Falling Hero
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: [Après "Avengers Age of Ultron"] Les Avengers avaient sauvé le monde pour la seconde fois, mais le reste du monde ne pardonna pas ce qui était arrivé : il leur fallait un responsable et Tony Stark n'incarne t il pas à merveille ce rôle ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila ma nouvelle fic, je la maintenait secrète par ce que je ne savais pas vraiment quand j'aurais l'opportunité de la publier et j'ai décidée de le faire aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? Bah, par ce que j'ai du mal à écrire les chapitres d'Alone et que j'aimerais au moins vous offrir quelque chose à lire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

A la surprise général (? ...), cette histoire tourne autour de Tony Stark (oui, je sais, vous vous en doutiez), Loki et Wanda et c'est là la grande surprise je pense : ma première vraie fic après "Avengers Age of Ultron" et reprenant un de ses personnages. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Genre :** Yaoi/Hétéro/Drame

 **Rating :** M+

 **Warning :** Certaine scène de violence, "viol" et d'autre chose peut être choquant pour certain lecteur, le truc habituel avec moi quoi.

 **Disclamaire :** Le personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous viennent plus ou moins de l'univers Marvel.

 **Résumé :** Cette histoire prend suite après les évènements du film "Avengers Age of Ultron"

Les Avengers avaient sauvé le monde pour la seconde fois, mais le reste du monde ne pardonna pas ce qui était arrivé : il leur fallait un responsable et Tony Stark n'incarne t il pas à merveille ce rôle ?

 **Bêta Correctrice :** Callistontheweb

 **Co Scénariste :** Natulcien Anwamane

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les Avengers avaient réussi, ils avaient sauvé le monde pour la seconde fois en unissant leurs forces et en accueillant dans leurs rangs de nouveaux petits gamins. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas fait long feu, ce qui avait ravagé Œil de Faucon qui avait décidé de prendre des vacances pour quelque temps. Quant au reste du monde...

Le reste du monde ne pardonna pas ce qui était arrivé. Il leur fallait un responsable. À l'origine, ils semblaient vouloir la tête des Avengers, mais allez savoir quelle sournoise manipulation avait permis de diminuer les exigences de tout le monde. Au final, un bouc émissaire avait été désigné et qui aurait pu mieux tenir ce rôle que Tony Stark ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait créé Ultron ? Parce que, finalement, le monde avait besoin de ces héros, juste au cas où une autre invasion d'une quelconque créature ne leur tombe sur la tronche, alors oui, Tony Stark était l'homme parfait pour expier ce qui leur était arrivé !

On exigea un procès contre lui, quelqu'un devait absolument payer. Certains promirent à Tony de le soutenir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, en tout cas, pas comme ils auraient dû. Il y eut donc un procès et le brun dut subir toutes sortes de pressions, médiatiques, politiques, sociales et autres... Était-ce réellement supportable ? Pour lui, cela l'était, mais pour ses proches qu'il aimait ? Alors, le brun finit par céder et cessa de se défendre. Ce fut l'occasion de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Monsieur Stark, vous avez créé ce que nous nommons Ultron, une machine qui a tenté de détruire le monde. Ainsi, vous avez, de manière délibérée, mis en danger bon nombre de personnes, causant la mort de certaines d'entre elles, annonça le juge. Normalement, nous devrions cumuler les peines pour chaque chef d'accusation, mais vous n'avez fait cela que dans le but de mieux protéger le monde. »

Cela avait choqué, tout le monde aurait voulu le voir en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, certains avaient même demandé qu'il soit exécuté, mais personne n'avait écouté ceux-là, encore heureux.

« Nous vous condamnons à cinq ans d'emprisonnement avec remise de peine possible et... »

Et la suite se perdit un peu dans l'esprit de Tony, il aurait une jolie petite amende, dérisoire au vu de sa fortune, et il devrait payer des dommages et intérêts aux familles, ça aussi il considérait que c'était dérisoire parce que pour lui, de l'argent ne suffisait pas à remplacer un être que l'on chérit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses alliés présents : Pepper et Steve, les seuls qui avaient bien voulu le défendre pendant ce procès.

« Tu seras libre avant ! », assura le blond, confiant.

Ses gardiens lui passèrent les menottes, le brun était toujours dans un état un peu second, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on infligeait tout ça. Il se souvenait qu'on n'avait pas réservé le même sort à Fury quand le monde s'était rendu compte que l'organisation était gérée par Hydra et menaçait des millions de vies... Ah oui, parce que lui, il avait fait croire qu'il était mort !

« N'en fais pas trop avec les Avengers », souffla Tony dans un état second au Captain.

Il acquiesça et le brun se laissa emmener dans le véhicule déjà prêt à le mener vers sa nouvelle demeure. Ça allait être la joie !

* * *

Thor était retourné à Asgard, cela n'avait pas arrangé les affaires d'un certain dieu du Chaos qui, pour cacher le fait qu'il était toujours en vie, avait décidé de rendre sa place à Odin. Le roi était bien trop arrogant pour admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, son esprit était si dérangé ces derniers temps qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé et cela faisait l'affaire de Loki qui avait décidé de revenir là où tout avait « fini ».

Installé dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main, il n'avait pas loupé une seule miette du procès, savourant pleinement cet instant. Lorsque le verdict tomba, il éclata de rire. C'était une parodie de jugement, cela lui rappelait le sien, lorsque Odin l'avait condamné pour ses « crimes »...

Finalement, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tous deux étaient le mouton noir dans une famille trop parfaite et c'étaient eux qui payaient toujours pour le crime des autres. Le pire, c'était que Stark prenait cela de manière assez étrange, comme si tout cela le dépassait... Il était las et c'était compréhensible. Il avait cherché à protéger son monde et on le traitait comme un paria, un être ne méritant pas d'être adoré...

Sur le sol, la petite chose écarlate lâcha un gémissement d'agonie, le sang continuant de s'échapper de la plaie béante, ne lui laissant pas le moindre espoir de se dérober à l'issue fatale, mais c'était de sa faute finalement, cette créature s'était permis des actes inqualifiables que lui-même n'aurait pu commettre ! Une chose impardonnable qui ne pouvait s'effacer qu'avec sa vie ! Pour que la pauvre petite chose ne fasse plus de bruit, il lui donna un coup de pied, reportant son attention sur l'écran devant lui.

« Cela doit te plaire de le savoir parti en prison, souffla-t-il en sirotant son verre. Je dois admettre que cela à quelque chose de plaisant... »

Un râle s'éleva de la bouche ensanglantée et le dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. Cela laissa de marbre le ténébreux qui avait pourtant cru pouvoir prendre un peu de plaisir à tout ça, mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire : voir Stark emporté vers une prison était moins savoureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, tout comme la mort de cette personne...

« Mouton noir », murmura-t-il pensivement.

Étrangement, cela lui donna une idée et il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, sa main se serrant si fort sur le verre qu'il se brisa. Il allait pouvoir détruire les Avengers grâce à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Parce que pour Loki, il était clair que cette expérience que Stark allait vivre ne pourrait que l'éloigner de ses alliés et il ne tenait qu'au magicien d'appuyer encore tout cela !

« Et toi, que dirais-tu de m'aider un peu ? demanda-t-il au cadavre en penchant la tête sur le côté. De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis... Merci pour tout ce que tu vas m'offrir ! »

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur l'écran de télévision qui annonçait en caractères gras le lieu de détention où Tony Stark purgerait sa peine pour les prochaines années. Le pire, c'est que personne ne se rendait compte qu'ils lui facilitaient tous la tâche en agissant de la sorte.


	2. Chapitre1:The Beginning of The Nightmare

**Note d'introduction :**

J'ai complétement oublier de signaler un truc super important, l'idée de cette histoire ne viens pas seulement que de mon esprit ! En effets, la basse de l'histoire viens de _**Natulcien Anwamane**_ qui m'a aider à trouver des idées tout au long de l'histoire et qui m'a aider à peaufiner toute l'intrigue, elle est aussi la bêta lectrice et je lui demande toujours son avis avant même d'envoyer la fic en correction. Tout ça pour dire que cette histoire n'aurais jamais vue le jour sans **_Natulcien Anwamane_** ! Je rajouterais ce détaille en début de fic d'ici les prochaines heures mais pour celle qui avaient déjà commencé à lire, je tenais à le signaler dans ce second chapitre ! ^^

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_**

 _The Beginning of The Nightmare_

Il est difficile de deviner comment la vie en prison va se dérouler tant qu'on n'est pas en situation. Tony devait admettre qu'il s'était imaginé que tout se passerait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul avec les autres détenus. La première semaine fut sans doute la plus dure parce qu'on le passa à tabac tous les jours, il avait chaque fois l'impression qu'il allait en crever mais tout s'arrêtait bien avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et aucun rapport n'était fait. Les gardiens ne l'aimaient pas, c'était embêtant...

La deuxième semaine fut pire encore, peut-être parce qu'il réalisa que Justin Hammer était dans la même prison que lui et qu'il avait grassement payé tout le monde pour s'assurer que son séjour soit le plus mémorable de toute son existence. L'ancien chef d'entreprise était venu vers lui à l'heure du repas, son habituel sourire snobinard aux lèvres, et s'était s'installé face à lui en le regardant de haut.

« Tony, Tony, Tony, quel plaisir de te revoir dans ce lieu où je ne t'attendais pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. J'espère que ça te plaît. »

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, se souvenant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, mais décidant de jouer les amnésiques. L'un de ses bourreaux de la veille, qui lui avait presque pété le bras, avait craché le morceau en admettant avoir été envoyé et en donnant le nom de cet arrogant. Il fit donc semblant d'essayer de se rappeler, fronçant les sourcils, satisfait de voir le visage de Justin se déformer.

« Pardon, mais vous pouvez peut-être me rafraîchir la mémoire : qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire faussement désolé au coin des lèvres.

Justin comprit tout de suite qu'il se foutait de sa gueule et cela ne sembla pas lui plaire, il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je vais faire de ton séjour ici un véritable enfer, faux-frère ! promit-il.

— Pas besoin d'aller trop loin : ta simple présence ici est un véritable enfer ! », répliqua le brun, ne se laissant nullement impressionner.

Justin se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, un fort sentiment de rage devait subsister en lui à son encontre et, même si Tony savait qu'il aurait plutôt dû mettre de l'eau dans son vin, il faisait tout le contraire. C'était dans sa nature d'agir de la sorte, c'était plus fort que lui, il était ainsi fait.

« Tu ne feras pas longtemps le malin ! répliqua le blond avec mécontentement, un sourire cruel apparaissant au coin des lèvres. Tu sais, t'es plutôt célèbre ici... Un playboy comme toi... Aussi canon... »

L'homme se pencha vers lui, toujours avec cette expression sinistre sur le visage.

« Moi aussi, je te trouve pas mal... On verra si tu fais encore le malin ce soir, quand je viendrai te rendre une petite visite nocturne avec quelques uns de mes amis. »

Tony n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment cette histoire. Pour le moment, il était seul dans sa cellule, surtout parce que même si les gardes ne l'aimaient pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il crève pendant la nuit. Une enquête serait probablement ouverte, et en plus c'était mauvais pour l'image.

Justin pouvait-il réellement venir le voir ? Les cellules étaient verrouillées le soir... À moins que les gardiens « oublient » de les fermer ? Après tout, de l'argent par-ci par-là, c'était pas plus mal... Et ça, Justin pouvait le leur fournir sans mal !

Étonné de se voir toujours aussi calme, le brun finit son repas comme si de rien n'était mais, après cela, il se dirigea vers les téléphones à l'extérieur et appela Steve en espérant avoir de l'aide de sa part.

« Tu as été menacé de mort ? demanda le blond au bout du fil.

— Pas vraiment de mort, mais j'ai besoin d'aide ici, admit le brun avec nervosité.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse concrètement ? Je ne peux rien faire si tu n'as pas été menacé...

— Steve, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Envoie-moi quelqu'un pour me protéger... Tu as de bons rapports avec Fury... Il peut envoyer un de ses agents. »

Il y eut un silence, le blond devait peser le pour et le contre et finit par soupirer.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, décida-t-il. Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose pour se détendre un peu ? »

Une proposition que ne refusa nullement le brun. Cette journée plus que tout le reste l'avait achevé alors il écouta plus qu'il ne parla, savourant les petites anecdotes que Steve avait à lui rapporter sur les nouveaux Avengers qu'il avait formés. Rhodey était le bon petit soldat que tous avaient espéré, de même que l'autre, Faucon. Cela enchantait le Captain qui avait dû être lassé de n'être écouté que par ses deux espions à l'époque... Vision était étrange, il agissait comme un enfant, mais restait très ouvert aux ordres. Quant à Wanda, la gamine semblait se plaire dans son nouveau rôle d'Avenger.

« Elle est un peu plus épanouie, déclara Steve. Elle adore jouer des mauvais tours dans notre base, mais ce n'est jamais méchant...

— Elle m'en veut encore ? demanda Tony.

— Nous ne parlons pas de ces choses-là avec elle, répondit franchement le blond.

— Il faudra bien que vous en parliez un jour : je ne compte pas être mis de côté, lorsque je sortirai de prison, je vais vérifier que tout l'argent investi dans les Avengers a donné de bons résultats. »

De nouveau, il y eut un silence, bien plus inquiétant que le précédent. Tony attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas et, de nervosité, finit par dire :

« Je dois raccrocher, d'autres détenus veulent appeler leurs blondes. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Captain de répondre, raccrochant et quittant au plus vite les lieux communs. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire choper par les prisonniers. Il allait probablement morfler ce soir, autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

Dans sa cellule, il se sentit véritablement mal, éprouvant un étrange sentiment. Il tenta de trouver un moyen de se protéger, cherchant une arme ou un moyen de bloquer sa porte, mais il manquait cruellement de temps et d'idées. Devant sa cellule, des hommes passaient fréquemment pour en observer l'intérieur, arborant des sourires malsains qui n'aidaient pas à le mettre à l'aise.

Il allait passer une longue, très longue nuit.

* * *

Il était en train de rêver, même s'il avait fait son possible pour rester éveillé, on l'avait un peu aidé et maintenant, il était torturé par d'étranges songes qui lui donnaient le tournis. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des murmures à son oreille, des paroles dont il ne se rappelait pas les mots exacts tout en comprenant ce qu'ils signifiaient. Plus le temps s'écoulait dans le « songe », plus les choses devenaient claires...

Ses amis, ceux à qui il avait demandé de l'aide, n'avaient rien fait pour le protéger, il le comprenait tandis que son ventre le lacérait comme s'il avait été poignardé. Il avait déjà eu à souffrir de ce genre de douleur : c'était une côte cassée sur laquelle quelqu'un appuyait. Il devait aussi avoir le poignet cassé parce que ça lui faisait foutrement mal...

« Où sont-ils, tes amis sur qui tu croyais pouvoir compter ? »

Sûrement en train de se la couler douce en se pavanant fièrement devant une belle demoiselle, nouvelle dans leurs rangs mais que tous qualifiaient de beauté à couper le souffle. La rumeur voulait que, pour les beaux yeux de Wanda, certains hommes étaient devenus mauvais, juste pour avoir le plaisir de se faire botter le cul par elle...

La petite gamine avait grandi ces dernières semaines, son nouvel uniforme et sa nouvelle coiffure faisant oublier qu'elle était tout juste majeure. Tony aurait lui-même croqué dedans, rien qu'une fois, il ne crachait pas sur une belle fille, même s'il était fiancé. Il n'était pas le seul, certaines choses ne trompaient pas et l'intérêt que Steve portait à la petite Wanda était visible, surtout au travers des nombreux reportages réalisés sur le groupe de super-héros.

« Il préfère batifoler avec la gamine que te venir en aide ! »

Mais, même si elle était physiquement adulte, elle n'en restait pas moins incroyablement naïve. Lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait, elle continuait de dire qu'elle ne se voyait pas autrement que comme une célibataire. Elle avait trop à faire pour chercher l'amour... Certains, près d'elle, n'attendaient qu'un regard d'elle.

« Tony, tu es avec nous ? », demanda une voix, hors de son songe.

C'était Justin, il était avec les deux grosses brutes qui lui rendaient visite. Vu qu'il avait résisté, ils l'avaient passé a tabac, encore une fois. Cela ne l'empêcherait de recommencer à se débattre dès qu'il serait réveillé !

« Tu es seul et tu vas devoir faire avec ! »

De l'eau fut jetée sur son visage et il sortit de cet étrange rêve en sursaut, ses bras maintenus par les deux amis de Justin. Il avait pris trop de coups dans la tronche, saignant sûrement du nez et d'une ou deux plaies au visage, en tout cas il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer. Ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Justin.

« On reprend : tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et attendre qu'on décide qui va commencer, murmura le blond avec cruauté.

— Plutôt crever ! », répliqua Tony.

Il se prit deux ou trois coups de la part du blond qui prenait son pied, mais ce qu'il lui infligeait n'était pas comparable aux coups des deux autres.

« Tu frappes vraiment comme une tapette ! », cracha le brun.

Il se prit quelques coups supplémentaires, toujours pas comparables à ceux des deux brutes. Il ne perdit pas connaissance et n'éprouva pas de vive douleur comme avec eux, mais lorsque Justin toucha son ventre, il hurla. Sa côte avait dû toucher quelque chose à l'intérieur, le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche le terrifiait : il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça.

« Allez, fais-moi plaisir, Tony, ouvre ta jolie bouche pour recueillir ce qu'on a à t'offrir !

— Tout ce que tu mettras dans ma bouche m'appartiendra définitivement ! avertit le brun avec d'un air très sérieux. Tu ne récupéreras jamais plus ce que tu y déposeras... »

Et ça, c'était clair : il lui arracherait ce qu'il oserait y mettre ! Tony ne se laisserait pas faire par cet enfoiré ! Justin comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et la perspective de perdre son membre le fit y réfléchir à deux fois. Il s'énerva, mais le coup qu'il lui donna lui fit plus mal à lui qu'à sa victime, alors une des brutes voulut prendre la relève, la seconde maintenant fermement les bras du brun.

Quelqu'un simula une toux, attirant l'attention des bourreaux. Ils se figèrent tous en regardant l'entrée de la cellule. Tony fut relâché et tomba comme une merde au sol, serrant ses bras contre son ventre en espérant ne pas en crever.

« J'espère ne pas déranger, demanda une voix envoûtante. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de votre cellule, alors je vais vous demande de retourner dans la vôtre, d'accord ? »

Il n'y eut pas la moindre protestation, juste quelques plaintes avant que le silence ne se fasse. Tony resta à terre, incapable de bouger tant la douleur dans son ventre était intense. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour oser seulement bouger, en prenant appui contre le mur.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? », demanda l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Le brun eut un nouveau sursaut, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était toujours présent. C'était un gardien qui portait un uniforme impeccable. Trop parfait d'après Tony qui tenta de se lever tant bien que mal, mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Il retomba en lâchant un gémissement qui devait lui donner un air pitoyable.

« D'accord : lève-toi et suis-moi », ordonna le gardien.

Il aurait préféré rester sur place, dormir un peu pour oublier tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ce soir, mais il décida de réagir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. C'était trop douloureux pour lui, il aurait besoin d'un remontant.

* * *

« Deux semaines de repos, décida le médecin en revenant vers le gardien. Vous êtes arrivé à temps, je peux vous l'assurer : la côte aurait pu perforer le poumon. »

Loki se félicita d'avoir réagi avec rapidité. Ayant réussi à infiltrer la base où étaient installés les Avengers, il avait capté des bribes de conversation au sujet de l'appel de Tony et avait décidé d'agir. Lui savait que cet appel au secours était réel et arrivait sûrement trop tard. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, alors Loki prenait garde à tout signe venant de sa part. S'il était arrivé trop tard, cela serait devenu sanglant et certains auraient peut-être compris...

« Vous avez le nom des prisonniers qui l'ont blessé ? demanda l'homme en blouse blanche.

— Je ne les ai vus que de dos, mentit le ténébreux, ses yeux ne quittant pas le brun.

— C'est embêtant, sa vie est sûrement en danger... »

Et pas que sa vie, mais ça, le ténébreux ne pouvait que le comprendre, il avait toujours trouvé ce mortel intéressant à sa manière. Il était si arrogant et si insouciant qu'il en devenait fascinant, mais cela mettait sa vie en danger et la vengeance de Loki ne pourrait pas être totale s'il venait à périr ! Soupirant, le gardien s'approcha de Stark. Fascinante et intrigante petite créature...

« Il lui faut plus de temps », dit-il au médecin.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas, il était déjà sous le charme de Loki et quitta la pièce sous ses indications. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas rester longtemps ici, son infiltration lui prendrait du temps et il ne voulait pas que Tony meure, lui accorder plus de temps à l'infirmerie était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat pour le protéger, contre ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, et contre lui-même. Leur problème, c'était que leurs pires ennemis, c'était eux.

Le temps pressait, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son temps pour observer cet homme, ses doigts frôlant sa joue, s'attardant sur une mèche de cheveux qui avait collé à sa peau. Il n'était pas qu'intéressant psychologiquement, physiquement aussi il n'était pas mal du tout. Était-ce parce qu'il avait entendu les autres faire des propositions indécentes à cet homme... Sa vengeance prit une autre tournure : il avait envie de plus que de simplement profiter de la situation.

« Tu as de la chance, mon petit, j'ai d'autres choses à régler avant de m'occuper de toi... »

Il se pencha tout de même pour embrasser les lèvres du brun, répondant au caprice qu'il éprouvait. Il ne laisserait pas de marque et Stark ne se souviendrait pas de ça.

« Tâche de ne pas mourir et n'oublie pas de te défendre... »

Parce qu'il le voulait pour lui et lui seul !

Loki se leva, le médecin était revenu et administrait au brun une autre dose d'anesthésiant pour qu'il ne ressente pas la moindre douleur. Il quitta la pièce, laissant son protégé aux mains d'un homme compétent qui le protégerait parce qu'il y était forcé par la magie du ténébreux.

* * *

Il put rester à l'infirmerie pendant plus d'un mois. Il fut rétabli avant mais cela l'arrangeait de pouvoir jouir de la sécurité du lieu. Quelques prisonniers furent bien envoyés par Justin pour le choper, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le médecin était toujours présent quand un autre se trouvait dans les environs. À force, Tony crut qu'il avait été envoyé par Steve et voulut l'en remercier.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Fury d'envoyer quelqu'un, admit le blond au téléphone.

— Je t'ai dit que j'ai été menacé, marmonna Tony sur un ton qu'il n'aurait su qualifier lui-même.

— Cela ne suffisait pas, d'après Fury...

— Et d'après toi, est-ce que c'était suffisant ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais le brun pouvait entendre la respiration du blond au bout du combiné. Depuis quand était-il aussi froid avec lui ? Depuis toujours : ils n'avaient jamais pu se comprendre, leurs points de vue divergeant radicalement, Captain ne comprenant pas le besoin qu'éprouvait Tony de protéger le monde.

« Tony, est-ce que... »

Le brun raccrocha le téléphone, il n'avait pas envie de prolonger cette conversation. Il se laissa retomber sur sa couche, las, se demandant comment il allait faire pour continuer à vivre cette vie. Pour le moment, il était en sécurité, mais il devrait retourner dans sa cellule d'ici quelques jours. Il appréhendait déjà l'instant où il se retrouverait seul avec ses bourreaux.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, récupérant son téléphone portable qu'il lui avait prêté et examinant rapidement ses constantes.

« Vous avez eu votre correspondant ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Je l'ai eu, merci...

— Que comptez-vous faire pour vous protéger ?

— Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire ? »

Le médecin se détourna, observant quelques secondes l'extérieur avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider :

« Ce gardien semblait se soucier de vous, dit-il. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui demander protection. »

Comme si c'était son genre de demander de l'aide. La dernière fois, ça s'était mal passé, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de retour. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le médecin, sachant qu'il l'observait, attendant probablement une réponse, mais il ne lui dirait rien. Il n'aimait pas être redevable d'une quelconque manière et ne commettrait plus cette erreur.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes furent plus terribles qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Il fut passé à tabac par presque tous les mecs de la prison, mais pas suffisamment pour être envoyé à l'infirmerie. En fait, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir le voir échapper à son traitement de faveur.

La troisième semaine, Justin recommença à lui faire des allusions dégueulasses, lui promettant de venir lui rendre visite un de ces soirs. Ce fut le cas, il ne tarda pas à apparaître devant sa cellule, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. L'ancien chef d'entreprise le tortura mentalement, l'appelant, lui murmurant toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui faire, les lui décrivant dans le détail, lui déclarant qu'ils finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de l'avoir, hors de cette cellule.

Torturé moralement, il était au bord du gouffre et n'en pouvait déjà plus, ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner pour trouver du réconfort. Au début, il tenta de le trouver avec Pepper, mais la femme d'affaire était toujours très occupée et elle n'avait pas même de temps à lui accorder, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre visite... Les seuls moments où il pouvait l'avoir, c'était au téléphone et c'était limité à quelques courtes secondes.

« Bonsoir », murmura une voix envoûtante.

C'était pendant la quatrième semaine, pour une fois, Justin n'était pas là, à la place, c'était le gardien qui l'avait sorti de la merde la première fois. Tony se leva de son lit pour l'observer, n'ayant pas pu le faire la première fois. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés court et des yeux émeraude d'une incroyable intensité, c'était un homme qui s'entretenait physiquement et qui était plus grand que lui.

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? demanda poliment l'homme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », répliqua Tony d'un ton agressif.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à devoir répondre poliment à quelques questions. Cela ne mécontenta pas du tout l'homme en uniforme qui prit appui contre les barreaux, bras croisés sur le torse, ses yeux posés sur lui l'examinaient avec un soin tout particulier.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du mal à vous intégrer, dit-il avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

— Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? », répliqua amèrement Tony.

L'homme jeta un regard autour de lui, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'endroit où était le brun et s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Parce que j'attends quelque chose de vous, admit l'homme. Je vous veux, vous... »

Tony resta figé de stupeur et l'homme lui attrapa le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'écarte.

« Vous allez sûrement me dire non et m'envoyer promener, mais sachez que je ne suis pas une brute... Même si je vous demande certaines choses, je vous promets de vous protéger... Réfléchissez, je viendrai vous voir demain soir pour connaître votre réponse... »

Il l'attira contre les barreaux, leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre.

« Au fait, j'en ai oublié les formes élémentaires de politesse : je m'appelle Loren Olson... Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition. »

Et il le relâcha, l'abandonnant enfin à une réflexion intense sur cette proposition.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je ne demande même pas si quelqu'un à une idée de qui peut être Loren Olson ! C'est même pas marrant de le faire ... Donc, je me contenterais de vous demandez vos impression et puis vos avis, pour le reste, il faudra attendre la suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^ En tout cas, sachez que cette histoire ne serait pas publier sans Callistontheweb et Natulcien Anwamane, l'une la corrige et l'autre me l'a inspirée, pensée à les remercier de temps en temps.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Make A Promise

**_Chapitre 2_**

 _Make A Promise_

Tony Stark était un homme têtu et cela allait même au-delà. Il réussit à tenir deux semaines de plus, décidant de rendre les coups et d'arracher quelques bouts de peau. À force, les autres se méfiaient de lui : il avait failli arracher la jugulaire d'un de ses agresseurs. Cela les rendit plus vicieux et plus mauvais et, une fois, il eut droit à quelques jours de répit. Ils avaient utilisé une arme blanche qui nécessita des soins particuliers. Quelques jours après son retour, son poignet fut cassé, il ne broncha pas, mais cela devenait trop dur pour lui.

Son seul réconfort arriva en la personne de Pepper qui lui rendit visite. Étant donné qu'elle était sa fiancée et qu'elle était riche, on changea cette simple visite en visite conjugale, mais la rousse ne semblait pas séduite à l'idée d'avoir à faire leurs petites affaires dans une pièce aussi pitoyable que celle où ils se retrouvèrent. Et, de toute façon, elle devint livide en constatant son état.

« Tony, bon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? », hurla-t-elle.

Son inquiétude lui avait réchauffé le cœur, mais il préféra taire la vérité en disant que c'était sûrement son trop grand franc-parler qui lui causait autant de tort.

« J'en parlerai avec Steve, il fera sûrement quelque chose ! décida-t-elle.

— Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Devant lui ? Ça doit le faire rougir d'être appelé par son prénom par une femme ! »

C'était ironique, bien sûr, mais comment pouvait-il agir autrement qu'ironiquement à l'encontre de cet homme : depuis son appel de l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle, que ce soit de Steve ou de n'importe quel autre Avenger. Même Rhodey semblait peu se soucier de son devenir, mais c'était compréhensible venant de lui : il avait une carrière dans l'armée à préserver.

Il changea de sujet, demandant des nouvelles de l'équipe qui ne lui en donnait pas, sachant qu'elle pourrait répondre. Elle était devenue leur porte-parole quelques jours auparavant. Cela l'enchanta de pouvoir parler de ça. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, sauf avec la petite Wanda qui avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas avoir de la rivalité ! soupira Pepper avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Tu sais, elle joue un peu les saintes-nitouches avec les garçons alors qu'elle me donne l'impression de les allumer !

— Serait-ce un brin de jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

— Tu verras bien ! Les garçons sont tous à ses pieds ! Et, tu sais, je l'ai vue faire les yeux doux à Steve. »

Tony haussa les épaules, se disant que de toute manière, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Qu'ils fassent ce qui leur plaisait et plus encore. Peut-être que si Steve se faisait dépuceler, cela lui ôterait le bâton qu'il avait enfoncé dans le cul !

Un gardien mit fin à la visite. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se dire au revoir, le brun suivant ensuite le gardien qui le guida pour retourner dans sa cellule. C'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se retourne vers lui et ne le plaque contre le mur. Il reconnut Loren Olson et fut troublé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait évité de lui parler, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce choix entre une longue torture ou quelque chose de pire.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas de ma protection ? demanda-t-il avec insistance.

— Désolé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et j'aimerais lui rester fidèle, répliqua Tony.

— La fidélité n'est rien d'autre qu'un concept pitoyable ! répliqua amèrement Loren en se collant à lui. Je ne te demande pas de m'être fidèle, je te demande simplement de m'accueillir dans ton lit !

— Je ne suis pas une putain ! »

Cela semblait l'énerver, il le relâcha en s'écartant de lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais le brun était parfaitement dans son droit, c'était une proposition qu'il lui avait faite et il l'avait refusée, en quoi était-ce anormal ?

« Pas une putain », marmonna-t-il.

Tony voulut lui répéter qu'en effet, il n'en était pas une, mais l'homme rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. C'était plutôt déstabilisant, surtout pour le génie qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

« D'accord, je t'ai entendu, tu n'es pas une putain, lui dit-il, très amusé. Allez, je te ramène à ta cellule, suis-moi. »

* * *

Quelle idée avait-il eue, aussi. En effet, Tony Stark n'était pas une putain, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour l'avoir que de lui proposer une simple protection. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour qu'il s'offre de lui-même à lui. Loki savait que son impatience avait gagné en intensité tandis qu'il avait cru que le brun céderait mais, en fait, cela aurait été trop simple s'il avait cédé. Quel plaisir aurait-il éprouvé à prendre un homme qui s'offrait aussi facilement ?

Quand ils furent dans la cellule de Tony, Loki n'y tint plus et profita de son inattention pour le plaquer contre le mur, se collant à son dos et soufflant contre son oreille.

« Je te veux et je t'aurai... Tony Stark... »

Mais il le relâcha et s'en alla, il avait d'autre chats à fouetter dans l'immédiat. Les Avengers finiraient par se rendre compte de quelque chose s'il ne se montrait pas rapidement. De toute façon, il allait rester loin de Tony pour les prochains jours, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il refuserait cette proposition et, après seulement, il tenterait une nouvelle approche.

Il se téléporta jusqu'à ses appartements dans la base des Avengers, prêt à reprendre son rôle auprès de ses ennemis qu'il rêvait de détruire de l'intérieur. Cela ne tarderait pas au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il les trompait tous !

* * *

 _« Même elle n'a pu te protéger ! »_

En même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider sans risquer de s'attirer les foudres de bon nombre de personnes. Elle était devenue célèbre, elle ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention en tentant de corrompre les gardiens !

 _« En a-t-elle parlé avec Steve ? »_

Probablement, mais une fois encore, Steve avait dû se heurter aux différentes procédures nécessaires pour demander la protection de l'un de ses collègues. C'était peut-être trop compliqué pour lui ?

 _« Ils se fichent pas mal de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! »_

Oui, c'était peut-être le cas... Peut-être que ce qui pouvait lui arriver ne les intéressait pas du tout... Ou peut-être qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait lui être infligé ? L'apprendraient-ils ? Et que penseraient-ils de cette agression-là ?

Tony ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'un des hommes essayait de le déshabiller, il était toujours aussi déterminé à se défendre et lui donna un coup de pied. Cela fit enrager l'homme qui le frappa violemment au visage à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, il était persuadé de ne rien se rappeler ainsi...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était plus au même endroit et se sentit en sécurité. Normal : il était à l'infirmerie et même s'il avait mal, c'était loin d'être comparable à ce que lui avaient réservé ses bourreaux. Il frémit bien malgré lui en essayant d'oublier et de ne pas interroger le médecin sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais cette simple idée le mit mal à l'aise et il éprouva une profonde honte. Pourtant, il s'était défendu, et de toutes ses forces...

« Ils ne t'ont pas eu », assura la voix de Loren.

Tony eut un sursaut, regardant autour de lui pour découvrir le gardien assis à côté de lui. Il le fixait, sans le moindre amusement, sans la moindre ironie, juste avec une colère contenue qui risquait de faire mal si jamais elle explosait.

« Je n'aurais pas permis ça ! gronda-t-il. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher... Tu es à moi ! »

Le brun voulut dire quelque chose, mais le mouvement brusque de Loren pour le rejoindre le figea. Il n'avait pourtant fait que poser la main contre sa bouche.

« Ne parle pas : tes cordes vocales en ont pris un coup, l'un d'eux a essayé de te faire taire en t'étranglant... Alors, pour une fois, tu vas juste te contenter de m'écouter, d'accord ? »

C'est vrai qu'il avait mal à la gorge, mais c'était presque anodin. Il décida d'obéir, observant l'homme qui semblait bouillir de rage. Le pire, c'était que cela lui donnait un charme particulier. Le brun était fasciné de voir cet homme dans cet état alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu.

« Ils ont failli te souiller de leur crasse, marmonna-t-il avec colère. Ils t'auraient sans doute tué pour cacher leur méfait et ça, je n'ai pas pu le leur pardonner... Ceux-là ne te poseront jamais plus de souci, mais les autres... Alors laisse-moi te protéger ! »

Tony hésita, pas parce qu'il en avait mare d'être tabassé jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, mais parce que cette fois, il avait failli perdre plus que sa vie et comme il le lui disait, ça recommencerait forcément. Cette simple idée le terrifiait, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais comment pouvait-il se résoudre à ce genre d'accord ? Il n'en était qu'à son cinquième mois d'emprisonnement, à ce train-là, il ne survivrait pas...

Il finit par admettre sa défaite, cédant d'un mouvement de tête. Cela sembla satisfaire l'homme qui garda la main contre sa bouche.

« Je prendrai soin de toi... »

Une promesse qu'il tiendrait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Après ça, Tony s'endormit sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Wanda riait de ce rire cristallin caractéristique en réalisant que sa farce du jour marchait à merveille. Rhodey lui lança quelques reproches bien mérités, mais elle s'éloignait déjà en courant, pourchassée par l'homme qui était bien décidé à lui faire regretter d'avoir bricolé la tuyauterie de sa salle de bain.

Steve apparut devant elle, elle s'en servit comme bouclier pour se protéger du soldat qui fut stoppé par le célèbre Captain. Elle se colla à son dos, sachant que cela le mettait toujours dans tous ses états, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en imaginant son visage rougissant. S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, elle serait allée plus loin pour le mettre mal à l'aise, mais s'en abstint.

« Franchement, tu devrais lui demander d'arrêter ses conneries ! soupira Rhodey avec agacement.

— Mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ! protesta la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue. Faut bien que je m'amuse un peu.

— Si vous avez du temps pour vous amuser, c'est que vous ne vous entraînez pas assez ! », soupira Steve en lui donnant une tape sur le front.

Quelqu'un les appela et le trio reprit un peu son sérieux, chacun se mettant au garde-à-vous, mais ce n'était que Miss Potts. Wanda perdit rapidement son visage sérieux pour un air plus arrogant, lançant un petit regard en biais à son supérieur pour examiner son visage avec soin.

« Je venais juste te voir pour parler de ton choix concernant les potentielles nouvelles recrues », dit-elle.

La rousse lança un regard froid à la ténébreuse qui en fut plutôt satisfaite, jouant avec ses cheveux et lui décochant son habituel regard de défi. Elles ne s'aimaient pas, pour diverses raisons, et elles n'étaient pas du genre à régler le problème en s'enfermant dans la salle d'entraînement pour monter sur un ring, non, elles préféraient jouer les sournoises et s'envoyer des piques continuelles.

Le blond lui répondit, Wanda n'écoutait qu'à moitié, regardant de haut en bas cette femme d'affaires reléguée au simple poste de porte-parole des Avengers. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée lorsqu'on lui avait préposé le poste, mais la ténébreuse, au détour d'un couloir, lui avait fait connaître son point de vue. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une secrétaire ! Depuis, elles ne s'entendaient plus du tout et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à la Sorcière Rouge qui préférait avoir ce genre de rapports avec elle. Dès que Pepper se tut, elle n'hésita pas à lui lancer une petite pique :

« Il paraît que vous êtes allée voir votre fiancé en prison ? demanda-t-elle, jouant toujours avec une mèche de cheveux.

— Oui, je suis allée le voir, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? répliqua la rousse en affichant un sourire mauvais. »

Wanda voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle fut devancée par Pepper :

« Cela vous fait-il à ce point plaisir de savoir Tony en prison ? Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui a envoyé cette bombe sur votre maison ! Tournez plutôt votre colère vers ceux qui la méritent !

— Je me demandais simplement comment il allait ! », répliqua la ténébreuse en fronçant les sourcils, perdant son sourire pour paraître plus dure.

Cela impressionna la rousse, il fallait dire que ses pouvoirs étaient terrifiants. Elle se reprit tandis que les deux hommes devenaient un peu nerveux : aucun des deux ne savait comment les gérer quand elles étaient en conflit ouvert.

« Il est à l'infirmerie, admit-elle.

— Quoi, comment ça ? lâcha Rhodey, étonné. Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme inquiet se rapprocha de la rousse, Wanda lui laissant volontiers la place, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les placer derrière son oreille en surveillant les expressions de Pepper.

« Ils ne savent pas vraiment, mais tous soupçonnent une agression, admit-elle, gênée. Je... Steve, on peut en parler ailleurs ? »

En clair, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler devant Wanda qui haussa négligemment les épaules, prenant son petit air sournois.

« De toute façon, je serai mise au courant : tout le monde parle ici, surtout quand il s'agit de Tony Stark ! », fit-elle remarquer.

Mais elle tourna les talons, les laissant entre eux. Elle ne mentait pas : Tony Stark était une perpétuelle source de ragots dans cette base. Normal puisqu'il était l'homme le plus « important », impossible de l'oublier ! Elle hésita en voyant Sam devant elle. Le pauvre était toujours à la recherche du mec qui lui avait mis la pâtée quelques jours plus tôt et elle eut envie de le torturer un peu à ce sujet...

Elle se ravisa en entendant ce qu'il disait à Natasha. Ils parlaient de Tony et elle fut intriguée, se rapprochant aussi silencieusement que possible et captant quelques bribes de conversation, ce n'était cependant pas suffisant et lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un regard interrogatif.

« Je croyais que les Avengers n'avaient pas de secrets les uns pour les autres, soupira-t-elle.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ce genre de choses, lui dit gentiment l'espionne.

— Je sais qu'il a été agressé et qu'il a fini à l'infirmerie, fit Wanda avec amusement, souriant à la Russe. Je suis une bonne élève, non ?

— Sa vie n'est plus en danger pour le moment... Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lâcha un soupir. Étrangement, Natasha semblait s'inquiéter pour le milliardaire. Ils avaient perdu Hulk et cela l'avait rendue un peu plus « nostalgique ». Ce n'était pas plus mal, surtout pour Wanda. L'espionne retourna dans la salle d'entraînement, laissant la Sorcière seule avec le Faucon.

« J'aimerais aller m'en assurer, murmura pensivement la jeune femme.

— De quoi ? répliqua Sam, intrigué.

— Qu'il ne risque rien, après tout, il y a de fortes chances que nous devenions des coéquipiers ? Quand il sortira de prison, il réintègrera les Avengers, non ? Alors, autant que j'apprenne à faire avec...

— Steve ne sera pas d'accord, répliqua avec franchise Sam. Il a dit qu'il fallait éviter tout contact avec lui, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. »

Elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers son allié, mais il se contenta de détourner le visage. Alors donc, ils cachaient tous quelque chose concernant Tony Stark et cela l'intrigua fortement.

* * *

Tony observait l'homme devant lui, pas sûr de vraiment le voir. Il était confortablement installé dans son lit et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal qu'en cet instant précis, ne sachant comment réagir ou quoi dire. Steve restait tout aussi immobile que lui. Il tenait un dossier à la main, et paraissait gêné par la situation.

« Tu as été... »

Inutile de finir sa phrase et, vu la situation, le brun jugea qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il restèrent immobiles et silencieux encore un moment avant que le blond finisse par s'approcher, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'utilisait Loren quand il venait lui rendre visite.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Un mois, répondit Tony. Je vais devoir rester encore quelque temps ici... »

Son poignet avait été trop abimé, si cela continuait, il perdrait définitivement la dextérité de sa main mais, vu l'accord passé avec Loren, cela ne risquait plus de lui arriver... Du moins l'espérait-il.

« Je vais voir avec Fury pour...

— Laisse tomber, ne risque pas ta réputation pour moi, coupa Tony avec amertume. J'ai besoin de repos pour le moment. »

« De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un mensonge ! Il ne bougera pas son cul, même maintenant ! »

Parce qu'en effet, pourquoi changerait-il d'avis ? Il l'avait prévenu la dernière fois, pourquoi le fait de le voir dans cet état changerait-il sa façon de penser ? Parce qu'il éprouverait un peu de compassion pour lui ? La bonne blague !

« Il doit se dire que c'est mérité ! »

Parce que Tony était une grande gueule : ils avaient failli en venir au mains tous les deux et pas qu'une fois. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient confrontés l'un à l'autre et s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres pour les surveiller et jouer les médiateurs, ils seraient montés sur le ring !

« Tony, qui étaient tes agresseurs ? demanda le Captain.

— Je ne sais pas ! », mentit le brun.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire et il finit par lui tendre le dossier. Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres du brun, et il lui montra son poignet toujours immobilisé, alors Steve lui ouvrit le dossier, dévoilant des photo hors normes.

« Est-ce que ce sont eux ? demanda-t-il.

— Alors c'est seulement pour ça que tu es venu ?

— Ils sont morts », annonça inutilement Steve.

Ça, pour être morts, ils l'étaient : il ne voyait que la tête, mais pour l'un d'entre eux, c'était suffisant pour voir qu'elle avait été séparée du tronc. C'était bien les mecs qui l'avaient agressé et cela le laissa incertain.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé ? insista Steve.

— Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de sous-entendre que c'est moi le responsable de ça ? répliqua le brun en se tournant vers l'Avenger. Comment j'aurais pu faire... ça ? Putain, Steve, ils étaient sur le point de... Je...

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi ! répliqua le blond. Tony, est-ce que tu sais ce qui a pu arriver ? »

Les paroles de Loren lui revinrent à l'esprit : il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter d'eux... Les aurait-il tués ? Malgré cette idée, il réussit à simuler une réaction normale ou presque : il balança le dossier au Captain, lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Je ne sais rien à ce sujet... »

* * *

Loki rendit visite à Tony dès qu'il fit nuit. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le brun se réveilla et eut un léger sursaut. Le ténébreux observa son interlocuteur qui faisait de même. Il semblait hésiter à entamer la conversation, ce qui intrigua fortement le sorcier... Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à entrer dans sa tête, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas.

« Tu les as tués ? », demanda-t-il.

Oh, c'était ça qui le troublait à ce point ? Un sourire cruel naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il les avait tués ! Ce qu'ils avaient fait à cet homme devant lui était impardonnable ! Il n'aurait pu laver cet affront autrement qu'avec leur sang. Loki se leva pour se rapprocher de l'homme, prenant appui à côté de son visage et se penchant vers lui.

« J'étais prêt à tout pour t'avoir, admit-il avec sincérité. Si tu me le demandais encore maintenant, je tuerais tous ceux que tu me désignerais... Alors, me crains-tu ? As-tu peur de moi ? De ce que je peux faire ? »

Ses lèvres frôlaient presque les siennes, il s'était promis de ne pas le forcer, mais c'était terriblement tentant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, elles étaient si désirables qu'il avait du mal à se retenir.

« As-tu peur de moi, Tony ? insista le ténébreux.

— Tu vas me protéger ? demanda en retour le brun.

— Je t'en fais la promesse : je te protégerai autant que je le pourrai... »

Il ne pourrait pas y résister, c'était plus fort que lui... Et ce fut inutile parce que ce fut Tony lui-même qui combla la distance entre eux, l'attirant à lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Cet homme restait un mystère, mais n'était-ce pas ça le plus plaisant ? Qu'il soit une perpétuelle source de surprise, même pour Loki...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Seul chapitre de cette semaine, j'ai pris du retard sur tout et je m'en excuse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Give to Forbidden

**_Chapitre 3_**

 _Give to Forbidden_

Loren était un homme patient, il fallait l'être pour pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps sans forcer les choses. Il lui rendait régulièrement visite et, certes, n'hésitait pas à le toucher de façon indécente, mais il suffisait que Tony dise « non » pour qu'il cesse tout. Cela n'était jamais allé au-delà de caresses sur sa peau nue.

Le milliardaire était-il dégoûté ? De pouvoir aller aussi loin avec un homme ? Il aurait dû, surtout qu'il était fiancé, mais trouvait sa manière de faire cruellement sensuelle et tentante parce que justement, il ne se sentait pas forcé dans l'acte et... il aimait ce qu'il lui infligeait, sentir ses doigts caresser avec insistance ses boutons de chair, les baisers qu'il lui prodiguait et qui étaient loin de la douceur féminine à laquelle il était habitué. Ce n'était pas totalement désagréable... En fait, c'était même plaisant pour le playboy en manque d'étreintes charnelles.

« J'aimerais faire plus que de te toucher, admit Loren en l'embrassant avec passion. Tu le sens, mon désir pour toi ? »

Ça, pour le sentir, il le sentait ! Était-ce écœurant ? Cela aurait dû l'être, mais en fait, ça n'avait rien a voir avec ses relations habituelles ! Loren était un étrange mélange de danger et de passion, de cruauté et de douceur, le résultat étant un « monstre sensuel » ! Le pire, c'était que c'était de plus en plus tentant de se laisser aller...

« Tu sais que je peux aussi sentir le tien... »

Cette remarque fit réaliser à Tony qu'il était trop proche de la limite et il repoussa l'homme, tremblant de plaisir et d'envie, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à l'idée de le faire, surtout ici. Tout le monde pouvait entendre et ça, ça aurait été terrible pour lui ! Il n'avait pas envie que cela s'ébruite, il ne voulait pas parler de ça...

« Tu es vraiment difficile à séduire ! lâcha très amusé le ténébreux. Le jour où tu céderas n'en sera que meilleur...

— Tu es sûr de pouvoir attendre ? répliqua Tony en se rajustant. Tu pourrais attendre longtemps... Je ne remplis pas ma part de notre accord...

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un accord que nous avons conclu, je t'ai fait une promesse et je sais qu'un jour, tu m'appartiendras... Il ne peut en être autrement... »

Il semblait si sûr de lui, mais si cela lui allait, pourquoi ne pas continuer de cette manière ? Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie et personne ne l'avait touché. Les prisonniers l'évitaient comme la peste et cela lui allait ! Il ne se plaindrait pas d'être enfin tranquille... Quoique, maintenant, il s'ennuyait : depuis qu'il ne passait plus son temps à avoir peur pour lui, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire...

Les journées se succédaient et se ressemblaient toutes, rendant sa vie morne et le temps, difficile à tuer. Sept heures, réveil, petit déjeuner, toilette, de huit à onze heures trente, retour en cellule, midi, déjeuner, treize heures, promenade, quatorze à dix-sept heures, retour en cellule ou visite, dix-huit heures, dîner, dix-neuf heures, fermeture des cellules...

Certains détenus avaient le droit de travailler et cela pouvait leur donner des avantages, comme le droit d'aller dans des salles d'activité, mais pour travailler, il fallait être dans les petits papiers des gardiens, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tony... Alors, les seuls moment intéressants qu'il vivait, c'était quand Loren venait le voir... Le plus souvent le soir.

« Tu t'ennuies, nota Loren qui remettait ses chaussures.

— Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, admit le brun.

— Je t'apporterai de quoi te détendre.

— Il n'y a que lorsque je bricole que je m'amuse, alors je ne crois pas que tu puisse m'aider à...

— Je suis un gardien, je peux faire entrer des choses et personne ne te le reprochera », le coupa Loren en se levant.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui saisir le menton, le forçant à relever le visage pour lui voler un baiser. Le brun ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Le pire, c'était qu'à force, il allait le faire céder et il devait s'en douter, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était aussi délicat avec lui... Il le voulait, mais pas par la force... Alors que, vu sa position, il aurai pu l'avoir depuis le début. Il était un gardien après tout.

* * *

Le célèbre Tony Stark resta muet de stupeur et c'était compréhensible. Pepper n'était pas venue seule cette fois pour sa visite, elle avait amené quelques uns de leurs amis dont Rhodey, Steve et, plus étonnant, Wanda ! Celle-ci sourit ironiquement à l'homme, satisfaite de lire la stupeur sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Stark ! lâcha-t-elle avec un enjouement à moitié simulé. J'ai entendu parler de votre agression, je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis ! Et, a priori, les prisonniers vous laissent maintenant tranquille, vous savez pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme se prit une petite tape derrière la tête par Rhodey. Elle lui lança un regard empli de reproche, mais Tony prouva qu'il ne se laissait pas faire.

« Depuis la visite d'un certain Captain, tout le monde pense que je suis un affreux tueur sanguinaire, lâcha-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je devrais te remercier, non ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond qui parut gêné par la situation. Normal, eux n'étaient pas au courant qu'il avait rendu visite au brun.

« Une affaire de meurtre non élucidée, admit le Captain. Fury m'a demandé d'interroger Tony.

— Je n'étais pas au courant, marmonna Rhodey qui se détourna, reportant toute son attention sur son ami. Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop au moins ?

— T'as pas idée à quel point je me fais chier ! », répliqua le brun, désespéré.

Wanda observa l'homme qui entamait une passionnante conversation avec son ami de toujours. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Steve et celui-ci faisait de même, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ce que lui disait Pepper. Cela fit sourire la ténébreuse qui trouvait cette situation plus qu'intéressante, elle ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à tous qu'elle était là :

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous priver de votre visite conjugale ! Je suis sûre que vous attendiez cet instant avec impatience ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, très gêné par ce genre d'allusion, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Ça doit vous manquer de ne plus pouvoir faire ce genre de chose aussi souvent qu'avant, non ? »

Il se mit à rire et elle fut surprise par cette réaction, le pire fut lorsqu'il lui tapota la tête, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple gamine. Elle fut offensée de se rendre compte que pour lui, c'était sûrement le cas : il était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai d'autres moyens pour répondre à mes besoins, mais je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais ! »

Cela l'énerva, elle repoussa sa main en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Vous savez, je suis une femme très convoitée !

— Hé, oh, je suis le premier à dire que tu es un joli brin de fille ! », assura Tony, levant les mains devant lui.

Mais il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, ça, elle n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication, mais il ne la lui donnerait pas : il avait reporté son attention sur son amie et elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire, lui prenant le bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que... si, elle était une femme !

« Mais je ne suis pas à votre goût ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sensuel.

— Petite, je pourrais être ton père ! répliqua Tony.

— J'ai déjà vingt ans ! », protesta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avec indulgence, se détachant d'elle sans être trop brusque et prenant ses distances avec elle.

« Et j'en ai plus du double : je pourrais vraiment être ton père, petite... Mais sache qu'à une autre époque, j'aurais facilement cédé à tes charmes. »

Ce n'était pas suffisant : Wanda était touchée dans son orgueil, surtout qu'elle sentait dans son dos le regard victorieux de Pepper qui devait être heureuse d'avoir ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il loupait !

Non, il ne savait pas...

Avant de s'énerver, la jeune femme y réfléchit à deux fois, n'ayant pas envie de perdre ses moyens devant Miss Potts et, surtout, devant Steve Rogers. Cela ne lui plairait pas... En fait, Tony Stark la prenait pour une gamine trop jeune pour lui. Certes, Wanda était jeune, mais... Pour lui ? Ça, sûrement pas ! Il suffisait de lui prouver qu'il se trompait à son sujet et elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre...

Elle passa devant l'homme, posa la main sur sa poitrine pour l'écarter un peu du groupe, se rapprochant de lui pour lui dire droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis une femme têtue, Tony Stark, et je sais ce que je veux... »

Pepper rit dans son dos, se rapprochant et posant la main sur ses épaules.

« Excuse-la, Tony, elle est capricieuse ! », ricana-t-elle.

Comment garder son calme quand la sale garce qu'était la rousse se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Oh, mais si. Après tout, c'était elle la vraie petite amie du brun, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Wanda la regarda par-dessus son épaule, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Steve... lui signifiant que la « gamine capricieuse » n'était pas totalement aveugle et la fière femme d'affaires la relâcha, perdant son sourire. La Sorcière Rouge se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement d'épaules, reportant son attention sur le brun.

« Vous verrez, un jour, vous serez sous mon charme et vous vous en mordrez les doigts ! », promit-elle.

Et elle tourna les talons, s'en allant sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre.

Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, tout de même ! On ne se moquait pas d'elle sans risquer une vengeance de sa part et elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Dire que ce matin, en allant voir Tony Stark, elle ne voulait qu'embêter un peu Pepper...

* * *

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! répliqua la rousse, outrée.

— Si, ça l'est ! assura Tony, pris d'un fou rire.

— Je confirme, c'est très marrant ! confirma Rhodey qui était dans le même état. Franchement, je l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, tu as fait fort Tony ! »

D'après le visage de Steve, lui non plus n'approuvait pas, mais était-ce de sa faute si cette jeune femme se sentait outrée de ne pas avoir, pour une fois, ce qu'elle voulait ? Ils finirent par se calmer et discutèrent d'autre chose. Des banalités mais, lorsque la visite se termina, il se dit que celle-ci avait été la meilleure de sa vie.

Steve resta dans la pièce, se mettant devant Tony et l'observant quelques secondes.

« Ne joue pas avec elle, Tony, dit-il sur un ton plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé ce « jeu », fit remarquer le brun. Tu devrais lui remonter les bretelles à elle, pas à moi. »

Il l'écarta de son chemin pour retourner à son habituelle journée insignifiante. Il fut surpris en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'entrer dans la cellule, surpris d'y trouver du matériel normalement interdit dans l'enceinte de la prison, tout pouvant être utilisé comme une arme, il y avait même des planches de conception.

« L'attention te touche, j'espère ? demanda Loren à l'entrée de la cellule.

— Comment tu as fait ça ? répliqua Tony. Attends, si quelqu'un trouve tout ça, je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? »

Le gardien voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint et s'approcha de lui, il fut si proche que le brun dut reculer et se trouva bientôt acculé contre le mur.

« C'est moi qui inflige les punitions, murmura-t-il en posant une mains à côté de son visage. Cela ne me déplairait pas de t'en infliger quelques unes... Et devoir te fouiller dans le détail. »

Il se lécha les lèvres. Tony n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il imaginait alors et, pour tout avouer, cela n'aurait pas déplu au détenu d'être examiné avec soin par cet homme. Il dut lire dans ses pensées parce que sa main se posa contre son torse. Ne constatant aucune résistance, il tira la chemise orange pour la retirer du pantalon et frôla la peau de son ventre, remontant lentement vers son torse.

Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, Tony ne put que répondre au baiser, sentant les mains relever petit à petit son haut jusqu'à le lui retirer. Sa bouche vint alors goûter sa peau, ses doigts continuant de l'examiner avec soin jusqu'à ce que ses mains finissent par se poser sur ses fesses.

« Jusqu'où me laisseras-tu t'examiner ? », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ses doigts se pressaient contre cet endroit qu'il convoitait et, même s'il éprouvait quelques craintes, il ne put s'empêcher d'être cruellement tenté par la suite. Loren le comprit, il se pressa contre lui, ses mains se faisant plus inquisitrices et ses lèvres plus insistantes. Pour une fois, Tony n'éprouvait aucune peur, même lorsque l'homme commença à lui retirer son pantalon, même lorsqu'il le vit se baisser pour aller s'occuper de son membre autrement qu'avec ses mains.

Les lèvres se mirent à embrasser le sexe déjà dur et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le brun réalisa qu'il était extrêmement passif, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une pucelle entre les mains de Loren, même si c'était vrai dans certaine mesure, il ne voulait pas que lui le pense... Quoique, sa sensibilité le trahissait largement ! Sentir cette bouche l'englober avait de quoi dérouter. Il crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait se laisser aller dans cette gorge, mais il réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce que le gardien se relève.

« Je n'ai pas fini, tu sais ? », murmura-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'attrapa et l'allongea sur sa couche sans la moindre difficulté, se plaçant entre ses jambes tandis que ses mains recommençaient à l'explorer, l'une d'elles se glissant dans son dos pour s'égarer ensuite dans son pantalon et son antre fut frôlé, lui causant énormément d'émotions : crainte et honte mais également impatience de découvrir tout ce que cela pourrait lui procurer...

Un doigt vint le sonder, caressant la chair à l'intérieur, vite suivi d'un autre. Ce ne fut pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé, d'autant que les lèvres venaient lui prodiguer quelques réconfortants baisers qui lui faisaient oublier la douleur. Par curiosité, le brun glissa une main entre leurs jambes, frôlant la bosse dans le pantalon du gardien et constata qu'il était aussi dur que lui, voire peut-être plus.

« Ouvre le pantalon et touche-la, si tu veux », murmura, très amusé, Loren à son oreille.

C'était tellement tentant que le prisonnier se laissa aller, il fut surpris par le gémissement que poussa Loren lorsqu'il le toucha, le sentant se cambrer contre lui. Lui faisait-il réellement autant d'effet ? L'homme se releva pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je vais te faire mien, Tony Stark », avertit le ténébreux.

Cela ne lui fit pas aussi peur qu'il l'aurait cru. Au contraire, lorsqu'il lui retira ses sous-vêtements et lorsqu'il le vit se placer, même quand il réalisa qu'il était dans la position des femmes avec qui il couchait d'habitude, il se dit juste qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise expérience et que, pour le moment, ça lui plaisait. Même lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer, même lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, même s'il eut mal au début, c'était véritablement loin de lui déplaire.

Loren patienta le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'il se détende, il prouvait une fois encore à quel point il était patient. Il se mit ensuite à se mouvoir dans ses chairs et ce fut une toute autre sensation que celle de faire l'amour à une femme, surtout qu'il lui prodigua des caresses qui le firent gémir. Il eut du mal à surmonter ce qu'il ressentait, finissant tout de même par se souvenir qu'il devait rendre la pareille à son compagnon, alors il frôla le corps du gardien, trouvant ses muscles durs sous ses doigts et en appréciant les courbes harmonieuses. Il attrapa ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux noirs...

Longs ? Tony fronça les sourcils et une main se posa sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de regarder tandis qu'il cessait de se mouvoir. C'était réellement frustrant qu'il s'arrête de la sorte et il lâcha un petit gémissement de protestation.

« Ne me regarde pas ! gronda l'homme au-dessus de lui.

— Ne t'arrête pas ! », répliqua le brun.

Mais il marqua une pause et finit par se retirer. Tony s'agita, mais le gardien n'éprouva aucune difficulté à le maîtriser, le retournant sans effort et retrouvant la direction de son antre. Il continuait de maintenir fermement les poignets du brun, déterminé à l'empêcher de le voir, se collant à son dos et se mouvant dans ses chairs.

« Loren, je veux te voir ! protesta le prisonnier.

— Pas maintenant, répliqua-t-il. Laisse-moi plutôt te porter à la jouissance. »

Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il posa la main sur ses yeux, continuant d'aller et venir dans ses chairs et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Tony sentit le liquide se déverser en lui. Lui-même avait sali son lit. Il était heureux d'avoir une cellule pour lui seul, il n'aurait pas besoin de se demander comment laver ses draps. De toute façon, il ne se posa bientôt plus de questions, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Loki n'avait pas réussi à maintenir tous les sortilèges qu'il avait mis en place, celui d'illusion le concernant n'avait pas tenu par ce qu'il avait eu la pensée de le prendre, « lui », et non le gardien, résultat : il avait failli être démasqué par Tony... Et comment aurait-il réagi en le voyant ? Il le verrait une autre fois, mais c'était trop tôt pour qu'il sache qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Son sortilège en place chez les Avengers avait aussi cédé, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, du moment que celui le dissimulant aux autres était toujours actif.

Le brun dormais dans ses bras, le pauvre ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Le jour où il le saurait, comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il empli de honte et de désespoir ? C'était étrange, mais le ténébreux avait hâte de voir sa réaction... Parce que cela changerait probablement tout... Probablement le haïrait-il... En attendant, Loki profitait de l'instant, caressant ses cheveux et frôlant son visage paisible...

Peut-être en faisait-il un peu trop ? Il le gâtait et le protégeait de ses ennemis, alors le brun était plus détendu. À l'origine, il avait cherché à le plonger dans le désespoir... Quand le ténébreux avait-il changé de but concernant cet être ?

Quand il avait décidé qu'il serait à lui...

Et il était à lui ! Même si Tony ne le savait pas, ce qu'ils venaient de faire les avait liés. Pour Loki, se lier charnellement à un être le liait définitivement à l'autre. Il lui avait fait l'amour, il lui appartenait donc !

« Tu es à moi, Tony Stark », sourit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il finirait par l'apprendre... Et il l'accepterait ! Il n'y avait plus d'autre possibilité maintenant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : New Clothing

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

 _New Clothing_

Loren était toujours allongé à côté de lui, dormant paisiblement. Tony ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de son visage. C'était étrange mais, chaque fois qu'il l'observait, il n'avait pas l'impression de le voir, du moins pas « lui ». Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait cette sensation, cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils avaient « conclu » et ce malaise ne l'avait pas quitté, était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était avec un homme ? Il l'avait longtemps cru...

Il ne trouvait pas cela aussi dévalorisant que ça, même s'il marquait toujours une hésitation avant de se laisser aller, il aimait lorsqu'ils se livraient à l'étreinte charnelle. Il ne trouvait plus cela dévalorisant, mais cette étrange impression ne le quittait pas, au contraire, elle s'accentuait progressivement.

Il avait su dès le départ que cet homme était dangereux, il avait vu les photos des hommes qu'il avait démembrés, mais c'était autre chose qui s'insinuait en lui, comme s'il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, que ce visage était faux et qu'un autre se dissimulait quelque part. Loren était bon avec lui, même lorsque son côté pervers refaisait surface, ils se laissaient aller à des jeux où le ténébreux lui donnait des ordres qu'il devait exécuter, mais jamais rien de méchant. Devait-il donc le craindre pour ce qu'il cachait ou l'aimer pour ce qu'il était ? Tony ne savait pas, il avait décidé depuis longtemps de rester sur ses gardes.

Les yeux verts du gardien s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent quelques secondes. Le brun resta immobile, attendant simplement de voir comment il agirait et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Il se colla à lui, leurs corps nus se touchant.

Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Ils couchaient ensemble, mais on ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion. Il avait cru au départ que c'était parce que tout le monde le craignait, mais il avait parlé une fois à des prisonniers et c'était tout le contraire : personne ne voyait de qui il parlait. S'il avait été craint, il y aurait eu des réactions à l'énoncé de son nom...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda Loren.

Tony haussa négligemment les épaules, n'aimant pas lui mentir comme il n'aimait pas avouer les soucis qui pouvaient le tracasser.

« C'est parce que ta demande de libération anticipée à été refusée ? », insista le gardien.

Le brun n'apprécia pas qu'on lui rappelle cette mauvaise nouvelle, il se leva du lit et tenta de lui échapper, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas avoir, le saisissant pour l'attirer contre lui, le maintenant avec fermeté.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas mécontent de cette nouvelle, admit le ténébreux à son oreille. Je t'aurais perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aurais abandonné pour retourner te marier avec ta fiancée sans jamais repenser à moi... »

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, les personnes chargées de son dossier l'avaient écouté parler avant de décider de rejeter sa demande. En même temps, qu'avait-il espéré ? Malheureusement, les témoins de moralité ne l'avaient pas aidé, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux... En tout cas, cela faisait un an et deux mois qu'il était en prison et il allait y rester encore un certain temps.

« J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne m'attend dehors », admit finalement Tony.

Les personnes sur lesquelles il avait compté le plus ne s'étaient pas montrées, encore une fois... Il comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas autant d'amis qu'il l'aurait voulu... Même Pepper venait le voir de moins en moins fréquemment, disant qu'elle avait trop à faire ces derniers temps.

« Alors, je ne suis pas vraiment mécontent de rester ici... »

Ce n'était pas faux. Même s'il était à l'origine avec Loren pour être protégé, les choses avaient évolué et il s'était attaché à l'homme, mais c'était difficile de définir ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, parce qu'au final, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était...

* * *

Wanda regardait, très satisfaite, le visage choqué de Steve dont les yeux restaient écarquillés devant elle. Si elle arrivait à faire un tel effet à cet homme, peut-être que son nouvel uniforme plairait à Tony Stark.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? demanda le blond en croisant les bras sur le torse.

— Dit l'homme qui portait un uniforme si moulant qu'il n'était pas dur d'imaginer ce qu'il cachait ! répliqua la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa hanche. Quelque chose ne te plaît pas ? »

Elle avait tout fait pour rester soft, mais sans oublier que son objectif était bien de faire chavirer les cœurs. Si les hommes commençaient à tourner le regard vers elle, Tony finirait bien par la voir autrement que comme une simple gamine ! En effet, elle avait échangé la combinaison un peu enfantine contre une tenue plus « femme fatale ». Un haut ouvert sur les épaules et la poitrine, un corset permettant d'affiner sa taille et de donner plus d'ampleur à sa gorge qui en devenait hypnotisante - en témoignait le regard du blond - des cuissardes en cuir noir lui montant jusqu'aux hanches et des mitaines faites dans la même matière. Pour cacher la peau de ses hanches, elle avait mis un collant en résille, sachant que le blond était du genre pudique.

Le célèbre Captain resta muet face au répondant de la jeune fille. Scott Lang, le dernier Avenger recruté depuis peu, arriva avec Sam. A priori, il avait prouvé qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un héros et le Faucon s'était chargé lui-même de le former. L'ancien voleur passa à côté d'elle et en oublia de regarder devant lui, se prenant le mur, traduisant parfaitement le fait qu'elle était plus qu'à croquer. Elle avait vu un film ou une jeune fille faisait tomber un homme d'un simple regard et considérait qu'elle devait être au même niveau.

« Wanda, va te changer ! ordonna Steve.

— Le jour où tu auras un uniforme décent ! répliqua la jeune fille.

— Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'indécence de ta tenue ! Wanda, s'il te plaît, va te changer.

\- Voyons, Steve, elle n'est pas si mal que ça ! », assura Pepper en approchant avec un nouveau dossier à la main.

Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et son sourire indiquait clairement qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de mauvais, alors Wanda se prépara mentalement pour ne pas être tentée de la faire disparaître définitivement de la surface de la Terre.

« Il suffira qu'elle apparaisse devant vos ennemis masculins pour créer une belle diversion », asséna la rousse.

En dessous de son niveau habituel. C'était même décevant, mais la ténébreuse décida de ne pas se laisser faire et de répliquer :

« Oui, autant que je profite de mon jeune âge, un jour, je ne ferai plus d'effet aux hommes. Comme vous aujourd'hui ! »

Pepper lui lança un regard glacial tandis que Wanda s'approchait d'elle, mais Steve décida que cela suffisait et s'interposa entre les deux femmes. Cela ne les empêcha pas de se lancer des regards lourds de menaces.

« Bon, moi, je vais aller me montrer un peu pour voir ce que les gens normalement constitués en pensent ! », décida Wanda en approchant de la baie vitrée.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Rhodey qui lui non plus ne semblait plus apte à réagir, c'était comme si son armure avait rouillé. C'était réellement amusant de faire autant d'effet aux hommes, elle poussa le vice jusqu'à toquer sur la visière pour voir s'il réagirait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le pauvre semblait avoir grillé un neurone.

C'était la confirmation qu'attendait Wanda. Elle pouvait aller voir Tony. Sa décision prise, elle passa à côté du militaire toujours incapable de réagir et s'envola.

* * *

Tony resta interloqué lorsqu'il découvrit sa visiteuse, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne sachant pas comment les gardiens avaient pu la confondre avec Pepper. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en arborant un sourire charmeur et il ne sut comment réagir devant ce brin de femme qui avait changé pour devenir quelque chose... d'autre...

« Bonjour Tony ! », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton langoureux.

En la voyant approcher, il se recula et buta contre la porte fermée derrière lui. C'était plutôt déstabilisant de la voir s'approcher de lui de cette manière. Cela la fit sourire et elle posa une main contre son torse.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton.

— Ça ne te va pas du tout, lâcha-t-il en ne sachant pas comment avaler sa salive. Tu n'aimais plus la tenue qui t'a été faite ?

— À part la veste, je n'aimais pas le reste ! Je suis plus à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais toi, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas celle-ci ?

— C'est trop vulgaire pour toi, petite ! Surtout ce maquillage, c'est... vulgaire... »

La jeune femme en perdit le sourire et s'écarta de lui, l'air un peu déçu, mais il était sincère. Cela ne lui allait pas, son visage encore juvénile ne méritait pas d'être maquillé de la sorte, mettre du fond de teint alors que sa peau était parfaite, mettre autant de fard à paupières pour accentuer la couleur de ses yeux était tout aussi inutile et pourquoi mettre un rouge aussi voyant ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

Le brun se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et se demanda si ce n'était pas lié. En tout cas, il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée et quand il la vit se détourner, il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attends, tu ne sortiras pas comme ça ! dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

— Je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua-t-elle froidement.

— Wanda, arrête ça tout de suite ! rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne change pas pour devenir... quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ! Surtout pas pour un gars comme moi. »

Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il l'entraîna vers le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et récupéra une serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lâcha-t-elle en le regardant faire.

Tony n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer, sachant que l'idée ne lui plairait pas, alors il agit avec rapidité, essuyant un de ses yeux. Wanda ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, lui attrapant les poignets pour écarter ses mains d'elle.

« Hé, non, tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à faire ce maquillage ? hurla-t-elle.

— Et je t'assure que ça ne te va pas du tout ! Ne fais pas l'enfant et laisse-toi faire.

— Je croyais que j'étais une enfant ! répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

— Quand tu agis comme ça, il n'y a pas de doute : tu es une enfant ! soupira le brun en continuant son entreprise. Tu n'as pas besoin de tant de fond de teint, ni de maquillage pour être jolie !

— Si j'étais aussi jolie que ça, tu me regarderais un peu plus ! »

Il eut envie de lui répliquer qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à la regarder dans les yeux si elle restait dans cette tenue, mais s'en abstint, se contentant d'arborer un sourire désolé. En tout cas, ils avançaient : elle se laissait faire et il put lui retirer toutes les couches qui recouvraient son visage, il était soulagé de voir que la gamine était encore bien là à arborer sa petite moue.

« Beaucoup d'hommes te regardent, Wanda, pourquoi voudrais-tu que la merde que je suis te regarde ? murmura-t-il pensivement.

— La « merde » ? répéta-t-elle, outrée.

— As-tu oublié la haine que tu éprouvais pour moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

— Non, je n'oublie pas, mais... Oui, tu as fabriqué cette arme qui nous a menacés... Mais ce n'est pas toi qui nous l'a envoyée et je serais bête de te haïr alors que tu es un peu notre « martyr »...

En effet, le fait d'avoir endossé toute la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé avait permis d'oublier les crimes commis par les Maximoff avant qu'ils ne changent de camp. Même s'ils avaient fait des bêtises, tout le monde avait vu ce que pouvait apporter cette demoiselle si elle était des leurs, et tous avaient oublié le reste.

« Je suis un salaud, petite, et n'oublie pas que maintenant, je suis un taulard.

— Les femmes adorent les bad boys ! », fit remarquer la ténébreuse.

Il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec elle et chercha plutôt dans la cellule la présence d'un sac à main, objet normalement indispensable pour une jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Wanda qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Où caches-tu ta trousse de maquillage ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Tu comptes utiliser mon rouge à lèvres ? répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

— Je vais te montrer comment mettre en valeur ton visage sans ressembler à une fille de plaisir ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le prenant pour elle, mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de lui présenter son visage le plus glacial et le plus boudeur, lui tendant tout de même ce qui semblait être une trousse de maquillage. Elle était pleine de choses totalement inutiles, il sortit ce qu'il voulait utiliser et s'assit devant elle. Même si la ténébreuse semblait hésiter, elle le laissa faire tandis qu'il la maquillait bien plus légèrement.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Wanda avait besoin d'évacuer la colère accumulée en quelques instants, et Tony ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de le séduire, mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il aurait préféré parler... Lui aussi avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

« Voilà, tu es bien mieux comme ça ! », assura-t-il en reposant le crayon sur la table.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, alla se regarder dans le miroir et ne sembla pas déçue du résultat. Elle n'était encore une enfant qu'aux yeux de Tony. Elle avait la moitié de son âge, mais pour tous les autres, elle était déjà une femme, ses yeux dorés aux longs cils n'avaient besoin que d'un simple trait pour leur donner plus de profondeur, sa bouche rosée n'avait besoin que d'un peu de gloss pour devenir hypnotisante, le reste était superflu et même ce fard sombre qu'il avait appliqué à petites doses n'était pas nécessaire.

« Cela ne ressemble pas à ce que porte Pepper, fit remarquer la Sorcière.

— Tu n'es pas Pepper, répondit-il. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle se maquillait trop, mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire comment être ...

— C'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec moi !

— Parce que tu as changé pour quelque chose qui ne te correspond pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie que tu changes pour moi. Tu sais, tu devrais regarder autour de toi, tu mérites un gentil garçon et il y en a un qui te regarde, près de toi.

— Tu parles de Steve ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive. Tu te trompes, il a trouvé mieux ! »

La seconde suivante, elle sembla regretter ses paroles et se détourna, mordillant le bout de son doigt. Tony fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, mais elle revint s'asseoir devant lui.

« Il a retrouvé son meilleur ami, il n'a pas la tête à s'occuper de moi et, de toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas.

— Donc, tu n'es pas aussi aveugle que je le croyais », rit le brun.

Et, enfin, il obtint un sourire d'elle tandis qu'elle haussait négligemment les épaules. Il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt que prenant des grands airs en essayant de le séduire de manière vraiment maladroite. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant encore un moment. Elle se détendait progressivement et c'était aussi son cas.

Le temps des visites se termina et il en fut désolé, essentiellement parce qu'elle lui avait apporté un peu de fraîcheur dans ce monde d'hommes. Elle était bien la seule à lui apporter ce genre de sensation, vu que les autres ne lui rendaient que rarement visite et que leurs discussions était plutôt inintéressantes.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu me demandes de lâcher l'affaire que je vais le faire », asséna soudainement Wanda en se tournant vers lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement réagir, elle l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme orange pour et l'embrassa chastement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Il resta interdit tandis qu'elle le relâchait.

« Je suis une petite têtue ! », admit-elle.

En effet, s'il devait bien lui reconnaître quelque chose, c'était qu'elle ne lâchait pas facilement. Wanda lui fit un petit signe avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

Wanda avait remis son uniforme de base, se regardant dans le miroir en tournant pour voir l'arrière de sa veste de cuir. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une gamine et savait que Tony la verrait comme cela encore un long moment. Si elle voulait vraiment le séduire, elle allait devoir trouver autre chose, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas déplaisant. Trop de facilité aurait tué l'amusement.

« Tu as abandonné ton autre tenue ? demanda Steve à l'entrée de sa chambre.

— Oui, quelqu'un m'a convaincue de le faire, admit-elle en se tournant vers le blond. J'ai cru que je lui plairais comme ça, mais c'était tout le contraire. »

Il sembla plutôt satisfait, lui souriant avec indulgence.

« Lui n'a pas hésité à me faire comprendre que je ressemblais à une pute, continua-t-elle en exagérant ses paroles. Ça m'a blessée... »

Cela intrigua le blond, il en fronça même les sourcils, comprenant peut-être de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle ne le lui dirait pas, gardant son secret pour elle. Un dernier regard vers le miroir et elle se fit à cette image d'elle, l'acceptant pleinement. Certes, elle était jeune, mais elle avait encore le temps de grandir physiquement et de devenir cette femme qui arriverait à mettre le grappin sur Tony Stark.

« Tu tiens compte de son avis et pas du mien ? Dois-je être jaloux ?

— Oui : il me plaît énormément... »

Pepper avait de l'avance sur elle, mais vu ce qui se passait ici, il se pouvait que tout change, la moindre petite erreur permettrait à la jeune femme de reprendre le dessus. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait aujourd'hui ? La dernière visite de la rousse au brun remontait à plusieurs mois... Wanda n'avait qu'à augmenter la fréquence de ses rencontres avec le milliardaire, il s'habituerait progressivement à elle et la verrait sous un jour nouveau.

« N'oublie pas que tu es une Avenger. Tu pourrais mettre sa vie en danger », fit remarquer Steve.

La Sorcière Rouge fut surprise par ces mots, tournant son regard vers Steve qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Il était jaloux, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il semblait vouloir la dissuader de faire une telle chose. Elle comprit qu'il ne savait finalement pas de qui il s'agissait.

« Est-ce que, parce que je suis une Avenger, je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer tomber amoureuse ? », demanda-t-elle en retour.

Il se tut, ne semblant pas trouver de réponse convenable ou suffisamment convaincante pour la dissuader. Il cherchait probablement une excuse pour ses paroles et finit par en trouver une :

« Tes ennemis pourraient se servir de ceux que tu aimes contre toi, n'oublie jamais ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment les tromper, assura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je serai prudente, je te le promets. »

Ne l'était-elle pas constamment ? Steve abandonna à contrecœur, ne se doutant pas à quel point elle était douée pour ce genre de jeu. En tout cas, Wanda avait décidé de mettre à profit l'ignorance de son supérieur, se disant que ça pouvait être utile.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Wanda est une jeune fille têtus, notre milliardaire saura t il résisté au charme de la demoiselle ? Et comprendra t il qui est réellement Loren ?

Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! ^^

Sinon, sur une note différente, j'ai réaliser un costume de mariée morte pour la soirée d'annif d'une amie qui avait pour thème "Halloween" ! Mon beau frére m'a même maquiller en essayant de me faire l'effets de gorge tranchée ! J'ai fait mon petit effets mine de rien, c'était pas mal du tout ! ^^ J'ai adorée.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Not Knowing Who One Is

**_Chapitre 5_**

 _Not Knowing Who One Is_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Wanda avait augmenté la fréquence de ses visites auprès de Tony. Bien sûr, la plupart de ses alliés n'en savait rien, eux savaient juste qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et s'imaginaient probablement des choses, mais jamais elle n'avait confirmé ou démenti quoi que ce soit, préférant rester mystérieuse. Cela mettait Steve dans tout ses états de ne pas savoir, mais il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il apprenne la vérité !

Assise devant la télévision, elle envisageait d'y aller une fois encore, même si sa dernière visite remontait à quelques petits jours, mais elle adorait aller le voir et puis, elle détestait perdre ce qui était le cas jusqu'alors : ils avaient lancé un jeu pour lequel elle n'était pas très douée ! En fait, Wanda était sûr que Rhodey trichait et Scott aussi !

« Wanda, est-ce que tu es libre ? demanda Bucky en entrant dans la pièce.

— Non, j'ai envie d'aller voir mon copain ! », répliqua-t-elle en jetant la manette sur la table.

Elle savait que c'était là des mots tabous, la plupart des hommes de la Tour éprouvaient un intérêt pour elle, c'était naturel vu qu'ils n'avaient pas tant le choix que ça. Natasha était mortellement dangereuse, surtout depuis que Bruce Banner était parti après l'affaire Ultron, Hope Van Dyne, alias « La Guêpe » était... glaciale, intouchable et déjà ciblée par Scott et... Pepper Potts... déjà fiancée, enfin, « normalement » !

« Je voulais te proposer un entraînement », marmonna le soldat.

Qui craquait totalement pour elle, a priori, il avait les même goûts que Steve, même si ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Si tu tues les tricheurs qui sont à côté de moi, je t'accorderai quelques instants ! »

Les deux tricheurs se jetèrent des regards affolés avant de se jeter de chaque côté du canapé. C'était toujours aussi efficace et la ténébreuse en rit, passant au-dessus du fauteuil pour rejoindre le soldat qui ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Bon, heureusement pour les deux autres, il ne s'était pas jeté à leur poursuite, ce qu'il avait fait une fois...

Steve et Pepper sortirent du bureau. Elle affichait cette expression de chien battu lorsque le blond n'était pas loin et cela dégoûta Wanda qui ne put dissimuler ses sentiments. Elle se reprit en reportant son attention sur le soldat, lui proposant une heure plus favorable, mais ne parvint pas à se retenir de jouer les curieuses. Ils semblaient parler de choses très importantes et un nom ne put que l'intriguer :

« Oui, je vais aller voir Tony aujourd'hui, disait Pepper.

— Oh, tu vas voir Tony ? en profita Wanda. Je vais venir avec toi ! J'ai...

— Non, je veux aller le voir seule ! », répliqua avec colère et hostilité la rousse.

La ténébreuse resta muette de stupeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait avec autant de violence. Elle semblait se sentir mal, et posa une main sur sa bouche en se détournant. Steve posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'air désolé, et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sous le regard intrigué de Wanda qui n'aimait pas ce qui se passait. Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, Steve revenant auprès d'elle.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu son fiancé, expliqua-t-il.

— Évidemment : elle ne va jamais le voir ! répliqua la ténébreuse. Elle veut jouer la fiancée modèle qui se languit de son homme qui est en prison ? Qu'elle le fasse à temps plein et pas quand ça lui chante ! »

Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais elle se détourna et, lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet, elle repoussa l'homme en usant de sa magie, le projetant contre le mur pour se laisser le temps de s'enfuir de la Tour. Décidément, elle ne manquait pas d'air, cette Pepper Potts !

* * *

Pepper semblait gênée, peut-être parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ? En tout cas, depuis que Wanda avait décidé de venir le voir régulièrement, sept mois auparavant, la fréquence des visites de Pepper avait diminué, il ne l'avait vue que trois fois... Lui non plus ne savait plus quoi lui dire...

« Tu sais, tu me manques, murmura-t-elle en tordant les mains.

— Tu me manques aussi, répondit Tony.

— Je sais que je devrais venir te voir plus souvent... Mais je me sens totalement inutile... Et chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai mal... Parce que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait enfin ce qu'elle pensait de son emprisonnement, c'est pourquoi il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se tut donc en l'observant tandis qu'elle continuait à se tordre les mains.

« A un moment, j'ai envisagé de payer les juges pour qu'ils te libèrent, mais... J'ai eu peur de perdre ton entreprise en faisant des bêtises...

— Pepper, je finirai bien par sortir, alors surtout ne fais pas de bêtises, murmura le brun.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques ! », dit-elle avec tristesse.

Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, alors il se leva et la rejoignit pour la prendre contre lui. Il la sentit trembler, elle se serra contre lui et lui rendit son étreinte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de contact tous les deux, alors dès qu'ils furent collés l'un à l'autre, il fut enivré par son odeur et sa chaleur...

De crainte de lui faire peur, il préféra s'écarter un peu d'elle, mais en voyant son regard, il comprit qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte.

« Je t'aime, Tony, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes.

— Je sais », répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, cette douceur et cette passion bien différentes de ce à quoi il avait été habitué ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pas une étreinte chaste, au contraire, c'était le début du véritable étreinte charnelle.

* * *

Loki observait les images de la caméra de surveillance placée dans la pièce « intime », c'était une précaution nécessaire pour éviter qu'il y ait des échanges entre le visiteur et le prisonnier à qui il rendait visite. Même s'il y avait des fouilles corporelles, les gens pouvaient se montrer très imaginatifs.

Voir ces images l'emplissait progressivement de rage, il aurait voulu défoncer cette porte pour tuer cette femme, mais s'il le faisait maintenant, tout le monde saurait qu'il était toujours vivant ! Thor reviendrait sur Terre pour tenter de l'arrêter et tout son travail serait foutu ! Il avait encore besoin de temps avant de dévoiler aux habitants de cette pitoyable planète qu'il était toujours vivant ! Mais voir Tony avec cette femme, lui prodiguer des caresses qu'il aurait dû lui réserver, l'embrasser avec passion, lui faire l'amour...

Il lui appartenait, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de connaître des étreintes avec d'autres que lui !

Sa rage était trop intense, il le savait, elle ne faisait que croître tandis que cette chienne gémissait sous l'attention de l'homme, ses cris de jouissance... Il ne les supporterait pas longtemps ! Il avait envie de la faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre et si le ténébreux continuait à regarder les images, alors il ne pourrait plus se retenir !

« Pas ici ! », grogna-t-il.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer une fois encore l'attention sur Tony, mais qu'il avait besoin de causer du tort à quelqu'un, il décida qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, et prit le risque de voir tout son travail réduit à néant pour éviter se s'en prendre directement au brun.

Il apparut donc dans la base du Shield où il savait trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il fallut quelques secondes au premier garde pour le reconnaître. Trop long : la seconde suivante, il éclatait contre le mur en une fleur écarlate, son corps broyé par la magie de Loki, encore amplifiée par la haine qu'il éprouvait. Le second garde regarda la tache de sang, les yeux écarquillés, mais il finit dans le même état. Son besoin de tuer serait difficile à assouvir alors, lorsqu'il vit les gardes armés arriver, il se mit à sourire, heureux de voir ses victimes venir à lui...

Il avait besoin de détruire et allait s'en donner à cœur joie !

* * *

« Pardon, Tony », avait dit Pepper avant de le quitter.

Il ne comprenait pas ses mots : ils avaient passé un merveilleux moment ensemble, alors il ne trouvait pas d'explication logique à cette excuse. Il retourna dans sa cellule en ressassant ces paroles mais oublia tout lorsqu'il vit Loren assis sur son lit.

Le premier sentiment de Tony fut la culpabilité. En effet, pendant qu'il était avec Pepper, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé au gardien et il s'en voulait. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils entretenait une relation et il l'avait oublié.

Le second fut la peur. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'homme, il se figea, envahit par un profond sentiment de crainte. Il eut envie de s'enfuir, mais savait également que cela causerait sa perte, alors il resta immobile, attendant une réaction de la part de Loren, mais il demeura silencieux un long moment, si long que cela parut des heures à Tony. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Peut-être que des heures s'écoulèrent ?

« Tu ne t'excuses même pas ? demanda Loren, désolé.

— Tu savais que j'étais fiancé, non ? répliqua le brun, la voix tremblante. Tu savais que j'étais une ordure... »

Loren le fixa froidement encore un moment avant de se lever, s'approchant de lui. Tony se refusa la moindre faiblesse, surveillant simplement les expressions de son visage. Leurs visages ne furent bientôt plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, et le brun sentit un souffle empli de colère contenue sur sa joue.

« Tu n'éprouves pas de regrets ? », souffla-t-il.

Pourquoi en éprouverait-il ? Il n'était coupable de rien en le faisant avec elle, c'était tout le contraire : c'était ce qui arrivait dans cette chambre qui était un crime d'adultère ! Loren inversait les rôles !

« Nous ne sommes liés que par le pacte que nous avons passé ! », répliqua-t-il.

Loren serra les dents, le saisit par le col de sa chemise orange et l'approcha de lui.

« Oui, nous ne sommes liés que par cela ! Et tant que tu seras dans cette prison, tu seras à moi ! »

Il le traîna derrière lui, l'entraînant hors de la cellule, vers une autre zone de la prison. Le plus étonnant fut que personne ne fit rien contre ça, pas même les gardiens et, une fois encore, un profond doute l'envahit, ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse laisser quelqu'un agir de la sorte, même un collègue de travail !

Poussé dans une pièce, il comprit que c'était une salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le gardien, sa tête fut précipitée sur la table et le choc le sonna suffisamment pour que Loren lui entrave les mains avec ses menottes.

« As-tu compris ce que je veux dire quand je te dis que tu es à moi ? souffla l'homme à son oreille.

— « Moi » qui ? répliqua amèrement le brun. Comment pourrais-je être à « toi » si je ne sais pas qui tu es ? Loren, « qui » es-tu ?

— Je suis ton maître !

— Je me fiche de savoir si je dois t'appeler Maître, Seigneur, ou Mon Dieu ! hurla le brun. Je veux savoir « qui » tu es ! »

Il voulait le mettre au pied du mur, qu'il dise enfin qui il était, mais le ténébreux se mit à rire de façon démente, continuant de le retenir contre la table. Savait-il qu'ils étaient filmés ? Que tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ou lui faire serait enregistré par les différentes caméras ? Et devait-il le lui dire ? Cela calmerait peut-être cette colère qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, quoi qu'il semblait déjà loin, profondément enfoui dans cette folie qui le caractérisait.

Loren, ou qui qu'il fut, colla ses hanches contre les siennes et le brun sentit le désir de l'homme, comprenant qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, le démontrant par ses gestes tandis qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches.

« Tu es à moi, il faut juste que tu le comprennes ! décida-t-il.

\- Je n'appartiendrai jamais à un homme qui n'existe pas ! », répliqua Tony.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il se sentit aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'homme se glisser dans son intimité. Il ne l'avait pas démenti une seule fois sur ce qu'il croyait, cela confirmait qu'il avait raison et que quelque chose clochait dans tout ça.

« Nous verrons cela ! »

* * *

Quand avait-il perdu connaissance ? Loki n'aurait pas su le dire avec exactitude, trop hanté par l'idée de le faire sien, encore et encore, mais Tony avait résisté, se débattant malgré les efforts que fournissait le ténébreux pour qu'il éprouve lui aussi du désir, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait démasqué ? Parce qu'il avait senti qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion ?

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, qu'un mortel sentait la magie et remarquait qu'elle le trompait, même des Asgardiens avaient été trompés par elle. Avait-il commis une erreur à un moment donné ? Probablement : son erreur avait été de s'en prendre au plus intelligent des Avengers, le seul qui aurait pu comprendre toute la subtilité de ses plans, mais c'était justement parce qu'il était ce qu'il était que Tony Stark lui plaisait tant ! Les autres, tous les autres, lui paraissaient si fades, si inintéressants... Il n'aurait voulu d'aucun d'eux !

Il laissa le brun sur la table, entièrement nu, s'en écartant en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était autant en colère. Habituellement, tuer lui permettait d'évacuer ce genre de sentiment et il s'était défoulé, devant déjà être considéré comme l'ennemi numéro un du Shield. Il avait également senti l'arrivée de Thor sur Terre... Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ?

Parce que Tony ne lui appartenait pas... Pas réellement ! Et qu'il venait de le réaliser. Fronçant les sourcils, il se sentit mal d'admettre qu'un mortel puisse lui causer autant de tort sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, qui plus est. Il haïssait cet homme autant qu'il l'aimait !

L'aimait-il ? Était-ce ça le problème ? Sûrement...

Loki se rapprocha du brun, le mettant ventre contre la table et s'installant à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et dégaina une lame. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser plus de magie sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler à Heimdall, alors il ne put épargner au brun cette douleur, ne le voulant de toute manière pas. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne de tout ça, de la souffrance. Dès que la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, il eut un soubresaut et la main libre du ténébreux se posa contre sa nuque, l'immobilisant sans difficulté.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son œuvre - deux serpents entremêlés grossièrement formés par des traits sanglants - il fut satisfait et abandonna la lame pour poser la main contre l'entaille, sans prêter la moindre attention au hurlement que poussa le brun. Il usa de magie pour que la marque devienne plus nette et plus belle, les lignes devenant plus harmonieuses et gonflant, se colorant progressivement de vert et d'or.

Le sang cachait l'œuvre finale, mais Loki savait que cette marque ne quitterait jamais Tony et il décida de le laisser tranquille. De toute façon, il était inconscient, alors il fit appel au médecin, sachant que Tony avait besoin de soins.

« Comme ça, jamais plus tu n'oublieras que tu es à moi », murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Wanda avait enfilé un court peignoir au-dessus de sa nuisette. Elle bâilla en entrant dans le salon où tout le monde était présent. Certains tiquèrent en la voyant ainsi, mais ce fut également le cas lorsque Natasha arriva, vêtue d'un simple débardeur et d'un boxer. Hope ne leur donna pas se plaisir, portant un pyjama digne de la pudique qu'elle était.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la Guêpe, somnolante.

— On a de très gros problèmes », répondit Steve.

Qui portait un pyjama digne du moine qu'il était, lui ! La ténébreuse s'assit sur les genoux de Hope qui était trop fatiguée pour s'en indigner. Malgré la différence d'âge, elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies, tout le contraire de sa relation avec Pepper qui était d'ailleurs leur ennemie commune. A priori, Van Dyne était une rivale directe de la femme d'affaires.

Wanda se ravisa, écarquillant les yeux en voyant que Thor était là. Elle n'hésita pas à se jeter à son cou, ce qui le laissa sans voix, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle poussa le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Cela mécontenta fortement Steve comme Bucky, les autres et le dieu de la Foudre lui-même restèrent stupéfaits.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ton copain ! », lâcha Rhodey, au bord du désespoir.

Évidemment, personne n'aimerait avoir pour rival Thor, le dieu. La ténébreuse se tourna avec un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres, mais personne ne fut dupe.

« Je ne sais comment vous annoncer cela mais Loki est en vie... »

Wanda se détacha de lui, retournant sur les genoux de Hope qui lui posa la question dans un murmure et elle démentit, le regard posé sur Thor qui se frottait la nuque. Personne ne sembla savoir comment réagir.

« C'est bien pour toi, non ? interrogea Natasha, incertaine. Tu dois être content qu'il soit en vie ?

— Le Shield ne vous a pas contactés ? lâcha le blond, surpris.

— Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? », demanda Steve, intrigué.

Thor parut encore plus gêné, recommençant a se frotter la nuque.

« Il aurait attaqué une base et tué tout le monde... »

Chacun resta sans voix et, tandis que Steve contactait le directeur Nick Fury, les autres se préparaient, au cas où il leur faudrait intervenir. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en tenue tous ensemble. D'habitude, Captain America prenait un petit groupe avec lui et cela était amplement suffisant, mais il s'agissait là de Loki et tout le monde préférait être prêt au combat.

Après avoir eu confirmation de l'attaque, Steve raccrocha avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« Le contact à été coupé et le temps que l'équipe d'intervention arrive, il était déjà trop tard, expliqua le blond.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? demanda Hope, inquiète.

— Dès qu'ils le sauront, ils nous le feront savoir...

— Et ils ont dit pourquoi ils ne nous préviennent que maintenant ? interrogea Wanda, suspicieuse.

— Il m'en a donné la raison », assura Steve.

Tout ce mystère était étrange, la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'imposer sa loi. Les Avengers s'étaient-ils transformés en unité militaire ? Où seul le supérieur avait droit à toutes les informations et les autres n'étaient que des soldats devant obéir aux ordres ? Le regard de Wanda se posa sur ses alliés : Sam, Rhodey et Bucky étaient des soldats, Natasha était une espionne, ils remplissaient parfaitement les conditions de base. Quant à Scott et Hope, ils semblaient vouloir s'investir... Mais le constat était là : Steve avait pris les commandes...

Réalisant qu'elle ne suivait pas la conversation, elle tenta de se concentrer et constata qu'ils cherchaient déjà une solution pour retrouver Loki, elle ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis :

« On pourrait demander de l'aide à Tony : il avait toujours de bonnes idées pour retrouver une personne. »

Au vu du regard que posa Steve sur elle, elle comprit qu'ils se passeraient de son aide.

« Tony Stark n'est pas un Avenger, il ne sera pas mis au courant de cette affaire, annonça-t-il. Le Shield voudrait que l'affaire reste aussi discrète que possible, les dégâts causés par Loki sont encore dans la mémoire de tout le monde, et savoir que Loki est de retour pourrait provoquer le chaos...

— Mais Tony est un Avenger, protesta Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il ne l'est plus et ne le sera plus jamais...

— Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fondé l'équipe à l'origine ? crut bon de rappeler Scott, surpris.

— Ce n'est pas discutable : Tony Stark est un homme dangereux, il a été décidé que son instabilité ne faisait pas de lui un bon candidat pour être un Avenger, il est inutile d'en parler.

— Et qui a décidé ça ? répliqua Wanda.

— Fury et moi, nous nous sommes mis d'accord... D'autant qu'un autre facteur entre en ligne de compte : je ne pense pas que lui-même voudra reprendre cette vie dangereuse. »

Sa dernière phrase, plus que tout le reste, laissa perplexe la jeune femme qui suivit de son regard le blond tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec Natasha. Était-elle la seule à l'avoir noté ? Tout cela lui semblait surréaliste. Et Steve semblait sûr qu'il ne le serait pas redevenu de lui-même ? Qu'est-ce que cachait tout ça ? De la jalousie ? Autre chose ?

Wanda n'aimait pas ça !

« Et quand comptes-tu lui dire qu'il a fait de la prison, qu'il s'est sacrifié pour blanchir les Avengers, mais qu'il n'en fera plus jamais partie ? », lâcha-t-elle avec rage.

Le si célèbre Captain America se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir réagir de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle serait les poings en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Et nous, dans combien de temps décideras-tu que nous ne sommes plus aptes à être des Avengers ? continua-t-elle avec amertume. Finalement, ce n'est pas lui le salaud, c'est toi ! »

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. C'était bien ça la vérité. Tony voulait protéger tout le monde en prenant tous les facteurs en considération tandis que Steve n'était qu'un soldat travaillant pour sa seule patrie !

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

J'ai un grave problème : j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire et quand je dis ça, sa signifie bien que j'ai énormément de mal, je ne sais pas si c'est liée au fait qu'une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait de ce que j'écris ou si c'est juste la fatigue cumuler ces derniers jours. Je ne suis pas tant que ça à la maison, mais même quand je suis libre, j'ai pas mal à de mal à écrire et en une semaine, je dois admettre n'avoir écrit une ou deux lignes ... Et je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire : le résultat sera déplorable ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas revenir au source même de mes écris à savoir : Bleach ... J'avais écrit une fic à laquelle j'envisager de faire une suite, la première que j'ai publier, je me demande de temps en temps si je ne vais pas faire cette suite que certaine personne attendent peut être ...

Je vais y réfléchir mais si je n'arrive plus à écrire, ça va devenir embêtant par ce que j'aime écrire ! J'aimerais achevé toute mes histoires ... Même si certaine on l'aire abandonner !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vicious Secret

**_Chapitre 6_**

 _Vicious Secret_

Cinq mois de plus en prison. Ce fut sans doute la période qui lui sembla la plus longue et la plus insupportable, chaque jour il se demandait si Loren allait ou non lui tomber dessus et s'il allait finir par le tuer. Il semblait être capable de tuer par passion et l'aimait peut-être trop. Il venait pour lui faire l'amour, même s'ils ne se disaient plus grand chose, Tony lui demandant toujours qui il était sans obtenir de réponse. Cependant, un beau jour, il cessa de venir le voir. Au début, le brun en fut heureux...

Ensuite, il aurait préféré qu'il vienne, même si c'était pour le tuer. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Était-il devenu comme ces hommes qui tombaient amoureux de leurs bourreaux ? Mais Loren était-il son tortionnaire ou son sauveur ? Il avait été le seul à être là pour lui quand il le fallait, le seul à lui venir en aide.

Il ne fut pas le seul à ne plus venir le voir, Pepper ne le contactait plus que par téléphone, s'excusant en lui disant qu'ils avaient énormément à faire. Cela fut confirmé par Wanda qui réduisait elle aussi ses visites. Cela l'embêtait autant qu'elle parce qu'elle semblait être devenue son seul lien avec l'extérieur. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle était de plus en plus en colère à chaque visite, mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui, il l'avait bien compris, comme il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas pourquoi. Du moins le croyait-il.

« Elle ne t'a pas encore prévenu ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Qui aurait dû me prévenir, et de quoi ? », répliqua Tony.

Elle s'était contentée de se mordre les lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas répondu et maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'on aurait dû lui dire...

Il avait été libéré, mais au moindre écart, il repasserait par la case prison. C'était Rhodey qui était venu le chercher, avec Scott Lang. Il semblait curieux de le rencontrer, son mentor n'ayant pas une bonne impression de lui. Tony se demandait s'il n'était pas là pour observer son comportement, voir s'il ne détectait pas quelque chose d'anormal ? Son séjour en prison l'avait rendu paranoïaque, il en était sûr... Mais n'avait-il pas de bonnes raisons ?

Devant Pepper, il resta immobile, ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni même quoi faire. C'était essentiellement dû au ventre gonflé qu'elle arborait alors avec une certaine fierté. Elle la perdit en voyant qu'il était dans la pièce et sembla mal à l'aise. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot, Steve l'entraînant dans la pièce d'à côté, Pep sur leurs talons.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien dire, fit-il. On a eu des... soucis graves...

— Tu es enceinte depuis quand ? demanda Tony, à moitié assommé par la nouvelle.

— Tu es le père, annonça-t-elle en rougissant. Tony, pardonne-moi d'avoir gardé la chose secrète, mais...

— Loki est de retour, intervint Steve. Il attaque de plus en plus fréquemment et nous avions peur qu'il s'en prenne à Pepper. Elle a emménagé à la Tour pour que nous assurions sa sécurité, ainsi que celle de tous les civils. Ne sois pas surpris de voir une petite fille, c'est...

– Tu ne peux plus avorter... »

Le brun avait conscience que ses mots choquaient le blond. Il venait d'une autre époque où ce genre de chose était un crime, mais cela ne l'était-il pas davantage de faire naître un enfant dont le père était aussi misérable ?

« Mon père était un alcoolique qui me frappait, l'homme qui a pris sa place a essayé de me faire tuer, quel exemple donnerais-je à cet enfant ? », demanda-t-il en voyant leurs mines offensées.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et sortit de la pièce, toujours dans un état second. Il rejoignit l'étage qu'il partagerait avec sa fiancée, mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait capable d'une telle chose. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il le lui avait dit et il avait cru qu'elle était dans le même cas, qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que son amour...

« Hé, tu as oublié ça ! », lâcha la voix moqueuse de Wanda depuis l'ascenseur.

Elle devait parler de son sac, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, il aurait préféré que Pepper vienne lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait gardé cet enfant sans lui en parler.

« La Terre appelle La Lune ! », souffla la jeune femme à son oreille.

Il tourna enfin le regard vers elle tandis qu'elle déposait le sac sur la table basse. Pour peu, il lui aurait dit de tout jeter. Il ne voulait garder aucun souvenir de son passage en prison, où il était resté deux ans et deux mois, au total. De toute façon, pour s'en souvenir, il aurait toujours la marque laissée par celui qui se faisait appeler Loren Olson.

« Au fait, félicitations ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Cela doit te faire plaisir de devenir père !

— Non ! », répondit-il instantanément.

Comment pourrait-il être un bon père ? Il était alcoolique, même si cette longue période d'abstinence aurait pu l'aider, il ne rêvait que de prendre un verre au bar et boire jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Et comment réagirait-il aux cris de l'enfant ? Serait-il comme son père, à lui mettre une baffe pour le faire taire ? À le faire garder par une nounou pendant qu'il sortirait avec sa mère ? À l'envoyer en pension pour qu'il ne traîne plus dans leurs pattes ? À lui dire de se démerder quand ses camarades de classe, jaloux de lui, le frapperaient ?

« Je ne serai pas un bon père ! marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Il méritait mieux que moi pour père ! »

Le mouton noir des Avengers, celui dont il fallait se débarrasser... Celui qui n'était bon qu'à être sacrifié à la cause, celui qu'on utilise lorsqu'on en a besoin parce que, a priori, il n'avait plus sa place dans l'équipe...

« Je ne serai pas un bon père... »

Wanda s'assit à côté de lui. Il la sentait proche de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son état second, malgré tous ses efforts. Lorsqu'il la sentit l'attirer vers elle, il ne fut pas en mesure de protester. La jeune femme l'enlaça comme on enlacerait un enfant, posant sa tête contre sa gorge généreuse. Il se sentit étrangement bien.

« Tu ne peux pas être un mauvais père si tu te fais autant de souci, assura-t-elle avec délicatesse. Attends de voir et si tu te comportes mal, je te le dirai, mais je suis sûre que tu seras un bon père. »

Le pouvait-il réellement ? Avec tous ses défauts et ses imperfections...

* * *

Steve tenta de lui passer un savon une ou deux fois, tout ce qu'en retint Tony, ce fut que, d'après le blond, un père devait assumer et prendre soin de sa progéniture et bla bla bla ! Le brun fut surpris de la ténacité du blond alors qu'il ne faisait pas même l'effort de faire semblant de l'écouter, l'abandonnant même sur place.

« Tu veux que j'assume mon rôle de père, lui demanda-t-il une fois.

— Oui, c'est une grande responsabilité que d'être parent, admit le blond.

— Tu préfères donc que je sois un père qu'un Avenger, c'est ça ? »

Le blond l'observait avec attention, hésitant probablement à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, avant de se lancer :

« Tu n'es plus un Avenger depuis ton entrée en prison... »

La suite s'était une nouvelle fois perdue quelque part dans l'esprit du brun qui s'était écarté. Lorsqu'il prit l'ascenseur pour quitter les lieux, il entendit bien quelqu'un l'appeler, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était accoudé à un bar, un verre de gin attendant d'être bu. Même s'il hésitait, il savait qu'au final, il serait vidé.

Il serait un père alcoolique, violent et indigne comme son propre père, c'était génétique.

Levant son verre pour le boire d'une traite, il fut stoppé dans son élan, une main attrapant son poignet et renversant une grande partie du verre sur lui. Il ragea en se levant, jeta un regard sombre à l'homme qui avait causé cet accident et se figea en reconnaissant Loren.

* * *

Loki observait Tony depuis un moment, dissimulé derrière l'apparence du gardien. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bar, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il avait promis de le protéger et cela, même contre lui-même.

« Comment vas-tu ? », demanda le ténébreux en le voyant si peu réactif.

Il eut un sursaut, déposa une liasse de billets, signalant clairement qu'il voulait partir, mais encore une fois, Loki réagit, lui saisissant le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse le fuir. Il n'était pourtant pas terrifié, au contraire, mais cela l'arrangeait qu'il veuille partir, il l'entraîna donc pour sortir hors du bar où il repéra des paparazzi, mais aucun ne pourrait avoir de photo claire, la magie aidant. Malgré les protestations du milliardaire, il le poussa dans sa voiture. Tony semblait avoir besoin de cette confrontation parce qu'il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il ait un endroit où se reposer lorsqu'il en éprouvait le besoin et, même si le brun marqua une hésitation à l'entrée, il finit par le suivre tout en gardant ses distances, se reculant au besoin lorsqu'il l'approchait. Pourtant, tout son corps semblait lui envoyer des messages en totale contradiction avec son attitude.

« Je ne peux plus... Je ne peux plus faire ça !

— Faire quoi ? », demanda Loki en lui faisant signe de s'installer.

Lui-même s'était assis dans le fauteuil, prenant ses aises tout en observant l'homme du coin de l'œil. Il luttait, cela ce voyait, il luttait contre les besoins de son corps ? Ou contre son besoin moral ?

« Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! dit-il avec colère.

— Un jour, tu le sauras, mais je veux être sûr que tu comprennes...

— Alors j'ai raison, tu n'es pas ce que tu veux faire croire ! »

Bien évidemment, mais Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore l'accepter, à forte raison. Ils étaient ennemis mais, au final, ils étaient si semblables que c'était comme s'ils avaient été prédestinés à être ensemble. Leur rencontre n'était peut-être pas due au hasard ?

« Comment dois-je t'appeler ? demanda le brun.

— Appelle-moi Loren pour le moment, et moi, je t'appellerai toujours Tony. Allez, viens là...

— Je ne peux pas...

— Pourquoi ? »

Il frémissait de divers sentiments que Loki n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Les mortels étaient faibles et éphémères, mais ils étaient l'espèce la plus fascinante, que se soit dans les neufs royaumes ou dans tout l'univers ! Ils étaient fascinants par leur complexité et le ténébreux aimait cela. Cet homme étant le plus intriguant de tous.

Tony ne répondrait pas. Loki se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il aurait pu le fuir, mais ne le fit pas, se contentant simplement de reculer tandis qu'il approchait lentement. Ils était comme un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie et ça, le brun devait le savoir, la seule manière pour lui de ne pas être dévoré aurait été de fuir, mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de l'observer.

« Tu es ma nouvelle dépendance ! admit Tony. Je dois arrêter ça... Je...

— Ce n'est pas vrai du tout : c'est toi ma dépendance, le coupa Loki en se collant à lui. Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais pour que tu puisses n'appartenir qu'à moi seul... »

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il aurait pu lui briser la nuque d'un seul geste, il aurait pu l'étouffer, il aurait pu le tuer de mille façons différentes et toutes auraient été plaisantes pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé serait mentir, ces derniers mois particulièrement, il s'était dit que, pour ne pas le perdre au profit de ses alliés Avengers, il pourrait le supprimer, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que de tenir le poignard dans sa main.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres qu'il n'embrassait pas assez souvent à son goût, il aurait tellement voulu y remédier mais ne pouvait se le permettre dans l'immédiat.

« Je pourrais te séquestrer, qu'en dis- tu ? murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Je pourrais ainsi te prendre quand je le désire... Te faire tout ce dont je rêve de t'infliger ... Te faire l'amour... Nuit et jour jusqu'à ce tu meures d'orgasme... »

Il s'était collé à lui et sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter. Loki aimait ce contact et chaque fois, il en voulait plus. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts taquins se glissèrent sous son haut, remontant lentement sur ses côtes.

« Tu voudrais me faire mourir d'orgasme ? souffla Tony, amusé. Ce serait une belle mort... Mais je ne peux pas... Loren, je...

— Tu m'appartiens, Tony, tu n'as plus le choix...

— Alors libère-moi !

— Jamais ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Loki captura ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, ses mains ses glissant dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Il voulait le posséder, le faire sien, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper parce que lui ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui. Il voulait que ce soit réciproque, que la dépendance soit aussi forte de son côté que du sien parce qu'il lui arrivait de rêver de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire...

Il le fit basculer sur le fauteuil, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à se placer sur ses jambes, ouvrant sa chemise devant le brun qui eut un sursaut.

« Non ! hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise. Attends... »

Pourquoi résistait-il ? Il n'avait pas fait autant de manières lorsqu'il était en prison... Était-ce par ce que Loki le traitait différemment en cet instant ? C'était pourtant logique. Il était libre, le ténébreux ne pourrait plus le voir comme cela lui chantait, au contraire, il ne pourrait plus prendre le risque de venir lui rendre quelques visites pendant la nuit...

Quoiqu'il puisse toujours aller le voir d'une toute autre façon...

Tony était resté immobile... Non, en fait, il tremblait sous lui... Il ne résistait pas... Il luttait contre lui-même...

* * *

C'était déstabilisant de le voir à moitié nu au-dessus de lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, mais c'était autre chose maintenant. Tony avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, ce qui le mettait dans une situation compromettante, surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit sa future paternité. Il ne pouvait pas tromper sa fiancée avec un mec ! Et pourtant, ses doigts qui touchaient la peau de son cou semblaient le brûler sans que cela soit désagréable...

Ce fut bien trop tentant et sa main glissa sur la jugulaire, coulant le long de son corps, frôlant ses muscles, ses côtes. Avant même d'avoir réalisé, il s'était perdu dans ses caresses, surpris de découvrir que Loren puisse rester si passif. Cela lui plaisait de sentir cette peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le ténébreux ne le lâchait plus du regard. Le brun aurait voulu retirer sa main, mais il lui prit le poignet.

« Continue ! souffla-t-il comme une supplique. J'aime sentir tes mains sur mon corps... »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier deux fois, ses doigts redessinant les lignes de son corps, se demandant si c'était vrai. Il ferma les yeux, découvrant les muscles par le simple toucher. Ses mains eurent l'audace d'aller se poser sur le pantalon, l'ouvrant pour se glisser à l'intérieur et constater que cela lui faisait plaisir... Et même plus que ça...

Tony se releva légèrement, Loren se retira pour qu'il puisse prendre ses aises et le brun se plut à pouvoir accéder de la sorte à son torse, le goûtant de ses lèvres, marquant la peau et appréciant le fait qu'il le laisse faire. Les mains du ténébreux se mirent à le caresser, lui rendant toutes les marques d'affection qu'il lui accordait. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, chacun se caressant de manière significative, tout en s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Loren s'écarta de lui, le brun ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant couler le long de son corps et, tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur ses fesses, sa bouche s'occupait de son sexe dressé. Les doigts se glissèrent dans son intimité tandis que la langue pressait son membre. Le seul mécontentement qu'éprouvait alors Tony était de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ses attentions. Il ne pouvait que lui caresser la nuque pour l'encourager.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était prêt, Loren se colla de nouveau à lui, lui écartant les jambes et se glissant entre elles. Le milliardaire put sentir toute sa vigueur tandis qu'il le pénétrait et fut heureux de pouvoir recommencer à le caresser. Le « gardien » fut vif et imposa son rythme, faisant se cambrer le brun, ses mains posées sur ses hanches pour le retenir, le pilonnant et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Son partenaire se montra cruel parce que, chaque fois qu'il pensait arriver à l'extase, Loren ralentissait le rythme jusqu'à l'insupportable et lorsqu'il comprenait que Tony était calmé, il recommençait à se mouvoir sans ses chairs, le portant de nouveau aux limites de l'extase. Ce fut vite insupportable pour le brun qui se mit à le griffer, mais il semblait s'en moquer. Il commença alors à s'occuper de son membre, se caressant pour assouvir son plaisir. Une des mains du ténébreux vint l'accompagner dans cette recherche de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libèrent ensemble.

Essoufflé et encore au bord de l'extase, Tony s'abandonna sur le lit en se disant qu'il lui faudrait une douche et trouver un moyen pour que plus jamais cela n'arrive : il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir cet homme ! Il était fiancé a une femme qui portait son enfant...

* * *

Loki avait fait celui qui dort, Tony était resté longtemps dans ses bras, mais pas une seule seconde, il n'avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée ni ne l'avait repoussé. Pourtant, un mur s'était formé entre eux, comme si le brun avait prit sa décision. Comment allait-il lui présenter la chose ? Oserait-il seulement le faire ?

Il finit par se lever, s'écartant aussi délicatement de lui que possible et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sans doute prenait-il une douche et le ténébreux hésita à le rejoindre, mais cette idée faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude, comme s'il savait que, cette fois, il serait repoussé. Loki savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cet affront et il était trop tôt pour prendre des décisions trop hâtives : il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne le risque de tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il était trop possessif...

Il l'entendit revenir et s'habiller en prenant des vêtements dans son armoire. Le ténébreux pouvait le voir dans le reflet de la fenêtre s'habiller avec une de ses chemises et un de ses pantalons, enfilant une de ses vestes et la sentir comme pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Il prenait des souvenirs...

Devait-il lui laisser l'occasion de fuir son emprise ou bien l'emprisonner dans un lieu où lui seul pourrait le trouver ? Pouvait-il seulement prendre le risque de faire une telle chose ? Il en était venu à la conclusion que non... Mais tout son être lui ordonnait de le faire. Il le regarda cependant écrire un mot et le laissa se diriger vers la porte sans faire savoir qu'il était réveillé et qu'il n'acceptait pas de le voir partir de cette manière...

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait laisser sa propriété partir pour le moment, juste quelque temps, de toute façon il savait parfaitement où le trouver.

Lorsque Tony fut parti, Loki attendit quelques instant avant de se lever, de prendre le mot et le lire. Les mots eurent un effet ravageur sur lui. Il réalisa que, s'il y avait eu une confrontation, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir.

« Je ne dois plus faire ça : je vais être père. Adieu. »

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire dans cette histoire ? Savoir que Tony avait partagé son corps avec une autre personne, savoir qu'une créature de chair allait naître de cette relation ou que le brun acceptait cette situation et assumait ? Tout cela, probablement...

« Tu es à moi, Tony ! », grinça-t-il en froissant le papier.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'il le comprenne !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai décidée de suivre vos conseilles, je vais prendre un peu de temps à moi et tenter de me ressourcer en faisant ce que j'aime le plus : en jouant au jeu et en dessinant, j'ai essayer d'écrire une histoire original, mais ça ne donne rien donc c'est vraiment l'inspiration d'écriture qui n'est pas au rendez vous, je me dit aussi qu'en tentant une nouvelle histoire, ça pourrait repartir, mais je pense pas, donc je prend une pause et je vous donne des nouvelles la semaines prochaines ! En tout cas, merci pour votre soutient !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Another Betrayal

**_Chapitre 7_**

 _Another Betrayal_

Le nouveau lieu de résidence se divisait en plusieurs secteurs, c'était une zone située dans une propriété privée et surveillée par des militaires, aucun civil ne pouvait approcher sans risquer de se retrouver face à une unité armée et aucun appareil, à l'exception de ceux utilisés par les Avengers, n'était autorisé à survoler les lieux. Il y avait des exceptions, bien évidemment : Pepper avait le droit à un jet et l'ancienne femme de Lang ainsi que son mari avaient des autorisations, mais c'était normal.

Chaque Avenger avait le droit à un lieu d'habitation, pour plus de convivialité, une zone de « banlieue » avait été construite, pouvant accueillir les familles civiles, un maison pour chacune d'entre elles. L'ex de l'homme fourmi y vivait avec son nouveau conjoint tandis que Scott vivait dans la maison voisine. Hope avait, elle aussi, pris une maison, les autres étaient pour la plupart vides, parce que les autres Avengers vivaient dans la Tour. Chacun habitait un étage et le rez-de-chaussée servait de zone commune où ils pouvaient tous se retrouver.

Pepper voulait rester dans la Tour, il y avait un héliport au sommet qui lui permettait de partir quand elle le désirait et, vu ses occupations de dirigeante de Stark Industries, elle devait pouvoir se déplacer rapidement.

Toute la zone était comme une ville à elle seule, il y avait même une structure hospitalière et, depuis que Clint envisageait de les rejoindre, ils pensaient faire venir des professeurs particuliers pour l'éducation des enfants. Tout le monde comprenait l'archer : le retour de Loki le forçait à revenir sur sa retraite anticipée, surtout que le sorcier semblait de plus en plus virulent. Tony ne pouvait pas en juger, il n'était plus un Avenger et donnait l'illusion parfaite de se désintéresser de cette histoire. Il les regardait rentrer des affrontements sans poser la moindre question, se contentant de ce qu'il pouvait voir à la télévision.

Les Avengers étaient rarement là, la plupart du temps, ils s'entraînaient dans le bâtiment se trouvant à l'opposé, combattaient des criminels, étaient en réunion. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'après Tony qui se sentait moins tenté de s'investir dans cette équipe qu'il avait rêvé de réintégrer. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne retourne pas dans cette équipe, il ne s'entendait avec personne...

Non, en fait, il s'entendait avec presque tout le monde ! Scott était un mec génial, il lui avait présenté Cassie, sa fille, qui était fan de lui et lui avait fait des dessins. Elle fut la plus expressive lorsque Captain confirma qu'Iron Man ne pouvait pas redevenir un Avenger, en fondant en larmes et en ne cessant de hurler que lorsqu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de Tony. Hope était amusante, elle aussi avait semblé mécontente de savoir que Tony ne serait pas des leurs, bien que son père se montra content, lui. Rhodey ne s'était pas prononcé, mais l'expression de son visage parlait pour lui. Natasha était égale à elle-même, impossible de comprendre le fond de ses pensées.

Wanda ne parlait pas, lançant des regards sombres à tout le monde. Tony avait l'impression de pouvoir voir une aura menaçante autour d'elle, cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de venir s'assoir à côté de lui et de réconforter elle aussi la petite Cassie.

« Tu sais, celui qui doit être le plus déçu, c'est sûrement Tony ! lâcha la Sorcière Rouge. Réconfortons le ! »

Et voilà comment il se retrouva soudainement à se faire câliner par deux jeunes filles, Wanda en profitant pour se glisser sur ses genoux tandis que Cassie était assise sur les siens. La petite fille agissait en toute innocence, ce n'était peut être pas le cas de la jeune femme qui prit ses aises, ses cuisses le frôlant étrangement et mettant le brun mal à l'aise.

« Vous le dites si je dérange ! », lâcha Pepper sur un ton glacial.

Faisant comprendre à tout le monde que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Plutôt que de s'écarter, Wanda s'était encore un peu plus collée à lui, poussant le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue, rendant verte de jalousie la rousse.

« Tony, je peux te parler ? », demanda froidement Steve.

Le brun soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre pour qu'on s'acharne sur lui de la sorte. Il suivit cependant le blond qui l'emmena jusqu'à une espèce de bureau. Il se dit que cela ne correspondait pas du tout au Captain d'occuper ce genre de lieu, sauf peut-être si c'était pour punir les mauvais soldats ? C'était plutôt ironique et grotesque d'imaginer cela parce que le rôle lui irait comme un gant !

« Je tiens à dire que je n'y suis pour rien si elle se comporte comme ça avec moi ! », assura Tony.

Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur les lèvre de Steve, mais cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant et le blond redevint sérieux, croisant les bras sur le torse tandis qu'un autre invité se présentait dans la pièce, c'était comme une réunion imprévue et cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement au génie. Fury alla droit au but : il voulait que Tony lui confie ses armures.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? répliqua le brun. Vous ne voulez plus de moi dans l'équipe, mais vous voulez mes armures ?

— Nous envisageons de les faire porter par certains de nos agents qui serviront de soutien et...

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? répéta Tony en hurlant et frappant la table de ses poings. Il en est hors de question ! »

Cela sembla les déstabiliser et les embêter de le voir se rebeller de cette manière, mais à quoi s'attendaient-ils exactement ? À ce qu'il les laisse lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait crée sans même sourciller ? Oui, ils se foutaient vraiment de sa gueule !

« L'opinion publique n'est pas favorable à l'idée de vous voir reporter votre armure, argumenta le directeur du Shield. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous mettre le public à dos et vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il serait dommage que vos armures ne servent à rien...

— Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une partie de moi et rejeter l'autre ! répliqua Tony.

— Si, nous le pouvons : nous envisageons des modifications esthétiques pour que l'on n'associe pas les armures à votre image et... »

Tony tourna les talons pour laisser les deux hommes entre eux. Il n'en supporterait pas davantage, se disant qu'il avait déjà subi suffisamment d'affronts comme cela ! Les deux hommes l'appelèrent, alors il se tourna vers eux.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Stark ! lâcha Fury qui semblait sûr de lui.

— Vous comptez faire quoi si je refusais de vous donner mes armures ? répliqua Tony en riant nerveusement. Attendez, je sais : vous allez m'envoyer en prison ! Tiens, je viens d'en sortir !

— Tony, comprends...

— Ferme-la ! hurla le brun à l'encontre de Steve. Je suis Iron Man ! Je ne laisserai personne d'autre porter mon armure ! Vous pensez pouvoir me contraindre à vous les laisser ? J'attends de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre ! »

Le blond ne semblait pas apprécier d'être interrompu, il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, l'attrapa par le bras et Tony s'interrogea sur ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

« Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose », lui dit-il avec assurance.

De toute façon, il ne lui laissait pas le choix, le poussant dans l'ascenseur avant d'y rentrer lui-même. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de partir, le maintenant contre la paroi tandis que les étages défilaient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent sur un hangar devant se trouver sous terre. Le blond l'invita à sortir d'un mouvement de tête, ouvrant la marche. Tony hésita franchement, se disant qu'il pouvait sûrement le faire chier en appuyant sur le bouton pour remonter. Il décida cependant de le suivre.

Mauvais choix. Il se figea en voyant ses armures ! Oui, c'était bien les siennes, même si elles correspondaient toutes au Mark 42, même si les couleurs étaient différentes et avaient subi quelques modifications physiques. Au nombre de dix, trois d'entre elles étaient actives et sans doute utilisées par des pilotes.

« On t'a demandé ton autorisation par politesse, fit Steve. À toi de voir si tu veux coopérer et nous aider à améliorer ces armures ou...

— Comment avez-vous construit ces armures ? », le coupa Tony.

Le blond l'observa d'un air critique avant de reporter toute son attention sur les hommes qui apprenaient probablement à manipuler les armures.

« Tu n'as jamais fait breveter tes armures. »

Mais personne n'avait accès à ses plans ! Si, Pepper le pouvait et cette idée l'horrifia. Il jeta un regard au blond, attendant qu'il s'explique, mais celui-ci resta immobile, ne jugeant pas utile de continuer cette conversation.

« Est-ce que vous avez menacé Pepper pour obtenir ces armures ? demanda Tony avec un calme qui le surprenait lui-même.

— Non, elle soutient les Avengers et les armures sortent d'un entrepôt spécial, pour le moment, nous n'en avons que dix, nous les testerons et nous envisagerons d'en prendre plus selon les résultats obtenus, mais... »

Le brun en avait assez de l'entendre parler et décida de le faire taire de manière plutôt efficace : en lui collant son poing dans la gueule. Cela ne lui fit pas l'effet voulu, il aurait aimé le voir tomber, et se fit plus de mal à lui-même.

* * *

Wanda ne savait pas comment réagir, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, les autres hésitaient à fuir. Scott n'avait pas hésité une seconde, entrant dans la pièce et déclarant qu'il avait oublié un truc super important. Il fallait dire qu'une énorme dispute avait éclaté à côté, en fait, la ténébreuse était prête à parier que des objets avaient volé pour éclater contre un mur, mais elle ne pouvait que le supposer parce qu'ils étaient à côté.

Tony hurlait, tantôt des reproches, tantôt des insultes, tantôt des menaces. Les autres paraissaient plutôt calmes, voir dociles. En tout cas, ce n'était pas bon d'après la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus inquiète tandis que le ton montait. La voix de Steve grondait de plus en plus.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tony qui passa à côté de ce qui restait des Avengers dans le salon commun et enfila sa veste pour partir.

« Tony, où vas-tu ? s'enquit Pepper qui le rattrapa à la porte.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment ! répliqua-t-il.

— Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule maintenant !

— Je n'agirais pas de la sorte si tu ne m'avais pas trahi », enchaîna-t-il en la repoussant délicatement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes avant de partir sans rien ajouter. Wanda fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard à Steve qui était apparu à son tour. Il avait un regard réprobateur. De la vieille génération, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'un homme puisse laisser sa femme enceinte de cette manière, mais avec tous les coups de couteau qu'ils lui avaient flanqués dans le dos depuis sa sortie, ils s'attendaient à quoi ?

« Ça fait à peine un mois qu'il est sorti, vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ? soupira Wanda.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua amèrement Pepper.

— Mais ferme ta gueule ! rétorqua sur le même ton la jeune femme, choquant la petite assemblée. Franchement, vous êtes des enfoirés ! Vous lui prenez tout et vous continuez, vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce qu'il encaisse tout sans broncher ! C'est Tony Stark, merde ! »

De toute façon, cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se leva, pour elle aussi prendre sa veste, n'ayant pas envie d'être la nouvelle cible des deux dirigeants des Avengers ! Devant l'établissement, la jeune femme n'hésita pas à sauter dans la décapotable de Tony, profitant du fait que le contact n'était pas encore mis. Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de démarrer.

Il roula vite, mais Wanda aimait la vitesse, cela les dissuadait d'entamer une discussion. De toute façon, le brun était bien trop en colère pour répondre, cela ne ferait que l'énerver davantage. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part, probablement parce que l'homme ne savait plus où aller ? En tout cas, il s'arrêta sur ce qui semblait être une falaise. En regardant avec plus d'attention, Wanda reconnut le lieu : c'était là où se trouvait le manoir de Tony, avant qu'il ne se fasse exploser par les hommes d'Aldrich Killian.

« Si tu veux, j'ai un appartement en ville : je vais m'y réfugier quand ils sont trop chiants », déclara-t-elle.

Mais il semblait bien loin d'elle en cet instant, les yeux dans le vide, alors elle resta patiemment à côté de lui, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui. Il était beau, que ce soit dans les moments où il était arrogant ou quand il était plein de rancœur. Elle ne se lassait pas de son visage, quelle que fut l'expression qu'il affichait.

Le temps passa sans que rien ne change, la nuit commençait progressivement à faire grandir les ténèbres autour d'eux, mais elle pouvait toujours le voir, ses yeux s'habituant au noir. Wanda savait parfaitement qu'à un moment, il s'abandonnerait : elle était la seule qui soit restée franche avec lui et il avait besoin d'un allié, d'un ami qui l'écouterait et qui ne le trahirait pas... Pouvait-elle tenir ce rôle ?

Pour attirer son attention, elle posa la main sur son genou. Oui, c'était loin de ce que ferait un ami à l'écoute, mais Wanda n'avait pas oublié son objectif d'être autre chose qu'un simple ami ! Il posa enfin son regard sur elle, mais c'était comme s'il était envahi par un désespoir sans nom. Trahi et blessé, on l'abandonnait à son triste sort sans se rendre compte qu'à force, il finirait par ne plus se relever.

« Ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par me trahir, déclara-t-il.

— Je ne te ferai jamais défaut, assura en retour la ténébreuse.

— Un jour, tu y viendras sûrement, répliqua-t-il, un sourire amer au coin des lèvres.

— Pourquoi te trahirais-je ? répliqua avec amusement la jeune femme. Je t'ai haï et maintenant je t'aime... Mais la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est fragile... Alors je te haïrai peut-être encore... Et je t'aimerai sans doute de nouveau après... Et toi, me hais-tu ? »

Elle se pencha sur lui, diminuant volontairement la distance entre eux pour qu'il puisse sentir son odeur, espérant qu'elle soit envoutante. Le regard du brun avait quelque chose de fascinant et elle comprit en quoi.

« Je te hais par ce que tu es actuellement ma tentation... »

Alors, finalement, elle n'était pas que la simple confidente ? Elle était sa tentation ? C'était une excellent nouvelle selon Wanda qui diminua la distance entre eux, la main toujours posée sur sa cuisse.

« Et tu finiras par m'aimer un jour... »

Elle osa poser les lèvres contre les siennes et, même s'il resta plutôt inactif au début, cela lui suffit amplement... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saisisse la nuque pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant en retour et lui rendant son affection avec une passion menaçante. Il s'imposait à elle, mordant ses lèvres avant de les lécher. Sa barbe mal rasée la piquait, l'irritait, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Sentir ses bras autour d'elle qui la serraient durement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe, qu'elle se volatilise soudainement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle put entrevoir le regard qu'il posait sur elle et qui n'était plus du tout celui qu'un adulte pose sur un enfant, ce n'était pas encore celui d'un amoureux, mais il ne la voyait plus comme une simple gamine.

* * *

Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de venir dans son appartement pour s'y réfugier, elle avait protégé le lieu d'un sortilège de confusion pour que personne ne s'y intéresse, ce fut peut-être pour ça que personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention une fois qu'ils furent là-bas ? Parce qu'en allumant la télévision, il entendait déjà les journalistes lui cracher dessus. A priori, rares étaient les personnes qui considéraient qu'il avait mérité sa sortie de prison.

Wanda débrancha la télévision et poussa l'écran pour qui se brisa au sol. Elle avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de regarder. À la base, tout le monde prétextait la présence de Cassie pour justifier de ne pas mettre les informations, mais ici, il fallait une excuse plus radicale.

« Mince, que je suis maladroite ! soupira-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

— C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger, mais...

— Tu es ici pour te détendre, pas pour souffrir davantage ! coupa Wanda qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Vu que je ne viens pas souvent ici, il faudrait faire des courses. Tu n'as qu'à demander au petit voisin d'à côté, il est plutôt gentil. »

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, son regard suivant la jeune femme qui revenait vers lui avec un verre de jus d'orange, ce qui fit soupirer le milliardaire.

« Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus fort, admit-il.

— Si on fait l'amour, je préférerais que se ne soit pas à cause de l'alcool. »

Tony grimaça légèrement, se demandant si c'était prudent de chercher refuge ici. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, croisant les jambes en lui jetant un petit regard en biais, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, murmura-t-il distraitement.

— Je rêve que tu le refasses ! admit avec franchise la jeune femme. Tu ne te laisseras plus tenter, c'est ça ? On aurait dû le faire dans la voiture alors ?

— Je croyais que tu avais un copain ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard et s'agitant nerveusement, mais elle sembla se reprendre rapidement, se tournant vers lui pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Demande-moi de le quitter et je le ferai !

— Je suis fiancé, je vais devenir père, je ne la quitterai pas.

— Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé de la quitter et, si tu veux, je peux continuer ainsi... »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Tony observa la jeune femme qui s'était penchée sur lui, embrassant de nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que la tentation était forte. Elle était la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle avait dit le haïr et l'aimer, elle lui présentait la chose de manière choquante mais comme cela les arrangerait tous les deux...

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il avait décidé de dire non à Loren, ce n'était sûrement pas pour dire oui à quelqu'un d'autre, même si cette personne lui paraissait au final plus franche. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui.

« Je te respecte trop pour te demander ce genre de chose...

— Tu finiras par céder, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance. Je te veux toujours et je t'aurai ! »

Elle restait la jeune fille têtue qu'il avait rencontré en prison, mais préférait ça, parce que cela lui donnait du charme. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes à fort caractère.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai complétement oublier le chapitre de la semaine précédente, je l'admet, avec tout ce qui ce passe en si peu de temps, franchement, j'avais même pas le moral. Enfin, je suppose que personne n'était vraiment d'humeur. J'ai pris des nouvelles des gens qui compter pour moi et j'étais rassurer, mais dimanche, j'ai allumer ma console et je l'ai pas lâcher pour éviter tout contact avec le monde extérieur et je l'ai fait une bonne partie de la semaine.

Je n'ai pas écris une seule ligne encore une fois, mais je vais progressivement m'y remettre, je pense me lancer sur une fic sur Bleach, faire la suite, elle m'avait toujours inspirée donc ça pourrait peut être m'aider, qui sais ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu !


	9. Chapitre 8 : A Difficult Choice

_Chapitre 8_

 ** _A Difficult Choice_**

Il avait eu des tonnes de messages sur son répondeur mais ne les écouta pas, un seul regard aux appels loupés le renseigna sur l'identité de ceux qui avaient cherché à lui parler. Pepper l'appela des centaines de fois au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Steve tenta quelques fois de le joindre, de même que Rhodey. Si le blond cherchait à lui faire la morale, lui expliquer une fois encore qu'un père devait assumer son rôle et bla bla bla, Tony était sûr que son ami l'appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles et essayer de le raisonner. Il y serait sans doute parvenu, ce fut pourquoi le brun ne lui répondit pas : il voulait rester au calme encore un long moment.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir, le petit voisin allait faire les courses pour lui, du moment que Tony ne lui demandait pas des trucs en plein milieu de la nuit. Wanda avait appliqué un sortilège supplémentaire pour que personne ne puisse tracer son téléphone. Cela devait beaucoup embêter le Shield et Steve, mais il se contrefichait de tout ça, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de vivre paisiblement pendant quelque temps... En foutant un peu le bordel dans l'appartement de Wanda et en y construisant une nouvelle armure qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir mettre...

Assis devant la table basse sur laquelle étaient posées certaines pièces, il se demandait si la peindre était une bonne idée ou non. A priori, personne ne le laisserait la porter, du moins Tony Stark ne pourrait-il pas la porter, Iron Man ne pouvait plus exister en tant que tel. À quoi bon achever cette œuvre ? Pourtant, chaque fois que cette question apparaissait dans son esprit, elle se volatilisait brutalement... Mais l'histoire de la couleur... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette armure avec une seule teinte argentée, ce n'était pas très esthétique, ni très stylé.

« Rajoute du noir, avait dit Wanda quelques jours plus tôt.

— J'ai l'habitude du rouge et de l'or, avait répondu Tony.

— Si tu réapparais avec une armure rouge et or, tout le monde saura que c'est toi. Alors que, si tu viens avec une autre armure, les gens ne feront pas le lien.

— Iron Man n'existe plus... »

Comment pourrait-il encore exister après tout ce qui était arrivé à Tony Stark ? Il avait accepté de se sacrifier pour une équipe à laquelle il croyait appartenir et, une fois libre, il se rendait compte qu'ils ne l'attendaient plus, qu'ils lui avaient volé son identité et qu'ils comptaient seulement se servir de ses capacités et rien de plus.

La seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'était l'idée qu'il allait devenir père. Elle se faisait de plus en plus forte en lui et il comprenait petit à petit ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il l'acceptait et avait commencé à se renseigner pour savoir comment s'améliorer. Wanda s'était moquée de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur internet pour lire les premiers conseils. Le lendemain, elle lui avait offert un livre « La paternité pour les Nuls » et lui avait aussi conseillé de rentrer tout en avouant que cela l'embêtait, vu qu'elle le voulait pour elle seule. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, sa blessure était encore trop fraîche et il avait toujours ce problème de couleur concernant son armure.

Un nouveau modèle, plus performant encore que sa précédente armure, plus solide et, surtout, elle n'avait pas de plan écrit. Tony gardait dans son esprit la conception pour que personne ne puisse la lui prendre. Quant au réacteur Ark, il était de conception artisanale car, même s'il avait pu mettre la main sur un matériel important, celui qui servait à construire l'Ark aurait amené jusqu'à lui Fury et sa horde.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Wanda. Habituellement, il l'accueillait avec un bonjour digne de la demoiselle lui portant secours mais, cette fois, elle affichait une expression tellement grave qu'il s'étrangla à demi en la voyant.

« Pepper a perdu les eaux, annonça-t-elle sinistrement. Elle est en train d'accoucher. »

Mais c'était deux mois trop tôt : son enfant devait naître au mois de mai et non en mars ! Il eut conscience de pâlir sans avoir besoin de se regarder dans un miroir.

* * *

Ils attendaient tous dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital spécial géré par le Shield, le genre privé qui n'accueille que les VIP. Wanda était amère, verte de jalousie parce qu'elle était presque parvenue à ses fins, elle avait presque réussi à séduire l'homme qu'elle désirait, mais le bébé était arrivé un peu trop tôt, juste avant qu'il ne cède. Elle regarda le brun qui tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, personne ne réussissant à trouver les mots pour le calmer, le réconforter, le détendre. La rousse était en train de mettre au monde son enfant et ce serait un prématuré. La ténébreuse ne s'y trompait pas : elle perdait Tony...

Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être père, il aimait déjà l'enfant qui allait être le sien. Elle ne s'était jamais bercée d'illusions à son sujet, qu'il puisse éprouver une forte affection pour son bébé était normal, sauf qu'elle s'était dit qu'il finirait par l'aimer, elle, plutôt que Pepper et qu'il abandonnerait la rousse pour elle. Sauf que la pauvre femme allait avoir besoin d'aide après le coup psychologique porté par une naissance trop précoce et la mise en danger de cet enfant...

Tony ne pouvait que finir entre les bras de Pepper, s'occuper de sa famille et oublier que Wanda était là et se désespérait de le voir enfin l'aimer ! Elle avait perdu et cela la faisait enrager de le réaliser. Son regard ne lâchait pas une seule seconde le brun mort d'inquiétude, ne pouvant s'en détourner parce qu'elle n'avait plus que ça !

« Tu savais où il était ? », demanda Rhodey.

Elle lâcha un petit grognement, mais savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le dissuader de l'interroger, alors elle préféra être franche avec lui :

« Oui, je savais où il était, mais je voulais juste garder un œil sur lui : avec Loki en liberté, je n'avais pas envie de le voir tomber entre ses mains ! Je suis sûr que Steve n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », lâcha Sam, mécontent.

Voilà qu'ils allaient lui faire la morale, mais il fallait dire que le soldat éprouvait une grande admiration pour le si grand, le si valeureux et si puissant Captain America ! La jeune fille lâcha un long soupir de lassitude en se levant, faisant face au duo masculin, se demandant quelle connerie ils allaient sortir pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, mais ils ne dirent rien, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. En tout cas, elle décida de se rapprocher du brun qui était bouleversé et terrifié. Il risquait de perdre ce bébé qu'il voulait avoir, ainsi que sa fiancée...

Deux heures plus tard, après que Cassie ait entrepris de distraire Tony en enchaînant des petites farces, aidée d'une Wanda qui en avait bien besoin, un médecin vint les voir pour leur annoncer que c'était un garçon, mais ça, le brun s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait savoir comme il allait et comme elle allait. Wanda aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, pleine du désespoir à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle faiblesse, alors elle écouta le médecin assurer que tout irait bien, qu'ils pourraient aller voir la mère, mais que le bébé devait rester sous observation.

« Elle a dit qu'il s'appelait James, déclara l'homme en blouse blanche. Est-ce bien cela ? »

Une question qui prit le brun de court. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler du prénom du bébé, le temps où ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre étant compromis par les diverses obligations de la jeune femme, alors entendre qu'elle lui avait donné un prénom sans le consulter le perturba.

« Oui, c'est ça, répondit Steve à sa place. Elle m'en a parlé, a priori, ce nom lui tenait à cœur et elle pensait que cela ne t'intéressait pas...

— D'accord, ça doit être ça alors », céda Tony en se laissant retomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

En fait, il était trop heureux d'apprendre que tout irait mieux et n'avait plus la force de se battre. Wanda comprenait que cette situation était difficile, mais lorsque Tony demanda à voir Pepper, un sourire au visage, c'en fut trop pour la ténébreuse qui attrapa sa veste pour quitter la salle d'attente où elle se sentait au final de trop. Elle se fichait de Pepper Potts, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de rester ici ?

Après à peine une dizaine de mètres, elle s'arrêta, sentant les larmes glisser sur son visage. Quand avait-elle pleuré pour la dernière fois ? Écrasant la larme le long de sa joue, elle essaya de se souvenir quel événement avait bien pu la faire pleurer... Ou plutôt qui...

Son frère, oui, la dernière larme versée l'avait été pour son frère tandis qu'une chute infernale précipitait son être dans des ténèbres sans nom, vers sa propre mort dans son esprit perturbé, mais, finalement, quelqu'un l'avait sauvée et la lumière lui était apparue d'une toute autre manière. Oui, c'était cette fois là... Et maintenant, Tony Stark avait eu raison de sa résistance et, à cause de lui, une larme roulait sur sa joue...

« Wanda ? », appela derrière la jeune femme la voix inquiète de Bucky.

Elle effaça ses larmes avant de se tourner vers l'homme, comprenant qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était bien là pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie de jouer la comédie. Elle lui jeta un regard glacial auquel il ne sut comment réagir. Depuis son retour, certaines choses évidentes de la vie lui échappaient et, d'habitude, elle trouvait ça amusant, mais la ténébreuse n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser aux dépens de cet homme. Ils ne firent donc que se regarder pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande :

« Tu me raccompagnes ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, la connaissant déjà. C'était mal d'agir ainsi avec lui, il allait espérer quelque chose de véritable en retour, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. De toute façon, elle voulait simplement ne pas être seule ce soir, il n'y avait rien de véritablement méchant ou lâche dans ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu savais pourtant qu'il avait une fiancée et qu'il allait avoir un enfant, fit-il remarquer.

— Cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer à la folie ! », admit-elle sans honte.

Mais lui aussi devait être un peu vieux jeu, venant également de l'époque de Steve. Il ne semblait pas capable de comprendre ce genre de situation compliquée, mais dans ce monde, une femme pouvait aimer un homme marié et ayant des enfants, cela pouvait devenir sa réalité... Comme le fait qu'il puisse quitter la mère de son enfant pour en choisir une autre...

C'était un prématuré... Peut-être mourrait-il avant qu'elle n'ait besoin de se battre plus encore pour Tony ?

* * *

Tony s'était approché du lit de Pepper qui semblait malade, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, même le plus virulent des virus ne pouvait la mettre KO, mais un accouchement devait être tout autre chose. Le brun se félicita de ne pas être né femme. Cela lui semblait être une grande épreuve de porter un bébé et de le mettre au monde. Pepper en était la preuve : elle était forte, mais cela l'avait ébranlée.

Dès qu'elle le vit, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle était rassurée par sa présence et lui tendit une main tremblante qu'il prit, mais sans délicatesse, n'ayant pas encore pardonné sa trahison. Il décida cependant de faire illusion.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, déclara-t-elle faiblement.

— C'est mon fils », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle leva un regard troublé vers lui, ayant sûrement compris qu'il était toujours un homme extrêmement rancunier, mais elle devrait s'y faire. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la page aussi facilement. Elle savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on construise d'armure et elle l'avait trahi, en confiant les plans à Steve.

« Tu m'avais demandé de prendre soin des Avengers, se défendit-elle.

— Tu l'as appelé James ? », coupa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer le jour de la naissance de son fils et elle ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille. S'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, il repartirait se réfugier dans l'appartement où il serait au calme. Pepper le comprit, elle accepta donc ce changement de sujet.

« C'est un beau prénom, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura-t-elle. En fait, j'y ai pensé il y a quelques mois... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, c'est le prénom de Bucky...

— Non, c'est parfait... »

Il se tourna vers le médecin qui était présent.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Je suis désolé, c'est trop risqué, répondit-il. Il faudra attendre un peu. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici : nous avons des chambres pour accueillir les proches des patients. »

Il hésita : pourquoi resterait-il s'il ne pouvait pas voir son fils ? Pour Pepper ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre que son enfant. Il décida pourtant d'accepter l'offre, demanda poliment à Pepper de se reposer avant de la laisser, sentant sa main se serrer sans parvenir à le retenir.

* * *

C'était une toute petite créature qui se trouvait actuellement sous la couveuse, lâchant les petits gémissements que tout être vivant pousse en découvrant le monde. Il n'était plus en sécurité dans le ventre de sa mère et devait subir tout cet espace tout comme cet air glacial, mais un danger plus grand pesait sur cette toute petite chose et cela, même si le Shield le protégeait. Des caméras surveillaient la pièce où il se trouvait, des machines surveillaient ses constantes et les plus grands héros de la Terre étaient juste quelques pièces plus loin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le protéger de Loki.

Loki n'avait eu aucun mal à se téléporter ici-même, se dissimulant aux caméras grâce à un sortilège très simple, qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des humains. Il était là, devant les parois de verre, observant cette toute petite chose.

À l'origine, il voulait détruire cette créature, parce qu'elle était la preuve de la trahison de Tony à son encontre, mais plus il regardait cette petite chose et plus il la trouvait pitoyablement faible. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour elle et pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce qui avait traversé Odin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Un bébé qui gigote, agitant bras et jambes, poussant des petits bruits et le regardant, inconscient du danger qu'il encourait alors. Comment Loki pourrait-il prendre la décision de poignarder cette chose incapable de se défendre ?

L'idée folle de le prendre le traversa : c'était simple, il aurait pu ouvrir la couveuse, prendre le bébé et disparaître avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Tony Stark lui appartenait, il était donc évident que sa progéniture était à lui ! Il n'aimait pas sa mère, Pepper Potts, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que cette femme était exceptionnelle, alors cet enfant pouvait être l'égal de ses parents et pourrait lui être utile. Il ne l'élèverait pas comme son père l'avait fait, il ne serait l'ombre de personne parce que Loki ne pouvait pas le haïr...

Mais pouvait-il l'aimer ? Le fils de Tony, mais le fils de cette femme ? Arriverait-il à passer au-dessus de ça ? Comme sa mère l'avait fait ? Il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, au mieux, il serait un mentor dur et glacial, mais cela lui semblait être le meilleur des choix parce que s'il ne pouvait le tuer, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à ses parents... Tony l'aimerait plus que lui... Et il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive !

Il dut s'écarter, deux aides-soignants venant vérifier l'état de l'enfant, examinant les machines en parlant de conquêtes et de soirées à organiser. Loki hésita à les tuer pour prendre le bébé, leurs vies semblaient si ennuyeuses que cela aurait été une libération pour eux !

« Franchement, c'est bête de jouer cette comédie ! grimaça l'un d'eux. La blonde voulait me voir ce soir !

— M'en parle pas, je trouve ça aussi bête que toi : personne n'ira vérifier que deux bouffons viennent ici surveiller ce gamin, mais il faut le faire quand même !

— Tout ça pour « prouver » que c'est un prématuré ! J'aurais préféré sortir ! »

Loki décida de les laisser vivre, attentif aux paroles prononcées et, même s'ils en revinrent à leur discussion précédente, le ténébreux attendit patiemment. Il comprit cependant qu'il fallait leur donner un petit coup de pouce et s'imposa dans l'esprit du plus faible des deux.

« Mais, en fait, tu sais pourquoi il faut jouer cette comédie ? glissa le faiblard.

— Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? », répliqua le second.

Il arborait le sourire d'un homme fier et heureux de détenir des informations capitales pour la survie de l'espèce humaine, poussant le vice jusqu'à regarder autour de lui, donnant ainsi plus d'intensité dramatique à la situation.

« C'est pour faire croire que c'est Tony Stark le père du bébé, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Loki sourit en entendant cette nouvelle.

« Mais, c'est qui le père alors ? répliqua le premier.

— Quelqu'un de haut placé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire avec certitude, personnellement, je dirais un des Avengers : elle traîne tout le temps avec eux. »

Et le ténébreux était sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'écouta pas les suppositions du duo stupide, toujours occupé à vérifier des instruments qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être. Il s'approcha de la couveuse tandis que les deux hommes inscrivaient des remarques inutiles sur le papier et se pencha sur le bébé, l'observant de son regard vert, cherchant confirmation en examinant les traits de cet être.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, laissant cette créature plus vulnérable que jamais : ce n'était pas le fils de Stark, mais celui-ci allait l'élever comme tel, il allait le chérir comme sa chair et son sang, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Le supprimer ? L'enlever et le confier à un orphelinat ? Ou bien le laisser là et attendre que Tony découvre la vérité ? Parce que ce serait forcément le cas : il ressemblait déjà à son vrai père et cela faisait jubiler le ténébreux qui savait que le meilleur des choix serait alors de laisser faire les choses.

« Tu n'es pas son fils », sourit-il à l'enfant.

Le bébé le fixa de ses petits yeux bleus et s'agita avec une vigueur et une force qui devaient lui avoir été léguées par son père. Peut-être que cette petite chose deviendrait dangereuse pour lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'au contraire, ce bébé serait sa plus grande arme pour détruire les Avengers !

« Parce que tu es le fils de Steve Rogers, celui qui n'arrête pas de le trahir... »

Et Tony l'aimerait, il allait adopter cet enfant, l'élever et l'aimerait tendrement comme le père qu'il pouvait être, mais le jour où la vérité éclaterait, il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-ci lui exploserait au visage et lui porterait un nouveau coup fatal.

Dommage tout de même : cela aurait plu à Loki d'élever le fils de Tony Stark...

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Y en a qui avait devinée que le bébé était pas de Tony et certaine on même trouver l'identité de celui ci sans trop de mal. Je pense donc que l'aveu final ne choquera pas trop de monde même si ça peut être le cas, a vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Je tiens tout de même à dire une chose : contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser pensée cette fic, je ne hais pas Steve Rogers et Pepper Potts, je les adores, et si dans cette fic vous les haïssez, c'est de ma faute à moi ! J'ai la faculté spécial de faire en sorte que même si c'est vos perso préférez, je peu vous faire haïr n'importe qui ! J'ai fait le test avec un autre perso une fois : Aizen Sosuke (Bleach), dans une de mes histoires, il était haïssable, mais dans une autre, on l'aimait a mort ! Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en réalité, j'aime tout les perso de chaque histoire pour peu qu'ils peuvent m'apporter quelque chose (un perso sans personnalité sera dure à manipuler, mais la plupart, j'arrive à en faire ce que je veux !).

Bref, à toute les fans de Captain : un jour, je me ferais pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je vous le garantis ! Kiss et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chaptire 9 : The Temptation

**_Chapitre 9_**

 _The Temptation_

Tony n'était pas un mauvais père, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait, il était même plutôt bon dans ce rôle et prouvait qu'il voulait s'impliquer en restant auprès de son fils pendant la période où il resta en observation. Il avait même dormi dans la même chambre dès qu'il l'avait pu et cela en avait surpris plus d'un. Rhodey l'avait engueulé en lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû douter d'être un bon père.

Le retour à l'habitation des Avengers se fit très rapidement, un médecin venait contrôler l'état de James, mais il pouvait être pris dans les bras et personne ne s'en privait. Dès qu'il passa la porte du salon commun, une ribambelle de morpions voulut porter le bébé, le réclamant à Tony.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? lâcha le brun, submergé. Ils se multiplient ! »

En fait, Cassie mise à part, trois nouveaux enfants étaient arrivés, les trois enfants de Clint. Katniss, l'aînée, avait bien grandi, elle avait neuf ans. Francis avait le même âge que Cassie, sept ans, et Nathaniel Pietro Barton savait maintenant marcher et parler. Tous étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer le petit James et de le prendre dans leurs bras, mais la fille de Lang s'imposa en déclarant qu'elle méritait de le porter la première parce qu'elle avait pensée à lui acheter un cadeau, elle !

Scott finit par intervenir, leur disant qu'ils étaient trop petits. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tony en demandant comme un gamin s'il pouvait le prendre, suscitant les protestations des petits. Le brun finit par mettre un terme à la dispute en déclarant que le petit ne devait pas être mis en contact avec autant de monde. D'après les médecins, il était encore trop fragile pour être exposé. Il promit de les laisser le prendre dès que les médecins auraient donné leur accord.

Wanda se glissa dans l'ascenseur avec lui, jetant un regard au bébé qu'il avait gardé contre lui et un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de lui ! rigola Tony.

— Je suis littéralement verte de jalousie ! admit-elle sans honte. J'aimerais que tu me tiennes dans tes bras à sa place !

— Et si tu le portais et que je te portais ? »

Elle lui jeta un petit regard et lâcha un soupir de mécontentement, amusant de plus en plus le brun qui alla jusqu'à la chambre du petit, l'examinant en cherchant de potentiels dangers. Wanda ne l'avait pas lâché, l'observant avec attention et fascination, son sourire était plus délicat, presque affectueux, et lorsqu'il laissa l'enfant dans son lit, elle le rejoignit pour jouer avec ses mains.

« Il est vraiment beau, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en se tournant vers lui. Comme son père. »

Il posa son regard sur elle, essayant de l'évaluer, n'ayant pas envie de commettre d'erreur, mais il finit par céder et déclara :

« Tu tentes toujours de me séduire, Ma Tentation ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

« Je suis ta « tentation » ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

— Ce serait mentir de dire le contraire et tu es bien la seule personne à qui je me refuse de mentir. »

Était-ce prudent de dire ce genre de chose à côté de l'enfant d'une autre ? Tony savait à quel point la situation pouvait être troublante. Son propre père n'était pas l'homme le plus fidèle de la Terre et il en avait été le premier témoin, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait perturbé, c'était son absence constante, tout comme celle de sa mère. Il s'était fait seul... Et Wanda avait apporté plus d'attention à son fils que sa propre mère !

« La seule ? », demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Non, il y avait une autre personne à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de revoir cette personne... Même s'il pensait souvent à Loren, il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès d'un homme qui lui mentait sur son identité. Il hésita cependant à répondre à sa question, parce que dire à voix haute ce genre de chose lui semblait presque admettre la vérité, mais au final, il ne la connaissait pas.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... Mais il me mentait...

— « Il » ? lâcha la ténébreuse avec amusement.

— Ça te choquerait si je te disais qu'en prison, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et que ça aurait pu fonctionner... S'il ne m'avait pas menti jusqu'au bout... »

Oui, c'était la vérité : si Loren lui avait dit la vérité, aurait-il tenté le coup ? Essayé de construire quelque chose ? En réalité, cela aurait pu marcher... Cela aurait marché, mais jusqu'au bout, il avait gardé le secret.

« Alors, tu l'as fait avec un homme ? », demanda Wanda.

Il s'attendait à du dégoût, mais c'était tout le contraire, une étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Il fut troublé quand elle s'approcha de lui.

« C'est intéressant... Hé, tu veux bien m'en parler ? Parce que moi, deux hommes ensemble, ça me plaît bien comme idée... »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle se foutait de sa gueule ou si c'était la vérité.

« Hé, ne va pas dire que de m'imaginer avec une femme te déplairait !

— Tu es désespérante ! fit-il.

— Mais tu m'aimes pour ça, non ? », répliqua-t-elle.

* * *

Tony avait prouvé être capable de s'occuper de son fils, en réalité, il devint rapidement la nounou officielle des enfants des Avengers, c'était surtout les petits qui l'avaient choisi sans lui demander son avis, bien sûr. Ils venaient à l'étage que le milliardaire partageait avec Pepper et s'imposaient en allumant la console, en vidant le frigo de tout ce qui était comestible et en rapportant progressivement leurs jouets préférés.

Au début, personne ne remarqua ce qui arrivait jusqu'à ce que les Avengers réalisent que c'était plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Cassie ne faisait plus ses revendications et ses manifestations pour qu'Iron Man soit repris dans l'équipe, Katniss ne tentait plus d'aller s'entraîner en douce à l'utilisation d'un arc, Francis ne tentait plus de mettre en prison son traître de petit frère qui aurait dû naître fille et ce dernier... ne faisait plus parler de lui vu qu'il n'était pas là ! Ce fut l'incompréhension et Natasha entreprit de résoudre le mystère en usant de ses capacités d'espionne pour suivre les garnements et les dénonça à leurs parents.

« Tu es sûr d'arriver à gérer tout le monde, tout seul ? demanda Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens lui filer un coup de main ! », assura sa femme qui arrivait avec un plateau de cookies tout frais tout chauds.

Nourriture indispensable pour la survie de tout ce beau petit monde qui se précipita sur la mère de famille qui venait régulièrement sauver Tony de situations qui le dépassaient. Autant Cassie était adorable, autant lorsqu'on en rajoutait un, les disputes pouvaient rapidement s'enchaîner sans que l'adulte ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, surtout que cela pouvait devenir terrible quand Wanda venait ajouter son grain de sel.

Elle ne se cachait pas d'être jalouse de voir les enfants sur ses genoux. Que James y soit, pas de problème, Cassie passe encore, c'était une alliée de choix, surtout quand on voulait faire punir un des autres, il suffisait qu'elle ait des larmes de crocodile pour qu'on la prenne pour un ange, mais tous les autres ? Hors de question ! Elle n'hésitait pas à les repousser pour prendre leur place et les chamailleries finissaient par des batailles de coussins mémorables. Si cela en amusait beaucoup, d'autres n'approuvaient pas qu'ils agissent de la sorte, surtout lorsque certains notèrent le surnom que lui donnait le brun : « Ma Tentation ».

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ? demanda Steve tandis qu'ils étaient seuls avec James.

— Parce qu'elle est « Ma Tentation », répondit le brun, s'occupant d'avantage de son fils que de l'homme.

— Elle est « Ta Tentation » ? Tony, tu vas te marier !

— Steve, je n'envisage pas de me marier avec Pepper, admit sans honte le brun, en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Comment pourrais-je me marier avec une femme qui m'a trahi ?

— Elle est la mère de ton fils !

— Il faudrait le lui dire, à elle : elle ne se comporte pas comme une mère pour le moment... »

Il le laissa là, repartant jusqu'à son appartement où les petits jouaient tous avec enthousiasme aux jeux vidéo. Depuis que le petit était de retour, Pepper ne mettait que rarement les pieds dans l'appartement. C'était probablement de sa faute à lui : il ne faisait pas d'effort pour tenter une réconciliation, de toute façon, quand auraient-ils trouvé le temps pour cela ? Elle était constamment occupée, par ses affaires, par celles du Shield et par celles des Avengers.

Les Avengers avaient de plus en plus de choses à faire et c'était normal. Loki posait tout un tas de problèmes, il se montrait de plus en plus violent et causait de plus en plus de dégâts. Tony continuait à ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire, se disant que, de toute façon, on ne voudrait pas de son aide.

« Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne veulent plus d'Iron Man ! avait déclaré Cassie, une moue indignée sur son visage juvénile. Moi, je suis d'accord de t'avoir que pour moi !

— Hé ! lâcha Wanda, toujours aussi possessive avec Tony.

— D'accord, l'avoir pour nous deux ! céda la petite fille. Mais t'es pas sympa : t'as déjà un copain ! Moi, j'en ai pas !

— Cassie chérie, si jamais tu sors avec Tony Stark, je le tuerai ! », avait prévenu son père avec un large sourire qui donna envie au brun de fuir loin, très loin.

La vie suivait ainsi son cours, les Avengers combattaient les méchants, le Shield les soutenait, le monde voulait des images des enfants des Avengers, et surtout de James, mais ne les obtenait pas, et Tony jouait les nounous. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rôle d'après le brun, il s'amusait bien avec les enfants et cela lui changeait les idées.

Francis alluma la télé, il voulait jouer, mais quelqu'un avait oublié de débrancher le modem. Les images qu'ils virent plongèrent la petite troupe dans l'effroi : les Avengers affrontaient Loki et c'était d'une rare violence. Le sorcier avait des alliés, un groupe militaire qui n'hésitait pas à tirer sur les héros. Une balle toucha Natasha en direct.

« Barbara ! », hurla aussitôt Tony.

Le bébé était dans son lit et la petite Cassie lui racontait une histoire pour l'aider à dormir, alors le brun prit Francis et Nathaniel sous le bras, les sortant de la pièce tandis que leur mère attrapait Katniss dont les yeux écarquillés s'emplissaient de larmes. C'était à cause de ça qu'ils faisaient toujours en sorte que les petits ne puissent pas regarder la télé : les nouvelles n'étaient jamais bonnes.

Il déposa les petits dans la chambre du bébé, revint dans le salon pour fixer l'écran, et découvrit Wanda qui affrontait Loki. Il n'en vit pas plus, la femme de Clint arracha littéralement la prise de la télévision.

* * *

Wanda avait dû faire un petit passage à l'infirmerie, mais elle survivrait : une simple brûlure, rien de grave comparé à d'autres. Les Avengers avaient tous survécu, Natasha serait juste à l'hôpital pour quelques semaines, tout comme Bucky qui avait eu plusieurs éclats de verre plantés dans le dos. C'était mieux que les trois qui étaient avec eux dans leurs armures : deux étaient morts, touchés par des roquettes, l'un avait fait une chute du haut d'un immeuble, l'armure ayant subi une surcharge à cause d'une bombe à impulsion électromagnétique, il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.

Elle rejoignit la Tour et découvrit les enfants terrorisés, ayant cruellement besoin d'être rassurés. Elle fit ce qu'elle put, mais ils ne seraient pas tranquilles tant qu'ils ne verraient pas leurs parents. Clint prit la relève, serrant chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras et adressant un regard désolé à sa femme. Scott arriva à son tour et prit Cassie dans ses bras, la petite fille s'endormit dans la seconde, s'accrochant avec obstination à son père.

La jeune femme put enfin souffler et son regard rencontra celui de Tony. C'était étrange de voir une telle expression sur son visage et elle ne put la définir. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans l'ascenseur avec le bébé, elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, éprouvant, si ce n'était le besoin, la nécessité d'être avec lui.

Ils ne se dirent rien tandis qu'il allait coucher le bébé dans son lit. Elle le regarda faire, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il resta cependant silencieux un long moment.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

— Tu as affronté Loki, pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ?

— Je suis une Avenger, si je ne le combats pas, qui le fera ?

— Tu ne le connais pas comme moi : il est dangereux !

— Tony, tu l'as affronté toi aussi, alors... »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, la prenant de court. Elle ne sut quoi dire tandis que son regard posé sur elle lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

« Tu es la seule personne qui soit sincère et franche avec moi ! Si tu venais à disparaître, que deviendrait ma vie ?

— Tu as ton fils...

— Mais sans « Ma Tentation »... Je ne suis plus rien dans ce monde... Je pourrais disparaître, ils ne le remarqueraient pas... Si tu n'étais pas là pour moi, alors je ne vaudrais rien... »

Wanda comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le monde le rejetait, mais elle continuait de croire en lui et, en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait, elle l'aimait. Dire qu'à l'origine, elle le haïssait profondément, mais les sentiments peuvent changer avec tant de facilité, surtout lorsqu'on réalisait que beaucoup de choses pouvaient les rapprocher.

« Dois-je prendre ça comme une déclaration d'amour ? », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle affichait un large sourire, à la fois moqueur et taquin, mais elle le perdit progressivement devant le silence de Tony. Sa question n'était qu'une blague, rien de plus que cela, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus elle comprenait que la blague devenait réalité. Prendre conscience de ça lui donna le vertige et fit trembler ses mains, elle attendait toujours une petite pique de la part du brun, mais celle-ci tardait à arriver et au final...

Au final ? Hé bien, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle fut emplie d'une joie qui l'étouffa probablement plus que son étreinte à lui, et pourtant, il la serrait fort contre lui. Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression qu'il craignait de la voir disparaître. C'était bon de le sentir s'accrocher à elle de la sorte, de le sentir si proche. Ils s'écartèrent finalement, le temps de se regarder, ses yeux bruns brillaient de désir et elle aimait ça, se savoir désirée par l'homme qu'elle aimait était la plus grande des satisfactions. Elle savait qu'il était déjà perdu pour cette nuit et qu'il se laisserait emporter par « Sa Tentation ».

* * *

Elle n'était pas une petite inexpérimentée, au contraire, elle connaissait et maîtrisait parfaitement l'art des contacts charnels, le lui démontrant de manière inimaginable. Tony se perdait dans son propre plaisir, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse faire cela avec celle qui, quelques mois auparavant, lui paraissait être une enfant. Il ne lui en aurait jamais demandé tant pour une première fois, ce fut elle qui lui montra de quoi elle était capable. Il lui demanda si c'était vraiment raisonnable qu'elle fasse de telles choses.

« Tu es à moi ce soir, alors je veux en profiter ! », avait-elle répliqué.

Et les caresses s'étaient enchaînées, tout comme les baisers, leurs gémissements prouvant le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient ensemble. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle était sans doute la plus belle femme qu'il connaisse parce qu'il avait pu admirer bon nombre de créatures du sexe opposé. Mais jamais il n'avait pu voir une peau si blanche contre la sienne et, sur le lit, elle était merveilleuse, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, ses lèvres rougies par les baisers ressortant sur sa peau pâle.

« Tu me fais penser à Blanche-Neige, dit-il, ses mains glissant sur son corps, apprenant à découvrir ses formes.

— Je ne suis pas une petite princesse, rétorqua-t-elle en s'arquant sous ses caresses.

— Non, tu es la sorcière tentatrice... »

Et ce rôle semblait lui plaire, elle ne semblait pas se lasser de ses caresses, de ses attentions et de son désir. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observer, nue sur le lit, la couverture recouvrant à peine sa nudité. Il aimait se coller à elle, sentir sa chair contre la sienne, ses mains ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éveiller son désir comme elle le faisait aussi. Le pire étant qu'il perdait facilement pied avec elle, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois, peut-être parce qu'il était nerveux ?

Sa main glissée entre ses jambes frôla sa cuisse, remontant lentement tandis qu'elle lui caressait le dos et qu'ils échangeaient un autre baisser. Il l'aimait à la folie en cet instant et elle le lui rendait en se montrant plus qu'ouverte, le laissant se glisser une nouvelle fois dans ses chairs. Et peu importe que cela se fasse sur le lit qu'il devait normalement partager avec Pepper, que leur fils dormait paisiblement dans la pièce adjacente, et que ce qu'ils faisaient était totalement immoral !

* * *

Tony était en train de prendre une douche, il n'avait pas envie que son fils sente l'odeur de luxure et de sexe qui émanait de lui, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que personne ne soit dupe en bas. Wanda s'en foutait royalement. Elle était assise sur le lit, le drap recouvrant ses jambes. Cette nuit, le brun avait été à elle, entièrement à elle, mais maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux ? Comment le brun voyait-il les choses ? Devait-elle cesser de jouer la comédie du faux petit ami ? Cette fausse idylle qui n'était là que pour dissimuler son amour pour le milliardaire ?

L'homme entra dans la chambre avec une simple serviette autour des hanches. Il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à lui cacher et elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. En plein jour, plus rien ne lui était caché et la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse lui apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur.

« Et voilà, soupira-t-elle. J'ai eu ce que je voulais... Je t'ai touché et je t'ai eu... Tu étais à moi cette nuit...

— Veux-tu que je sois à toi toutes les nuits ? », demanda-t-il en approchant de l'armoire.

Il en sortit les vêtements qu'il porterait pour la journée. Wanda ne détacha pas son regard de lui, surprise de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, alors elle sourit.

« Tu quitterais Pepper ? espéra-t-elle.

— Nous ne sommes plus vraiment ensemble, ce n'est donc pas la bonne question... »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en se désolant presque de le voir s'habiller, ses paroles éveillèrent de nouveau le désir en elle.

« Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? se reprit-elle.

— Si tu acceptes de sortir avec un père célibataire, bien sûr !

— Évidemment ! », lâcha-t-elle sans hésitation.

Descendant du lit en tirant la couverture à elle, s'approchant de l'homme qui achevait de boutonner sa chemise.

C'était une utopie, bien sûr. Pepper ne le laisserait pas partir, sinon, elle lui aurait dit depuis longtemps que c'était fini, mais elle préféra ne rien dire, aimant ce doux rêve que créait le brun, cette illusion de bonheur entre eux serait peut-être une réalité un jour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Au sujet des enfants de Clint, je pense que l'insipration des noms est évidente ... J'aurais put chercher le nom qu'il à dans les comics, mais j'ai préférer faire un clin d'oeil à une de mes oeuvres favorite : Hunger Game, l'héroïne s'appellant bien sûr Katniss (qui est le nom d'une fleur). Pour son fils, je l'ai appellais "Francis" car il posséde un fils de ce nom dans un des univers alternatifs et le troisième, la fic faisant suite au film, je n'avais pas besoin de changer.

Alors, que pensez vous de la fin de cette histoire ? Moi, j'adore ce passage, essentiellement par ce que voilà, Tony céde à la tentation, je me demande simplement comment vous le prenez vous. J'aima petite idée à ce sujet, mais il me faut confirmation, je me trompe probablement.

Mon ordi va pas tarder à mourrir, le ventilo s'emballe et j'ai peur de l'ouvrire, mais je vais pas avoir le choix : le bruit me stresse de trop, on verra si j'arrive à le réparer, sinon, je vais devoir en changer et vus l'arrivée de Noël, c'est embêtant ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir m'offrir...


	11. Chapitre 10 : No Forgiveness

_**Chapitre 10** _

_No Forgiveness_

Tony sortait de l'ascenseur avec le bébé dans les bras et fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était présent. Même Natasha était là, assise sur le fauteuil, entourée par les petits Barton sous la surveillance de Barbara qui n'avait besoin que d'un petit raclement de gorge pour que ses enfants se calment. Elle semblait désapprouver ce qui arrivait.

« Où étiez vous ? », demanda Pepper avec irritation.

Le brun resta muet de stupeur en la voyant défroisser la robe de Cassie qui semblait aussi choquée que lui. La femme d'affaires vérifia l'état général de ses vêtements avant de s'occuper des autres enfants, les passant en revue un à un.

« Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! soupira-t-elle.

— Quoi ? lâcha Tony, incertain.

— Les gens sont inquiets pour les Avengers, alors on a décidé de les rassurer, répondit Steve en s'approchant de lui. On a convoqué une équipe de tournage pour nous filmer, ils poseront quelques questions et...

— D'accord, je remonte. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer son enfant à une attention médiatique qui risquait d'être trop lourde pour lui. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé, son père était très célèbre, trop en réalité, et tout le monde avait trop attendu de lui. Il avait répondu à toutes les attentes, certes, mais avait énormément souffert de cette surexposition. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être l'avis de Steve qui l'attrapa par le bras.

« Non, tu restes : les gens veulent voir James, il faut que tu le leur montres.

— C'est tout à fait hors de question ! Steve, ce sont des enfants, ne leur impose pas ça...

— Les gens ont besoin de savoir que nous allons bien et ils ont besoin de nouvelles qui leur remonteront le moral. »

Il parlait comme s'ils étaient en guerre, ce n'était peut-être pas faux, mais aller jusqu'à user de moyens de propagande comme ceux-là, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pepper intervint, récupérant le bébé qui se mit à pleurer, inquiet de se retrouver dans les bras d'une personne qu'il rencontrait trop peu souvent.

« Tu n'es pas une Avenger, quel intérêt de leur montrer James ! Pepper, je ne veux pas qu'il soit exposé...

— Tony, c'est moi qui ai proposé cela : les gens ont besoin de ça et ce qu'ils désirent le plus, c'est voir James. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu ferais mieux de te préparer. »

Elle le détailla de haut en bas, avant que son regard ne se pose ensuite sur Wanda qui était restée à côté de lui. Elles s'évaluèrent mutuellement quelques secondes avant que la rousse s'écarte. Tony réalisa qu'il venait de louper sa chance de changer les choses. Il se rattrapa, suivant son actuelle fiancée, mais Steve s'interposa, voulant lui parler des armures et le brun eut du mal à se défaire de lui.

Trois journalistes se présentèrent à l'entrée, équipés du meilleur matériel, c'était les meilleurs de leur catégorie, les plus connus et reconnus, bref, ceux qui étaient les plus suivis. Une femme blonde qu'il avait l'impression de connaître n'hésita pas à se jeter sur lui, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que Steve l'abandonnait avec elle. Voulant rester poli, il tenta de répondre, observant les équipes de tournage préparer le matériel. Il vit les deux autres journalistes parler avec Pepper qui tenait toujours James qui ne se calmait pas. Ils parlèrent également avec les Avengers présents dans la pièce, ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne put plus vraiment tenir, surtout que l'un des hommes s'était approché de la petite Cassie qui était impressionnée. Le brun alla récupérer son fils en proposant d'en prendre soin pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, avant d'aller chercher la petite fille pour la confier à Natasha qui était à elle seule un moyen de dissuasion : personne ne semblait avoir le courage de l'approcher, ce qui créait une espèce de barrière de protection pour les enfants de Clint.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Je survivrai... »

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait.

Une belle mascarade, voilà ce qu'était cette petite mise en scène selon Wanda qui observait l'interview se faire en direct. Les journalistes tournaient autour des familles comme des rapaces, l'un d'eux était venu lui poser quelques questions, mais elle s'était abstenue de répondre, continuant de surveiller de loin ce qui semblait bien être la famille prodige : Tony, Pepper et James. C'était un truc qu'elle avait remarqué dès les premières secondes : les journalistes avaient interrogé les deux parents, les caméras s'étaient souvent concentrées sur le petit garçon et le temps accordé aux autres était moindre, mais Tony était trop occupé à protéger son fils pour s'en rendre compte.

Au final, ils s'installèrent par famille sur les fauteuils. Wanda vit Steve se placer juste derrière Tony et décida d'aller à côté de lui, lui jetant un regard interrogatif, mais elle sentait comme un profond sentiment de colère émaner de lui et comprit qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être que tout le monde le savait ? Pepper évitait tout contact visuel avec elle alors, en effet, elle devait avoir elle aussi des doutes. La ténébreuse eut envie de lui dire à voix haute « c'est toi qui a commencé ».

Les questions portaient sur tout et n'importe quoi, ils voulaient savoir comment ça se passait en famille, si la vie de super-héros était compatible avec celle de parents, si ce n'était pas dur d'avoir à choisir. Barbara serrait les dents. Scott voulait qu'ils arrêtent d'interroger sa fille terrifiée et chacun joua la comédie de la politesse.

« C'est quand vous avez appris que vous alliez être père que vous avez décidé d'arrêter votre activité de super-héros ? demanda la journaliste blonde à Tony. Lors de votre séjour en prison ? »

Le brun resta immobile devant elle et Wanda réalisa qu'il avait été piégé. On avait fait circuler de fausses informations qu'il serait difficile de dissiper maintenant, comment faire comprendre au monde qu'il ne fut au courant de la grossesse de Pepper qu'après sa sortie de prison ? Et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé d'arrêter d'être un héros, mais qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix ! La rousse prit d'ailleurs la relève :

« Tony a pris cette décision parce qu'il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte : il n'a pas suivi d'entraînement, contrairement aux autres ici présents, mais la décision à été de toute façon prise en commun, je lui ai avoué mes peurs concernant les risques qu'il y avait à assumer un tel rôle.

— Cela devait vous arranger, répliqua la journaliste qui afficha un petit sourire en coin et enchaîna : une femme d'affaires a du mal à devenir une mère à temps plein, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait de la rancune dans sa voix, Wanda se demanda si elle n'était pas une des fort nombreuses conquêtes de Tony et décida que, pour le moment, elle faisait une alliée de choix.

« Combien de temps passez-vous avez votre fils ? demanda la blonde à Tony.

— Il ne le lâche plus ! intervint Wanda en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Ça fait des jaloux, tout le monde ici adore Tony !

— Et à quel point êtes-vous jalouse ?

— Elle ne l'est pas vu qu'elle a un petit ami », intervint Steve.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Et le ton qu'il employait était menaçant et n'appelait pas à être démenti. Il ne semblait pas capable de supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse être avec Tony et n'était pas le seul.

« De toute manière, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est pris ! », glissa Pepper en attrapant la main du brun.

Bien évidemment, le milliardaire n'était pas un salaud, il ne pouvait pas la jeter comme ça en direct devant des millions de téléspectateurs, mais il ne disait plus rien, fixant la femme d'affaires qui lui adressait un sourire trop amoureux. Quelqu'un qui ne les voyait pas tous les jours penserait sans doute que c'était la réalité, sauf que c'était un mensonge de plus et Wanda comprit pourquoi il pensait être entouré de mensonges : c'était bien le cas.

« En parlant de ça, avez-vous déjà parlé mariage ? demanda la journaliste.

— Oui, nous en avons déjà parlé et nous envisageons même une date...

— Pepper », la coupa froidement Tony.

Il craquerait, si elle osait dire un seul mensonge de plus, il lui balancerait tout à la figure et ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle hésita à finir. Wanda espérait qu'elle dise une connerie de plus parce qu'ainsi, elle perdrait Tony et il serait à elle, mais Pepper n'était pas une idiote. C'était anormal qu'elle joue de la sorte avec lui alors que, pourtant, elle allait voir de son côté ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter de se mettre avec l'autre ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne la voulait pas ?

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et dut serrer sa prise parce que le brun se contracta légèrement.

« Un jour, mais pas tout de suite : Loki nous menace et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'avoir une vie privée. »

Il imposait le silence à Tony et le pire, c'est que les journalistes semblaient tomber dans le panneau, sauf peut-être la blonde qui examinait chaque expression. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté Wanda du regard depuis quelques instants. La ténébreuse lui sourit, réalisant par la même occasion qu'elle ne semblait pas dupe de la petite comédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais elle n'en parlerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de preuve : elle était intelligente.

Elle passa d'ailleurs à elle, l'interrogeant sur sa vie privée et Wanda décida de jouer le jeu, improvisant une histoire quelconque et déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache de qui il s'agissait pour éviter de le mettre en danger. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à reprocher à la journaliste le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir les prochains jours : Loki pouvait peut-être tenter de s'en prendre à lui. La journaliste joua elle aussi le jeu en s'excusant et elles discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment tandis que les autres s'intéressaient aux petits. Cassie faisait un carton, petite fille timide restant accrochée à son père qui n'hésitait pas à la protéger.

L'utopie de Tony n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le jour qu'elle disparaissait, emportée par des mensonges qui allaient appâter la galerie. Ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, tout le monde se glissait entre eux.

* * *

James s'était endormi dans ses bras, Pepper avait alors déclaré qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent le coucher et, sitôt les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, une ambiance glaciale s'était installée entre eux deux. Il alla le coucher sans elle. Elle l'attendit dans le salon et, dès qu'il entra, il comprit que cela allait mal finir parce qu'elle regardait en direction de la chambre, comme si elle savait ce qui s'y était passé.

« Tu as couché avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? reprocha-t-elle d'emblée.

— Oui, il n'y aura donc pas de mariage entre nous et...

— Oh si ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Il y aura un mariage ! Un très beau mariage ! Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'on se sépare... Et on ne peut pas couper James en deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il resta muet une fois encore, ne comprenant pas comment la femme qu'il avait quitté à son entrée en prison avait pu changer à ce point. Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître.

« Que veux-tu dire ? lâcha-t-il amèrement.

— Qui laisserait un enfant à la garde de Tony Stark ? »

Personne, bien évidemment ! Pas alors qu'il sortait de prison et qu'il était un des hommes les moins appréciés du moment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse arriver à ce genre d'extrémité.

« Tu veux donc qu'on reste ensemble ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Tony, je t'aime toujours ! », assura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Son visage s'était adouci, mais depuis qu'il avait vu celui qu'elle dissimulait, il ne serait plus dupe et ne pourrait plus être trompé par ses jeux de séduction.

« Et moi, je te hais ! admit-il franchement. Puisque tu veux qu'on continue, d'accord... Mais je ne te serai plus fidèle... Tu peux me garder à ton bras comme un ornement mais c'est fini ! Il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous... »

Il alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur et y pénétra, prêt à jouer le rôle qu'on le forçait à endosser, cherchant tout de même un moyen d'abandonner cette stupide idée. Tony Stark n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter de se laisser faire et il trouverait une solution pour être libre.

* * *

Il avait fait une promesse à Pepper, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre James, alors il promit à Wanda de régler le problème le plus rapidement possible, mais c'était plus dur que prévu. Les journalistes débarquaient régulièrement. Les Avengers étaient devenus de véritables célébrités et tout le monde raffolait d'eux, ils étaient devenus une attraction et Tony n'y échappait pas, même s'il il avait l'impression d'avoir le rôle du mouton noir.

Dans ces conditions, avec des journalistes traînant sans cesse dans la Tour, il était impossible pour le brun de retrouver la sorcière. Il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un stratagème de la part de Pepper, sans doute voulait-elle qu'il commette une erreur devant tout le monde pour qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à récupérer la garde de James en cas de séparation. Elle jouait à merveille le rôle de la mère lorsqu'il y avait les caméras, mais continuait d'être absente lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoin.

« Tu n'es pas heureux avec elle, comprit Scott.

— J'aurais voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre, reconnut Tony.

— Cassie n'est pas dupe, ce n'est pas un bon environnement pour elle, tout ces mensonges... »

Et le brun prit conscience qu'en effet, tout cela n'était pas bon pour les enfants. Barbara aussi se montrait de plus en plus hostile à l'idée de mettre en avant ses enfants de la sorte. Tony fit donc ses bagages, ainsi que ceux de James.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu diras à Pepper que j'emménage dans la maison voisine de celle de Scott et que je refuse qu'on continue d'exploiter mon fils de cette manière ! répliqua Tony en passant sa colère sur le blond. Si elle veut venir emménager avec moi, qu'elle le fasse.

— Tony, tu ne peux pas faire ça...

— Va te faire mettre, Steve ! C'est mon fils et je veux l'élever dans le calme ! Essaie de m'en empêcher, pour voir ! »

Scott décida de faire à peu près la même chose : il se servit de la mère de Cassie qui admit ne plus vouloir savoir sa fille sous les feux de l'actualité, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé mentale des enfants. Tony emménagea donc et fut accueilli par la petite fille qui avait même commencé à décorer l'intérieur de ses dessins fort artistiques.

Pendant quelques jours, il fut persuadé que Wanda finirait par le rejoindre et ce fut bien le cas, mais elle arriva avec un visage empreint de tristesse.

« Pardonne-moi Tony, murmura-t-elle en entrant chez lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tony.

— Je suis enceinte... »

Le brun resta quelques secondes perplexe avant d'éprouver de la joie jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie secouer la tête négativement.

« Ce n'est pas toi le père, tu ne peux pas l'être...

— Et il accepte d'assumer son rôle... Je ne peux pas priver un père de son fils...

— Me pardonnes-tu ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'attendre toute sa vie et lui ne pouvait se séparer de Pepper pour le moment.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu restes Ma Tentation. »

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser chaste et elle lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée, je te voulais pour moi...

— Et tu m'as pour toi... Tu emportes avec toi mon cœur... »

* * *

Wanda retourna dans son appartement à la Tour, Pepper lui lança un regard glacial mais la ténébreuse l'ignora pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de bain, prise de nausée. Combien de temps mettraient-ils à comprendre qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait, se demandant plutôt comment elle allait faire pour protéger son enfant et combien de temps Tony mettrait à réaliser qu'elle lui avait menti. Même si, dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tenter de lui dissimuler la vérité.

Se remettant sur pied, elle alla se passer le visage sous l'eau, essayant de reprendre des couleurs et de la contenance. Si jamais Pepper découvrait la vérité, elle s'en servirait probablement contre eux et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Wanda voulait protéger autant que possible son enfant et n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir, mais elle se promit qu'elle ne laisserait personne toucher à la créature qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

« Wanda », l'appela Thor.

Elle eut un sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, et s'essuya avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Le blond l'évitait la plupart du temps parce qu'elle arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise et s'en délectait. C'était si facile de le mettre dans l'embarras que c'était devenu le jeu favori de la ténébreuse, alors le voir ici alors qu'il faisait habituellement tout pour ne pas la croiser ? Elle était vraiment surprise et ne s'en cacha pas.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, ma belle blonde ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il l'observa quelques secondes d'un air grave et la jeune femme réalisa son erreur, perdant son sourire. Thor était le dieu de la Fertilité, ce n'était pas pour rien : depuis toujours il pouvait sentir lorsqu'une personne attendait un petit être.

« Tu ne peux plus combattre Loki avec nous, déclara-t-il.

— Thor, s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas aux autres ! supplia-t-elle.

— Wanda, tu ne peux plus prendre de risque dans ton état ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux...

— Sais-tu quel trouble cela provoquera dans le groupe s'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité ? S'il te plaît ! Ne dis rien pour le moment. »

Mais il était inquiet et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans cette histoire, elle risquerait la vie de son bébé et, en réalisant cela, elle eut peur, ses mains se posant sur son ventre comme pour le protéger.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre... Mais... Si quelqu'un apprenait son existence, on prendrait James à Tony... S'il te plaît, Thor, aide-moi... »

Il fut surpris par cette requête, mais céda, sentant sa peur. Il la prit contre lui, la serrant affectueusement sans arrière-pensée.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger », promit-il.

Et s'il y avait bien une personne pour savoir qu'il tenait ses promesses, c'était bien elle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**  
Ce chapitre est emplis de rebondissement, entre Pepper qui à jouer un mauvais tour et la nouvelle de Wanda, je pense que ce chapitre ne vous laissera pas totalement indifférent et je peu le comprendre. J'éspère que vous avez encore les capacités minimal afin de faire fonctionné vos cellules grisses, même si ça a dut être asser ...

Enfin, bref, sur un ton plus amusant : hier, j'ai fait une séance RP, j'ai fais un perso militaire et ... Elle est morte ! Notre camps se faisaient attaquer et donc, avec les membres de son expédition (composer surtout de scribouillard ...), ils ont tenté de faire face, mais bon, elle était la seule à savoir tirer, donc forcément, il risquait d'y avoir des pertes humaines ... Mais pas de soucie, j'ai dit qu'elle avait un frère ! Il viendra découvrire qui est la cause de sa mort et se vengera ! Moa ha ha ha !  
A la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Child is Born

**Note d'introduction :** Je m'excuse simplement du retard, je suis rentrer tard et je me suis endormi, et je devais partir très tôt mais finalement, j'ai dut partir en catastrophe ... Désolé ! XD Le temps me pressant, je ne ferais pas de note final pour une foi !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

 _Child is Born_

Tony n'était pas le plus heureux des hommes, mais il n'était pas non plus malheureux car, malgré tout, il éprouvait beaucoup de joie à s'occuper de son fils qui grandissait sous son regard affectueux. Il avait vécu bon nombres d'aventures avec lui, probablement dérisoires pour beaucoup, mais merveilleuses pour l'adulte et sa plus vaillante amie, Cassie. La jeune fille passait régulièrement le voir et l'aidait du haut de ses sept ans et demi. Elle n'était pas la seule, Wanda venait de temps en temps et son ventre semblait grossir à vue d'œil.

Était-il jaloux ? Peut-être un peu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être avec elle et être le père de l'enfant, mais elle continuait à soutenir que ce n'était pas lui. Vint le jour où elle ne put plus cacher son état à ses alliés. Il ne sut pas comment ça s'était passé mais, en tout cas, le monde prenait la nouvelle de la meilleure des façons : ils étaient impatients de voir la petite créature naître et tout le monde aimait avoir des nouvelles de la grossesse. Les Avengers étaient devenus plus que de simples célébrités... Et la mascarade continuait de plus belle.

Invités à un espèce de pique-nique nocturne en famille, ils étaient dans un parc national entourés de bon nombre de personnes, des familles qui avaient été sélectionnées au hasard d'après ce que le brun avait compris. Il n'avait pas suivi l'affaire mais devait y participer et cela même s'il désapprouvait : il faisait froid et les enfants étaient fragiles.

« Tony ! », appela Wanda en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

La sorcière était accompagnée de Thor et de Jane. Étrangement, le dieu de la Foudre ne la quittait plus depuis plusieurs mois, augmentant encore un peu plus la jalousie qu'éprouvait le brun envers tous ceux qui approchaient la jeune femme. Elle était toujours aussi merveilleuse, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre tenant la main de Cassie. Elle l'attendait à côté d'un matériel d'observation des étoiles fort coûteux.

« On a vu une constellation qui nous intrigue, tu pourrais nous dire son nom ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu sais bien que je pourrais tout faire pour tes beaux yeux, Ma Tentation », dit-il en lui confiant James.

Steve lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Il n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir, s'approchant déjà pour le réprimander, mais la présence de Christine Everhart, venue pour filmer comme à son habitude, l'en dissuada. Tony avait fini par la reconnaître et l'avait prise à part pour s'excuser. Elle lui avait pardonné en échange de la vérité : elle voulait savoir qui il aimait. Il hésitait toujours à lui répondre, sachant que même s'il le lui disait, elle attendrait le bon moment pour sortir l'information.

D'après Wanda, elle était à la fois une alliée et une ennemie dans leurs petits jeux parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle, alors ils se montraient prudents, même si au final, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amants.

« Orion ! annonça-t-il fièrement. Enfin, d'après l'Odyssée d'Homère, mais elle porte d'autres noms et...

— Tony, Cassie voulait juste savoir comment s'appelait cette constellation en forme de nœud, le coupa Wanda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ne transforme pas ça en cours d'histoire lunaire ou autre...

— Quelle étrange manie de donner un nom à toutes les formes dans le ciel, intervint Thor en regardant le ciel. À Asgard, nous ne nommons que les mondes habités et pas ceux qui n'ont pas de vie... Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

— Comme ça, on peut savoir où on est ! répondit, à son grand étonnement, la petite fille. Les étoiles permettaient aux navigateurs de se diriger et de rentrer chez eux sans mal ! Et dans les déserts aussi, il était difficile de trouver son chemin en plein jour parce que le vent changeait la forme des dunes et effaçait les traces !

— Mais pourquoi donner des noms pareils ? répliqua le dieu de la Foudre, intrigué.

— Dans la mythologie, Orion était un vantard qui déclarait pouvoir chasser n'importe quel animal. On dit qu'il était beau et violent et qu'il aurait été transformé en étoile par Zeus. »

Tony continuait d'observer les étoiles au travers de la lentille, ne réalisant pas à quel point le petit groupe était devenu silencieux. Il finit par se relever en se disant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave et fut surpris de découvrir les yeux pétillant de curiosité de Cassie, mais aussi de Thor. Il avait un air enfantin, loin de l'image du guerrier immortel qu'il donnait habituellement.

« Transformé en étoile ? répéta-t-elle. Par Zeus ? Tu en connais beaucoup des histoires comme ça ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut désigné conteur d'histoires, sous le regard amusé de Wanda que la situation réjouissait. Ils s'installèrent tous et il passa bien trois à quatre heures à raconter tout ce qu'il connaissait d'histoires mythologiques qui n'étaient pas dans le registre de Thor. Finalement, Cassie finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Wanda, James dans les siens et Thor dans ceux de Jane, attendrie de voir son petit ami si candide.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés sur une couverture, si proches et si loin, séparés par les enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs bras mais, malgré les présences autour d'eux, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer dans la vie, qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de s'aimer sous les étoiles ?

« Orion est un joli prénom, déclara-t-elle.

— Tu veux donner à ton enfant le nom d'une légende ? rigola-t-il. Donne-lui plutôt le nom d'un dieu ou d'une déesse !

— Ne serait-ce pas trop orgueilleux ? »

Elle lui sourit de manière énigmatique, caressant tendrement les cheveux de Cassie. Pourquoi ne se lassait-il pas d'elle comme de toutes les autres ? Il les avait oubliées une à une, mais n'arrivait pas à tourner la page Wanda. Même avec James à ses cotés, il ne se sentait pas complet. Au contraire, il commençait à être empli de tristesse et de crainte. Il croyait toujours pouvoir vivre aux côtés de Wanda et de celui qu'il pensait être son enfant. Tout le monde le savait, il n'était pas idiot, au contraire, il savait donc compter jusqu'à neuf... Oui, il savait compter !

« Plutôt qu'Orion, Arion était le fils de Poséidon, dit-il d'un air distrait. Le dieu des Océans. Pourtant, certains en doutèrent, déclarant qu'il était le fils de la Terre, lui donnant des origines plus divines encore...

— Fils d'un dieu ou fils de la Terre elle-même ? murmura-t-elle rêveusement. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça... Parce que mon fils sera la plus incroyable des créatures de ce monde...

— Et je l'aimerai si tu me demandais de le faire... »

Un nouveau message codé, en espérant qu'elle céderait enfin à ses avances, mais elle secoua doucement la tête, toujours avec cet air désolé.

« Tu ne peux pas être son père, Tony : tu ne peux pas avoir deux familles... »

Elle ne lui demandait pas de choisir, bien sûr, ce n'était pas son genre, elle était juste réaliste. S'il voulait avoir James à ses côtés, alors il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés à elle, Pepper ne le lui permettrait pas.

* * *

Tony avait hésité à aller à l'hôpital lorsqu'on lui annonça que Wanda accouchait. Il s'y était finalement rendu parce que Pepper devait y aller : elle était le porte-parole des Avengers et se devait d'avoir de bonnes relations avec chacun d'entre eux.

La ténébreuse était trop fatiguée pour avoir de la visite alors le brun alla voir le bébé avec James dans les bras, décidant d'éviter les journalistes invités pour l'occasion. Le bébé était merveilleux et c'était troublant pour le brun de le voir.

Un sentiment étrange envahit le brun, il ne pouvait pas le définir et savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il eut de plus en plus de mal à rester sur place et perdit pied.

« Tony ? », l'appela Clint.

Le brun se sentit désemparé, il ne pouvait plus tenir alors il confia James à l'archer qui n'eut pas le temps de protester que le milliardaire prenait déjà la fuite, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il cessa de courir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où il était, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu et essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça...

Quelque chose coulait sur son visage, il y passa une main et réalisa que c'était des larmes qui avait glissé le long de ses joues. Était-ce parce que son rêve venait de partir en fumée ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais le droit au bonheur avec Wanda ? Lui, le coureur de jupons aurait le cœur brisé ? Il ne pensait pas que ce pouvait être le cas, mais il avait éprouvé un réel choc en voyant le bébé.

Il fallait qu'il se remette pour réapparaître devant les autres, surtout qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, alors il soupira en essuyant son visage.

Des bras se saisirent de lui, l'entraînant dans une pièce sombre. Une main se plaça contre sa bouche tandis qu'un corps se plaquait contre le sien, le bloquant contre le mur. Sa première réaction fut la panique, il tenta de se débattre, mais la prise se fit plus puissante sans pour autant devenir menaçante, de toute façon, il ne le lâcherait pas, alors le brun se calma en espérant que la personne qui le cherchait viendrait ici.

C'était Steve, il l'appela encore une ou deux fois, mais sa voix s'éloigna et, une fois encore, le brun se débattit, ne sachant pas trop quoi attendre de l'homme derrière lui qui s'était un peu plus collé à lui. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose se presser contre ses fesses et un souffle chaud caressa son oreille.

« Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça », murmura la voix caressante de Loren.

* * *

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu qu'il avait cru en devenir fou. Finalement, Loki n'avait plus supporté cette situation et n'avait pas résisté au désir de venir le voir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il envisageait de lui rendre une petite visite, mais les circonstances ne lui avaient pas permis de venir plus tôt. Mais il était là maintenant, le plaquant contre un mur en mordillant son oreille, gardant une main contre sa bouche pour éviter d'être repérés par le Captain qui s'éloignait. Il attendit qu'il fut hors de portée pour retourner le brun et lui faire face.

« Comment vas- tu depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ? », demanda-t-il.

Tony l'observa de haut en bas, probablement surpris de le voir dans un uniforme du Shield, mais le ténébreux se moquait qu'il le sache proche de lui. Au contraire : il voulait qu'il soit au courant de leur proximité. Il voulait se rappeler à lui et reprendre possession de celui qui était sa drogue.

« Je suis devenu père ! », rappela le brun en tentant de le repousser.

Loki n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il veuille s'écarter de lui, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le balancer sur le lit et se jeta sur lui, un genou glissé entre ses jambes.

« Et tu es heureux avec ta petite famille, m'oubliant progressivement pour laisser la place à ton bonheur de père de famille parfaite ? répliqua-t-il amèrement. Je te hais de m'oublier et...

— Je ne t'oublie pas, menteur ! rétorqua Tony avec autant d'amertume. Je ne... suis pas heureux... Je suis malheureux ! Alors sois content, va, je ne risque pas d'être heureux un jour... »

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Loki n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais de toute manière, il n'était pas là pour parler du bonheur ou du malheur du brun, juste pour rappeler qu'il existait et qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Il remonta lentement son genou et sentit le brun frissonner sous lui. Il saisit le haut de sa combinaison, lui jetant un regard ô combien merveilleusement troublé.

« Laisse-moi te rendre heureux pour la prochaine heure, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son visage. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire monter au paradis... »

Et il ne put attendre plus longtemps, commençant à chercher les boutons pour ouvrir sa chemise et son pantalon, ses lèvres glissant sur son torse et une main se glissant dans l'espace entre ses jambes. Son impatience se faisait clairement sentir et, même si le brun voulut se débattre, le repousser, il perdit rapidement la face devant son insistance. Il continuait cependant de résister, tentant de l'écarter, mais n'y parvenait pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui échapper !

Tony fut nu avant même de l'avoir réalisé. Loki se releva pour l'observer, appréciant le tableau que lui offrait cette créature de rêve, enfin abandonnée à ses attouchements, à ses caresses et à ses baisers. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes, caressant l'intimité qu'il convoitait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à posséder, commençant à l'explorer de ses doigts experts, le préparant avec un soin minutieux.

« J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, admit-il en mordillant ses lèvres.

— Je te hais ! répliqua le brun, abattu.

— Je t'aime suffisamment pour compenser ! »

Il retira sa main et libéra son sexe dur de la combinaison du Shield, se plaça entre ses jambes et lui saisit les cuisses. Il voulait savourer cet instant, mais était épuisé et cela se fit ressentir dès les premiers instants. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il ferait tout pour qu'il éprouve du plaisir et ce fut le cas, Tony ne fut très vite plus que gémissements et frémissements indécents.

« Tony, si tu savais comme je t'aime... »

* * *

Le ténébreux fut rapidement à bout, mais sa vigueur était toujours aussi intacte et, lorsque l'agent sembla incapable de continuer, Tony le repoussa sur le lit, échangeant les rôles, se plaçant au-dessus de lui pour s'empaler. Ce fut au tour de Loren de gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il lui saisissait les hanches.

Le brun ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça et puis, il aimait cet instant de pure luxure qu'ils passaient ensemble, surtout que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trompé Pepper et que ça, c'était le pire qu'il puisse lui infliger, son seul regret étant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se passait dans son dos ! Les doigts du ténébreux frôlèrent son intimité, la caressant tandis que le sexe était toujours à l'intérieur. Ces caresses eurent un effet ravageur sur Tony qui apprécia plus encore cet instant d'échange charnel.

Ce fut lui qui imposa le rythme, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Loren qui paraissait étrangement fatigué. Il était habituellement très pâle, mais là, c'était presque surnaturel. En tout cas, il prit son plaisir, se mordant les lèvres tandis que Tony continuait de s'empaler sur son sexe et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ses chairs. Ce fut aussi savoureux pour le ténébreux que pour le brun qui se libéra sur le ventre de son... amant...

« Je veux vite te revoir, lui dit Loren. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher de moi : je sais où te trouver et je n'hésiterai plus à venir te voir... Tu es ma drogue... »

Ses ongles s'était enfoncés dans sa peau suffisamment profondément pour lui laisser de petites marques sur la peau. Il semblait pourtant tellement fatigué.

« Je viendrai », murmura-t-il en lui souriant.

Et pourquoi pas ? Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, se disant que, s'il trompait Pepper avec un homme, elle ne pourrait pas le dire : ce serait elle qui en souffrirait le plus... Le brun sourit en retour.

« Alors viens... »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était autorisé à venir voir Wanda qui avait enfin rencontré son bébé, on le lui avait mis dans les bras et elle avait eu peur les premières secondes, c'était un si petit être qu'elle avait craint lui faire du mal. Mais maintenant qu'il était entre ses bras, elle n'arrivait plus à le lâcher et même la présence de Pepper ne pouvait changer le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait alors, souriant à son enfant et frôlant sa main.

Elle pouvait avoir de la visite mais en nombre réduit, une personne à la fois. Chacun semblait vouloir porter l'enfant, mais elle les ignora tous, perdue dans sa contemplation. Oui, elle était heureuse et le fut encore plus lorsque Tony entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Heureuse ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis la plus heureuse des mères, admit-elle. Tu veux le prendre ? »

Il sembla hésiter, se mordant les lèvres avec une étrange nervosité, mais finit par s'approcher et frôla sa joue, écrasant une larme. Elle fut surprise, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée : lorsqu'on était heureux à ce point, on pouvait en pleurer et elle se mit à prier que cela ne fut pas qu'un rêve.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Tony.

— Arion, bien sûr, je ne me voyais pas l'appeler autrement... »

Cela fit rire le brun. Il lui tapota doucement le crâne et tendit finalement les bras, alors elle lui glissa précautionneusement le bébé. Combien de temps pourrait-elle garder le secret de la paternité du brun ? Elle ne savait pas, mais était prête à tout pour protéger ce secret, même si, en cet instant précis, elle lui aurait bien tout avoué.

« Il est merveilleux...

— C'est parce qu'il est le fils d'un dieu et de la Terre... »

Il sourit, levant le regard vers elle, attendri et désolé à la fois.

« J'ai revu Loren, déclara-t-il.

— Loren ?

— Le menteur, celui dont je t'avais parlé... Si je recommence avec lui, m'en voudras-tu ?

— Je serais la plus hypocrite des femmes si je te disais que je ne t'en voudrais pas un peu, non ? Mais ne le serais-je pas encore plus en t'interdisant de te faire plaisir ?

— Avoue : tu veux des détails ? », répliqua-t-il, très amusé.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire indéfinissable. Il se demanda si c'était prudent d'aller dans cette direction, mais elle aussi avait le droit à son petit plaisir, non ?

Le bébé semblait être bien entre les bras de Tony, il dormait paisiblement comme s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Wanda se sentit apaisée par l'image du brun tenant son fils entre ses bras et ne s'en doutant même pas. Soupirant de contentement, elle se laissa aller dans son lit et finit par s'endormir, épuisée comme jamais auparavant, sachant que c'était lâche de laisser le brun s'occuper seul du bébé, mais persuadée qu'il ne s'en offenserait pas.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Deception Was Discovered

**_Chapitre 12_**

 _Deception Was Discovered_

Wanda avait emménagé dans une des maisons voisines de la sienne, essentiellement parce qu'il était devenu la nounou officielle d'Arion. A priori, l'enfant était du genre capricieux et, sa mère exceptée, il était le seul qui pouvait le prendre sans qu'il se mette à pleurer. Heureusement pour le brun, James n'était pas jaloux et, tandis qu'il fêtait son premier anniversaire, il observait l'autre bébé d'un air intrigué.

Depuis quelques semaines, James commençait à marcher sur ses deux pieds, aidé par Cassie, alors cela ne posait pas tant de problèmes que ça. La mère de la petite fille n'hésitait pas à venir l'aider au besoin s'il était un peu trop submergé, mais la plupart du temps, il était parfaitement apte à gérer les situations de crise comme par exemple lorsqu'il devait coucher les enfants pour la sieste.

Il s'était dès lors installé dans une espèce de monotonie. Wanda lui amenait le bébé lorsque son devoir d'Avenger l'appelait et lui prenait soin d'Arion en attendant son retour. La plus grande menace restait Loki, mais comme toujours, Tony restait loin de tout ça. Il ne voulait rien savoir concernant les affaires des Avengers, essentiellement parce que, la dernière fois, il avait cru devenir fou et de toute façon, il avait d'autres occupations... Comme avoir une relation avec Loren, par exemple.

Était-ce réellement une relation ? L'homme, toujours vêtu d'un uniforme du Shield, venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps et ils se laissaient aller à d'intenses séances de plaisir charnel. Il le laissait épuisé la plupart du temps, même si Tony le lui rendait bien. Mais il donnait toujours la priorité aux enfants et il lui arrivait d'abandonner l'homme alors qu'ils commençaient tous juste à s'échauffer.

« Je vais finir par me débarrasser d'eux ! », avait soupiré Loren à l'entrée de la chambre.

Arion s'était mis à pleurer et c'était presque instinctivement que Tony avait repoussé l'homme pour retrouver le bébé. Il était à demi nu, sa combinaison ouverte sur son torse et le brun n'avait plus de haut, tous deux étaient excités, mais c'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'il entendait l'enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à l'appel.

L'homme s'approcha de lui tandis que le milliardaire réconfortait l'enfant. Il s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras, mais se réveilla chaque fois que Tony tenta de le remettre au lit. Il crut que Loren finirait par perdre patience, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il se contenta de l'observer prendre soin de l'enfant, bras croisés sur le torse. Il ne semblait pas se lasser de le regarder faire, la tête inclinée, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

« Tu aimes ce bébé, nota-t-il.

— C'est celui d'une amie qui m'est chère, admit-il.

— Te rends-tu compte à quel point tes paroles peuvent me rendre jaloux ? N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens. »

Tony se contenta de soupirer de lassitude, mais décida de ne pas protester, de toute façon, il entendait quelqu'un en bas, mais Arion refusait toujours de quitter ses bras, empêchant le brun de se rhabiller. Il décida pourtant d'assumer et rejoignit ses visiteurs. C'était Steve et Thor, ils restèrent incertains en le voyant arriver mais ils n'avaient qu'à prévenir quand ils venaient !

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda le brun en leur tendant sa main libre.

— On venait te parler, concernant mon mariage », fit Thor, plutôt gêné.

En effet, le blond comptait se marier le mois prochain. L'événement serait médiatisé au possible, cela n'enchantait pas spécialement le milliardaire, même si l'Ase ne comprenait pas cette étrange manipulation de la communication. La décision avait été prise au début du mois, essentiellement parce que Wanda continuait de refuser de présenter son petit ami. Tony avait bien ri quand Steve lui avait dit qu'un mariage serait pourtant une bonne chose, elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle n'envisageait même pas le mariage comme une possibilité, qu'elle était totalement contre ce truc de macho auquel elle ne voulait pas participer.

Tout les regards s'étaient alors dirigés vers Tony, mais celui-ci avait clairement fait comprendre que le mariage ne se ferait pas. Heureusement, cela faisait quelques temps que Jane en parlait avec Thor, et il avait décidé de répondre « oui ».

« Pourquoi venir me voir pour ça ? demanda le brun en allant s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Je viendrai, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. »

Mais il n'y eut pas la moindre réponse, en fait, il y eut un changement d'ambiance que le brun ne comprit que lorsqu'il leur accorda toute son attention. Loren était descendu avec James dans les bras, souriant aux deux hommes. Il avait eu le temps de se rajuster, mais la situation semblait tout de même gêner les deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'un agent faisait ici.

« Qui êtes vous ? », demanda Steve sur un ton étrangement hostile.

Le sourire qu'afficha Loren fut terrifiant pour Tony. Empli de taquinerie et de provocation, il donnait au brun l'impression qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dire « je suis là pour le baiser ! », mais, évidemment, il ne dit rien de tel :

« Je suis là pour assurer la protection de Monsieur Stark et des enfants. »

Steve le regarda, attendant confirmation, mais il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en arrivant ce matin ! assura-t-il.

— Les Avengers ont de plus en plus d'ennemis, il a donc été décidé d'assigner des gardes du corps aux familles et j'en fais partie, trois autres hommes surveillent de loin cette maison. »

Était-ce la vérité ? Peut-être que c'était le cas et que, depuis toujours, Loren était un agent du Shield censé le protéger ? Impossible de le savoir : c'était un menteur, peut-être disait-il juste ce qui l'arrangeait ? Tony décida de rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment, se tournant plutôt vers ses deux amis qui ne semblaient plus savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, c'était normal venant de la part de Steve, mais pourquoi Thor était-il dans le même état ?

Lorsqu'enfin il parlèrent, ce fut pour évoquer d'autres sujets, quelconques et insipides d'après le brun. En fait, ils semblaient vouloir lui parler, mais sans que Loren puisse entendre. L'homme devait le savoir, mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'il propose à Tony de prendre le bébé endormi pour aller le coucher. Il hésita quelques secondes et finit par le lui donner en espérant que le bébé ne crie pas, mais Arion ne regimba pas. Le milliardaire suivit du regard l'homme qui tenait le bébé contre lui et James par la main.

« Qui est ce mec ? lâcha d'emblée Steve dès que Loren eut disparu.

— Un agent du Shield ? déclara Tony, se tournant vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu crois qu'il a menti ?

— Tony : qui est ce mec pour toi ? Parce que je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais te trouver à demi nu avec un mec, c'est suspect... »

Il aurait pu lui faire comprendre ce qui arrivait vraiment, mais décida tout de même de jouer les sournois en répliquant :

« Alors, parce que je suis à demi nu, j'ai forcément eu des rapports avec la personne la plus proche ? Et la solution B, tu y as pensé ? Genre, je sors de la douche et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller entièrement ?

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? répliqua le blond en se levant d'un bond. Et comment tu expliques la marque sur ton cou ? »

Ce mec qui était pourtant censé être puceau était très observateur en ce qui concernait les jeux de l'amour. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, peut-être était-il moins pur que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer ? En tout cas, le brun leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air dépité.

« Steve, es-tu en train d'insinuer que je trompe Pepper avec un homme ? interrogea le brun avec ironie. Je ne me permettrais jamais une telle chose, voyons : elle est la femme la plus fidèle du monde, une parfaite mère et tout le tralala... Comment oserais-je l'humilier à ce point ? »

La réplique choqua profondément le blond qui en resta muet de stupeur. Tout le monde croyait sans doute qu'il n'avait pas compris le jeu de sa fiancée, mais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était sorti de prison, deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports sexuels, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre qu'elle voyait ailleurs !

« Je me demande juste un truc : quand cela a-t-il commencé... À quel moment a-t-elle commencé à baiser avec un autre ? Et pourquoi tout le monde la couvre ? Mais surtout : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'accroche à moi ? »

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas elle qui voulait le garder à son bras, mais plutôt qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il parte ailleurs. Il aurait pu offrir ses services à bon nombre de personnes, des groupes de super-héros se formaient ailleurs, alors pour éviter qu'il ne vienne en aide à de potentiels rivaux, ils le « forçaient » à rester avec eux.

« Je te pose la question à toi qui es pourtant si « pur » et si « moralisateur » : si elle est en droit de me tromper, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à ce privilège, moi aussi ? »

Encore une fois, Steve resta muet, ses poings serrés jusqu'à en devenir blancs, mais il abandonna et s'en alla en claquant la porte qui sembla craquer sous le coup. Tony soupira de soulagement, se tournant vers Thor qui était resté immobile tout le long de la dispute, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Désolé pour tout ça mais je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir le mauvais rôle ! dit-il.

— Je ne peux que te donner raison à ce sujet, mais... Tony... »

Voilà qu'il allait lui faire la morale ! Et qu'allait-il lui reprocher au juste ? D'être avec un homme ou de le faire alors que son fils dormait dans la pièce voisine ? Peut-être allait-il lui dire que Darcy aurait été d'accord pour venir lui rendre quelques visites ?

« D'où vient cette marque ?

— Pardon ? »

La question totalement hors sujet déstabilisa complètement le brun qui ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, il finit par se souvenir de la blessure que lui avait infligée Loren et sentit la gêne l'envahir.

« Une erreur de jeunesse », justifia-t-il simplement.

Il ne savait pas si Thor était convaincu ou non, mais finit par identifier le sentiment qui habitait le blond : l'inquiétude. Il semblait redouter quelque chose et cela n'aida pas Tony à se détendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc extrêmement important.

« Une erreur de jeunesse ? Tony, sais-tu ce que cela représente, exactement ? »

Le brun posa une main sur son épaule, la marque était inaccessible, mais il l'avait déjà vue et cela ne lui avait jamais rien évoqué mais l'expression du dieu de la Foudre l'inquiéta. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha, le brun eut un mouvement de recul, mais le blond resta plutôt délicat, se plaçant derrière lui pour examiner minutieusement la marque. Tony eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frôler la cicatrice.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur de jeunesse, c'est sa marque, à lui...

— À « lui », qui ? »

Le silence qui suivit fit comprendre à Tony que la situation était grave et Thor le confirma :

« C'est la marque de Loki. »

* * *

Loki avait couché Arion dans son berceau, il s'était rapidement endormi tandis que James demandait un peu plus d'attention, alors le dieu de la Malice avait pris un jouet pour le distraire. Assis à côté du berceau et James sur les genoux, il les trouvait tous les deux adorables, deux petites créatures fascinantes, inconscientes du danger, fragiles...

« Loren », appela Tony à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le ténébreux releva le visage vers le brun, comprenant tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il examina le visage inquiet du milliardaire qui ne lâchait pas du regard son fils. Loki comprit qu'il avait été démasqué. Comment ? Il s'en fichait : dès le début, il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que son amant découvre qui il était réellement. En fait, il avait attendu avec une certaine impatience cet instant précis où Tony découvrirait enfin la vérité.

« Arion s'est endormi, annonça-t-il en souriant à son amant.

— Alors on peut aller finir ce qu'on avait commencé ? », proposa le brun.

Il essayait juste de l'écarter des deux enfants en l'aguichant. Loki se serait plu à se laisser avoir par ce subterfuge, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir entre les bras une marionnette inanimée. Son regard se durcit, reprochant au brun son manque de franchise et il le vit défaillir. Oui, il l'avait sans doute dénoncé à Thor et celui-ci devait sans doute être déjà en train d'avertir les autres. Sa couverture venait de tomber...

Que devait-il faire ? Enlever les deux enfants et en profiter pour capturer Tony, ou bien partir ? Cela aurait été amusant : le brun aurait répondu à chacune de ses demandes, quelle qu'elle fut, craignant pour la vie des deux faibles créatures, mais encore une fois, l'idée de n'avoir qu'une marionnette entre ses mains n'enchantait pas spécialement le ténébreux. Il décida de se dévoiler, puisque que plus personne n'était dupe, faisant disparaître Loren pour devenir Loki sous les yeux de son amant. Il le vit s'effondrer partiellement.

« Loki », dit-il.

Et ainsi, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, parce qu'il n'aurait pu se résoudre à croire que c'était un mensonge de plus tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux. Il resta immobile à l'entrée de la chambre, ne pouvant se résoudre à mettre en danger les deux enfants. James le regardait avec une certaine fascination, il l'avait vu se métamorphoser, mais il était encore trop petit pour comprendre qu'il était dangereux pour lui, alors plutôt que de le craindre, il joua avec sa tenue, intéressé par les coutures d'or.

« Lâche mon fils ! fit Tony.

— Et que feras-tu si je refuse ? répliqua Loki, très amusé. Tu vas remettre ton armure et me vaincre ? Tu n'en as pas fait de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps, me semble-t-il.

— Loki...

— Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Stark... »

Il avait posé la main sur le berceau et le brun se crispa davantage encore, les poings serrés et les yeux pleins de rage. Sans doute se serait-il jeté sur lui pour lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents s'il n'avait pas su à quel point il était dangereux.

« Tu sais que j'ai eu l'occasion de te prendre ton fils ? demanda Loki avec un large sourire. Le soir même où il a vu le jour, j'étais avec lui et je me demandais si je devais l'achever... L'étriper... L'éventrer... Parce qu'il était la preuve de ta trahison envers moi !

— Si j'avais su que c'était toi, jamais je n'aurais accepté...

— Mesure tes paroles, mortel ! cracha le ténébreux avec rage. J'étais la seule personne présente pour te sauver ! Rappelle-toi : où étaient tes amis alors que tu avais besoin d'eux ? J'étais le seul à te protéger... »

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça parce que c'était la pure vérité. Tandis qu'il était massacré à petit feu par les prisonniers, ses « amis » laissaient faire ! Il leur avait demandé de l'aide, mais ils n'avaient rien fait du tout pour le protéger !

« Tu sais que j'envisageais de te l'enlever ? continua le ténébreux en passant une main dans les mèches blondes de James. Je me disais que c'était un peu de toi et que je ne pouvais pas le détruire... Mais je te l'ai laissé... Ne me suis-je pas montré bienveillant ?

— Continue à l'être : écarte-toi des enfants !

— Non ! »

Loki entoura James d'un de ses bras, se leva en gardant toujours une main sur le berceau, et jeta un regard glacial au brun qui le défiait du sien. Il savait qu'il aurait pu le tuer d'un seul geste, mais continuait de le défier comme s'il avait une chance et cela le rendait merveilleux aux yeux du dieu.

« Tu viens de détruire ma couverture, alors tu mérites une punition. Il me faut une compensation de taille, déclara-t-il avec amusement. Je vais donc te laisser choisir : lequel vais-je emmener ? Ton fils ? Le bébé ?

— Quoi ?! s'exclama le brun.

— Je vais prendre un de ces deux enfants, à toi de choisir lequel : ton fils ou celui de ta très chère amie Wanda ?

— Non, attends, ne fais pas ça !

— J'emmène les deux si tu ne choisis pas dans les dix prochaines secondes : James ou Arion... »

Les enfants avaient dû comprendre que quelque chose de grave se passait parce que le bébé se mit à pleurer, le blond tendit les bras vers son père en pleurant à son tour, rendant plus nerveux encore le brun qui aurait voulu se précipiter vers eux pour les rassurer, mais Loki était toujours là, menaçant les enfants sans vraiment le faire.

« Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

— Lequel des deux dois-je emmener ? »

Tony tomba à genoux devant lui, désespéré parce qu'il se savait incapable de choisir. Loki savait que c'était cruel d'agir ainsi, mais il voulait lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais combien de temps pourrait-il le faire souffrir de la sorte ? Il se sentait fléchir inexplicablement...

* * *

Wanda revenait de chez son « petit ami » et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la tour commune et que tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer et qu'ils hésitaient tous à lui en parler. Elle regarda chacun d'eux, essayant d'identifier la personne qui lui parlerait. C'était Thor qui flancherait le plus facilement alors elle n'hésita pas à s'approcher de lui. Lorsque Steve voulut s'interposer, elle utilisa la magie contre lui pour le propulser contre le mur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle à l'Ase.

Il jeta un regard au chef des Avengers, mais céda devant l'air menaçant de la jeune femme qui aurait été prête à tuer pour qu'on lui parle.

« Loki est ici, admit-il.

— Quoi ?! Il attaque ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Thor secoua négativement la tête.

« On ne peut pas l'attaquer : il a des otages... Wanda, il est dans la maison de Tony... »

Quelqu'un tenta de l'immobiliser en l'attrapant par derrière, mais la ténébreuse n'hésita pas une seconde à user de sa magie pour l'écarter. Elle ne les laissa pas réagir, volant jusqu'à la maison de son amour. Elle décida de rester prudente, en ouvrant délicatement la porte et en entrant doucement dans la pièce. Derrière elle, elle sentit Vision et Thor.

« Tony ? », appela-t-elle.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors elle continua d'avancer, prête à utiliser sa magie si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais il ne semblait plus y avoir personne dans la maison qui était trop silencieuse d'après elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son fils pleurer, alors elle se mit à courir vers la chambre, répondant tout naturellement à ses devoirs de mère. Arion était dans son berceau et, au pied de celui-ci, James était assis, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

La ténébreuse prit son bébé dans ses bras, prenant le temps de le calmer avant de se pencher sur le petit garçon au sol, ses deux alliés sécurisant les lieux. Les deux garçons se calmèrent rapidement entre ses mains, mais ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Thor restait près d'eux tandis que Vision passait d'une pièce à l'autre, cherchant une quelconque menace, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

« Où est Tony ? », demanda Wanda au blond.

Le regard que lui lança l'Ase lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il n'aimait pas ça.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Never Forget

**_Chapitre 13_**

 _Never Forget_

« Prends-moi ! avait proposé Tony.

— Pardon ? avait répliqué Loki, surpris.

— Tu ne peux pas te venger sur un enfant, tu ne pourras pas le torturer, ni lui faire le moindre mal... Alors que si c'est moi, tu pourras passer ta frustration et te déchaîner... Ne prends pas un des deux enfants, prends-moi avec toi...

— Belle proposition mais...

— Si tu ne me prends pas, je te promets de me tuer ! »

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu choisir et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de le voir emmener les deux enfants. Loki avait dû comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas parce qu'il reposa James au sol pour s'approcher de lui...

Les ténèbres avaient pris la suite, le sorcier l'avait probablement assommé mais il n'était pas tout à fait certain de la manière utilisée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur quelque chose de mou, ses bras étaient entravés dans une camisole et ses pieds étaient accrochés à des chaînes. Il était dans une cage...

S'asseyant comme il le put contre les barreaux fait d'or, il regarda autour de lui, inquiet, ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il finit par découvrir Loki, assis sur une chaise, l'observant en souriant de manière étrange, il y avait autant de tendresse que de reproche dans son regard.

« Désolé d'utiliser des moyens aussi radicaux, mais tu as menacé de te tuer... Et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Le brun tenta de se mettre à l'aise, se tournant vers son interlocuteur sur ce qui était un très large matelas qui avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable.

« Tu m'as mis dans une cage ? grinça-t-il.

— Dieu aima les oiseaux et fit pousser les arbres pour qu'ils puissent s'y poser et s'y détendre, chantant leur bonheur, dit-il d'un ton poétique. L'homme aima les oiseaux et fabriqua une cage... pour toujours les garder à ses côtés... »

Le ténébreux se leva pour approcher des barreaux dorés, les frôlant du bout de ses doigts. C'était réellement de l'or et Tony aurait pu trouver cela très romantique, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Loki l'avait peut-être manipulé depuis le début ? Peut-être allait-il le torturer jusqu'à la mort ? Peut-être se foutait-il de sa gueule depuis toujours et allait-il continuer ? Comment savoir ?

« Je t'aime et je veux te garder à mes côtés... Alors j'ai fabriqué une cage pour toi...

— Mais tu es un dieu, alors ne devrais-tu pas préférer mon bonheur ? répliqua Tony.

— Oui, je veux ton bonheur mais, avant ça, je veux que tu comprennes que ton bonheur n'est pas avec tes prétendus amis ! Je veux que tu réalises que, pour eux, tu n'es au final rien d'autre qu'un outil dont ils se servent quand ça leur plaît !

— Tu crois qu'ils ne me chercheront pas ? répliqua le brun.

— Certains le feront, oui, mais d'autres ne s'en donneront pas les moyens... Et je suis prêt à le parier... Qu'en dis-tu ? Parions ensemble, Tony...

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? »

Loki se pencha vers lui, son corps traversant les barreaux, diminuant la distance entre eux. Il posa les mains de chaque côté de son corps, Tony n'essayant même pas de faire semblant de lui échapper, jugeant tout effort inutile alors que l'issue du combat était déjà claire et sans appel.

« Je me rendrai et je ne pourrai plus jamais menacer les êtres qui te sont chers...

— Et qu'est-ce que je risque ?

— Tout... Parce qu'à la fin, tu te rendras bien compte que pour eux tu n'es rien alors que pour moi, tu es tout... »

Ses mains saisirent son visage, ses doigts glissant délicatement sur ses joues. Son regard changea, il était toujours empli de cette folie contenue et réfléchie qui le caractérisait, mais au fond de ses prunelles transparaissait de la douceur et un peu d'amour.

« Si tu perds, tu seras à moi. Non pas parce que tu auras perdu, mais parce que tu sauras que je ne t'aurais dit que la stricte vérité... »

* * *

Arion avait fêté son premier anniversaire sans Tony, James était en train de souffler sa deuxième bougie et, même si beaucoup de monde prétendait que les deux enfants ne réalisaient probablement pas la disparition du brun, Wanda était certaine du contraire. Arion était difficile à réconforter, à part sa mère, il refusait d'être pris par quiconque et était extrêmement ronchon. Quant à James, il appelait régulièrement son père en le cherchant du regard. Cela faisait pourtant six mois que le brun avait été enlevé par Loki.

Wanda faisait tout pour que ses alliés se bougent, mais le brun était introuvable et cela, malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre, à la fois par le Shield et par Stark Industries. La sorcière trouvait cela étonnant. Pour des raisons de sécurité, l'enlèvement de Tony n'avait pas été rendu public, on trouvait une excuse quelconque pour expliquer son absence et bien que Christine Everheart ne fut plus dupe, devenant de plus en plus suspicieuse, elle gardait le silence sur ce sujet pour le moment. Le pire fut qu'ils n'annulèrent pas le mariage de Thor et de Jane... Ils avaient même eu le temps de retrouver Bruce, mais pas le moindre signe de Tony.

« Est-ce que papa va rentrer ? », demanda discrètement James à Wanda devant les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Elle savait que si elle lui disait oui, il attendrait qu'il soit là et fut tentée de le faire. Cela aurait mis dans l'embarras bien des personnes... parce que rien au monde n'aurait pu le forcer à faire devant la terre entière ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

« Je ne sais pas », lui répondit avec franchise la ténébreuse.

Bien évidemment, son anniversaire se déroulait devant les caméras, bon nombre d'enfants avaient été invités, la progéniture de riches sénateurs ou de personnalités en vue. Tony aurait été contre cette idée, le premier anniversaire du petit garçon avait été célébré dans l'intimité la plus complète. Seuls les enfants de Clint et Cassie y avaient participé. Wanda avait agi de la même manière avec son fils, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens.

Pepper sollicita son enfant pour l'exposer devant les caméras. Comme toujours, elle brillait plus par son absence constante que par ses réactions maternelles, James devait donc se sentir seul, même s'il avait été rapatrié à la Tour depuis la disparition de son père. Entouré par de nombreux héros, on ne lui portait cependant que peu d'attention et Wanda avait presque pitié de lui. Elle avait hésité à le prendre avec elle, mais savait que cela provoquerait des conflits avec Pepper si elle osait faire une telle chose sans son autorisation.

Impuissante, elle regarda le petit James cerné par les journalistes, ces charognes dont la jeune femme préservait autant que possible son fils. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur que son petit garçon avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il commençait à se mettre debout, mais gambadait parfaitement à quatre pattes. Habituellement, il restait proche d'elle, mais là, elle ne le voyait plus et fut rapidement prise de panique, cherchant son enfant dans la foule.

« Wanda ! », appela Christine.

La blonde lui montra le petit garçon, il était assis devant la porte, la fixant avec une concentration intense. La ténébreuse fut rassurée, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été tenté d'effectuer une petite exploration plus poussée.

« Lui qui est si dépendant de vous, c'est étonnant de le voir si loin de vous », ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la journaliste à qui rien n'échappait.

Wanda devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais c'était peut-être les premiers signes d'indépendance de son fils ? Il fallait dire que cela devenait de plus en plus dur de confier son enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne cessait de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le reprendre ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de fatigue, le rendant difficile à gérer pour les autres. Elle se pencha pour reprendre Arion dans ses bras, mais celui-ci lâcha des petits cris de joie en tendant les bras vers la porte, alors elle se releva, découvrant une porte ouverte sur Tony Stark.

* * *

La première personne qui réagit véritablement à son retour fut le petit Arion. Il lâcha quelques petits cris, tentant d'attirer son attention en tendant les bras vers lui et, bien que Tony fut incapable de réagir les premières secondes, il finit par se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras, attendri de le voir si joyeux. James fut le deuxième, il l'appela en courant vers lui, et s'agrippa à sa jambe.

« Papa, papa, tu es venu à mon anniversaire ! lâcha le garçonnet. Tu as vu, j'ai droit à un gros gâteau et j'ai plein de cadeaux. »

Mais l'adulte ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ces choses-là. Il plaça sa main libre sur ses cheveux blonds et posa un regard glacial sur l'ensemble de l'assistance. Il s'attarda sur Pepper qui était devenue livide.

« Tu viens, James, on rentre à la maison, décida le brun.

— C'est vrai ? », fit avec enthousiasme le petit garçon.

Il attrapa la petite main que le garçon lui tendait, l'entraînant sans avoir besoin de le forcer vers la sortie, se contrefichant complètement de ce qu'on pourrait dire, sans réaliser qu'il avait toujours Arion contre sa poitrine. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le décrocher de lui.

« Attends, Tony ! », l'appela Steve.

Mais le brun dut lui lancer le regard le plus terrifiant de sa vie parce que le blond se figea. Lorsque Tony se remit en marche, plus personne n'osa se manifester verbalement, à part les deux enfants qui continuaient de manifester leur joie de le revoir. Il sentit que Wanda était juste derrière lui, mais évita de la regarder, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais, une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, il hésita...

Loki l'avait capturé dans cette maison, ni lui ni les enfants ne seraient en sécurité dans celle-ci, le sorcier le lui avait prouvé. Mais où seraient-ils en sécurité, s'ils ne l'étaient pas ici ?

« Tony ? », l'appela Wanda.

Il eut un sursaut et se tourna vers elle. Elle dut comprendre à quel point il se sentait vulnérable, car elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il se sentit rassuré par cette présence.

Loki ne l'avait pas torturé... Pas comme l'aurait fait un ennemi « normal », tout du moins, il ne lui avait pas fait de lavage de cerveau, mais il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était puissant et à quel point lui-même était faible et misérable. Insignifiant ?

Insignifiant... Non, pas vraiment : il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était important pour lui... L'ancrant suffisamment dans ses chairs pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais oublier. Il aurait préféré souffrir mille et une tortures, il aurait voulu être battu, tranché, brûlé, écartelé, au lieu d'être caressé, embrassé, frôlé...

* * *

Les autres n'avaient pas tardé à venir. Katniss avait proposé de prendre soin des enfants, aidée par ses frères et Cassie, ce ne serait pas dur pour elle de mener à bien cette mission. Cela permit aux Avengers de poser des questions à Tony qui gardait le silence. Assis dans le fauteuil, il fixait un point droit devant lui comme si plus rien autour de lui n'existait. Ils finirent par arrêter et Bruce lui fit un examen rapide.

Il n'y avait pas de blessure visible, pas de lésion ou de marque, pas même de cicatrice qui indiquerait une quelconque torture, il semblait juste ailleurs et Wanda hésitait à donner son avis sur le sujet, sachant ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle continua à surveiller ce qui ce passait tout en gardant ses distances, sachant que Bruce était nerveux quand elle était trop proche de lui.

« Tony, tu es avec nous ? », l'interrogea Bruce.

Mais il n'y eut pas la moindre réponse, il ne réagissait pas à leur présence, juste à celle des enfants. Niait-il leur existence ou les ignorait-il, tout simplement ? Ce n'était pas impossible : il l'avait regardée, elle, avant qu'ils ne soient tous présents, mais peut-être jouait-il un rôle ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment découvrir ce qu'il dissimulait au plus profond de lui.

« Il faut qu'il parle, soupira Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé !

— Je pense que son état est tout à fait normal : il a passé six mois entre les mains de Loki ! répliqua Clint avec irritation. J'ai passé deux semaines sous son contrôle et j'ai encore des séquelles ! Laisse-le respirer.

— Tu penses que Loki a fouillé dans son esprit ? », demanda Thor, très inquiet.

C'était lui offrir l'opportunité qu'elle recherchait, elle le comprit lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais hésita à la saisir, regardant Bruce qui était l'un des seuls qui aurait pu être contre cette idée, mais lui-même semblait se résoudre à cette solution. Le scientifique continuait de regarder son ami, l'air très inquiet.

« Tu crois que tu peux jeter un œil ? demanda Steve.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Wanda en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Vous êtes plusieurs ici à avoir de bonnes raisons d'être contre l'idée de fouiller dans les esprits...

— Il faut qu'on sache comment il s'est enfui parce qu'il est peut-être sous le contrôle de Loki. Peut-être est-il là pour tenter d'emmener les enfants... »

Elle aurait dû s'attendre a une telle argumentation et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Jette-le rapidement dans une cellule si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

Il n'aima pas la remarque, mais le message fut passé et elle décida de faire celle qui cède, s'approchant du brun et se penchant vers lui.

« Tony, fais-moi signe si tu ne veux pas que j'entre dans ton esprit », demanda-t-elle.

Mais le brun ne réagit pas, elle prit donc cela comme une invitation muette. S'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle dans sa tête, il l'aurait fait savoir d'un regard et elle l'aurait accepté. Les Avengers n'auraient pas pu la forcer à faire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle glissa donc ses doigts contre ses tempes et n'eut même pas besoin de forcer l'entrée de son esprit, s'y retrouvant et le trouvant bien sombre.

Elle créa une illusion pour que Tony n'ait aucun mal à parler avec elle, ils étaient dans cette pièce sombre isolée du monde et le brun était enfermé dans une cage dorée.

« Ma Tentation, lui sourit-il.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

— Ils n'ont pas fait d'efforts pour me chercher... Et tout le monde a continué à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait m'arriver... Comment devrais-je le prendre ? Comment devrais-je aller ? Suis-je si insignifiant pour tout le monde ?

— Tu sais bien que non...

— Oui, je sais que pour certaines personnes, je compte... Mais est-ce normal que celui qui semble le plus m'aimer soit mon ennemi ?

— Je t'aime...

— Et tu étais toi aussi une de mes plus grandes ennemies... C'est étrange, non ? Ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment depuis le début me trahissent bien plus encore que mes ennemis... Est-ce une malédiction ? »

Wanda n'aurait pas su répondre, elle-même trouvait cela ironiquement cruel de la part du destin d'infliger une telle souffrance à cet homme. Elle avait fini par en conclure que Tony était un homme autodestructeur et qui attirait à lui tous les dangers du monde. Un homme destiné à être malheureux ?

« J'en viens à craindre que James me haïsse... admit-il.

— Ça n'arrivera pas... Et maintenant, veux-tu bien que nous retournions auprès des autres ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête, fixant la cage dorée autour de lui d'un air distrait.

« Je ne serai jamais plus auprès d'eux...

— Ils vont t'interroger sur ce que t'a fait Loki...

— Je ne dirai rien... »

Alors, elle prit la décision de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider, revenant dans le monde réel en prenant un air contrarié et inquiet, se mordant les lèvres en fixant Tony, sachant qu'il accepterait de jouer le jeu, quoi qu'elle fasse.

« Loki a joué avec son esprit, dit-elle. Il a effacé certaines parties de sa mémoire et je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour les restaurer... Je peux le faire revenir mais... pas ses souvenirs. Il n'y a que Loki pour lui rendre ça.

— Il a reconnu les enfants, protesta Bruce. Wanda, tu...

— C'est compliqué à expliquer... Je ne suis pas une experte, mais il faut croire que Tony s'est accroché à ce qu'il a de plus cher... Pour le moment, un sort continue d'entraver son esprit, même s'il réagit, c'est juste par... instinct de survie...

— Oui, je reconnais ce sort, intervint Thor. C'est sûrement ainsi que Loki l'a maintenu auprès de lui, mais tout de même, comment aurait-il pu s'évader ? »

La ténébreuse se mordit les lèvres, partagée quant à l'idée que le blond intervienne, semblant l'aider en apparence, mais ne sachant pas si ce qu'il se préparait à dire pouvait réellement aider le brun ou non.

« En réalité, il aurait parfaitement pu le libérer de lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour me faire du mal... »

Cela aurait pu être possible, mais dans ce cas, Loki aurait sans doute ciblé quelqu'un de plus proche du dieu, mais ce n'était que l'avis de la Sorcière Rouge. Thor se rapprocha, posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu crois pouvoir annuler l'enchantement ? »

Il avait tendance à sous-estimer les « magiciens » de Midgard, mais ce n'était pas plus mal et Wanda lui répondit par un sourire, lui donnant une petite tape sur le nez avant de reporter toute son attention sur Tony qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Était-il intéressé par l'échappatoire qu'elle lui offrait ? Peut-être n'approuvait-il pas cette solution ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le découvrir. Elle retourna dans son esprit pour lui demander si cela lui allait. Lui n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde soit tombé si facilement dans le panneau. L'idée semblait lui plaire au plus haut point, essentiellement parce qu'il était sûr qu'il pourrait agir comme il l'entendrait et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

De retour, elle jeta un regard inquiet à son allié, qui simulait l'inquiétude et observait les gens l'entourant avec un regard empli d'une indifférence non simulée. Il les regarda tour à tour sans exprimer le moindre sentiment, même lorsque son regard passa sur Steve qui se tendit légèrement.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton empli d'avertissement.

La comédie pouvait donc commencer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous ! Tout mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année en espérant que vous gardiez la santé et beaucoup de bonheur pour cette année 2016 !

Pour Noël, j'ai eu un tas de trucs pour thème "Marvel" ou "Star Wars", enfin une année où les cadeaux ne sont pas décevant ! XD Je vous raconte pas ce que les membres de ma famille peu m'offrir pour Noël ou même mon anniversaire alors que ce n'est pas bien compliqué au final, mais bon, je leurs pardonne. J'ai eu un coffret spécial goodie Avengers, un porte feuille et un tee shirt Star Wars, un couvre lit Avengers, un coffret DVD spécial DC-Comic sur les Animés. Sa fait pas grand chose, certes, mais à mon âge, un p'tit truc me suffit amplement ! ^^ Et vous, qu'avez vous pour Noël ?

Je suis aller voir le nouveau Star Wars, je pense que vous vous en doutiez. Je suis une grande fan de l'ancienne Trilogie comportant l'épisode IV, V et VI, la seconde trilogie ne m'avait pas marquer plus que ça, l'épisode I était même mal tournée d'après moi, l'épisode II manquer cruellement d'action et n'éveiller les gens que 36 minutes avant la fin et l'épisode III était surcharger, j'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre l'action de la scène d'intro pendant la bataille, elle me donne même la migraine tant il se passe de chose.

Les fans avaient tous peur par rapport au fait que se fut Disney qui financer le projet, mais je l'ai déjà dit : ils ont fait des trucs pas mal comme Armageddon qui est à mon sens un des meilleurs films que j'ai vus ! Et ils peuvent faire autre chose que du "tout mignon tout rondoudou", c'est eux qui avaient financer "Judge Dreed" avec Silverstone Stalon ! (un vieux film très bon qui présente quand même des personnages cannibales ! XD).

Star Wars VII a reprit l'esprit de la première trilogie, ce qui manquer à la seconde était de la simplicité. J'ai passé du bon temps devant ce film qui n'était pas surcharger d'effets spéciaux en tout genre, des batailles fluides et pas mal de bonne chose ... Mais ... J'ai vus des trucs qui m'ont quand même déplus

 **SPOIL :** ça ressemble à un reboot de l'épisode IV (un jeune adulte perdu sur une planète désertique et qui tombe sur un druide détenant des plans ... Un "Stormtrooper" libérant un résistant dans une basse des méchants ... Une cantina pleine d'extra terrestre en tout genre ... La bataille où un vaisseau entre dans le centre de la basse pour tout détruire ... ), il y a aussi des drôles de chose : le sabrolaser d'Anakin (Dark Vador) qui à était perdu dans l'épisode V quand Luke perd sa main sur une planète gazeuse et qui réapparait. Le casque des Storm qui filtre la fumée ... Mais pas les gaz mortels ? ... WHAT ? Ho, les sabrolaser complétement émousser qui coupe que dalle ... Et ... Ben ... Pourquoi ils ont pas prit un acteur qui put le charisme ? Désolé, mais quand il enlève son masque, on s'attend à quelqu'un ... Et je parle même pas de l'autre qui est aussi peu intéressant que la neige sur la planète à la fin ! XD Mais j'ai aimé !

Merci de m'avoir lus ! ^^


	15. Chapitre 14 : The Death of Iron Man

**_Chapitre 14_**

 _The Death of Iron Man_

Tout le monde lui posa tout un tas de questions, mais Tony avait décidé de bondir sur ce cadeau que lui avait offert Wanda, ne pouvant de toute façon plus considérer comme des amis toutes ces personnes autour de lui. Ils l'avaient emmené jusqu'à la base et l'interrogeaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la fatigue devenait si oppressante qu'il crut plusieurs fois tomber de sa chaise pour s'écrouler endormi sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, Thor finit par s'énerver, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il leur disait que cela ne servait à rien de l'interroger à la suite d'une telle épreuve et il fallut qu'il brise la table en deux de son poing pour se faire entendre.

« Vous êtes fort ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Tony. Quel type de drogue prenez-vous pour être comme ça ?

— Je suis un Ase, dit le blond, gêné. Je ne viens pas de ce monde.

— Vous voulez me faire croire que vous venez d'une autre planète ? répliqua le brun en croisant les bras sur le torse. Vous n'êtes pas censé être « différent » ? Genre, avoir la peau verte ou rouge, peut-être même bleue ? Et puis, avoir une queue qui sort de derrière ou des antennes ? Au moins un crâne plus gros ! »

Il simula la perplexité à la perfection, Wanda ne pouvait nier qu'il pouvait se reconvertir et envisager une carrière d'acteur ! Elle décida de se porter volontaire pour le raccompagner chez lui, prétextant qu'elle devait de toute manière récupérer Arion, mais personne ne semblait vouloir laisser Tony seul avec son propre fils, alors elle proposa de rester avec lui toute la nuit, ce qui déplut fortement aux autres.

Finalement, tandis que Tony dormait dans sa chambre pour la nuit, Wanda dormait avec les petits, Bucky dormait au rez-de-chaussé sur le canapé et Thor, dans la chambre d'amis. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde pour un mec sans pouvoir, mais tout le monde semblait tellement persuadé de le voir devenir fou dans la nuit.

« Je veux dormir avec papa ! avait exigé James tandis que la ténébreuse préparait son lit.

— Moi aussi, j'aimerais dormir avec lui ! admit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudra te contenter de moi pour le moment.

— Je ne dormirai pas si papa est pas là ! »

Mais, cinq minutes après qu'elle l'avait couché, il était vaincu par Morphée. La sorcière fut attendrie par ce petit garçon incapable de se battre contre lui-même. Son fils, quant à lui, était bien plus téméraire, continuant de ronchonner en fixant la porte avec obstination, mais sa présence sembla le satisfaire pour le moment.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de découvrir Tony, s'essayant à la cuisine. Il posa devant elle des crêpes faites maison. Arion suçait la sienne, son unique dent ne suffisant pas à lui permettre de croquer sa part et James mettait trop de chocolat sur la sienne. Wanda et Tony ne dirent rien, s'installant à leur tour pour manger l'un en face de l'autre.

Il ne cessait de l'observer et son regard sur elle était particulièrement troublant, elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne la lâcherait plus et cela devint officiel lorsque Bucky entra dans la pièce et qu'il lui dit :

« Est-ce qu'on était ensemble ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose... Je me trompe ? »

Cela n'allait pas plaire à Pepper et elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

* * *

En effet, Pepper n'apprécia pas l'idée qu'on puisse ainsi l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas tardé à emménager dans la maison, mais Tony refusa qu'elle dorme dans la même chambre que lui, prétextant que cela le gênait de devoir dormir avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Cela ne te dérangeait pas avant ! avait soufflé Rhodey, avant de prendre un air désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que...

— J'ai compris, avait répliqué Tony. Je suis un coureur de jupons un peu salaud... »

Le ton sec n'appelait aucune réponse et, de toute manière, le brun quittait la pièce, rejoignant son fils qui jouait avec Arion, essayant de lui apprendre à marcher comme lui. Le brun s'assit et regarda les deux enfants. Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, il était mal à l'aise, mais n'arrivait pas à identifier le pourquoi de ce sentiment.

Les jours ce succédèrent ainsi sans que rien ne change vraiment. Les Avengers ne cessaient de le questionner, certains tentaient de lui rappeler son passé « oublié » et lui ne voulait vivre qu'avec son fils et rien de plus. Certes, il tournait autour de Wanda, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'instant où Loki se rappellerait à lui. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce serait dangereux de le trahir.

Cela lui manquait d'avoir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien et ne pas avoir à s'endormir dans un lit froid, mais il se refusait à aller requérir cette chaleur auprès de Loki. Il savait où le trouver, il l'avait détenu dans une pièce de son manoir, une demeure incroyable où chaque meuble puait le fric et les moyens, ce ne fut que le jour où il fut libéré qu'il en comprit la raison. Loki s'était allié à un homme puissant et bénéficiait de sa protection.

Même s'il ne voulait pas lui faire face, cela n'empêchait pas le sorcier d'agir à sa manière, se rappelant régulièrement à lui, s'insinuant dans ses rêves, lui faisant alors des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles et qui pourtant influençaient son comportement. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sueur, avec le besoin urgent de prendre une douche froide ? Trop souvent. Le plus gênant arriva lorsque Wanda et Bucky le trouvèrent dans cet état.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à soulager tout ça », sourit la jeune femme.

Qui devint plus sérieuse en voyant son air embarrassé, elle sembla même ne plus savoir où se mettre et prit la fuite avant qu'il ne retourne la situation à son avantage. Il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire si elle lui en avait laissé le temps. Bucky, lui, ne semblait pas avoir compris et ce fut sans doute pourquoi Tony ne put s'empêcher de se venger sur lui :

« Si tu veux qu'on se fasse un truc à trois, demande-lui, toi. »

Le soldat dut y penser parce que, pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, s'imaginant sans aucun doute la scène avant de perdre ses moyens et de prendre lui aussi la fuite. Au moins ne risquait-il pas de parler de cette conversation à Steve, cela aurait été trop gênant pour tout le monde, mais Tony aurait tout de même donné cher pour voir la tête du blond si on lui avait répété la scène. Déjà que le capitaine ne supportait pas qu'on fasse des allusions à Wanda alors qu'il la connaissait peu, alors imaginez s'il apprenait que le génie playboy milliardaire avait fait du rentre-dedans à son meilleurs ami. Il en aurait fait un syncope, c'était sûr !

* * *

Les Avengers subirent une énorme défaite devant les caméras du monde entier parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une situation ne leurs permettant pas d'agir. Loki s'était montré et, même s'il était sous sa fausse identité, Loren Olson, Steve le reconnut tout de suite et ne sembla pas apprécier la situation.

Loki les avait vaincus sans même avoir à se battre. Il s'était présenté comme l'ambassadeur de la Latvérie, disposant ainsi de l'immunité diplomatique. Fury avait fait comprendre que, si qui que ce soit portait des accusations préjudiciables contre cet homme, sans preuves concrètes, ils risquaient de se prendre quelques procès bien désagréables !

« Personne ne sait que cet homme est Loki, avait-il dit. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui !

— Et si nous disions que c'est Loki ? », interrogea Thor.

Parce qu'après tout, le dieu de la Malice avait commis des crimes de guerre en ravageant Manhattan, beaucoup de monde espérait qu'il réponde de ses actes, mais il était difficile d'arrêter un magicien capable de se téléporter en un rien de temps.

« Avez-vous une preuve qu'il s'agit de Loki ? répliqua le directeur du Shield.

— Nous le savons...

— L'avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous vu Loren Olson se transformer en Loki ? »

Wanda comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le seul témoin était Tony et celui-ci n'était pas prêt à dénoncer l'homme. La ténébreuse se mordit les lèvres en voyant les images de Loren aux côtés de Fatalis. Pour elle, ce n'était pas le plus important, ce qui l'intriguait était la visite de Fury alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et, si elle avait appris un truc avec lui, c'est qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison.

Steve et lui partirent dans la salle de débriefing, cela intrigua plus encore la Sorcière Rouge qui ne put s'empêcher de fouiner, oubliant qu'elle était censée être une mère responsable. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient cela en toute intimité. Ils parlaient de Tony, comme toujours, il était au centre des conversations. Sauf que là, c'était différent et la jeune femme tendit l'oreille derrière la porte.

« Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait redevenir comme « avant » ? demandait le directeur du Shield.

— Soyez plus clair.

— Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait reprendre son ancienne activité de marchand d'armes ? »

Il y eut un silence, peut-être parce que Steve n'aimait pas cette idée, ou peut-être parce qu'au contraire, il préférerait avoir affaire à l'homme capable de vendre jusqu'à son âme ? Après tout, il espérait toujours obtenir les plans des dernières armures de Tony, mais avec son « amnésie », le brun avait pu protéger ses dernières nées et les hommes de soutien devaient se contenter des anciennes versions.

« Je ne sais pas, finit par admettre le blond. Il ne semble plus éprouver aucun intérêt à créer.

— Vous savez comme moi que récupérer Stark serait un atout majeur pour nous, aussi bien pour le Shield que pour les Avengers. Une nouvelle organisation vient de voir le jour, spécialisée dans les activités extraterrestres. Elle possède déjà quelques technologies fort intéressantes.

— Le Sword n'a pas tant de moyens que ça. »

Le S.W.O.R.D. autrement dit le Sentient Worlds Observation and Response Departement, une agence d'espionnage chargée des relations avec les extraterrestres était peu connue pour le moment, mais ils se montraient plus efficaces que le Shield pour traiter tous les problèmes incluant des petits hommes verts pas tout à fait verts. La rumeur prétendait que la directrice, Abigail Brand était une extraterrestre et d'autres affirmaient que des aliens faisaient partie de leurs effectifs.

« Les 4 Fantastiques, répliqua Fury.

— Nous ne sommes pas en compétition...

— Vous savez ce que je veux dire : il vous faut plus de moyens, sinon, vous pourriez perdre vos soutiens. Tony Stark peut vous les fournir... Peut-être faudrait-il lui rappeler à quel point il aime créer ? »

Ils pouvaient toujours essayer ! L'idée fit sourire Wanda qui décida de partir, ils ne comptaient pas se débarrasser du milliardaire, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'en entendre plus, elle avait d'autres choses à faire, bien plus importantes.

* * *

Loki sirotait un verre d'alcool extrêmement goûteux devant le feu d'une cheminée, sentant le regard de Victor Von Fatalis sur sa nuque, mais n'y prêtant que peu d'attention. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils collaboraient, le sorcier enchantant les armures du monarque en échange de quelques petits services. Loki n'avait jusqu'alors pas d'identité « réelle » dans ce monde et l'homme lui permettait d'en obtenir, à l'infini.

Une secrétaire entra dans la pièce, s'inclina devant eux avant de s'approcher du dieu de la Malice. Elle semblait inquiète mais lui tendit l'enveloppe qui contenait les documents nécessaires pour une nouvelle identité.

« Je ne comprends pas à quoi cette identité peut vous servir, déclara Fatalis.

— J'ai mes raisons, sourit Loki en observant les documents. Je vous remercie pour cela et pour l'emploi que vous m'offrez, je n'en espérais pas tant, mais vous savez que vous m'offrez là des moyens incroyables ?

— Je préfère faire de vous un allié que de devenir votre ennemi. »

C'était tout à fait normal. Lors des dernières années, Loki avait démontré être un homme puissant et insaisissable, malgré toute l'obstination dont faisaient preuve ceux qui cherchaient à lui mettre la main dessus Il fit disparaître les documents, les faisant apparaître là où ils devaient être avant de reporter toute son attention sur Fatalis.

« J'avais quelques interrogations sur la manière de gouverner un pays, fit le sorcier.

— Envisagez-vous de prendre le contrôle d'un pays ? répliqua le noble, fronçant sûrement les sourcils derrière son masque métallique.

— Nous serions toujours alliés... »

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient et Tony nota certains changements. Les gens se disputaient autour de lui, chacun semblant prendre position concernant un point qu'ils n'abordaient pas avec lui mais qui le concernait. Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien, surpris de voir qu'il puisse exister une telle hostilité entre eux. Il finit par comprendre le jour où Steve osa lui parler sous le regard désapprobateur de Wanda qui fulminait, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère.

Le blond présenta un plan des armures, sans doute celui qu'utilisait actuellement les Avengers et, pour la première fois, Tony réalisa combien elles étaient nulles et à quel point lui était un génie. Malgré toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu glâner ici et là, ils n'avaient rien pu produire de plus qu'une pâle copie de l'armure originale. Rhodey n'avait pas dû laisser les ingénieurs du Shield examiner son armure parce que même celle-ci était bien plus développée que ces copies-là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en levant un regard empli d'incertitude vers le blond.

— Cela ne te dit rien ?

— Désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que... »

Il tourna le plan, continuant de le mémoriser à vitesse grand V, se disant que cela pourrait lui être utile un jour et ce, plus tôt que prévu. Loki savait comment se défaire des armures, mais s'il connaissait les points faibles de celles-ci, alors la défaite des Avengers serait plus rapide et cela l'arrangeait.

« Tu fabriquais des choses avant, dit Steve. Cela nous aidait bien.

— Qui ça ? »

Le blond resta silencieux, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de répondre. Même si la famille Stark était une famille plutôt patriotique, leurs armes avaient souvent été revendues à des hommes s'en servant pour des guerres qui le dépassait. Ses plus fidèles clients restaient cependant le Shield et le gouvernement des États-Unis qui aimaient à faire savoir qu'ils disposaient du meilleur du meilleur.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous essayez de faire, mais ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas », déclara le brun en reposant le plan sur la table basse et en fixant Steve dans les yeux.

Il semblait énervé et à forte raison. Sa supposée amnésie avait commencé depuis longtemps, ses rapports avec les autres avaient plus ou moins changé et, même s'ils maintenait de bonnes relations avec Scott et Hope, on ne pouvait pas dire que pour les autres, les choses s'étaient arrangées, au contraire. Il s'était éloigné de Pepper, mais également de Rhodey. Les seuls qui auraient pu l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le problème était qu'ils étaient têtus. Ils ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle, ce qui était particulièrement frustrant pour le brun qui rêvait d'être seul avec son fils.

« Tu étais Iron Man. »

Cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'un des enfants lâcha une petite exclamation et s'approcha.

« C'est toujours Iron Man ! », assura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Lequel des enfants avait prononcé ces mots ? Peut-être son fils, le brun n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ce fut trop dur pour lui parce que les petits entreprirent de lui faire une description détaillée de leur héros préféré. Il se rappela qu'il n'était plus qu'un père de famille et rien de plus. Pourtant, Iron Man existait encore dans le cœur des enfants qui croyaient qu'il pourrait de nouveau être un Avenger. Mais si Loki lui avait bien faire comprendre quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais été ?

Un jouet Iron Man lui fut présenté, agité sous le nez, comme un rappel de cette vie passée qu'il avait espéré retrouver. Il aurait aimé faire de nouveau partie des Avengers, il en avait rêvé, mais depuis qu'il avait fini entre les mains de Loki, ce n'était plus d'actualité, au contraire...

« Tony ! », lâcha quelqu'un d'un ton empli de reproche.

Le brun réalisa qu'il avait pris le jouet et l'avait démembré sans s'en apercevoir. C'était le jouet d'un des petits et il l'avait cassé inconsciemment sous leurs yeux. Clignant des yeux, il lâcha le bras qu'il venait de détacher du corps et observa son œuvre. Iron Man avait alors fière allure ! Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant et, même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, il attrapa la tête du jouet et la cassa elle aussi, laissant les morceaux retomber sur le sol sous le regard horrifié des enfants.

« Iron Man est mort, déclara-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il ne reviendra plus jamais... Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de lui ! »

Les enfants étaient choqués, même Katniss resta figée devant lui, incapable de réagir. James fondit en larmes. C'était son jouet à lui qu'il venait de réduire en miettes. Tony ne réussit même pas à s'en vouloir, fixant son fils qui pleurait sans pouvoir répondre à l'appel de sa détresse. Il en était responsable et ne s'excuserait pas, alors il décida de quitter les lieux, après avoir attrapé sa veste.

« Tony, attends ! l'appela Steve. Iron Man n'est pas mort !

— Bien sûr que si : c'est toi qui l'as tué ! répliqua-t-il. Il n'existe plus, mais tu devrais être content : n'est-ce pas justement ce que tu voulais ? Qu'il n'apparaisse plus jamais ?

— Tony, tu es vivant et...

— Iron Man est bel est bien mort... Je suis vivant, mais même si vous vouliez un jour récupérer votre ancien allié, ce serait impossible. »

Personne ne l'empêcha de partir, de toute façon personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus voir personne pour le moment, c'était un peu trop dur pour lui et cela même si, au final, il se moquait bien de tout le monde avec son rôle de pauvre amnésique incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Iron Man était mort lorsqu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Qu'ils n'espèrent plus jamais le retrouver en tant qu'allié parce qu'il n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'être un Avenger depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une équipe contrôlée par d'autres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence et ce long silence sans prévenir personne ... Il me semble que je vous l'avez dit : mon ordi est "mort", il a finit par ne plus vouloir fonctionner et je pouvais utiliser le second, mais voilà : ce n'est pas mon année et sa fait qu'empirer en réalité par ce que le second ordi est mort lui aussi, emportant même le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit (à quelques secondes près : j'étais sur le point de l'envoyée à la bêta !) et puis, coup sur coup, des événements qui ont bousiller le peu de bonne humeur que je pouvais encore avoir ... Et je vais pas mentir : j'ai du mal à me relever là ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon année !

Je veux écrire mais dans cette situation, le mieux que je peu faire est d'attendre d'avoir des sous (le chapitre et quelques autres ont était corriger depuis un moment, vous en aurez quelques un encore). Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un PC pour le moment donc faudra peut être attendre, même si j'ai des solutions (je peu squatter cher des personnes mais j'aime pas ça ... c'est pas dans ma nature de faire ça). En tout cas, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, j'espère me rattraper rapidement même si je ne sais pas trop comment ... Bref, merci de m'avoir lu ! ^^


	16. Chapitre 15 : Yield To Temptation

**_Chapitre 15_**

 _Yield To Temptation_

Wanda retrouva Tony dans un bar, il n'avait cependant pas bu la moindre goutte et observait son verre comme s'il n'était pas réellement là. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule, signalant délicatement sa présence. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sembla à la fois soulagé et désespéré.

Elle lui proposa de se réfugier chez elle. Elle disposait toujours de son appartement, même si elle avait emménagé dans une des maisons de la zone, elle avait décidé de garder un endroit où elle pourrait se réfugier quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, voire jamais, en réalité. Trop de choses à faire pour avoir le temps de venir se détendre ici. Il accepta sans qu'elle ait besoin d'insister, abandonnant son verre sans regrets.

Elle accrocha sa veste à côté de celle du brun qui s'installait dans le fauteuil, se demandant si elle pouvait seulement évoquer ce qui s'était dit. Décidant de voir si le brun aborderait la chose de lui-même, elle s'installa à côté de lui en le fixant d'un air de reproche et ne tarda pas à perdre patience :

« C'était moi qui le lui avait offert, pour son anniversaire...

— Pourquoi « Iron Man » ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Parce que, parmi tous les héros de cette Terre, Iron Man est mon préféré, avoua-t-elle. Même s'il ne sera jamais plus là, à nos côtés, il est celui que je préfère et cela quoi qu'on m'en dise... M'en veux-tu ?

— C'est juste que... Je ne peux plus jouer le rôle du mec qui accepte la situation... Ils vont comprendre que je me souviens de certaines choses...

— Ils n'oseront pas évoquer cette situation avec toi : ils ont dû ressentir toute ta rancune... Ils doivent penser que tu te souviens surtout de ce qui est compromettant pour eux... »

Selon elle, cela aurait été une bonne nouvelle. Ils éprouveraient une culpabilité qu'ils auraient dû ressentir depuis bien longtemps et devraient le regarder en pensant que tout ça, c'était de leur faute, que leurs efforts conjugués avaient fini par tuer Iron Man.

« Tu es au courant, toi... Que je me souviens de tout... Et tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé pendant ces six mois...

— Je me suis dis que si tu ne m'en parlais pas, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison... Il y en a une ? »

Elle l'observa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il restait incroyablement stoïque et indéchiffrable, c'était frustrant pour la jeune femme qui avait cru comprendre comment lire en lui. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas et elle devrait encore apprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui.

« Il m'a baisé », annonça-t-il avec franchise.

Cela fut si soudain que la ténébreuse ne sut comment le prendre. Elle continua d'observer le visage du brun, essayant de déchiffrer son expression.

« Il t'a violé ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

— Ce n'était pas un viol... »

Donc, il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée de le faire avec Loki ? Ou bien celui-ci avait-il réussi à le faire céder, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Après tout, Tony était quelqu'un de plutôt porté sur le sexe. Pouvait-il avoir cédé pour une autre raison ?

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Tony continuait de regarder devant lui. Avait-il honte ? Peut-être, mais de quoi exactement ? Elle hésitait franchement à poser la question parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas supporter la réponse. Se mordant la lèvre à s'en faire saigner, elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour pouvoir échapper à cette situation.

« Je suis verte de jalousie », déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Mais il lui saisit le poignet et elle ne put avancer. Elle n'osa pas tourner le regard vers lui, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

« Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse ? Même si ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était de l'amour... Ce n'est pas comparable à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu es mon fruit défendu, ma plus belle faiblesse... Mon plus grand interdit. »

Wanda se tourna vers lui et comprit à son regard qu'il était complètement perdu. Il la tira lentement vers lui et, même si elle savait que si elle lui disait non, il arrêterait, elle ne put pas lui dire ce simple mot.

« Tu es la dernière à croire en moi et à m'aimer pour ce que je suis... »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux en une position plus qu'aguichante. Tony glissa les mains dans son dos, le lui caressant avec délicatesse et la ténébreuse frôla ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Tony...

— Tu es Ma Tentation... »

Elle trouvait que ce rôle lui allait bien et se pencha sur lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes.

« Et vas-tu céder, croquer dans cette pomme interdite ? »

Son souffle chaud contre sa peau était empli de désir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la perspective de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle fois Tony.

« Définitivement et plus que ça ! », céda-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent, les mains de Tony se faisant plus taquines et bien plus insistantes. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

* * *

Glissés sous les draps en soie du lit de Wanda, ils s'adonnaient tous deux aux plaisirs de la chair, chacun d'eux redécouvrant le goût de la peau de l'autre. La ténébreuse le marqua de ses dents et lui infligea quelques blessures. Ce fut un peu plus sauvage, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tant attendu cet instant qu'ils laissaient ressortir leurs frustrations ? Le pire fut que cela ne retirait aucun charme à l'instant, au contraire.

Tandis qu'elle se montrait aussi dangereuse qu'un félin, lui se montrait tendre et affectueux et, même si elle donnait l'impression de résister, ce n'était qu'une manière subtile de l'exciter davantage car, lorsqu'elle mordit ses lèvres, ce ne fut pas jusqu'au sang, lorsqu'elle le griffa dans le dos, ce ne fut pas pour écorcher la peau. En tout cas, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre car ils trouvèrent tous deux leur plaisir et bien trop souvent au goût de Tony qui se trouvait toujours aussi vieux à côté d'elle.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester pour toujours dans ce petit appartement avec toi et nos enfants », reconnut Wanda alors qu'elle était au-dessus de lui.

Lui aussi, mais il savait que personne ne les laisserait faire, sa prétendue amnésie ne lui donnerait pas la garde exclusive de James et il craignait de le perdre, sachant que Pepper serait sans doute prête à tout, mais sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne semblait pas l'aimer, tout du moins, pas comme une mère le devrait.

Wanda dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas avec elle car elle lui mordit la gorge jusqu'au sang. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise et la repoussa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce soir, tu es à moi ! déclara-t-elle avec colère. Oublie tout, il n'y a que toi et moi... »

Juste tous les deux, rien qu'eux. Il décida de lui céder, reprenant le dessus pour l'embrasser, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas actuellement dans cet appartement parce que si tout le reste pouvait être une utopie, un simple rêve, ce qui arrivait était bien réel, alors autant le savourer et le croquer à pleines dents, se laisser posséder par tous les dieux et les déesses de la luxure.

Ils se glissèrent encore une fois sous les draps, savourant la chair de l'autre.

* * *

Pouvaient-ils sentir ce qui s'était passé ? Certains d'entre eux, peut-être, pour les autres, c'était moins sûr. Wanda regretta d'avoir mordu aussi fort Tony parce que la marque était parfaitement visible et que tout le monde lança un regard réprobateur au génie, le jugeant sans même connaître les détails de ce qui s'était passé.

Tout le monde voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle refusait littéralement d'obtempérer, ce qui provoqua quelques tensions au sein même du groupe des Avengers. En fait, Bucky semblait incapable de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, Steve était beaucoup plus dur avec elle lors des entraînements et Rhodey ne lui parlait plus du tout. Tout ça passait bien au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme qui était trop heureuse pour se laisser démoraliser par le comportement de ses alliés.

Pepper ne fut pas dupe non plus, les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans leur maison et Scott avait l'intelligence d'emmener James loin des éclats de voix de ses deux parents. Wanda se serait bien dévouée, mais la rousse explosait de rage lorsqu'elle osait seulement se montrer. Cela ne plut pas à la Sorcière Rouge qui décida de ne pas se laisser faire et qui fit dès lors tout pour devenir plus que la simple « Tentation » de Tony. Elle usa de sa magie pour le rejoindre la nuit dans sa chambre et, même si au début, il était contre cette idée, il finit par céder.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils « sortaient ensemble » et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Pepper continuait de s'accrocher à cet homme qui ne l'aimait plus en se servant du pauvre petit James de plus en plus perturbé, et Wanda se sentait mise de côté par les Avengers. Il n'y avait que Scott et Hope pour ne pas juger son comportement. Arion, quant à lui, se montrait toujours extrêmement difficile dans ses relations.

Ce fut pendant un entraînement qu'elle comprit l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Steve se montrait toujours aussi dur quand elle eut une nausée monstrueuse qui la fit se plier en deux. Heureusement, même si le blond était froid avec elle, il se calma, toujours aussi attentif à ses besoins.

« Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

— Je crois que oui, admit-elle.

— Va voir le médecin. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et fut même heureuse de s'éloigner de cet homme. Après l'avoir examinée, le médecin confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà :

« Vous êtes enceinte ! Félicitations ! »

Voilà quelque chose qui allait mettre en colère tout le monde, sauf peut-être Tony ? Mais encore une fois, elle se trouvait devant le choix le plus difficile de sa vie : devait-elle dire la vérité à l'homme qui était le père de son nouvel enfant ou continuer à se taire ? Et les autres seraient-ils dupes ou pas ? Elle pouvait toujours jouer la carte du petit ami « X », même Tony y croyait étant donné qu'elle sortait régulièrement sans donner d'explications claires. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, il continuait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à lui demander de mettre sa vie en pause, mais il n'arrivait pas toujours à dissimuler la jalousie derrière son sourire simulé.

En tout cas, elle devrait en parler à tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie du bébé et il fallait donc qu'elle mette en suspens sa fonction d'Avenger.

« Cela fait du bien d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ! marmonna le médecin.

— Pardon ? » lâcha-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que possible, ce qui intrigua fortement la ténébreuse. Elle avait cependant d'autres soucis.

* * *

Ce fut l'apocalypse avant l'heure, une bombe lancée par les Chitauris aurait causé moins de trouble chez les Avengers qui semblaient ne pas savoir comment réagir. Hope sauta au cou de Wanda en la félicitant, tout comme Thor, mais les autres se montrèrent plutôt glacials. Avec Loki dans les parages, une sorcière n'était jamais de trop dans une équipe de super-héros !

« Ton petit ami est au courant ? demanda Steve, bras croisés sur le torse.

— Ce genre de chose ne vous regarde pas, que je sache, répliqua-t-elle en répondant à l'étreinte de Hope.

— Tu veux rester célibataire ?

— J'aime mon indépendance... »

Il n'approuvait toujours pas qu'une femme ayant des enfants ne se marie pas avec le père de ceux-ci. Décidément, il gardait obstinément ses idées d'un autre temps, figé dans sa morale qui ne pouvait pas évoluer. Il ressemblait à tous ces vieux dans leur maison de retraite qui n'acceptaient pas les nouvelles idées et cela agaçait Wanda.

« De toute façon, je crois qu'il va me quitter ! lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir. Un enfant, ça va, mais deux ? Surtout qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'âme d'un père ! »

Ce fut une joie pour elle de voir le visage de Steve se décomposer en entendant la nouvelle, ou peut-être était-ce par ce qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus que ça ? Mais c'était normal : le père de ses enfants n'était autre que Tony et comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'en réalité, c'était de sa faute à lui si elle était une mère célibataire ? Parce que Steve l'empêchait d'être avec le brun. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quittée du regard une seule seconde et elle comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler face à face. Ils eurent du mal à s'éclipser, tant ils étaient au centre de l'intérêt général.

« Suis-je le père ?

— Ne pose pas cette question ! répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Wanda, s'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité !

— Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Abandonnerais-tu James pour cet enfant ?

— Quoi ?! Non ! Mais je n'ai pas à abandonner...

— Tu ne peux pas choisir, Tony, tu l'a déjà prouvé, alors laisse-moi choisir... James te connait, il t'aime, reste avec lui et occupe-toi de lui, parce que tu es le seul parent à le faire convenablement. »

Elle l'embrassa fugacement avant de revenir auprès des autres, en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa disparition. Cela pouvait rapidement aggraver les choses et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

* * *

Tony s'occupait des enfants. Comme à son habitude, il rêvassait en se demandant quel genre de vie il aurait pu avoir avec Wanda, James et Arion. Son fils aimait celui de la ténébreuse et il aimait autant la jeune femme qu'Arion l'aimait, lui... Quoique, le petit enfant de la Sorcière Rouge était plus qu'affectueux, il était même devenu jaloux et lorsqu'un autre enfant s'approchait de lui, c'était comme s'il cherchait à prouver que Tony lui appartenait en l'accaparant et, depuis qu'il marchait, il ne le lâchait plus.

« On dirait un poussin suivant sa maman poule », avait rigolé Cassie.

Si cela n'avait pas été elle, le brun l'aurait mal pris parce qu'il n'était pas une femme, mais il devait admettre qu'en effet, Arion ressemblait au petit qui piaillait dès qu'il ne voyait plus sa mère. D'après Wanda, il avait commencé à parler, mais jamais personne n'avait entendu le son de sa voix, si ce n'était sa mère. Sûrement était-il d'un naturel timide.

« Non, il nous snobe ! avait répliqué avec dédain Katniss. Il ne nous juge pas dignes de lui !

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant de deux ans ! avait rappelé Tony.

— J'ai raison : il s'énerve dès qu'on veut jouer avec lui ou avec toi ! Il est égoïste et capricieux ! »

La jeune fille venait d'avoir treize ans et Tony mit donc ses accusations sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence, elle devenait de plus en plus difficile et le brun était heureux de ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'elle.

Il était en train de préparer le repas d'Arion et James quand Scott arriva, tenant la main de Cassie qui se faisait discrète. Cela inquiéta Tony.

« Elle peut manger avec vous ? demanda le héros avec gêne.

— Je vais devoir me priver mais oui, elle peut manger ma part ! Aller, viens me piquer la place du chef ! »

Elle savait qu'il rigolait, bien sûr, il était déjà en train de disposer une assiette et des couverts pour la petite demoiselle. James la salua joyeusement tandis qu'Arion l'observait étrangement. Katniss avait-elle raison à son sujet, avait-il déjà un fort caractère ? Certes, il était incroyablement possessif, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Tony décida de se montrer plus attentif à son comportement.

Cet après-midi là, elle resta avec eux, mais Arion ne se comporta pas de manière étrange avec elle. Au contraire, il joua avec elle et James. Même si elle était bien trop âgée pour ça, elle sembla heureuse de rester avec eux et ne repartit que quand sa mère vint la chercher.

Wanda n'était toujours pas là, alors Arion dormirait chez lui. Dans ce genre de cas, Pepper ne se montrait pas du tout à la maison, cela arrangeait Tony même s'il aurait préféré savoir la ténébreuse ici. Elle avait dit devoir régler quelque chose avec son petit ami. James fut difficile à coucher ce soir-là, ce qui n'était pas le cas du petit brun qui était déjà dans son lit, attendant que l'adulte vienne lui lire une histoire. Lorsqu'enfin il put venir s'occuper de lui, le petit garçon semblait absent, il regardait devant lui pendant que Tony lisait le livre. Il finit par renoncer et referma le livre.

« Arion, tu es sûr que tu veux une histoire ce soir ? », demanda le brun, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Après tout, il n'en réclamait pas du tout. La plupart du temps, il s'endormait rapidement si Tony ou Wanda restait avec lui et après, ils pouvaient s'éclipser.

« Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? », demanda le petit garçon.

Ses mots étaient si clairs et si soudains que Tony ne fut pas sûr que c'était bien lui qui parlait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix d'Arion, alors il était vraiment surpris, et choqué par sa question.

« Pardon ? lâcha l'adulte, incertain.

— Cassie, elle est malade... Très malade... Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?

— Arion, Cassie n'est pas malade... »

Arion tourna vers lui un regard d'une incroyable intelligence. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant avoir compris quelque chose et parut désolé.

« Cassie est très malade, je le sens... Elle va mourir bientôt... Je suis triste : tu l'aimais bien... »

Il se coucha sur le côté, tirant la couverture à lui et fit mine de dormir, laissant l'adulte dans une mer d'incertitude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et eut peur de ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Lorsque Wanda arriva, il hésita à lui en parler, mais il n'avait pas de secret pour elle.

« Arion m'a parlé pour la première fois ce soir.

— Alors, tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit qu'il parlait ! Que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Que Cassie était malade et allait mourir... »

Wanda se crispa, se tournant vers lui, inquiète.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'a dit ça par... jalousie ?

— Tony, non... Je crois qu'Arion... Il est probable qu'Arion soit un mutant... »

Cette nouvelle glaça Tony parce que, d'une part, Arion devenait un de ces êtres que le gouvernement commençait à craindre et, d'autre part, parce qu'il avait peut-être dit vrai concernant Cassie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bien sûr que je vais tâcher de publier les chapitre que j'ai déjà écrits, ça va juste être dure d'écrire la suite sans un PC mais vus ma poisse là, j'ai décidée de jouer au Loto : si peu de chance dans la vie, je dois en avoir un peu quand même, non ? ... XD

Bon, j'ai oublier de dire : alors, que pensez vous de la tournure des événements ? Il s'en passe des événements dans ce chapitre, non ? Entre Tony qui cède à la tentation et Wanda qui est enceinte tout en passant par Cassie qui est malade et Arion qui s'avère être un Mutant ... Qu'en pensez vous ?

Sachez qu'il c'est passé quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui devrait vous aidez à trouver quelque chose de cacher dans cette histoire ... =3


	17. Chapitre 16 : A Glimmer Of Hope

_Chapitre 16_

 ** _A Glimmer Of Hope_**

Tony eut du mal à parler à Scott, se voyant mal le saluer jovialement et lui demander si sa fille avait vu un médecin récemment. De toute manière, il avait peur d'entendre la réponse et de devoir essayer de convaincre son dernier ami d'aller voir quelqu'un qui lui annoncerait une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il était pourtant hors de question qu'il laisse traîner les choses. Peut-être pouvait-elle être sauvée.

« Cassie semble un peu pâle », glissa-t-il tandis qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, de corvée de vaisselle.

Tony était un homme fier, sûr de lui et il avait toujours cru pouvoir faire face, à tout, mais avait-il un jour été préparé à voir le visage d'un homme se décomposer de la sorte ? Le brun réalisa que, depuis le début, Scott portait un masque et que ses mots l'avaient brisé.

L'entraînant dehors, il comprit que le héros aurait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer s'il le pressait trop, mais Tony comprit qu'Arion avait vu juste et qu'il était fort probable que la petite fille soit malade. Si Scott était au courant et paraissait aussi touché, c'était qu'il avait peut-être également raison sur la gravité de la maladie.

« C'est une leucémie aiguë, confirma Scott. Sa mère et moi, on ne sait pas comment on a pu passer à côté mais... les médecins ont dit que c'était trop tard et... »

Il ne pourrait jamais dire la suite. C'était une chose de dire que son enfant était malade, mais c'en était une toute autre d'admettre qu'elle allait en mourir. Le reconnaître représentait déjà un véritable calvaire pour les membres de la famille alors que dire d'un père parlant de sa fille ? Son unique trésor, la seule chose dont il pouvait être fier et dont il n'aurait jamais honte.

Un parent ne devrait jamais enterrer son enfant, ce n'était pas normal !

« Il existe des traitements, non ? fit remarquer Tony, une boule se formant dans son ventre.

— Ils font ce qu'il peuvent, mais... Ils sont extrêmement pessimistes et je ne veux pas imposer de traitements lourds à Cassie si... si ça ne sert à rien... Je ne veux pas la voir dépérir, je ne... Est-ce cruel ? De ne pas vouloir soigner son enfant ? Elle resterait plus longtemps, mais dans quel état ?

— Et la greffe de moelle ? Si vous faites une chimiothérapie aplasiante et une greffe de moelle, ça pourrait la sauver, non ?

— Je ne suis pas compatible, sa mère non plus, et les chances de trouver un donneur sont... »

Il ne pouvait de nouveau pas dire la vérité, elle était bien trop difficile à encaisser et Tony se sentit plus faible que jamais. Comment se battre contre ça ? Il se sentit surtout désolé pour cet homme qui était un héros, qui savait comment se battre contre ses ennemis mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre la maladie de sa fille.

« Et le Shield ? demanda Tony, révolté par l'idée de laisser faire les choses. Ils ne t'ont rien proposé pour l'aider ? Et Thor ? Je sais qu'Odin est contre le fait de nous aider parce que nous ne sommes que des mortels, mais... Cassie est une enfant !

— Thor a tout de suite proposé de m'aider, mais c'est une maladie méconnue sur Asgard et... Et...

— Scott ?

— Fury a posé son veto : il trouve ça anormal que je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur alors que des milliers d'autres enfants sont malades... Je le comprends, tu sais, c'est normal. Si on sauve mon enfant, on devrait sauver tous les autres... Ils ont raison... »

Mais c'était sa petite fille à lui qui était en danger et même s'il disait comprendre, au plus profond de lui, il devait éprouver ce sentiment d'égoïsme que seuls ceux dans cette situation pouvaient comprendre. Peu importait le reste du monde quand l'être qu'on aime est malade... Certains étaient prêts à tuer pour sauver leurs enfants, c'était instinctif. Était-ce la souffrance face à son impuissance qui le fit pleurer ou la culpabilité d'éprouver de l'indifférence envers les autres, du moment qu'on sauvait son enfant ?

Bien sûr, Tony savait que Fury agissait là par intérêt, certaines petites magouilles avaient été découvertes par Jarvis. Quand il en avait besoin, pour soigner quelqu'un lui donnant plus de pouvoir, le directeur du Shield n'hésitait pas : la fille d'un sénateur, un juge malade, un membre influent de la Chambre, une conseillère puissante... Mais sauver la fille d'un homme qui lui était acquis par le biais de Steve était inutile !

« Il n'y a rien à faire, marmonna sinistrement Scott en effaçant ses larmes. Juste attendre en faisant en sorte que ses derniers jours soient les plus beaux de sa vie... »

Était-ce pour cela qu'ils cédaient à tous ses caprices ? Cassie n'était pas une petite fille exigeante, elle était heureuse avec peu, comme sécher un cours ou deux pour être avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Il en fallait peu pour rendre un enfant heureux.

« Elle sait qu'elle va partir, admit le héros, ébranlé. Elle le prend... incroyablement bien... J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces enfants mourants qui faisaient preuve d'une incroyable maturité... Elle est merveilleuse... »

Oui, elle était merveilleuse, Cassie ne méritait pas de mourir et le pire, c'était que, maintenant que Tony savait la vérité, il voyait à quel point elle était forte ! Elle riait, jouait avec les autres, s'attardait quelques instants pour aller voir ses parents et recommençait à jouer comme si elle était en pleine forme. Difficile d'imaginer que, derrière elle, la faux de la mort pouvait la frapper à tout moment.

Ce soir-là, il coucha James et Arion dans son lit, et resta assis à les observer tous les deux. Wanda avait une fois encore besoin d'un peu de tranquillité et Tony était heureux de pouvoir passer ces quelques instants avec eux, réalisant que chaque instant était d'une incroyable importance. Il avait déjà prouvé être capable de n'importe quelle folie pour les protéger tous les deux, alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer de quoi serait capable Scott pour sauver sa fille...

Que serait-il prêt à faire en réalité ? Serait-il capable de se sacrifier ? Assurément, il était un héros, mais proposer à une maladie de devenir son porteur ne marchait pas. Se mettre à genoux et supplier ? Scott serait prêt à le faire pour son enfant et sans doute avait-il supplié Fury de l'aider, mais le directeur du Shield était un homme glacial et calculateur...

Tony se leva, il eut un comportement de parent indigne en laissant les deux enfants seuls, le temps d'atteindre la maison où Scott était actuellement avec sa fille, sa femme et son nouvel époux. Il demanda à la mère de rejoindre ses deux enfants et entraîna Scott plus loin.

« Serais-tu prêt à faire un pacte avec le diable pour sauver Cassie ? », lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

La réponse ne dépendait pas de lui et il refusait de commettre une erreur.

« Je serais prêt à tout, Tony, répondit-il, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Mais je ne peux rien faire...

— Moi, je peux... »

Il n'attendit pas pour monter dans la chambre de la petite fille qui dormait dans son pyjama rose. Elle sursauta et se frotta les yeux quand Tony la prit dans ses bras, Scott sur ses talons lui posant des questions. Il semblait hésiter à agir, tout comme le beau-père de Cassie qui était de plus en plus nerveux, mais le brun ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et réussit à glisser la petite dans la voiture quand ils décidèrent d'agir, Scott bloquant la portière.

« Tony, que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je connais un diable, je sais où le trouver et je sais qu'il sera capable de soigner Cassie, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers lui, l'air grave. Ne m'en demande pas plus, moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera pour toi !

— Et que demandera ton diable ? répliqua le beau-père flic.

— Ce ne sera pas un bien grand prix contre la vie de Cassie... Je vous la ramènerai et elle sera en pleine forme... Et elle pourra vivre encore plusieurs décennies avec vous ! Le reste, on s'en fout, non ? »

De toute façon, il ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il repoussa Scott qui n'avait pas la force de se battre et qui avait même toutes les raisons de le laisser faire. Tony grimpa dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture à Cassie qui était encore à demi endormie et qui regardait ses deux pères, incertaine.

« On va quelque part ? demanda-t-elle, somnolente.

— Dors, je te dirai quand on sera arrivés, d'accord ? sourit le brun. On sort rien que nous deux, sans James ou Arion sur le dos ! »

Cela sembla lui convenir parce qu'elle se cala sur son siège. Il avait à peine fait un demi kilomètre qu'elle s'était rendormie. Ce n'était pas plus mal, si elle dormait, elle ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait et croirait sûrement avoir rêvé.

Il faisait sûrement une énorme connerie et sans doute regretterait-il un jour ce qu'il allait faire, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était tous les souvenirs à venir qu'il partagerait forcément avec elle, parce qu'il l'aimait bien ce petit bout de chou ! Il sonna au portail, devant la grande grille métallique et l'image dévoila une femme sévère portant une chemise à la fois sobre et raffinée.

« Monsieur, vous vous tenez actuellement sur le sol de l'ambassade de la Latvérie et je me dois de vous prévenir que toute action jugée inappropriée provoquera des représailles immédiates de la part de nos agents de sécurité, annonça-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis-je avoir vos nom, prénom et le motif de cette visite tardive ?

— Dites à Loki que Tony est là et veut le voir immédiatement ! »

Elle ne parut même pas offensée par le ton employé. Elle lui jeta un petit regard, coupa le son avant de revenir vers lui quelques instants plus tard.

« Vous avez un second passager avec vous, je dois avoir son identité pour vous ouvrir, question de sécurité, Monsieur Stark.

— C'est une enfant, elle ne représente aucune menace pour qui que ce soit.

— Je vous informe simplement que des gardes seront chargés de vous accueillir et de s'assurer que tous vos besoins seront satisfaits, vous devrez leur laisser les clefs de votre voiture pour que nous puissions nous assurer qu'elle ne représente aucun danger. »

Au cas où il voudrait faire entrer une bombe pour exploser la gueule de Fatalis. Mais, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien dans cette voiture qui lui ferait le moindre mal, juste une petite fille malade et mourante et un homme prêt à tout pour la sauver.

* * *

Loki fut surpris lorsqu'on lui annonça que Tony était à l'ambassade et demandait à le voir. Bien sûr, tous les humains travaillant pour Von Fatalis étaient dévoués à ce dernier et auraient été prêts à bien des folies pour leur monarque, c'était pourquoi personne ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'ils avaient vu. En fait, tout le monde ici avait pour directive de n'évoquer Loki sous aucun prétexte.

Il alla au bureau qui lui était réservé, se demandant pourquoi Tony prenait le risque de venir jusqu'ici pour le voir. Certes, Fatalis était un homme prudent et le Shield ne disposait à ce jour d'aucun moyen de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer autour de l'ambassade, mais la semaine précédente ils avaient trouvé un espion parmi les visiteurs et, s'ils l'avaient laissé vagabonder, c'était par ce qu'il n'aurait rien pu trouver en fouillant ici et là.

Le ténébreux fut choqué de le voir entrer avec une petite fille dans les bras, en pyjama et à moitié somnolente. Il ne sut absolument pas comment réagir et observa l'homme qui s'avançait sans la moindre hésitation vers lui.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le sorcier, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'enfant.

— Sauve-la ! », répliqua le brun d'un ton sans appel.

C'était un ordre, bien sûr, et cela ne plut pas du tout au sorcier. Il jeta un regard à la petite qui était en train de se réveiller, se frottant les yeux. Loki savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle se réveille ici et en sa présence alors il agit rapidement, posant une main sur son front et lui jetant un sortilège pour l'endormir.

« Tu es désespérant, Tony ! souffla le ténébreux, agacé. Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a et, surtout, pourquoi devrais-je la sauver ?

— C'est Cassie, elle est malade et va mourir si tu ne fais rien. Pourquoi devrais-tu la sauver ? Peut-être parce que tu me dois bien une vie ! Tu m'a pris l'ancienne ! Donne-lui une chance d'en avoir une belle ! Sauve-la !

— Et tu crois que je vais le faire juste parce que tu me le demandes ? répliqua le sorcier avec agacement. Je ne te dois rien ! »

Cela surprit le brun dont la prise se resserra sur la petite fille tandis que Loki se détournait pour aller s'installer derrière son bureau, ne se sentant pas particulièrement à l'aise dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était troublé de voir Tony s'accrocher avec autant d'obstination à la petite fille, sa prise se serrant sur elle comme pour empêcher la mort elle-même de l'emporter.

« Elle et toi, vous êtes tous les deux mortels, dit Loki. Votre vie est éphémère comparée à bien des créatures dans l'univers et...

— Elle n'a même pas encore commencé à vivre ! protesta Tony. Tu peux la soigner alors fais-le !

— Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu me demandes de faire quelque chose que je dois le faire ! Repars avec elle et... »

Le brun tomba à genoux. Loki prit peur. Se relevant pour pouvoir voir son amant, il l'observa déposer avec délicatesse la petite fille endormie sur le sol.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu la sauves ? »

Le pire étant qu'il ferait bien tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Il se releva pour s'approcher de lui et se laissa de nouveau tomber à genoux devant lui, l'agrippant, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

« Je t'en supplie, Loki ! Tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider ! Je ferai tout ! Si tu veux, je jouerai le chien affectueux et aimant ! Je te laisserai m'attacher pour te laisser jouer avec moi de toutes les façons qui te plairont ! Je tuerai, si tu le veux !

— Elle est malade comme des milliers d'autres enfants ! », répliqua le ténébreux.

Il essayait de jouer l'homme insensible, mais en réalité, il était au bord de céder à ce caprice, ses yeux se posant sur la petite fille qui était d'une fragilité affligeante. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et endormie, elle semblait loin de cette petite fille pleine d'entrain qu'elle était. Elle avait l'air si fragile qu'elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir se briser.

« Je me fiche du reste du monde ! répliqua Tony. Si tu la sauves, j'essaierai de trouver un remède à cette foutue maladie, mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je n'arriverai pas à la sauver ! Alors fais-le pour moi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! »

Comment refuser face à une telle proposition ? Quel homme censé refuserait un tel accord ? Mais Loki n'était pas bête, il n'accepterait pas de profiter de cet avantage tout de suite, il y avait toujours des choses plus intéressantes à obtenir plus tard, alors il décida de céder, glissant les doigts sous son menton et frôlant délicatement sa joue.

« N'oublie jamais ce que tu viens de me promettre parce qu'un jour, je viendrai à toi pour te demander de régler ta dette et tu devras accepter ce que je te demanderai alors...

— Je tiendrai ma promesse !

— J'espère bien car, si tu ne la tiens pas, je reprendrai sa vie... »

Loki se détourna du génie pour s'approcher de l'enfant, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

« N'oublie jamais ce que je vais faire pour toi, Tony. »

Parce que jouer avec la mort était toujours extrêmement dangereux, mais Loki était prêt à le faire pour lui.

* * *

Loki lui avait dit de repartir avec la petite fille avant que qui que ce soit ne se réveille. Il avait parcouru un peu la ville en se demandant s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix en acceptant « tout ». Lorsque son regard se posait sur Cassie, il ne doutait plus d'avoir fait ce qui était nécessaire, mais une boule avait pris naissance au plus profond de lui et grossissait tandis qu'il y repensait. Pourrait-il lui demander un jour une chose si horrible qu'il n'y arriverait pas ? D'autant que le fait qu'il n'ait pas profité tout de suite de son avantage avait de quoi troubler.

Il l'avait embrassé, bien sûr, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, le plaquant contre le mur pour profiter un peu de lui et de son corps et, bien évidemment, Tony ne s'était pas débattu et avait savouré l'instant, mais Loki avait mis un terme à tout ça avant que cela n'aille trop loin, le congédiant tout simplement et, pour tout avouer, le brun était frustré ! Était-ce un jeu pour lui ? De le repousser lorsqu'enfin, il n'opposait plus la moindre résistance ? La prochaine fois, le génie se promit de se tenir et de ne pas céder ! Parce que, oui, c'était son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup, comme s'il n'était pas assez séduisant pour le sorcier. Ou qu'il décidait, lui, des instants où ils auraient un peu de plaisir ensemble, sans lui laisser le choix.

Le téléphone vibra une fois encore, mais Tony n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, jetant un petit regard à Cassie qui se réveillait, s'étirant en regardant autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans la voiture devant le lever de soleil, elle était vivante et le resterait, n'était-ce pas ça le plus important ?

« Tony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

— J'attendais que tu te réveilles, tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc avant de rentrer ?

— Oui ! Je veux bien ! »

Tout compte fait, peu importait le sacrifice qu'il devrait faire un jour, voir ce sourire innocent fit s'envoler ses doutes et ses craintes. Ce sourire était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vues et n'était-ce pas ça qui le poussait à continuer à jouer le « bon papa » ? Parce que voir sourire James était merveilleux... Mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ce rôle tout en sachant qu'on se servait de ça pour le maintenir captif ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ainsi donc, Cassie avait une maladie grave et n'avait qu'une seule solution pour survivre : être soignée par un magicien. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur le chapitre, je vais pas mentir, je ne vais pas dire que j'ai vécus "ça", par ce que mon enfant n'est pas malade (et que je n'ai pas d'enfant), mais que dans ma famille j'ai eu quelqu'un de malade. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un qui a vécus ça lira ça et j'espère au final que ce n'est pas le cas : sa peu faire mal de relire tout ça et de revivre ça par le biais des perso, mais si c'est le cas, bah qu'ils ne voient que le positifs ! L'Espoir, il faut toujours garder Espoir ! Ne pas abandonner. J'ai écris le chapitre en réalisant un rêve : quelqu'un qui réussis à sauvée une personne mourante qui n'a plus d'espoir. C'est un fantasme, rien de plus ...

Et un passage obliger pour renforcer l'amitié que Scott porte à Tony et l'amour que porte Tony à Loki (?) ... A votre avis, que demandera Loki à Tony ? ... J'suis curieuse de voir vos idée à ce sujet en sachant qu'elles ne feront PAS penché la balance vus que j'ai écris suffisamment de chapitre pour qu'il ai déjà fait ça "demande particulière".


	18. Chapitre 17 : Is Not An Argument

**_Chapitre 17_**

 _Is Not An Argument_

A priori, le « kidnapping » de Cassie n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le Shield ainsi que Steve avaient été mis au courant du comportement de Tony, ils avaient des images, mais pas de son et, pour la première fois, le brun réalisa qu'ils étaient surveillés jusque dans leurs propres maisons. Il était en colère, mais la garda au plus profond de lui quand le blond lui passa un savon magistral, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas à emmener une fillette malade Dieu seul savait où, et tout le bla bla habituel. Pas un mot ne pénétra les oreilles du génie, il était trop plein de rancune pour seulement admettre qu'il y avait un monde autour de lui.

Ils étaient surveillés ! Jusque dans leurs propres maisons ! De quel droit se permettaient-ils de violer leur intimité de la sorte ? Oh, Tony n'était pas inquiet concernant sa relation avec Wanda. Ce n'était pas de l'adultère puisqu'ils n'étaient pas mariés et que Tony considérait sa relation avec Pepper comme terminée, mais cela voulait clairement dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à une vie de famille hors de leur regard !

Perdant patience, le brun se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fut surpris par son propre contrôle.

« Est-ce que vous m'arrêtez ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton volontairement glacial.

Le ténébreux aurait pu le forcer à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Physiquement, il était bien plus fort, pourtant, il y avait comme de la peur au fond de ses prunelles. Celui qui se trouvait actuellement devant lui n'était pas « Tony Stark alias Iron Man », mais « Tony Stark, marchand de mort »... Le vendeur d'armes qui devait se montrer intransigeant devant ses acheteurs potentiels. Il avait vu pire que ce petit gars devant lui alors il n'allait même pas faire semblant d'avoir même un peu peur.

« Alors dégage de mon chemin ! », acheva-t-il, le ton toujours glacial.

Winter semblait prêt à lui bondir dessus mais, heureusement, Natasha vint sauver la mise, entrant dans la pièce et déclarant que Cassie leur avait tout raconté dans le détail. Une simple sortie, rien de plus.

« On ne sort pas une enfant de cette âge de sa maison à une heure pareille ! protesta Steve.

— Sauf quand on réalise soudainement que ladite gamine va mourir parce que personne ne fait rien et que les secondes sont comptées ! Et... Putain de merde, Thor propose de la sauver ! Mais vous la laissez mourir !

— Scott t'en a parlé ? s'indigna le blond.

— Bien sûr qu'il m'en a parlé : sa gamine va mourir sous ses yeux sans que vous ne daignez faire quoi que ce soit... Tu n'es pas père, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Il fut de retour cher lui quelques minutes plus tard, et fouilla chaque recoin de sa maison pour retirer et détruire chaque caméra présente, conscient qu'ils en remettraient sûrement, mais il le ferait autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas ça. Lorsqu'il jugea avoir retiré suffisamment de caméras, il réalisa qu'Arion l'avait rejoint, le fixant d'un petit air sévère.

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fais ! le gronda-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'adulte.

— De retirer les caméras ?

— Non, de tromper la mort comme ça ! Moi, j'étais d'accord qu'elle reste près de toi parce qu'elle allait mourir ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble !

— Arion, je n'accepterai pas que tu me donnes des ordres ! »

Le petit garçon eut une moue tout à fait adorable avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

« D'accord ! Je comprends ! Tu adores Cassie ! »

Il se détourna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Et il s'en alla, la tête haute. Pendant quelques secondes, Tony imagina le pire parce que cet enfant était vraiment surprenant, alors il décida de le suivre, espérant qu'il ne ferait rien de bien méchant. Le brun commença à s'inquiéter en voyant Arion frapper à la porte de Scott et demander à voir sa fille. L'Avenger fut surpris, c'était bien la première fois que ce petit morveux de deux ans venait frapper à sa porte et, surtout, lui adressait la parole. Cassie finit par se montrer, curieuse.

« Tony t'aime trop, alors pour ne plus être jaloux de toi, j'ai trouvé la solution : on est trop petits, mais quand on sera plus grands, on se mariera ! Comme ça, tu feras partie de ma famille ! Oublie pas : te trouve pas de petit copain, je suis ton futur mari ! D'accord ? Et je suis très jaloux ! Je te partagerai pas !

— Arion, tu es trop jeune pour moi, tenta la petite fille, incertaine.

— Ce n'est pas un argument valable ! Moi, je t'aime bien alors ça me va ! Tu m'aimes pas ?

— Si ! Mais... On est trop petits pour parler de ça !

— C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on se marierait plus tard ! Comme ça, ton père est au courant et comprendra que j'aimerai que toi toute ma vie ! Je te ferai pas de bisous devant lui, les papas des filles, ils sont dangereux, je l'ai vu dans plein de films, mais je t'aimerai quand même toute ma vie ! »

Et il lui sourit, du sourire habituellement réservé à Tony ou Wanda. Il revint ensuite chez le génie milliardaire qui hésitait quant à la meilleure réaction à avoir. En regardant le visage de Scott, il avait envie d'exploser de rire, mais Arion avait parlé si sérieusement que se moquer pourrait toucher son orgueil d'enfant, alors il décida de rester aussi stoïque que possible, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours en rire avec sa mère le soir même.

* * *

À partir de ce moment, Arion parla plus souvent, trop en réalité, mais il se concentrait sur « sa famille », et rien qu'elle : Tony, Wanda, la famille de Cassie. Envers les autres, il continuait à se montrer incroyablement froid. Lorsque sa mère était présente, il avait pris l'habitude de parler à son ventre qui grossissait, ne se souciant pas des gens l'entourant. C'était amusant parce qu'il lui arrivait de se « disputer » avec les bébés...

« Non, je vous donnerai pas ma chambre ! avait-il dit une fois. Ça marche pas comme ça, j'étais là le premier alors je vous céderai pas ma chambre ! J'accepte de la partager, mais j'attendrai de voir lequel de vous est le plus gentil pour choisir !

— Comment ça, « lequel » ? avait demandé James, intrigué.

— Bah, vu qu'ils sont trois, j'ai pas envie de me faire avoir ! J'ai bien remarqué qu'il y en a un qui à l'air assez énervant ! Je me ferai pas avoir par ses belles paroles !

— Ils sont trois ?

— Arion, voyons, tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses ! avait répliqué Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel. On va finir par t'envoyer dans un asile de fous !

— Mais je sais que j'ai raison ! protesta Arion en fronçant les sourcils. Déjà, ils sont trois, et puis, il y a une fille ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'au moins un des trois est un chieur de première !

— Arion, pas de mot vulgaire ! soupira Wanda.

— Mais c'est vrai ! Il me provoque déjà ! Je sens que je vais tout le temps me battre avec lui !

— Tu ne devras pas te battre avec lui, ce sera ton petit frère, tu dois veiller sur lui.

— Hé bien, c'est pas gagné ! », soupira Arion, vexé.

Personne ne crut véritablement que la jeune femme puisse être enceinte de triplés, mais quelques mois plus tard, ils durent se résoudre à l'idée qu'en effet, le petit garçon avait eu raison car, après quelques heures de travail, Wanda venait de mettre au monde deux petits garçons et une fille. La tête encore tournante, la jeune femme fut plus troublée que jamais car, si un enfant pouvait être difficile à gérer, que dire de trois ?

Elle avait dû réfléchir plusieurs jours pour trouver des noms à ses enfants. L'aîné fut finalement baptisé Eliab, le second David et la petite fille, née la dernière, Helsa. De jolis prénoms, lui avait-on assuré. Tony ne se lassait pas de venir lui rendre visite avec James, il était tombé sous le charme de la petite fille qui était calme entre ses bras. Quant à James, il était fasciné par les deux petits garçons dans leurs petits lits.

« Emménage à la maison, avait alors proposé Tony. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'eux toute seule ! »

* * *

Wanda avait d'abord refusé de venir s'installer avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas remplir sa fonction d'Avenger et son rôle de mère, cela lui prenait trop de temps, elle finit par emménager chez Tony au grand dam de Pepper à qui le brun retira sa chambre, lui disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à dormir avec lui si elle voulait vraiment qu'ils continuent ainsi. James ne fut pas offensé de voir une femme autre que sa mère venir vivre avec eux. Il fut même heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Arion.

Quelques mois plus tard, les choses prirent une autre tournure quand Tony réalisa qu'Eliab avait peut-être un problème. Il avait neuf mois et tentait comme son frère et sa sœur de se mettre debout, mais avait pris un peu de retard, se contentant de gambader à quatre pattes. Mais il se cognait souvent contre les murs alors le brun alla voir un médecin. Ne faisant pas confiance à ceux du Shield, il était dans une salle d'attente anonyme, entouré de sa petite troupe sous le regard d'autres parents, essentiellement des femmes, qui devaient être heureuses que leurs petits morpions soient malades. Des téléphones avaient étés sortis discrètement et des images de lui s'occupant des petits seraient sûrement diffusées.

Finalement, le médecin l'envoya voir un de ses confrères, et Wanda le rejoignit à temps pour s'entendre dire :

« Votre fils est aveugle. »

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, abasourdis. Tony avait pris le petit garçon dans ses bras pour l'observer et, en effet, ses yeux semblaient vides, mais lui était aussi vivant que ses frères et sa sœur, voire plus. Il leur causait déjà tout un tas de problèmes. L'adulte réalisa qu'il se fichait complètement de son état, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Ils ne réussirent pas à cacher l'état du petit aux autres et Scott fut le premier à venir s'excuser auprès de lui.

« Si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton « joker » pour... Tu aurais pu lui demander de faire quelque chose... »

C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient ce qui s'était passé avec Cassie. Les médecins avaient conclu à un mauvais diagnostic, ils pensaient avoir dramatisé les choses et que la petite fille avait guéri d'un mal moins grave que celui initialement diagnostiqué. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qui s'était passé et ne le ferait jamais, Tony en était certain.

« Eli ne va pas mourir, avait répliqué le brun avec un large sourire. Ce n'était pas le cas de Cassie. Je ne regretterai jamais de lui avoir sauvé la vie, alors on s'en fiche, ok ? Vu qu'il est né comme ça, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir dans la vie. »

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Thor de venir le voir. Il lui offrit une pomme qu'il lui conseilla de donner à Eliab. Étant donné sa nervosité, cela sentait l'embrouille à plein nez, alors il en parla avec Wanda.

« Il t'a donné une pomme et avait l'air bizarre ? lâcha-t-elle, très amusée, en serrant Helsa dans ses bras. Décidément, tu deviens parano !»

Mais elle avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la pomme parfaitement rouge à l'étrange reflet doré que lui avait donnée le dieu de la Foudre, elle avait finit par relâcher la petite qui en avait profité pour s'éclipser et rejoindre les garçons.

« D'accord : je crois que c'est une pomme d'Idunn, tu sais, une pomme d'or... Si c'est le cas, alors Thor a pris un gros risque pour nous la ramener.

— Est-ce prudent de donner cette pomme à Eliab ?

— Thor ne nous l'aurait pas donnée si cela avait été le cas ! »

Le soir même, elle faisait manger une compote de pommes au petit garçon.

Le lendemain, il courait avec ses frères et sa sœur et même s'il semblait toujours un peu incertain, tout semblait plus clair autour de lui : il ne tombait plus. Cependant, Tony ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne portait plus son bas de pyjama.

« Ça le dérangeait ! », avait déclaré Arion.

Parce qu'en effet, même si la pomme n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, il semblait bien qu'elle avait eu un effet sur le petit garçon. Petit ? C'est vrai qu'une queue qui pousse, c'était juste un tout « petit » truc !

« Comment va-t-on cacher un truc comme ça ? avait soupiré Tony en jouant avec la queue couleur chair qui s'agitait.

— La pomme a peut-être éveillé les pouvoirs mutants qui sommeillaient en lui... »

Mais cela ne semblait pas la terrifier. Au contraire, il y avait un intérêt nouveau dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

* * *

Alors que les triplés atteignaient l'âge de deux ans, Cassie put jouer les nounous, Tony décida d'en profiter pour prendre un peu de temps libre. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, cela lui fit énormément de bien de pouvoir sortir et faire des choses seul. En fait, voir James lui causait de plus en plus de mal.

Vu que Loki ne s'était pas rappelé à son bon souvenir, il était allé le voir de lui-même en espérant qu'il lui demanderait enfin ce « truc » qu'il attendait de lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et le ténébreux ne laissa même pas l'occasion au brun de poser une seule question, l'emportant dans son lit pour profiter de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de le forcer plus que ça, au contraire, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur désir de l'autre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tony n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler lorsqu'il était avec le ténébreux ? Il était pourtant en train de réaliser son rêve de vivre enfin avec Wanda, alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il était avec le sorcier, oubliait-il tout le bonheur que lui procurait sa famille pour se laisser aller à la luxure, se laissant déshabiller, et savourant le corps contre lui ?

« C'est quoi mon problème ? marmonna le brun, allongé sur le ventre.

— Il y en a vraiment un ? », demanda Loki à côté de lui.

Il était en train de lire un rapport, il était nu sous les draps, tout comme le brun, mais même s'il était en plein travail, il puait clairement le sexe. Cela lui donnait un certain charme auquel le brun tentait désespérément de résister sans y parvenir.

« Wanda a emménagé avec moi, je veux m'occuper de ses enfants, je ne peux pas continuer ce jeu avec toi si je veux que ça fonctionne.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter : tu m'appartiens...

— C'est insultant. »

Loki reposa son dossier, tournant un regard sévère vers l'homme, croyant probablement qu'il parlait pour lui.

« Je trahis Wanda avec toi et je te trahis, toi, en rêvant d'une vie normale à ses côtés, admit-il. Je trahis les seules personnes qui ne le méritent pas... Le pire, c'est que vous le savez tous les deux, mais aucun de vous ne me le reproche... »

Loki se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien.

« Tu culpabilises et tu aimerais qu'on te le reproche ? Je peux le faire, si tu veux. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir te partager avec elle et, pour tout admettre, j'aimerais l'écorcher vive chaque fois que je la croise... »

Tony s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle a des enfants ! protesta-t-il.

— Mais tu m'appartiens et savoir que tu peux te glisser entre ses bras m'insupporte... Je peux pardonner à des enfants, mais pas à une adulte ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle pense comme moi ! Un jour, nous nous affronterons et tu appartiendras au meilleur de nous deux.

— Je ne pardonnerai pas... »

Loki lui jeta un regard, semblant comprendre qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais Tony avait envie de se montrer égoïste pour une fois :

« Si vous vous entretuez, je ne pardonnerai pas à celui qui survivra...

— Ce que tu es énervant ! », grinça le ténébreux.

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules, le retournant et le plaquant contre le lit.

« Tu ne me laisses pas les moyens de te gagner !

— Je ne suis pas un trophée ! », répliqua le brun.

Agacé, le dieu s'écarta de lui pour prendre un peu de distance. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, mais Loki était celui qui lui faisait voir les choses comme elles étaient tandis que Wanda était son dernier lien avec sa santé mentale. Si l'un disparaissait, l'autre n'avait plus de raison d'être.

« Et concernant le remède que tu que tu voulais trouver ? finit par demander le sorcier. Tu avances, au moins ?

— J'avance, mais ça risque d'être difficile de fournir ce médicament à tous, admit Tony, heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet. J'ai un contrat d'exclusivité avec Stark Industries, alors ils auront les droits sur toutes mes créations.

— Et tu penses qu'ils préféreraient le profit plutôt que de répandre la joie et la bonne humeur sur Terre ? ironisa Loki. Tu ne tiens pas bien en laisse ta femme !

— Ce genre de médicament pourrait être vendu une véritable fortune ! Donc, si j'arrive à trouver un moyen de guérir cette maladie, il sera commercialisé pour être rentable... C'est déjà mieux que rien ! »

Loki lui sourit étrangement et se leva pour aller chercher un document sur le bureau, permettant à Tony de se rincer l'œil. Il n'y avait pas de mal et puis, s'il ne voulait pas être regardé, il n'avait qu'à mettre quelque chose sur lui. Il revint en lui tendant le dossier.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider et tu garderais le contrôle sur toutes tes créations, sourit-il. Tu pourras créer une entreprise, mais tu auras besoin de fonds. »

Tony ouvrit la chemise pour découvrir le dossier personnel d'une jeune femme qui semblait pleine d'ambition et ne manquait pas de charme.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui est intéressé par tes talents de concepteur... Tu as déjà dirigé une entreprise, je suis sûr que celle-ci sera aussi florissante que l'autre ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Cette idée était géniale, il ne pouvait pas le nier, même s'il craignait qu'une autre personne profite de ses inventions.

« Alors, ce sera le « visage » de mon entreprise à venir ? demanda-t-il en montrant la photo de la jeune femme. Celle qui la dirigera ? Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit davantage.

« À toi de voir, tu veux que j'organise une rencontre ? »

C'était la meilleure solution, ainsi, il garderait le contrôle sur tout ce qu'il créerait, mais c'était à la seule condition que cette femme ne le tromperait pas. Il acquiesça en posant le regard sur le dieu et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de tomber dans un de ses pièges. L'expression affichée sur son visage était celle de la victoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre, non ? Entre les triplets naissant et tout le reste, j'espère ne pas vous avoir assommer d'information ! En tout cas, moi, il me plait bien ce passage ! Faut dire que vous pouvez enfin faire connaissance avec le petit Arion ! ^^ C'est un sale môme, non ? Moi, je l'adore, mais je suis pas sûre que j'aimerais avoir un petit comme ça ... Quoi que ... Mais bon, j'aime toute la fratrie ! X3

Je vous donne donc rendez vous la semaine prochaine en vous encourageant toujours à laisser un petit message sur vos impression et autre !


	19. Chapitre 18 : The Mysterious

**_Chapitre 18_**

 _The Mysterious_

Tony avait l'air embêté devant la queue d'Eliab. Wanda le comprit car le membre supplémentaire avait grandi ces dernières semaines, des écailles se formant progressivement. Au début, cela n'avait pas semblé inquiéter le génie mais, lorsque cela s'était étendu sur son corps, il avait paru plus nerveux. La mère de famille n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi mais, lorsque le petit garçon fut repoussé par Pietro qui refusa par la suite de jouer avec lui, tout devint clair. Les personnes différentes faisaient peur et Eliab était devenu trop différent de son frère ou de sa sœur.

Heureusement, dans la fratrie, il n'y avait pas de problème de rejet. Au contraire, James prenait à cœur son rôle de « grand frère ». Même si cela ne plaisait pas à Arion de perdre sa place d'aîné, il avait tendance à surprotéger Eliab. Ce dernier comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait et s'était attaché au fils de Tony au point que cela en devenait adorable pour Wanda qui fondait littéralement en voyant les deux petits garçons jouer ensemble.

« J'adore ta queue ! », avait avoué James à Eliab en jouant avec celle-ci.

En effet, Wanda devait admettre qu'elle était merveilleuse, les écailles s'étaient progressivement colorées de bleu avec des motifs blancs. Le phénomène ne s'était pas arrêté à la queue, son dos aussi en était recouvert, tout comme ses épaules.

« Moi, j'adore ton odeur ! », avait répliqué Eliab.

Malheureusement, cette journée n'était pas comme les autres. Cela mettait Tony mal à l'aise de devoir dévoiler l'apparence du petit garçon au monde entier, parce qu'il n'avait que trois ans et ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Les enfants de Wanda étaient restés trop longtemps cachés et les fréquentes attaques de Loki rendaient indispensables cette manipulation médiatique pour détendre la population.

« Et si on disait qu'il est malade ? », proposa Tony en hésitant à enfiler un pantalon au petit.

Cela le dérangeait, la plupart du temps, il ne lui mettait rien pour éviter qu'il soit mal à l'aise, mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire porter une robe devant les caméras.

« Je me déguise en Helsa et elle en Eliab ! proposa le garçon avec un large sourire.

— Non, je ne te prêterai pas ma robe ! », répliqua la petite avec une moue.

Il fallait dire qu'elle était fière de sa belle robe de princesse parce que, bien évidemment, la petite demoiselle voyait les choses en grand et la princesse de la maison - selon ses propres mots - ne s'habillait qu'avec des vêtements dignes d'elle. Madame ne tolérerait pas de prêter ses affaires, même à un de ses frères. Elle avait déjà daigné partager le même ventre qu'eux, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

La petite demoiselle était à l'origine l'ange du lot. Certes, elle restait la plus sage du trio infernal, mais n'en était pas pour autant un ange, à proprement parler. C'était une petite manipulatrice qui savait se servir de son magnifique visage et le premier à tomber dans ses petites combines n'était autre que Tony qui se pliait toujours à tous ses caprices. Helsa obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Wanda la voyait depuis quelque temps comme une potentielle rivale dans le cœur du brun et savait qu'elle ne disposait pas des armes de la petite créature.

Eliab était plutôt du genre à faire les quatre cents coups. Quand il avait compris que ses « différences » transformaient Tony en maman poule, il en avait profité et n'hésitait pas à jouer tout les coups les plus vicieux à ses « ennemis ». La plupart du temps, cela englobait tout le monde, Tony et James étant les seules exceptions car même sa famille n'échappait pas à ses éventuelles rancunes.

David, c'était une autre paire de manches, il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère parce qu'il pouvait être terrifiant. Il parlait très peu, se contentant de lâcher de petits grognements. La fois ou Pietro avait repoussé son frère, il n'avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours et avait même mordu le garçon lors de sa visite suivante.

« Je suis belle ? demanda Helsa à Arion.

— Trop, je vais pas te laisser te montrer parce que sinon, trop de garçons voudront sortir avec toi ! répondit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Non, attends, j'ai une idée : reste définitivement petite ! Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de casser la gueule de tes prétendants !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas avoir de petit copain avant très longtemps ! Moi, quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec Tony ! »

Et la petite chose lança un regard plein de provocation à sa mère. Wanda n'était pas tout à fait une bonne mère parce qu'elle répondit en lançant un regard plein de menace muette. Mince, ce n'était pas bon !

« Bon, les petits son prêts ! », décida-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans l'entrée, soigneusement préparés à recevoir tout le monde pour le simulacre de l'anniversaire des triplés. Les petits étaient contents parce que cela leur ferait un tas de cadeaux. Christine Everhart était présente comme à chaque fois qu'un événement se déroulait ici-même, scrutant les alentours en essayant de dénicher des informations croustillantes. Wanda fut heureuse de la voir. Sa présence rendait plus « souple » Pepper qui serait forcément de la partie, devant jouer la parfaite petite mère de famille pourtant toujours absente !

« Christine ! souffla la sorcière en prenant Helsa dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! »

La petite fille afficha dès lors son expression de petit ange. Elle promettait de devenir une grande manipulatrice.

« C'est la petite Helsa ? demanda la blonde en s'approchant. Elle est merveilleuse ! Dire qu'il aura fallu attendre trois ans avant que vous daignez la montrer !

— C'est Tony qui voulait pas, répondit la petite fille en se serrant contre sa mère. Il aime pas trop qu'on s'intéresse à nous, il dit qu'on est trop petits pour ce genre de chose. »

Christine semblant fondre devant la candeur et l'innocence feintes par la petite manipulatrice, Wanda décida d'en profiter. Voyant que Steve discutait avec Fury un peu plus loin, elle proposa à la journaliste de lui parler un peu. Le caméraman qui l'accompagnait allumait déjà son matériel. Une telle offre ne se refusait pas et l'enfant prenait déjà des airs de timide petite fille, se servant même d'Arion en se cachant à moitié derrière lui, le faisant soupirer.

Wanda crut d'abord qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour les photos et l'enregistrement : c'était un « spectacle » tellement important qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait, mais les deux hommes semblaient avoir d'autres préoccupations. La jeune femme hésita lorsqu'elle vit que Pepper était de la partie.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont trouvé un autre fournisseur ? demandait Steve à Fury.

— En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon entreprise qui leur donne le matériel nécessaire, assura Pepper en lançant un regard sombre à Wanda. Nous avons un engagement avec les Avengers et ne comptons pas changer de camp.

— Le problème n'est pas bien important, dit Steve. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ennemis et nous devrions être heureux, le SWORD est une organisation qui gagne en ampleur.

— Surtout depuis qu'ils disposent de moyens technologiques de plus en plus avancés, répliqua Fury avec agacement. D'après des agents infiltrés, ils envisagent de créer des vaisseaux capables de se mettre en orbite autour de la terre. Les premiers ne sont que des prototypes à faibles capacités, mais s'ils décidaient de voir plus grand ? »

Voyant que Wanda s'était approchée, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais dut estimer que cela n'avait aucune importance car il continua :

« Ils auraient un nouvel ingénieur qui ferait des miracles avec rien.

— Vous savez parfaitement que Stark Industries débauche toute personne ayant un certain potentiel, répliqua Pepper.

— Alors, vos dénicheurs de talents auraient oublié quelqu'un ? s'exclama Wanda avec amusement. Quoique, il est tout à fait possible que certains échappent à votre attention : vous avez des informations sur cet ingénieur ? »

Fury la jaugea du regard et finit par lui tendre le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il était en grande partie vide, ne possédant que quelques photos dont la moitié étaient floues, comme si elles avaient été agrandies. L'une d'entre elles était parfaite, représentant une femme en blouse blanche aux cheveux relevés en un chignon qui se défaisait. Son visage était taché d'huile.

« Bien, nous avons le visage de la cible, nous allons nous occuper d'elle ! dit Wanda d'un ton de conspiratrice tandis que Steve attrapait une des photos.

— Vous n'avez rien trouvé sur elle ? demanda le blond qui semblait amusé par la remarque de la sorcière.

— La base de données ne donne rien et je me vois mal aller lui poser la question. Elle est actuellement hébergée dans la base centrale du SWORD. Des agents ont réussi à l'approcher, mais elle ne parle qu'à Abigail Brand, la directrice de l'agence et ne travaille avec personne.

— Pensez-vous qu'elle représente un danger pour qui que ce soit ?

— On s'en fiche, on va la descendre, comme ça, on échange amicalement quelques coups avec le SWORD pour leur prouver qu'on est les plus badass ! À moins que tu ne trouves la demoiselle à ton goût ? »

Wanda avait trouvé une autre photo, cette femme avait un style bien particulier, portant des chemises coûteuses aux dentelles sophistiquées, des ceintures élaborées et des jupes simples qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, lui rendait tout le sex appeal qu'elle perdait avec ces taches d'huile sur ses bras, ses gants et son visage.

« Affronter le SWORD pour mettre la main sur un ingénieur inconnu ? soupira Steve en secouant doucement la tête.

— Oui, c'est vrai : vous ne feriez pas le poids face à Miss Marvel ! », répliqua avec provocation le ténébreuse.

Miss Marvel, alias Carol Danvers, une humaine qui semblait avoir subi quelques modifications suite à un événement classé secret défense, possédait de grands pouvoirs, tels que l'augmentation de sa vitesse, de son agilité mais surtout de sa force prodigieuse, elle possédait également la capacité de voler et d'absorber l'énergie. Une héroïne d'un nouveau genre qui avait refusé de devenir une Avenger, préférant une carrière au sein du Sword. On disait qu'il y avait un autre héros dans leurs groupe, mais rien n'était sûr.

« Il paraît qu'elle est aussi forte que Hulk, marmonna Wanda en observant une autre photo. Hé, en fait, elle est vraiment canon ! Je crois que j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !

— Tony ne te suffit plus ? », lâcha Pepper d'un ton glacial.

Wanda attrapa une des photos et la montra à la rousse qui lui décochait un regard froid.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est au goût de Tony, ça ne fera que des heureux !

— Les gens attendent ! intervint Steve. On reparlera de ça une autre fois. »

Il attrapa la photo que tenait toujours la jeune femme entre ses mains, la remettant dans le dossier qu'il rendit à Fury. La ténébreuse jeta un regard à la petite assemblée qui s'était agrandie, les Avengers arrivants un à un avec les enfants. Elle trouva amusant de voir que ses enfants s'étaient rapprochés de Tony, Eliab restant obstinément accroché à son pantalon, sans doute depuis que les enfants de Clint étaient arrivés.

« Ils sont trop mignons ! », soupira Wanda, attendrie.

Mais cela ne semblait pas plaire à Steve, il était devenu glacial en observant le brun et son hostilité était palpable. C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris une décision et l'ambiance qui en résultait était détestable.

* * *

Tony savait qu'il surprotégeait Eliab, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas agir autrement et n'était-ce pas normal ? Le garçon était aveugle et était devenu un mutant depuis qu'il avait mangé une pomme offerte par Thor. Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait tendance à surprotéger tous les petits enfants.

Christine ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et s'approchait souvent. Helsa semblait l'avoir prise en amitié parce que la petite fille l'appelait souvent pour lui parler d'une toute petite voix et lui poser des questions sur sa profession ou autre chose. David restait hostile à toute approche, lançant des regards à glacer le sang. Les gens gardaient leurs distances avec le petit garçon, ce qui les décourageait d'engager la conversation avec Tony, étant donné qu'il était accroché à lui.

Lorsqu'il fallut installer les triplés devant le gâteau, ce fut une dure entreprise car Helsa eut du mal à abandonner Christine. Quant aux garçons, même si Eliab se montra plutôt docile, ce ne fut pas le cas de David qui était de plus en plus difficile, cessant de parler et répondant par de petits grognements menaçants. Arion tentait de le calmer en lui parlant, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors Tony resta à côté de lui, ce qui était plutôt efficace. Il ne risquait pas de se jeter sur quelqu'un pour le mordre.

« Vous vous occupez si bien de ces petits ! déclara un journaliste à Tony. Presque mieux que de votre fils.

— Quel fils ? », lâcha Steve avec mauvaise foi.

L'hostilité de Steve n'échappa nullement au brun qui lança un regard au blond. Il avait l'air mécontenté par quelque chose, mais ça, le génie s'en foutait complètement. Son sourire s'élargit, pas le genre « génie amusé qui va lâcher une vanne », mais plutôt « je vais t'arracher la carotide avec mes dents » et le meneur sembla frémir, perdant un peu de sa splendeur.

« Mon fils, James, lâcha-t-il avec provocation. Tu sais, l'une des dernières raisons qui me poussent à rester dans l'enceinte de cette base pourrie. Je ne te savais pas sénile, Captain. »

Le message était clairement passé parce que le blond resta de marbre, un avertissement à peine dissimulé derrière toute la supercherie. Le problème était que la phrase n'avait pas échappé au journaliste qui était plutôt perplexe. Helsa lâcha un soupir en se détournant, la tête haute.

« Laisse-le, il est juste jaloux ! assura-t-elle en jetant un regard au gâteau. David, Eliab, on éteint toutes les bougies ! Il paraît que si on y arrive, un de nos vœux est réalisé !

— Ça veut dire que notre vœu à tous sera réalisé ? demanda Eliab avec intérêt.

— Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'il n'y aura qu'un vœu de réalisé et ce sera le mien, c'est moi la princesse ici !

— Ah non, si mon vœu n'est pas réalisé, alors je ne vais pas souffler ! répliqua le petit garçon d'un air boudeur. Pourquoi toujours toi ?

— Mais, parce que je suis la plus mignonne ! assura la petite fille avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

— Bah ouais, mais c'est facile : t'es une fille, toi ! Attends d'avoir une petite sœur et tu verras qui c'est la plus mignonne !

— Vous êtes trop bêtes ! soupira Arion en s'approchant d'eux. Vous avez sûrement le même souhait ! Alors, soufflez vos bougies et votre souhait se réalisera ! »

Helsa haussa les sourcils et lança un petit regard à Eliab avant de se tourner vers David qui avait l'air intéressé par la solution. Ils soufflèrent leurs bougies qui s'éteignirent toutes, provoquant l'enthousiasme général tandis que les enfants s'observaient avec espoir. Les trois têtes se tournèrent brutalement vers Tony qui en perdit le sourire, se demandant pourquoi il suscitait tant d'intérêt auprès des petits.

« Alors ? demanda Helsa, pleine d'espoir.

— Vous n'avez quand même pas souhaité que je me transforme en dragon ? répliqua-t-il, incertain.

— Ah, mince, c'était une super idée, ça ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Eliab. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ?

— Bon, faut croire que notre souhait se réalisera pas ! soupira Helsa qui ne pouvait cacher sa déception.

— Oh, mais si ! intervint Christine en s'approchant, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Ça prend un peu de temps, mais il se réalisera... »

La blonde la regarda, s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille, et lui murmura quelques mots. Dans les yeux de Helsa brilla une lueur malicieuse, elle sourit en fixant la journaliste, posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Le brun n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux.

« Je parie qu'ils ont tous souhaité que tu deviennes un enfant pour jouer avec eux, s'amusa Clint en lui donnant un coup de coude. À part Helsa qui a souhaité que tu puisses te marier avec elle ! »

L'archer s'était un peu trop rapproché du génie parce que David se crispa, lâchant un grondement d'avertissement en lançant un regard sombre au blond qui recula, levant les mains en signe de soumission.

« Tony, tu n'a pas élevé des enfants mais des monstres ! », conclut Clint.

Pouvait-il lui donner tort ? Mis à part Arion qui était plutôt sage, les triplés étaient tout le contraire de leur aîné avec leurs petits caractères. Tony ne savait pas comment se défendre de cette situation plutôt équivoque.

« James est gentil, argumenta-t-il.

— L'exception qui confirme la règle, répliqua avec amusement Natasha.

— Même pas vrai ! répliqua ce dernier. Eliab est gentil aussi ! Moi, il me fait tout le temps des câlins ! En tout cas, c'est avec lui que je dormirai ! »

Il y eut comme une dispute entre les petits, Helsa faisant apparaître des larmes de crocodile au coin de ses yeux pour faire plier tout le monde à ses caprices tandis qu'Arion protestait farouchement, déclarant que les triplés devaient dormir ensemble, mais James n'en démordait pas.

Quelqu'un tira Tony en arrière, le surprenant à moitié, et ce fut un regard interrogatif qu'il posa sur Steve.

« Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? marmonna le meneur d'un ton glacial.

— Je suis un génie, Steve ! répliqua amèrement le brun. Quand penses-tu avoir pu me tromper ? Quand tu me l'as envoyée pour qu'elle couche avec moi sous des prétextes qui auraient pu paraître plausibles... si elle avait continué à me rendre visite ? Ou quand j'ai pu voir un bébé en bonne santé déclaré « prématuré » ? Ou quand elle a continué à vivre dans la tour alors que je la quittais avec son fils adoré ?

— Tu t'es foutu de nous ?

— Je trouve ça culotté venant de ta part ! enchaîna le brun avec rage. C'est vous qui m'avez trompé, pas le contraire il me semble ! Il t'a fallu combien de temps, Captain ? Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour aller la baiser ? »

Il était devenu plus pâle, sans doute parce que Tony avait employé un ton trop fort. Le meneur se crispa, lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer dans une autre pièce sous le regard des Avengers, des enfants et des journalistes à qui rien n'échappait. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Steve le bouscula jusqu'au mur, posant une main à côté de son visage, le regard toujours froid.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle seul à seul. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis fatiguée ! XD Vraiment KO, et pourtant, je me suis pas couché trop tard, mais bon, comme il fait froid, bah j'ai envie d'aller hiberner dans un coin de ma baraque ! XD Si je fou tout mes vêtements dans un placard et que je me planque dedans, vous pensez que ça marcherait ? ... Mmm ... Bah, de toute façon, ça serait pas plus mal : a part mes sorties le week end, je ne fais pas grand chose : il fait vraiment trop froid ! XD Je suis pas mal frileuse.

Bon, vous avez découvert un peu plus les triplets, je me demande lequel vous préférez et votre avis concernant la suite ! Moi, je vais hiberner dans un coin ! XD


	20. Chapitre 19 : Everything Has An End

**_Chapitre 19_**

 _Everything Has An End_

Wanda tenta d'intervenir lorsqu'elle vit Steve entraîner Tony, mais Pepper s'interposa en rappelant qu'elle avait des enfants. Subtile manière de faire remarquer à quel point elle oubliait son rôle de mère, la ténébreuse en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida cependant de céder et retourna auprès des triplés, sans pouvoir dissimuler son inquiétude.

« Je crois que mon vœu va être exaucé », constata Helsa avec un sourire victorieux.

David lâcha un grognement plus prononcé, ce fut à cet instant que Wanda remarqua que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé. Ils étaient devenus d'un rouge écarlate et les prunelles surnaturelles fixaient avec intensité la porte qu'avaient empruntée les deux hommes.

Christine avait vu la même chose qu'elle, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout terrifiée, au contraire, elle était comme fascinée par ce changement, se penchant légèrement pour mieux voir. Helsa tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention, lui souriant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mord que nos ennemis et tu n'en es pas une, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Wanda n'aimait pas cette journée, elle était bloquée par les caméras qui ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle.

* * *

Steve était en colère et Tony ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait oser se permettre de dévoiler ce sentiment en sa présence. C'était lui l'homme qui avait été humilié, trompé et trahi ! Alors voir le meneur dans cet état avait le dont d'agacer le génie qui tenta de le repousser, mais le soldat avait un avantage physique non négligeable.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit haut et fort ce que tu savais ? ragea le blond.

— Parce qu'au début, j'étais encore amoureux de Pepper, j'étais encore attachée à elle et, surtout, je ne savais pas que le vrai père, c'était toi ! admit Tony sur le même ton. Tant que je ne savais pas qui était le père, j'étais sûr de pouvoir faire tenir cette famille... »

C'était la vérité : il était sorti de prison et avait éprouvé de l'amour pour cet enfant, mais plus le temps passait, plus James grandissait, et plus la ressemblance devenait évidente.

« James a de magnifiques yeux bleus, comme les tiens, et ses cheveux blonds... Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que tu étais son père, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et moi... Et puisque tu ne voulais pas élever cet enfant, alors j'allais le faire !

— Quoi ?! grinça le blond.

— Le pire, c'est que tu osais me faire la morale en me reprochant de ne pas me marier avec cette femme qui me trompait avec toi ! hurla le brun de rage. Tu m'as traité comme un salaud alors que c'était toi le salaud ! »

Steve voulut dire quelque chose, mais Tony lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, cela n'avait pas pour but de lui faire mal ou l'assommer, juste de le faire taire.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir assumé ta paternité, Steve ? cracha-t-il en laissant sortir la rage accumulée au cours des années. Pepper n'était pas digne de toi ? Ou cela t'arrangeait d'avoir un moyen de me maintenir captif ? Peut-être même était-ce ton but : la foutre en cloque et prétendre que c'était moi pour me garder sous le coude ?

— Ce n'est pas ça ! hurla le blond. Je...

— Alors tu l'aimes, elle ? Ou bien espérais-tu avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ? Tu voulais Pepper et Wanda ? Parce que ça aussi, ça ne m'a pas échappé : tu aimes Wanda...

— Ça suffit maintenant !

— Oui, tu as raison, on a mieux à faire : retourner auprès des petits pour vivre notre vie, et on va continuer ainsi, non ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution : je reste ici parce que je dois m'occuper de mon fils, James, dont je partage la garde avec Pepper et tout est bien qui finit bien. Tu peux garder un œil sur moi et je continue à vivre ma vie de famille avec Wanda...

— Avec Wanda ? »

Était-ce réellement la seule chose qu'il avait retenue de tout son discours ? Ces deux simples mots ? Le génie réalisa qu'en effet, c'était peut-être les deux mots qui mettraient en colère le soldat, surtout s'il était vraiment amoureux de Wanda.

« Si tu veux vivre avec Wanda, alors tu ne vivras pas avec James, c'est hors de question ! souffla-t-il en le relâchant. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter que tu puisses l'élever... Alors qu'il continue de vivre dans cette ambiance malsaine ?

— Malsaine ? répéta Tony, incertain. James n'est pas stupide, tu sais. Il a bien compris que sa mère n'en avait rien à foutre de lui... Il aime Wanda... Et il m'appelle papa...

— J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! Je ne tolérerais pas qu'un pédé puisse élever mon enfant ! Si toi, tu avais compris que James n'était pas ton fils, moi je savais pour Loren et ta relation avec cet homme... Mais après tout, en bon playboy, c'était à peine surprenant que tu sois en manque de sexe en prison...

— Je ne suis pas...

— On a des vidéos, Tony. On était dans l'obligation de te surveiller pour être sûrs que tu ne tentais pas de t'évader... J'en ai assez de cette comédie et tu as bien raison, je dois assumer mon rôle de père...

— Non... »

Cela devenait un véritable cauchemar. Même si James n'était pas son fils, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. L'idée de le perdre le paralysa, il devait être d'une pâleur alarmante mais Steve ne semblait éprouver aucune pitié pour lui, s'éloignant de lui.

« Je me battrai pour lui ! assura faiblement Tony.

— Tu vas te battre pour un enfant sur lequel tu n'as aucun droit ? répliqua Steve. Tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec lui, tu as déjà perdu, Tony...

— Tu ne m'as pas compris. Si tu fais ça... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

— Ah oui ? »

Il affichait un sourire provocant et semblait si sûr de lui à cet instant.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance juridiquement, mais... Je le récupérerai par la force ! Je fabriquerais une armure pour te vaincre et vaincre les Avengers et je le reprendrai ! Je...

— Et tu deviendras l'ennemi à abattre ! », répliqua le blond.

Comment faire ? Quand on n'avait aucun moyen de se battre ? Quel choix avait-il ? Aucun ? ... Ou peut-être la provocation ?

« Si tu me prends James, je t'enlève définitivement Wanda ! », décida-t-il.

Il eut tout l'intérêt du meneur qui en perdit son sourire.

« Je la demanderai en mariage et tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne refusera pas cette proposition...

— Elle a un copain...

— Je suis son amant... Et elle m'aime ! Si on n'est pas ensemble, c'est de votre faute, parce que vous m'avez enchaîné à James, mais si vous me le prenez... Alors plus rien ne me retient ! »

Une colère sans nom traversa le regard bleu et il fondit sur lui, l'attrapant par le col d'une main tandis que l'autre se crispait, prête à s'abattre sur lui.

* * *

Ils avaient entendu des éclats de voix et cela mettait mal à l'aise les Avengers qui n'osaient cependant pas intervenir, se concentrant sur les enfants pour tenter de les distraire, mais les enfants de Wanda n'étaient pas stupides. Au contraire, chaque fois qu'ils entendaient quelque chose provenir de la petite pièce, ils relevaient le visage vers la porte. Bientôt, la Sorcière Rouge ne put plus distraire sa progéniture, même avec de petits tours de magie dont les journalistes raffolaient tant.

Il y eut un bruit de meuble brisé. Personne n'eut réellement le temps de réagir que David avait lâché un grondement plus puissant et bondissait par-dessus sa chaise. Mais, quand il toucha le sol, ce n'était pas des pieds qui se posèrent à terre, mais des pattes, et le petit garçon ne ressemblait plus du tout à un enfant. Les personnes les plus proches bondirent en arrière, un journaliste tomba à la renverse.

Wanda resta sans voix en voyant son petit garçon sous l'apparence d'un louveteau noir au yeux rouges. Il était bien plus grand que la normale, et sa mère le trouva magnifique avec son regard écarlate qui semblait s'être illuminé de rage.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place, s'élançant vers la porte qui ne fit pas long feu, même contre cette créature qui semblait malgré tout fragile. L'instinct maternel de la ténébreuse se fit plus puissant, elle courut vers la pièce tandis que dans la salle, démarrait un petit mouvement de panique dont se contrefichait Wanda. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle vit David accroché au bras de Steve, lâchant des grondements menaçants alors que Tony était affaissé sur le meuble contre lequel il avait été lancé.

« Steve, arrête ! », hurla la jeune femme en s'avançant.

Mais David avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son bras et y restait accroché, du sang s'écoulant de la plaie. Steve fit un mouvement circulaire, obligeant le louveteau à lâcher son bras. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et eut un petit gémissement de douleur en tombant au sol. Le blond sembla vouloir porter une autre attaque, mais Wanda usa de sa magie pour l'envoyer valser loin de son enfant.

David s'était remis sur ses pattes, aboyant à l'encontre de Steve. Wanda comprit qu'il comptait de nouveau attaquer, alors elle se précipita sur lui pour s'interposer, enlaçant son cou. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de sa fourrure.

« Stop, calme-toi, David ! murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, calme-toi... Tout va bien, regarde, tout va bien. »

Le louveteau sembla se calmer et même si ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre son crâne, il cessa de grogner. Il se détourna pour reporter toute son attention sur Tony qui restait au sol, observant la scène. Il semblait à demi inconscient et cela inquiéta David qui réussit à se soustraire à l'étreinte de sa mère. Il s'approcha du brun et le renifla, remuant la queue et le léchant au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lâcha Steve en se remettant sur ses pieds.

— C'est David ! répondit froidement Wanda en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'as-tu fait à Tony ?

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-il à terre ? Steve, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

— Rien qui te concerne ! répliqua le blond en jetant un regard à son bras sanglant.

— Il veut me prendre James ! intervint Tony. Il veut me prendre mon fils !

— James n'est pas ton fils ! C'est le mien ! »

Wanda lança un regard glacial à Steve avant de se précipiter sur Tony. Il saignait à la tempe et semblait à demi absent. David s'était allongé sur ses jambes et l'observait, lâchant de tout petits gémissements inquiets. Il posa le museau sur ses genoux tandis que la ténébreuse s'accroupissait auprès de lui, désolée par la situation.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre ! répliqua le brun, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Je l'ai élevé et aimé... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu m'as pris Pepper, tu m'as pris ma liberté, tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre mon fils !

— C'est toi-même qui l'a dit : cette comédie a assez duré... Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant entre les mains d'un pervers comme toi !

— Je ne suis pas un pervers ! », hurla le brun.

C'en était assez pour Wanda qui vit le brun tenter de se relever, mais elle le força à rester assis, lançant un regard glacial à Steve.

« Un pervers ? Lui ? Tu te fous de la gueule du monde ? C'est toi qui t'envoies sa copine depuis belle lurette ! Pas le contraire ! Vous vous envoyez en l'air depuis qu'il est en prison alors ne l'insulte pas !

— Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! répliqua le blond avec agacement. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il ait couché avec des hommes ?

— Qu'un homme l'ait forcé à coucher avec lui en échange de sa protection ! rectifia-t-elle. Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute. Si tu l'avais protégé comme il le méritait, il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation critique, les autres prisonniers menaçant de le violer et lui forcé d'accepter les avances d'un gardien contre une protection ! Non, ne parle pas : je n'accepterai aucune de tes justifications ! »

De toute façon, il n'oserait plus rien dire, devenant livide en constatant que la porte éclatée ne s'était pas refermée et que Christine était à l'entrée, les observant, n'ayant sans doute rien loupé de la conversation, son assistant juste derrière elle. La caméra pendait au bout de son bras et même s'il ne semblait pas l'utiliser, Wanda voyait le bouton rouge allumé.

Steve décida d'y aller, passant à côté de la journaliste en la bousculant, mais Tony l'appelant, le suppliant tandis que Wanda le retenait et que David lâchait de petits glapissements inquiets.

« Il va me prendre mon enfant ! Wanda, aide-moi ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas perdre James...

— Tony, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

— Je t'aime Wanda, mais je l'aime aussi, lui... J'ai fait tant de sacrifices pour lui... Je nous ai sacrifiés, nous...

— Je sais Tony, assura-t-elle en lui frôlant la joue.

— C'est mon enfant... Ils n'ont pas le droit... »

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon, Wanda était lancée et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, alors elle put enfin lui parler de ce qui avait pesé sur sa conscience depuis si longtemps :

« Tu as des enfants, les tiens, lui dit-elle. Tu ne seras pas obligé de jouer un rôle auprès d'eux et tu n'auras pas à craindre qu'un autre te les vole... Tony... Mes enfants sont de toi, tous...

— Quoi ?

— Arion, Helsa, Eliab et David, ils sont tout les quatre de toi... Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme que toi dans ma vie, Tony... Et si j'ai gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à cause de James, parce que tu as tout fait pour lui offrir une belle vie... »

Elle savait que c'était cruel, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de se montrer égoïste et possessive.

« Je t'aime, Tony, fais de ma vie et de celle de nos enfants une belle vie... »

* * *

Loki observait l'écran de télévision qui continuait de diffuser les images que le caméraman accompagnant Christine Everhart avait volées. Les images étaient penchées mais plaisantes pour tous ceux qui aimaient commenter, interpréter, donner leurs impressions, au grand dam du sorcier qui ne supportait pas de voir le désespoir de Tony.

Il s'était sacrifié pour cet enfant qu'on lui arrachait. Officiellement, Pepper avait tourné sa veste, déclarant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle et Tony n'étaient plus ensemble, lui jetant la pierre sans y parvenir parce que tout le monde avait bien compris la petite histoire, ils n'étaient pas si bêtes. Elle l'avait trompé alors qu'il était en prison ! Quant à cette histoire de coucherie avec un homme, à chacun son opinion ! Certains disaient qu'il l'avait sûrement cherché, qu'il était homo, qu'il était bisexuel, qu'il s'était peut-être défendu...

Le médecin de l'hôpital avait eu alors sa petite heure de gloire, il avait même écrit un livre portant sur le sujet « Qu'est-il arrivé à Tony Stark », dévoilant ses dossiers lors de ses visites, évoquant même la fois où il lui avait prêté son téléphone pour qu'il remercie Steve Rogers qui n'avait pourtant rien fait. Pour les gens qui avaient lu le livre, peu importait que Tony ait été consentant ou non, ils pointaient tous un doigt accusateur vers le célèbre Captain qui aurait dû tout faire pour protéger son ami !

Les Avengers perdirent en popularité.

Il y avait autre chose qui avait interpelé les gens. La transformation de David avait intrigué, la plupart des gens avaient compris qu'il était un mutant et la question qu'ils se posaient tous était : quel enfant était un mutant ?

Peu importait. Loki venait d'enfiler sa veste, attrapant avec détermination son spectre tandis que sa porte s'ouvrait. Peu importait de qui il s'agissait, il repartirait dès qu'il verrait qu'il portait ses vêtements de Loki, dieu du Chaos, mais autant prévenir :

« Je sais que j'avais dit que je serais disponible, mais dites à Fatalis que je serais absent les prochaines heures, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

— Où vas-tu ? », demanda la voix d'un homme brisé.

Loki fit volte-face pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Il était d'une pâleur surnaturelle et le sorcier abandonna sa lance sur la table pour s'approcher du génie.

« Je t'ai dit de me prévenir lorsque tu viens ici ! reprocha le sorcier.

— Je ne savais pas où aller... »

Cela fit froncer les sourcils du ténébreux qui s'approcha encore de son amant. Il semblait épuisé moralement et cela s'en ressentait sur son physique. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et sans doute était-ce le cas.

« Steve m'a pris James...

— Je sais, je comptais aller le tuer pour ça ! fit Loki avec un sourire mauvais.

— Non... Tu n'as pas le droit... »

S'il y avait bien une chose que ne supportait pas le dieu du Chaos, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais Tony lui lança tout de même un regard plein d'avertissement.

« Il est à moi ! »

À quoi correspondait ce retournement de situation ? Loki n'en savait rien mais avait hâte de le découvrir, s'approchant de son amant en lui prenant les bras.

« Et pourquoi te le laisserais-je ?

— Ça ne lui a pas suffi de me prendre mon fils... Il me prive de ma famille... Encore une fois ! Il...

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Il m'a envoyé le Shield... Ils voulaient m'interroger sur ma relation avec toi... Et quand ils ont commencé à parler d'association, je me suis dit que c'était trop risqué de rester là-bas... »

Il avait raison. Pour avoir travaillé pour le Shield et avoir vu leurs méthodes peu orthodoxes, il aurait été le premier à lui dire de fuir. Des gens, même innocents, disparaissaient plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années s'ils étaient gênants.

« Chaque fois que je suis un peu trop heureux, on m'ôte tout, marmonna la voix lasse de Tony. Suis-je maudit ?

— Probablement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu seras heureux... »

Loki se jura de tenir sa promesse. Il enlaça le brun, « son » génie, le serrant contre lui et réalisant que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait dire que Tony lui appartenait totalement. S'il n'éprouvait pas autant de haine pour Steve, il serait allé le remercier en personne... Quoiqu'il pouvait parfaitement le faire un de ces jours ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les manières qu'il utiliserait pour remonter le moral du brun.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Je me suis fêler une cote ... On ne rigole pas s'il vous plait, on attend la fin de l'histoire : je me suis fêler une cote en riant ! ... En fait, le samedi soir, on a eu un rp asser ... Marrant, et a partir de dimanche, j'ai commencer à avoir du mal à respirer, je me suis dit que c'était pas grave, sauf que le lundi, plus la journée avancer et plus j'avais du mal à respirer, au final, le soir, j'ai souffert ! Quand je me coucher, je n'arrivais plus du tout à respirer tant sa faisait mal, je n'en ai pas dormis de la nuit, je suis aller au médecin qui était aussi surprit que moi ! J'ai chercher une activités qui aurait put causer ça, mais je n'avais RIEN fait ! J'ai juste rie comme pas possible ... Donc, voilà ...

Ca fait quand même du bien : y a quelques semaines, j'aurais pas rie au point de me fêler une cote ! Bref, en claire, ça veut bien dire que je me sens mieux ! Donc, c'est pas si mal que ça ce qui est arrivé ! ^^ Surtout que ça va mieux, je n'ai presque plus mal.

Autrement, concernant l'histoire ... Hé bien, c'est la fin de quelque chose qui peu laisser place à une chose bien plus intéressante, vous ne pensez pas ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : Great Encounter

**_Chapitre 20_**

 _Great Encounter_

Cela faisait six mois que Tony avait disparu, personne ne lui avait dit où il était ni pourquoi il était parti, mais Wanda savait que tout venait de Steve et, même si elle acceptait de jouer les idiotes, elle n'oubliait pas et ne pardonnait pas !

Pour redorer le blason des Avengers qui avaient perdu de leur popularité grâce à la curiosité maladive de Christine Everhart, ils enchaînaient les galas de charité et autres grands événements. Ce fut donc au bras de Bucky que Wanda avait dû se présenter pour accompagner ce qui était probablement le couple le plus haï du monde - Pepper et Steve - à une soirée pompeuse pleine de riches imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Elle avait enfilé une magnifique robe de soirée rouge et très moulante qui collait à sa peau, fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe, et avait passé un collant rouge qui se mariait bien avec sa tenue. Des motifs dorés ornaient son décolleté et le bas de sa robe qui traînait en partie sur le sol, elle devait donc prendre garde avec ses hauts talons à ne pas marcher dessus.

Évidemment, dès que la jeune femme l'avait pu, elle s'était éclipsée pour tenter de subtiliser une flûte de champagne dans le but de la vider d'un trait mais, au moment où elle tendit la main vers le verre, une autre percuta la sienne. Elle se recula en jetant un regard à celle qui venait de la heurter. Aussi hésitante qu'elle, c'était une magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une robe rose aux dentelles noires. Des bijoux étaient incrustés dans le tissu et un voile tombait derrière elle. Elle portait des bijoux de grande valeur à sa gorge et ses bras et un magnifique diadème ornait ses cheveux coiffés en chignon.

Il ne fallut à Wanda que quelques secondes pour reconnaître en elle la mystérieuse ingénieur du SWORD. La jeune femme, brune avec des reflets rouges et aux yeux bruns, s'excusa poliment avant de s'éloigner. La Sorcière Rouge resta immobile, incapable de réagir. Quand elle voulut enfin la rattraper, quelqu'un s'interposa.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Steve d'un ton plein d'avertissement.

— Je pars rejoindre Tony ! », répliqua-t-elle, sachant que cela l'énerverait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle pointa l'ingénieur que le Shield faisait surveiller sans parvenir à obtenir la moindre information à son sujet. En quelques mois à peine, les moyens du SWORD avait augmenté de façon exponentielle grâce à son aide et à ses inventions. Fury s'était alors donné pour mission de la recruter, surtout depuis que certaines informations indiquaient que la jeune femme travaillait pour Fatalis.

« On va peut-être enfin connaître son nom ! », ironisa la ténébreuse.

Parce que si le directeur du Shield voulait tout faire pour engager cette femme, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient montrés très efficaces sur la collecte d'informations la concernant. Elle se faufila donc à travers la foule, récupérant deux verres et se plaçant devant la jeune femme, en lui en tendant un.

« J'ai réussi à en avoir deux, autant partager, non ? », sourit-elle.

Elle sembla hésiter, observant la ténébreuse qui voyait Steve s'approcher. Mais où donc avait-il abandonné sa bonne femme ? En tout cas, Bucky avait lui aussi pointé le bout de son nez.

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! céda la brune en prenant le verre et observant Wanda avec attention. Dites, vous ne seriez pas la célèbre Sorcière Rouge ?

— Wanda Maximoff, se présenta-t-elle. À qui donc ai-je l'honneur ?

— Angélique Phantomhive. »

Pas étonnant que le Shield ne trouve rien sur elle. Même si l'organisation disposait d'un réseau d'informations incroyablement vaste, il y avait un pays d'où il était difficile de sortir le moindre renseignement : la Latvérie. Cette femme portait le nom d'une des plus grandes familles de ce petit pays dirigé par le célèbre Von Fatalis.

« Je ne savais pas que certains nobles de Latvérie prenaient le risque de sortir de leur pays, dit Wanda tandis que Steve arrivait à leur hauteur en même temps que Bucky. Vous vous ennuyez là-bas ?

— Oh, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point la vie peut y être ennuyeuse ! », soupira la jeune femme en jetant un regard aux deux soldats. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha vers Wanda. « On n'en a pas d'aussi beaux chez nous...

— Mademoiselle Phantomhive », l'appela une femme.

Encore une fois, Wanda ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître la secrétaire personnelle du monarque Fatalis. Elle leur lança un regard glacial avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'ingénieur.

« Son Altesse vous attend, annonça-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

— Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Wanda. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Elle la suivit sous le regard du trio d'Avengers qui restèrent sans voix lorsqu'elle passa son bras sous celui de Von Fatalis. Voilà que, sans le vouloir, ils avaient réuni plus d'informations en cinq minutes que le Shield en plusieurs moins d'investigation. Wanda avait l'impression de savoir où logeait cette femme lorsqu'elle n'était pas au SWORD : à l'ambassade de Latvérie.

* * *

« Elle est jolie ! nota Helsa avec un petit regard indéfinissable.

— Elle ressemble à quoi ? questionna Eliab avec intérêt.

— À une femme, répondit en toute simplicité David.

— Elle a une belle robe rose et je veux la même ! soupira la petite fille. Et puis, j'adore ses bijoux ! Elle a du goût, pas comme certaines ici ! »

Wanda décida de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de sa fille, s'intéressant plutôt à la petite réunion des Avengers à laquelle participait Fury. Les enfants avaient subtilisé certaines photos prises lors de la soirée et achetées aux journalistes présents.

« Une Latvérienne ? marmonna le directeur en regardant Steve. Et une noble ? C'est ça que cacherait cette mystérieuse ingénieur ?

— Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas obtenir la moindre information sur elle, répondit le blond. Maintenant que vous en savez plus à son sujet, qu'envisagez-vous ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une personne avec autant de potentiel entre les mains de Fatalis !

— Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? demanda Wanda, inquiète.

— Le Shield va prendre la relève, annonça Fury.

— Attendez, on a établi un contact avec elle, peut-être qu'on pourrait intervenir ? », proposa Bucky.

La ténébreuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

« Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

— Tu lui as bien tapé dans l'œil, ce serait anormal qu'elle ne lui plaise pas ! déclara Helsa à côté d'elle. Sinon, vous l'enlevez ! Moi, elle me plaît bien ! Alors, vous allez l'enlever ?

— Voyons, ma chérie, cela ne se fait pas ! lâcha Wanda, amusée.

— Je ne suis pas ta chérie et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! répliqua-t-elle en tapant du pied. Allez, enlevez-la ! Moi, je veux la rencontrer !

— Moi aussi ! dit Eliab.

— Vous êtes bêtes : s'ils la kidnappent, elle sera mise en prison et vous n'aurez pas le droit de la voir ! intervint Arion en secouant doucement la tête. Allez, venez, on n'a pas le droit de déranger les adultes ! »

Il avait pris son frère et sa sœur par le bras, et n'eut pas vraiment à les forcer pour rejoindre leur espace de jeu car David s'était transformé en louveteau, se roulant en boule pour dormir, et la fratrie adorait le câliner quand il était comme ça. Helsa s'était couchée sur son ventre et Eliab dans son cou. Arion se contentait de surveiller tout ça en restant assis à sa table, continuant de gribouiller sur sa feuille déjà bien remplie.

« Ils n'ont pas tort, on devrait la kidnapper et la ramener ici pour l'interroger sur ses intentions et tout le reste », s'amusa Wanda.

Fury, comme Steve, surveillait les petits, il fallait dire que depuis que le louveteau avait attaqué Captain America, ils avaient tendance à se méfier de lui et plus personne ne se risquait à le mettre en colère. Mais cela avait attiré l'attention vers eux, que ce soit du Shield ou d'autres organisations. Tout le monde voulait examiner les facultés hors normes de ces enfants. Heureusement que l'opinion publique était de son côté. Oui, ils étaient probablement de terrifiants mutants, mais restaient des enfants ! Pas d'expérience sur eux pour le moment, juste quelques observations. Depuis, ils restaient dans la tour principale afin d'être surveillés par sept ou huit agents qui se relayaient. Chacun avait à cœur de combler leurs moindres désirs. David avait laissé de belles cicatrices sur le bras de Steve Rogers, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné sur un humain « normal » ?

« Vous pensez pouvoir prendre contact avec elle ? demanda Fury en parlant de l'ingénieur.

— Nous pourrions « provoquer » une rencontre, proposa Natasha. Le SWORD ne s'est jamais caché de l'intérêt d'un partenariat entre nos deux groupes. Nous pourrions leur rendre visite et laisser faire les choses. »

Par « laisser faire les choses », ils pensaient sûrement à faire ami-ami avec elle et faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent. Wanda ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils viseraient un rapprochement féminin plutôt que masculin. Est-ce que cela pourrait fonctionner ?

* * *

Loki entra dans la chambre où logeait Tony. La plupart du temps, le génie restait allongé sur son lit, à broyer du noir. Il en sortait uniquement lorsqu'il avait une idée et se traînait jusqu'au bureau pour dessiner des esquisses de prototypes dont la fonction échappait la plupart du temps au sorcier. Il s'approcha du lit, mais le brun ne bougea pas, peut-être était-il vraiment épuisé ? En tout cas, il semblait dormir et le ténébreux l'observa, toujours aussi fasciné par cette créature si fragile.

Cette chose n'était qu'un simple mortel, un des êtres les plus faibles de tous les royaumes peuplant l'univers, mais faisait partie de cette espèce qui commençait à fasciner de plus en plus de monde, dont Loki lui-même. Certes, tout le monde n'obtenait pas son intérêt car, si les humains semblaient aptes à développer des capacités hors normes pouvant égaler la plus puissante des races, ce n'était pas le cas de Tony Stark. À l'origine, il disposait déjà d'une intelligence dépassant l'entendement et Loki ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'avoir rencontré.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, l'observant de son regard brun empli de cette colère qui ne le lâchait plus depuis cette ultime trahison infligée par ses anciens amis. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses enfants, en tout cas, il n'en était que plus beau. Loki s'assit au bord du lit.

« Plus tu es en colère et plus je te trouve beau, admit le ténébreux en caressant délicatement son front.

— C'est un magnifique moteur pour me motiver », répondit le brun en s'asseyant.

Ça, pour être magnifique, il l'était. Loki le repoussa contre le lit, se pencha au-dessus de lui et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes pour les frôler délicatement. Tony lui prit le bras, ses doigts serrant le tissu tandis que le sorcier se laissait aller à goûter à sa bouche, la savourant comme il le faisait bien souvent ces derniers temps sans pour autant se lasser de ce contact qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Loki perdit patience avant même que la chose ne commence vraiment et l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Ses mains se firent plus taquines et explorèrent la chair sous le t-shirt, se glissant subtilement en dessous et remontant progressivement, caressant ses côtes et ses muscles. Sa bouche dévia pour aller glisser dans son cou qu'il mordit avec délicatesse, se collant à lui.

« Tu sais ce que je veux ? murmura le ténébreux, une main glissant vers son entrejambe.

— Et si je ne voulais pas ? », répliqua le brun qui s'arqua sous la caresse indécente.

Il se releva légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer et, en voyant son visage, il sut qu'il était déjà perdu, quoi qu'il fasse, mais Loki était prêt à jouer le jeu et recommença à embrasser sa gorge, puis se laissa couler le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant son sexe.

« Je suis sûr de pouvoir te convaincre du contraire, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction.

— C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! », répondit Tony sur le même ton.

Probablement, mais qui oserait l'arrêter ? Sa bouche engloba le membre, faisant gémir le milliardaire qui se cambra. Il passa une main dans les mèches noires, les caresses l'encourageaient clairement alors le sorcier n'hésita pas longtemps à aller et venir sur le membre, sa langue se pressant contre la chair pour lui procurer plus de plaisir et le pauvre mortel ne fut pas capable de contenir ses émotions.

Encore un peu de ce traitement et Tony s'était complètement abandonné, ses mains agrippant les draps, alors Loki se releva pour lui retirer son pantalon, en profitant pour mordiller sa chair au passage et remontant petit à petit, sa langue redessinant les contours de son corps, ses mains soulevant son haut sans pour autant le lui retirer. Arrivé à hauteur de sa bouche, il la dévora de ses baisers et de sa langue.

Ce fut à cet instant que le brun réagit, inversant la situation en le repoussant. Loki fut surpris par cette initiative et plus encore lorsque le brun se mit à califourchon sur lui. Dire qu'il avait faillit tuer cet homme... Il se serait privé de plaisir et de surprises... Les doigts du génie se glissèrent dans l'ouverture de son pantalon, y allant lentement comme pour lui faire savourer l'instant aussi longtemps que possible tandis que les doigts du ténébreux frôlait ses cuisses nues.

Le sorcier le vit glisser les doigts entre ses jambes et comprit qu'il était en train de se préparer lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été déjà aussi dur, il le serait devenu en cet instant, frémissant déjà à l'idée d'entrer dans ses chairs. Cela ne tarda pas, le brun guidant son sexe dans l'intimité tant convoitée, mais il le trouva trop serré et se releva légèrement en lui caressant le bas du dos.

« Tu n'es pas prêt !

— Laisse-moi en décider... J'ai envie de te sentir en moi... »

Comment ne pas répondre à cet appel ? Loki le laissa donc faire, lui laissant ainsi l'initiative pour ne pas le blesser. Il sentit bientôt sa chair l'englober entièrement, l'amenant déjà aux portes de l'extase. Ce fut réellement plaisant pour le sorcier qui attendit qu'il fut prêt avant de le laisser se mouvoir. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, allant et venant sur son sexe. Ce fut bientôt insuffisant pour Loki qui se mit à bouger les hanches, accélérant ainsi le rythme pour augmenter le plaisir éprouvé, jusqu'à atteindre l'extase, se libérant dans les chairs du brun.

Essoufflé par l'effort et peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, Tony se laissa retomber sur son torse. Loki le fit basculer à côté de lui, se retirant et le maintenant contre son torse.

« Tu es si beau, dit Loki. Je pourrais recommencer encore tant de fois...

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir, fais-le », répondit Tony avec lassitude.

Le ténébreux marqua une pause, observant son amant qui avait roulé sur le dos, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Est-ce que tu fais l'amour avec moi par ce que tu penses devoir le faire ?

— Je le fais parce que je t'aime, soupira le génie.

— Mais tu préférerais être ailleurs, non ? »

Tony tourna un regard désolé vers le sorcier.

« J'ai une famille... Si je n'avais pas entrevu le bonheur d'en avoir une... jamais je n'aurais eu ce sentiment de vide... Mais tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre... »

Loki garda le silence, regardant son amant se détourner et tirer la couverture sur lui. Sa petite famille lui manquait-elle à ce point ? En effet, ce sentiment là, il avait du mal à le comprendre, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents et qu'ils n'avaient pas été élevés de la même manière, mais cela restait étonnant de voir cet homme, qui avait tant douté d'être un bon père, faire un dépression parce qu'il ne pouvait plus l'être.

« Tu préférerais être avec Wanda, conclut le ténébreux.

— Je préférerais être avec mes enfants, le reprit le brun.

— Mais qui préfères-tu, entre moi et Wanda ? insista Loki.

— Tu me poses vraiment la question ? répliqua Tony en se tournant vers lui. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de préférence entre vous... Je n'arrive pas à me passer ni de toi, ni d'elle ! Et si tu me demandes une explication, alors on est pas dans la merde : je ne me l'explique pas ! Ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne demande rien ! Alors, tu veux qu'on se dispute ou qu'on se repose ? »

Ses paroles étaient troublantes pour le dieu du Chaos qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il être jaloux ou pas ? Wanda était-elle si indispensable à son existence ? Et cela lui était-il réellement impossible de choisir entre eux deux ? Toutes ces interrogations se mélangeaient dans son esprit, le torturant mentalement. Il fallait qu'il sache qui Tony préférait parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir partager cet homme avec Wanda.

* * *

Le SWORD n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le Shield puisse la leur faire à l'envers. Fury avait proposé une rencontre à la directrice Brand en précisant que Rogers et quelques autres Avengers l'accompagneraient et la femme était tombée dans le panneau. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Wanda de simuler un ennui profond et elle avait demandé le droit de partir en exploration, accompagnée de Hope, Natasha et Clint partant de leur côté.

L'objectif était donc d'établir un contact avec l'ingénieur, une mission de la plus haute importance à laquelle les deux jeunes femmes ne se prêtèrent pas vraiment. Pour elles, l'objectif était de s'amuser et rien de plus, au diable cette mission plutôt équivoque confiée par le Shield. Malheureusement, le hasard est fait d'étranges coïncidences et, alors qu'elles s'étaient perdues dans la base, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Angélique.

« Miss Maximoff, lâcha-t-elle, surprise, avant de se tourner vers Hope. Je ne me trompe pas en pensant que vous êtes Miss Van Dyne ?

— Tout à fait, répondit-elle. Vous êtes donc Angélique Phantomhive ? »

Elle semblait bien évidemment embêtée et Wanda ne pouvait que la comprendre. Dans leur cas, elles ne pourraient pas se retrancher derrière l'excuse « on l'a cherchée mais on ne l'a pas trouvée ! ». Peut-être pourraient-elles cependant évoquer un « elle était trop occupée pour nous accorder du temps ».

« J'avais entendu dire que vous pouviez venir dans nos installations, voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ? »

Tentative de ne pas réussir leur mission : échec total ! Le bon côté, c'était qu'elle semblait plutôt sympa et que Hope était enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire une amie, surtout une aussi classe que cette femme ! À bien y regarder, ils auraient dû se douter qu'elle venait de Latvérie. Elle avait ce style qui caractérisait ce peuple un peu hors norme, son chemisier était loin d'être simple avec son col en dentelle, son corset devait être là davantage pour orner sa tenue plus que pour affiner sa silhouette, ses gants en dentelle était une merveille. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas pleine d'huile comme souvent sur les photos qu'ils avaient obtenu d'elle, et elle portait sous le bras deux ou trois dossiers dont elle se débarrassa rapidement, les confiant à un homme.

Wanda trouvait cette situation de plus en plus intéressante.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Hello ! C'est mon anniversaire et comme dit une femme que je respecte vraiment : une femme atteint a un moment un age et ne vieilli plus ! Ha, une grande femme : Miss Frane ! ... Je puis vous l'assurez !

Je suis aller voir le nouveau Superman VS Batman (oui, du DC Comic, mais je ne trahis pas mes persos favori !). Il est vraiment pas mal du tout mine de rien, je ne comprend pas les critiques qui le décrive ... Bah ... Disons qu'on à l'impression que les mecs qui font les critiques s'attendaient plutôt à aller voir Deadpool ! Le sujet était claire : deux héros s'affrontant ... Et ont reproche au film d'être trop sérieux ... Bah ouais : deux super héro qui s'affrontent mutuellement, sa peu être que super comique ! On va se fendre la poire comme quand ont ira voir Civil War, n'est ce pas ? ... J'ai fini par me dire que si vous pensez qu'un film en vaille la peine, allez y, écouter les gens qui ont les mêmes goûts que vous, mais forgez vous votre avis à ce sujet !

Enfin, le film est vraiment super, mais on ma spoiler le truc le plus important dedans, donc quand c'est arrivée, bah ... Voilà quoi ... Alors que ça risque d'en choquer plus d'un ! XD Mais bon, les effets spéciaux sont peut être abuser, mais tout est intéressant. La mise en scène du début est vraiment fascinante ! X3

Mais asser parler de ce film, j'attend vos impressions pour la fic ! X3


	22. Chapitre 21 : Make A Choice

**_Chapitre 21_**

 _Make A Choice_

Elles s'étaient installées à la cafétéria et, même si Hope et Angélique ne s'en rendaient pas compte, Wanda avait bien compris que le trio qu'elles formaient suscitait l'intérêt des autres tables. Il fallait dire qu'elles formaient un magnifique assortiment féminin et lorsque Steve apparut à l'entrée, il sembla hésiter à approcher, comme si ses hormones masculines étaient en ébullition. Normal, ce n'était qu'un mâle parmi tant d'autres et, franchement, si un mec restait insensible au charme d'Angélique, c'était qu'il n'était pas humain ! Il était pourtant accompagné d'une belle blonde que reconnut tout de suite Wanda, surtout parce qu'elle portait sa tenue d'héroïne. Miss Marvel, vêtue de son haut de corps noir portant l'éclair, son écharpe entourant ses hanches, ses longs gants noirs et ses bottes montant bien au-dessus des genoux.

L'ingénieur était en train de raconter une anecdote sur Miss Marvel devant soulever la moitié de l'immeuble après une explosion dans le laboratoire pour la sauver, elle.

« Elle n'était pas contente et m'a passé un sacré savon », déclara la brune avec amusement.

Un peu comme si elle n'avait rien retenu de ses erreurs. Cela aurait été attendrissant si Wanda n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette personne se fichait de mettre sa vie en jeu. La ténébreuse se mordit les lèvres, ne réussissant pas à détacher le regard du visage de cette femme.

« J'ai proposé de rembourser de ma poche les réparations, et elle s'est mise encore plus en colère, continuait-elle, insouciante. J'ai eu peur de finir en bouillie parce qu'elle est parfaitement capable de traverser du béton sans une égratignure, mais elle a dû avoir pitié de moi.

— Pas vraiment ! soupira Miss Marvel derrière elle. J'ai plutôt compris que tu étais un cas désespéré et j'ai abandonné l'idée de te raisonner !

— Carol chérie ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour s'agripper au cou de la jeune femme qui fut désarçonnée.

Pas de doute là-dessus, Angélique Phantomhive était une arme efficace à elle toute seule ! La blonde l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'écarter d'elle. Elle semblait gênée par ce contact, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Steve qui observait la scène avec son calme habituel. Voulait-elle faire bonne figure devant le meneur des Avengers ? Peu importait pour Wanda qui continuait d'observer la brune.

« Tiens, il faudrait que je vous raconte pourquoi elle porte une tenue spéciale en fibre de carbone renforcée par...

— Je t'interdis de parler de ce petit accident à qui que ce soit, souffla Carol sur le ton de la menace.

— Mais Carol chérie, c'est tellement marrant ! assura avec enthousiasme Angélique. En plus, tout le monde ici est au courant !

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils en parleront !

— Moi, j'en ai parlé à mes compatriotes et toute la Latvérie connait ta mésaventure...

— Heureusement que la plupart des Latvériens sont muets comme des tombes ! grinça la blonde qui tentait de rester digne. Tu ne peux pas être comme les autres représentants de ton peuple ?

— Mais, si j'étais comme eux, je n'aurais rien d'original ! lâcha la brune avec un petit air faussement offensé. En plus, ça voudrait dire qu'on ne pourrait pas être amies ! Parce que je serais une fanatique à la solde de notre monarque et que je me damnerais plutôt que de parler à une personne extérieure à mon pays ! »

Miss Marvel abandonna ce combat, prenant la fuite avant de devenir plus rouge encore. Vraiment redoutable comme adversaire car, bien évidemment, la brune ne se tut pas, l'appelant en lui demandant si elle pouvait parler ou non de la chose, lui faisant des signes qu'elle ne pouvait voir et finit par hausser les épaules, reportant son attention sur ses deux nouvelles amies.

« Ça doit vouloir dire « non », conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers les Avengers présents. Eh bien, je suppose que vous allez devoir repartir chez vous.

— Malheureusement. Mais si vous voulez, nous pourrions organiser certaines rencontres extérieures ? proposa Steve.

— Oh, si c'est un rendez-vous galant, je suis désolée de devoir vous éconduire mais j'ai un fiancé à qui cela ne plairait pas », lui dit-elle avec amusement.

En clair, elle était en train d'envoyer balader Steve Rogers qui, même s'il était détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tony, restait l'un des hommes les plus convoités de la Terre. Wanda inscrivit discrètement son numéro de téléphone sur un mouchoir, ayant le sentiment d'écrire un message secret à un potentiel amoureux. Elle rougit en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour le lui donner.

Elle leur proposa de les raccompagner à l'entrée et leur emboîta le pas en parlant de choses et d'autres. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle hésita franchement à lui confier le papier et se trouva stupide de ne pas parvenir à faire un geste aussi simple, surtout que Steve ne l'aurait pas mal jugée pour ça vu que leur objectif était de créer un lien avec elle. Était-ce réellement si difficile ? Ou étaient-ce ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours ? De toute façon, ce fut bientôt trop tard et elle vit Angélique les saluer un à un aux côtés de Miss Marvel et de la directrice du SWORD.

« Ce fut un plaisir de passer du temps avec vous ! », assura-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Oui, un vrai plaisir. Wanda prit cette main et sentit un papier, ses doigts s'en saisirent avant qu'elles ne se séparent. La ténébreuse n'osa regarder le mot que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut seule et comprit que c'était son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de l'appeler, Wanda avait utilisé Arion comme prétexte pour sortir, déclarant qu'il voulait quelques livres et, même si le petit garçon avait paru offusqué d'être utilisé de la sorte, il décida de jouer le jeu parce qu'en effet, il voulait vraiment des livres. Angélique leur+- proposa de se donner rendez-vous dans un café chic et discret. La mère et son fils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de la Latvérienne.

« Oh, vous avez emmené votre fils ! nota-t-elle en s'asseyant. C'est Arion, non ? »

Wanda se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si son fils serait hostile ou non à son encontre, mais il l'observa quelques secondes, pencha la tête sur le coté et répondit lui-même à la question :

« Oui, je suis Arion, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

— Angélique Phantomhive », sourit-elle.

Le garçon lui sourit, surprenant Wanda qui avait du mal à comprendre comment son fils pouvait être aussi amical avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée alors qu'il avait fallu plusieurs années à certains Avengers pour qu'il daigne enfin leur adresser la parole. Le petit garçon se leva de sa chaise et poussa le vice jusqu'à aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

« Maman a promis de m'acheter des livres ! sourit-il. On y va ensemble ? Il paraît que t'es intelligente, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à trouver des trucs intéressants, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce sera avec plaisir ! Enfin, si ta maman veut bien...

— Il n'y a aucun problème ! », assura Wanda.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit garçon avait une vingtaine de livres qu'il avait hâte de lire. Installé dans son siège dans la voiture, il était déjà en train d'en feuilleter un tandis que Wanda lui mettait sa ceinture. Quand elle se redressa et découvrit le visage nostalgique et triste d'Angélique, elle referma la portière, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à cette femme.

« Votre fils est adorable ! dit-elle, lui offrant l'opportunité de répliquer :

— Il ne l'est pas avec tout le monde... Mais ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune tourna un regard étonné vers la ténébreuse qui affichait un sourire sournois. Elle la bloqua contre la voiture, une main de chaque côté pour lui couper toute retraite.

« Il t'a reconnu, même s'il n'a rien dit, murmura la Sorcière. Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise ou non, mais te voir comme ça... C'est une illusion ou bien tu es métamorphosé ?

— Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que...

— Tony, arrête de te moquer de moi ! », soupira Wanda avec agacement.

La jeune femme devant elle resta immobile et Wanda savoura l'expression de son visage. II fallait dire que c'était un véritable délice pour la ténébreuse qui savait que leur position pouvait être équivoque, mais peu importait, elle était trop heureuse... Peut-être parce que Tony Stark avait l'air plus fragile dans ce corps de femme ? Elle semblait un peu plus petite et était adorable !

« À cause de toi, je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas de sexualité bien définie ! soupira-t-elle. Tu sais que j'aimerais te croquer ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Wanda ?

— Tu couches avec un homme alors que tu es un homme, ne pourrais-tu pas le faire avec une femme tandis que...

— D'accord, j'avoue ! céda « Angélique » en passant sous son bras. Je suis bien Tony, mais c'est juste une illusion, pas une vraie métamorphose !

— Oh, Tony, pourquoi briser mes espoirs de te pervertir un peu ? soupira Wanda, très amusée. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser ! À commencer par : où étais-tu et que fais-tu maintenant ? »

* * *

Wanda avait appelé Hope pour lui demander de venir chercher Arion, c'était mieux pour le garçon. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc dans un parc. Tony, toujours sous le couvert d'Angélique Phantomhive, lui avait expliqué que le Shield comptait le faire « disparaître » et qu'il avait préféré rester libre, mais la ténébreuse ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, son regard ne pouvant se détacher « d'elle », ce qui était plutôt gênant.

« Wanda, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, à la longue, ça devient vraiment gênant ! soupira Tony. C'est une illusion, rien de plus...

— C'est Loki qui est à l'origine de ce sortilège ? interrogea-t-elle avec amusement. Cela m'étonne quand même de lui : pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas proposé de te transformer ? Je suis sûre qu'il en a les capacités !

— Il les a, mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas. Dieu seul sait quel effet cela aurait sur moi ! Et non, je ne veux pas essayer, même juste pour voir !

— Tu n'es pas marrante ! gémit Wanda avant de sourire largement. Avoue quand même que ça te plairait bien. Toi, moi, deux femmes se rencontrant dans un lit et se laissant aller à quelques plaisirs charnels interdits. »

Agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme, et outré de constater qu'en effet cela ne lui déplairait pas, Tony se leva et prit un air sévère, se demandant si les traits d'Angélique seraient à la hauteur des siens. Wanda ne semblait pas la prendre très au sérieux.

« Il t'a donc proposé de te transformer en femme... Et si tu veux infiltrer les Avengers, je te conseille d'accepter sa solution.

— La potion a une odeur écœurante et je n'ai aucune envie d'infiltrer les Avengers ! Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire si je voulais les infiltrer ?

— Thor a apporté quelques améliorations après qu'il se soit avéré que Loren était Loki. Pour réussir à se dissimuler à ces nouveaux dispositifs, il faudrait plus qu'un sortilège. Le charme se romprait sitôt la porte de la base passée... Mais, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir nous infiltrer ? Tu pourrais être de nouveau avec moi...

— Je serais trop tenté par l'idée de tuer Steve, fit Tony, désolé. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu ne pas balancer quelques bombes sur ses appartements !

— Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Tony... Je suis sûre que tu pourrais venir vivre avec nous comme ça... Tu ne voudrais pas ?

— Je crève d'envie de revenir auprès de vous, mais... Wanda, je ne peux pas... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant probablement une explication qu'il ne lui donnerait pas. Il se contenta de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait, essentiellement parce que cela la mettrait dans l'embarras et qu'il savait que les choses étaient déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça.

« Je dois rentrer, annonça Tony.

— Tu vas retrouver Loki ?

— Ne pose pas de questions dont la réponse ne te plairait pas. »

C'était cruel, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

* * *

Wanda était devant le miroir, observant son reflet lui renvoyer un regard plein de reproche. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Le comportement de Tony commençait à l'agacer, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas répondre à une question aussi simple l'énervait prodigieusement.

Loki ou Wanda ? La question était aussi simple que de choisir entre pile et face, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à choisir avec qui il serait le plus heureux ? Était-ce réellement aussi difficile? Ou ne pouvait-il pas choisir entre les deux faces de cette pièce ? Il pouvait toujours laisser le hasard choisir, mais n'était-ce pas cruel pour ses deux amants de les laisser dans l'incertitude ? Ils ne pourraient plus supporter cette situation bien longtemps.

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que cette comédie a assez duré ! », lâcha Arion à l'entrée de la pièce.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils au travers du miroir. Elle l'observa pendant un long moment. Il était étonnant de voir que le garçon était capable de telles réflexions alors qu'il était si jeune, c'était sûrement parce qu'il possédait des gênes particuliers.

« Tu savais ? demanda Wanda.

— On a toujours su ! répliqua Arion qui semblait outré d'être ainsi sous-estimé. On n'est pas vos enfants pour rien ! »

Il était en train de lui remonter les bretelles à sa manière et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle lui rappeler qui était le chef de la famille ou au contraire le laisser faire ? Ce fut comme une révélation, elle comprit enfin qu'il ne l'écouterait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

« Tu aimerais vraiment que cette comédie cesse ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, continuant de le regarder au travers du reflet.

— On aimerait tous que ça cesse et qu'on vive enfin tous ensemble ! Tu sais, mine de rien, c'est pas marrant de t'avoir pour mère...

— Et les autres ?

— Bah, tu sais bien que Helsa ne t'aime pas du tout et que David est accro à Tony...

— Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

— Toi ? souffla-t-il avec insolence, croisant les bras sur son petit torse. Toi, tu n'es que le reflet alors comment on pourrait t'aimer ? Je commence à en avoir marre de toute cette comédie, fais quelque chose ou sinon, je vais rejoindre Tony et je lui dis qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi et qu'il a juste à se contenter de nous ! »

Et il partit la tête haute, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Cela mit Wanda en colère, mais il avait raison. Cette comédie avait assez duré, il était temps que ses enfants sachent qui était vraiment cette personne qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

* * *

Tony avait une désagréable impression depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et sa vue était troublée comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'un brouillard. S'il n'avait pas aussi mal, il serait persuadé d'être dans un rêve, mais il avait mal ! Extrêmement mal et il ne savait plus comment réagir en voyant que la moitié de l'établissement s'était effondré. Il semblait bien que le Shield, aidé par les Avengers, avait lancé une attaque contre l'ambassade.

Coincé sous les décombres, il eut du mal à s'en extraire et se demanda quand l'attaque avait été lancée et surtout, pourquoi. Le Shield n'avait pas autorité pour lancer une attaque contre une ambassade ! Le brun s'approcha du mur démoli pour voir que Fatalis avait sorti l'artillerie lourde, tout comme leurs adversaires. Steve était en bas, envoyant son bouclier contre les robots pour les détruire, Clint envoyant des flèches acides que le génie avait conçues, Thor faisant exploser les bots et Wanda les réduisant en miettes.

« Wanda ? », murmura-t-il, incertain.

Pouvait-elle l'avoir dénoncé ?

Quelqu'un lui saisit le bras et il fut entraîné par Loren. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître et ne sut comment réagir. Regardant derrière lui, il essayait toujours de comprendre sans y parvenir.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— À ton avis ? répliqua le ténébreux avec rage. Ils viennent sûrement te chercher ! Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener !

— Loki, je ne comprends pas...

— Ne t'occupe de rien, je te protégerai d'eux... »

Mais il se figea net, Tony se cognant contre son dos. La situation vira au cauchemar quand le brun réalisa que c'était Wanda qui avait stoppé leur progression. C'était ce qu'il avait craint, que ses deux amants se retrouvent face à face, surtout depuis que leur jalousie avait gagné en intensité.

« Wanda, murmura le brun.

— C'est fini, je ne peux plus accepter cette situation... Pardonne-moi Tony, mais je ne peux plus tolérer de te partager...

— Pitié, Wanda, on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant ! Je ne peux pas les laisser me prendre et...

— Je te mettrai à l'abri, je peux le faire. Moi aussi je peux te protéger Tony ! Je suis tout à fait apte à le faire ! Tony, viens avec moi...

— Il reste avec moi ! répliqua Loki sur la défensive. Ôte-toi de notre chemin ! »

Bordel de merde, cette conversation devenait flippante !

« Je suis prête à utiliser la force...

— Je ne suis pas un lot de consommation ! », hurla Tony.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus, le ténébreux l'avait lâché, son illusion de Loren laissant place à sa véritable apparence et la Lance du Destin apparaissant dans ses mains. Wanda réagit en conséquence, ses yeux brillant de cette lueur surnaturelle tandis qu'autour de ses mains se formait une fumée étrange.

Avant que le brun ne puisse réagir, le combat avait débuté. Tony fut propulsé par une onde de choc et s'écrasa contre le mur tandis que les deux sorciers luttaient l'un contre l'autre. Il ne sut quoi faire, il rêvait de pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour y parvenir. Il hurla, tentant de les raisonner en les voyant échanger de puissants sortilèges qui explosaient les murs lorsqu'ils les touchaient.

C'était son cauchemar : être spectateur de cette foutue scène, ne pouvant rien faire pour les protéger. Il les vit se blesser réciproquement sans pouvoir les arrêter et resta horrifié devant cette scène monstrueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle le devienne davantage encore. Loki fut frappé de plein fouet par un sortilège qui le propulsa en arrière, une énorme brûlure apparaissant là où il avait été touché et la lance de la destinée tombant aux pieds de Tony.

« Wanda ! Arrête, il est à terre ! »

Une dernière tentative pour tenter de les raisonner, mais la Sorcière Rouge lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, ses mains continuant de s'illuminer dangereusement.

« Tu le savais pourtant, que tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir tous les deux, sourit ironiquement Loki. Tu vas devoir choisir... Alors, veux-tu vivre avec elle ou avec moi ? C'est maintenant que tu dois faire ton choix, Tony... »

Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il ne choisissait pas, ils allaient s'entretuer ? Peut-être. Tout les deux étaient en train de concentrer leurs magies et Tony fut soudainement animé d'une crainte sans nom. Il se saisit du sceptre et se précipita vers eux, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait : la peur de les perdre animait son corps pour qu'il réagisse et choisisse...

La lame transperça le dos d'un de ses deux amants avant même qu'il ne puisse penser aux conséquences. Tout était fini avant même que le corps ne tombe à terre...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Plus que "quelques jours" avant la sortie du nouveau marvel que toute la communauté doit attendre ! Perso, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir ce foutus film, il faut dire qu'il y a tellement de chose pouvant en ressortir ... Des choses bonnes comme mauvaise ! Franchement, je sais pas encore ce que cela signifiera pour nous tous, mais je suis sûre qu'il va inspirer plein de monde !

Bon ... Bonne soirée ! X3


	23. Chapitre 22 : Unsettling Truth

**_Chapitre 22_**

 _Unsettling Truth_

Tony était figé, son regard ne pouvant lâcher le cadavre qui se vidait progressivement de son sang, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Les deux allaient s'entretuer, alors il avait choisi, mais pourquoi elle plutôt que lui ?

« Wanda », l'appela-t-il en tombant à genoux.

C'était la mère de ses enfants, alors comment avait-il pu la transpercer, elle ? Il se mit dès lors à hurler, finissant par s'écorcher le visage de ses ongles tandis qu'il avait l'impression de sombrer dans la folie. Il l'avait tuée ! Ce n'était pas Loki qui l'avait tuée, mais lui ! Comment pourrait-il se pardonner une telle chose ? Comment vivre avec un tel fardeau et, surtout, comment pourrait-il revoir ses enfants après la monstruosité qu'il venait de commettre ?

« Tony ! », hurla Loki.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tout changea autour de lui. Le sorcier était au-dessus de lui, le clouant au lit. Il était couvert de sueur et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était un cauchemar ? », marmonna-t-il, incertain.

Loki se mordit la lèvre en l'observant, continuant de le maintenir sur le matelas. Ce qui était arrivé était trop réaliste, il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, mais les murs autour d'eux étaient intacts et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de bataille.

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? grinça le brun.

— J'avais besoin d'une réponse.

— Mais pourquoi ? hurla avec rage le génie, tentant d'échapper à sa prise. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de... Merde ! Loki ! »

Il aurait pu tuer Wanda pour protéger Loki ? Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, c'était ce qu'il avait fait ! Et la douleur ne le quitterait pas, il le savait. Le sentiment d'avoir tué cette femme le hantait et il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Je voulais savoir qui tu aimais le plus... Est-ce si mal que ça ?

— Tu ne te rends même pas compte de... Je... je l'ai tuée pour toi... Je... j'ai tué la mère de mes enfants !

— Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ma situation », comprit Loki qui le libéra.

Il s'écarta sans le quitter des yeux. Comprendre sa situation ? Bordel de merde ! Tony ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi égoïste ! Ou bien ne pouvaient-ils juste pas se placer dans la peau de l'autre ? La différence de cultures était-elle si importante ?

« Tony, tu vas me comprendre maintenant », assura le ténébreux.

Il se transforma progressivement et le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant lui Wanda. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi prenait-il cette forme ? Tony avait l'impression qu'un énorme brouillard obstruait la moindre de ses pensées. Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner, l'impression d'être dans un état avancé de folie le traversa.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il.

— Tony, je suis Wanda, avoua Loki avec la voix de la jeune femme.

— Quoi ?! Non, c'est impossible !

— Je l'ai remplacée, il y a très longtemps...

— Mais... Où est Wanda ? La vraie ?

— Je l'ai tuée, bien sûr ! »

Mais quand cela ? Et pourquoi elle ? Trop de questions traversaient l'esprit du brun qui se leva, s'écartant de Wanda... de Loki ? Il en était sûr maintenant : il était fou ! Ou ne tarderait pas à le devenir en réalisant que beaucoup de choses qu'il avait crues vraies n'étaient que des mensonges, que la seule personne qu'il croyait sincère n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand es-tu Wanda ?

— Je l'ai tuée le jour où ils t'ont envoyé en prison... J'ai pris sa place très tôt et...

— Ne t'approche pas ! », hurla Tony en se jetant en arrière.

La ténébreuse avait tenté un rapprochement que ne pouvait pas accepter le brun. Il se plaqua contre le mur tandis qu'elle semblait blessée par son comportement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et son regard se fit réprobateur.

« Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais pu te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ? soupira Loki en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Même si c'était une femme, jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre t'avoir.

— Mais... On a des enfants ? Ne me dis pas que tu as enlevé...

— Ce sont nos enfants. Je peux me métamorphoser en ce que je veux, c'est un de mes pouvoirs... Ils sont à nous ! Tony, je t'aime... Mais je ne pouvais plus te partager avec mon reflet... Et il était temps que tu saches la vérité, non ?

— Tout était faux...

— Non, Tony, mon amour pour toi...

— Ferme-la, Loki... Tu... Merde, si tu es Wanda, pourquoi m'avoir infligé ça ? Je l'ai tuée ! J'ai tué la mère de mes enfants ! Tu... Tu ne réalises même pas ce que tu viens de me faire faire... »

Le brun se détourna pour reporter tout son attention vers la porte, tentant de la rejoindre pour partir loin de tout ce mensonge. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la poignée que la porte fut bloquée et le génie sentit Loki derrière lui.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix masculine.

— Je ne peux pas rester ici... Laisse-moi partir ! J'ai besoin de...

— Si tu sors comme ça, le Shield va te capturer et j'aurai du mal à te libérer si eux te mettent la main dessus.

— Je sortirai en tant qu'Angélique ! grinça Tony.

— Hors de question ! Je n'utiliserai pas le sortilège pour te dissimuler et... »

Tony lui donna un coup de coude et réussit à passer la porte, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à attraper la potion que lui avait un jour préparée Loki pour l'avaler d'une traite sous le regard ébahi de son amant.

« Tu ne peux plus me forcer à rester ici ! », cracha le brun avec colère.

* * *

Scott était de sortie, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Cassie et il était bien décidé à offrir à sa fille quelque chose de parfait, mais il était difficile de trouver quelque chose pour une adolescente de quinze ans, même aussi merveilleuse que cette jeune fille. Il hésitait entre une console, un mp3, un téléphone ou un bon d'achat dans un magasin de vêtements. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'une jeune demoiselle pourrait aimer, surtout aussi particulière qu'elle.

Il abandonna en réalisant qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide d'une femme pour arriver à combler ses désirs. Il pleuvait à verse et il était trempé jusqu'aux os à force de passer d'un magasin à l'autre. Heureusement, dans cet état, il était méconnaissable et aucun paparazzi n'était sur ses talons, il ne passerait pas pour un pervers fouillant dans les vêtements de filles pour trouver la petite culotte parfaite !

Une scène atypique le força à s'arrêter quand, sur un banc, il vit une jeune femme qu'il reconnut facilement, tant le Shield en parlait : Angélique Phantomhive. La jeune femme était trempée et finirait par attraper la mort si elle restait comme ça parce qu'elle était en petite tenue, une chemise tellement humide qu'elle collait à sa peau et un short dans le même état. Elle donnait l'impression de s'être habillée à la hâte sans se soucier du temps à l'extérieur.

Scott hésita franchement à aller la voir, il savait que le Shield était content lorsqu'ils avaient une information sur elle, mais elle était une étrangère pour lui et, même s'il se sentait le devoir d'aller la voir, il hésitait, essentiellement parce qu'ils se connaissaient si peu. Décidant de mettre de côté son tempérament pudique, il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri, ce n'est pas vraiment un temps pour faire bronzette », dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur.

La jeune femme releva un visage dégoulinant de pluie, son maquillage avait coulé, lui noircissant les joues.

« Scott, m'as-tu déjà menti ? murmura-t-elle.

— Pardon ? lâcha-t-il, surpris.

— Toute ma vie est basée sur un mensonge... Alors dis-moi que tu ne m'as jamais menti... Parce que tous... Tous m'ont trahi, menti et manipulé... Je t'en supplie, Scott... »

Elle semblait complètement désespérée. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, elle perdit l'équilibre, alors le héros la prit dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, mais avait la nette impression que certaines choses lui échappaient. Une chose était claire pourtant, elle n'était pas en état d'être laissée seule. Malgré le froid de cette pluie glacial, il sentait à travers le tissu mouillé la chaleur de son corps et comprit qu'elle était malade.

« Vous êtes brûlante de fièvre ! dit-il en paniquant légèrement. Il faut prévenir quelqu'un ! Vous vivez à l'ambassade de Latvérie, non ?

— Non ! répliqua-t-elle nerveusement. Surtout pas... Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas... Je ne... »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne sut comment réagir, regardant autour de lui en priant le ciel qu'aucun paparazzi du coin ne l'ait reconnu. Cette image pourrait ne pas plaire à Hope !

* * *

« Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ! marmonna Scott d'un ton paniqué.

— Elle est brûlante de fièvre ! constata une voix féminine.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonna quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais elle délirait je crois, elle me parlait de mensonges et d'autres trucs ! Bordel de merde, je vous jure que je savais pas quoi faire ! »

Tony ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris... surprise - il était dans un corps de femme - de voir autant de têtes penchées sur lui... sur elle... Ses idées n'étaient pas claires du tout, alors il s'accrocha instinctivement à la personne qui le portait... Non, la portait dans ses bras. C'était Scott, il réagit à cette étreinte en resserrant sa prise.

« Mademoiselle Phantomhive, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je vous ai mise en sécurité... »

En sécurité ? Dans la gueule du loup, voulait-il dire. Il l'avait emmenée dans la base des Avengers, elle reconnut tout de suite les lieux. Steve s'approcha et posa la main sur son front et elle n'eut même pas la force de le repousser.

« On l'emmène à l'infirmerie », décida-t-il.

Après un examen rapide effectué par un médecin plutôt louche, elle fut changée, affublée d'une blouse d'hôpital et installée dans un lit. Scott était toujours présent, même s'il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là et Steve était au bout du lit, l'observant d'une étrange manière. Il s'appuyait sur le bord en arborant une expression de grand intérêt.

« Notre ami vous a trouvée en pleine rue en train de délirer, déclara-t-il. Il s'inquiétait pour vous et comme vous ne sembliez pas vouloir qu'on prévienne l'ambassade de Latvérie... Devons-nous le faire ?

— Non ! paniqua Tony. Je... Non... Surtout pas...

— Y a-t-il un problème ?

— Je ne peux pas y retourner... Je ne... Il m'a menti...

— Il n'y a aucun problème ! assura le blond avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

— Non, admit Tony à contrecœur.

— Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous faudra, mais nous vous placerons sous surveillance. Vous êtes originaire de Latvérie et la plupart de ses habitants sont fidèles à Fatalis, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance sans preuve.

— D'accord... »

De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle ne voulait pas voir Loki pour le moment, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reposé son esprit torturé par la vérité.

« Voulez-vous bien répondre à certaines questions ?

— Steve, elle est fatiguée, intervint Scott. Laisse-la dormir, on repassera après. »

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au meneur qui jeta un regard froid à son allié, mais il abandonna cette bataille avant qu'elle n'ait réellement commencé, quittant la chambre tandis que Scott était mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même ce qui le faisait agir de la sorte. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait qui elle était réellement ? Tony soupira en se disant qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour continuer sur cette lancée, elle aviserait à son réveil !

* * *

À son réveil, Tony eut la surprise de sentir quelque chose de lourd sur ses jambes, c'était chaud et quand elle tenta de toucher la masse, elle trouva ça très poilu et très doux. Elle ne put cependant cacher sa surprise en découvrant David installé sur son lit, roulé en boule. Il leva sa tête de loup vers elle et elle comprit que, si elle pouvait parfaitement tromper les Avengers, ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas de ses enfants qui avait des sens très développés.

« Ah, tu es réveillée ! », lâcha la voix satisfaite d'Arion.

Le petit garçon était assis sur une chaise, occupé à lire un livre qu'il referma, le posant sur la table avant de se lever pour s'approcher d'elle. Il était encore petit, et dut donc monter sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse bien le voir.

« Alors, papa t'a dit la vérité ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop sérieux pour son âge.

— Vous étiez au courant ? », lâcha Tony avant de paniquer.

Il y avait une caméra dans la pièce, sûrement reliée à des micros et, si qui que ce soit entendait cette conversation, il en tirerait des conclusions proches de la vérité. Son fils lui prit la main, la serrant doucement en lui adressant un sourire apaisant.

« T'inquiète, on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que personne sache ce qui se dit, mais on aura du mal à dissimuler l'affection qu'on a pour toi ! De toute façon, on ne le fera pas ! Enfin, comment ça s'est passé ? Avec papa ? Je peux l'appeler comme ça ?

— Si lui, c'est « papa », alors moi, ce sera quoi ? sourit Tony.

— Change pas de sujet ! On veut savoir si tu vas le quitter ou pas ? Maintenant que tu sais que Wanda est Loki, tu vas partir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on veut tous partir avec toi ! »

Tony ne savait pas comment prendre toutes ces révélations, elle était à la fois gênée et admirative que son fils comprenne si bien la situation, il n'avait pourtant que sept ans. Il se souvint alors de sa propre enfance. À six ans il avait déjà effectué des prodiges, son fils était probablement aussi intelligent que lui à son âge, voire plus : il ne s'était jamais dévoilé et on n'avait donc pas mis de pression sur ses pauvres épaules.

« Tu sais, on l'aime beaucoup, papa, mais... On sait aussi qu'il a ses torts dans cette histoire... Ce n'est pas pour le défendre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il ne pouvait pas te dire la vérité. En plus, s'il te l'avait dit, on ne serait jamais venus au monde parce qu'il t'aurait jamais laissé faire, tu sais ?

— Arion, tu es trop jeune pour parler de ce genre de choses et...

— Je sais, je suis jeune, mais... Je suis ton fils et celui de Loki et même si je te préfère, toi... Bah moi, je préfèrerais vraiment que vous soyez ensemble... On serait une vraie famille, pas normale, ok, mais... Une famille...

— J'aimerais que ce soit si simple, mais... Arion, je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

— Je m'en doutais... Les Avengers ne savent pas qui tu es, donc tu peux rester ici ! Loki pourra rien tenter, même sous son apparence de Wanda...

— Tu est un ange, Arion.

— Juste avec les gens que j'aime ! », avoua sans honte le petit garçon.

* * *

« Pardon ? lâcha Wanda, très surprise.

— Scott l'a trouvée ce matin, elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide, répondit patiemment Steve qui examinait un dossier que lui avait confié Pepper. Il l'a ramenée ici et elle a demandé à rester.

— Mais, cela ne risque-t-il pas de nous causer du tort ? Auprès du SWORD et de l'ambassade de Latvérie ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de sa « disparition ». Dès qu'elle sera apte à nous parler, nous l'interrogerons à ce sujet, mais en attendant, nous la gardons sous surveillance.

— Steve, tu ne crois pas avoir choisi les mauvaises personnes pour se charger de cette mission ? », questionna Bucky.

Il était en train de fixer l'écran d'une tablette, intriguant par sa phrase les Avengers présents. Steve s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, de même que Wanda, et tous deux se figèrent en voyant tous les enfants de la Sorcière Rouge investir la petite chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la ténébreuse pour rejoindre la chambre, trouvant que c'était une très bonne excuse pour aller voir Tony.

Elle arriva la première à la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée et vit David, couché sur les jambes d'Angélique, Helsa allongée à côté d'elle, Arion lisant un livre et Eliab, à moitié couché sur son frère. Tony, sous sa forme féminine, dormait, et leur fille se plaisait à caresser des mèches de ses cheveux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit David se relever pour lâcher de furieux grognements d'avertissement. La ténébreuse comprit que c'était parce que Steve était apparu au seuil de la porte. Le blond ne réalisa le danger que lorsqu'il vit le loup se mettre sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le meneur des Avengers. Wanda eut le réflexe de tirer Steve en arrière pour le sortir de la chambre avant que David ne devienne vraiment dangereux.

« David ! », souffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Mais le loup ne sembla pas se calmer, son but était clairement de protéger la malade et Wanda ne se trouvait pas spécialement en sécurité.

« Calme-toi, reste tranquille, demanda-t-elle à son fils qui continuait de grogner. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Bah, on fait ami-ami avec ta copine ! lâcha Helsa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. On n'a pas le droit ?

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! », soupira Wanda en s'approchant.

David grogna et se recoucha, sa mère comprit le message. Ils pourraient toujours essayer de le déloger s'ils voulaient, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Eliab et Arion se levèrent, décidant pour leur part de céder. Helsa aussi céda, mais avec un soupir de lassitude. Ils sortirent de la pièce en chantonnant, le loup se recouchant calmement.

« Je ne pourrais pas déloger David, admit-elle en se tournant vers Steve.

— S'il lui fait le moindre mal, je ne pourrai pas continuer à protéger ton fils, Wanda. »

Elle comprit l'avertissement et le regarda approcher une nouvelle fois de la porte, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse provoquer son enfant pour avoir une raison de le mettre dans une cellule. Elle se plaça entre lui et la chambre.

« Je vais surveiller tout ça, pars ou ce sera moi qui te ferai du mal, et non pas mon fils ! »

Steve resta muet devant elle et finit par abandonner cette lutte silencieuse, se détournant pour repartir vers la base principale. Wanda se détourna, observant son fils qui avait placé son museau sur son ventre. C'était une très belle image, mais cela ne risquait-il pas de trahir Tony, que leurs enfants montrent leur attachement pour cette « étrangère » ? Wanda s'en fichait : quoi qu'il arrivait, elle était prête à sauver tout le monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

MOA HA HA HA ! Alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? Hein ? Qui ? Moa ha ha ha !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Being Only Implicit

**_Chapitre 23_**

 _Being Only Implicit_

Cela faisait un mois que Tony, sous la forme d'Angélique, était arrivé dans la base des Avengers et, même si elle semblait avoir du mal à prendre ses marques, s'il y avait un lieu où elle était définitivement à l'aise, c'était bel et bien l'atelier. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas : Arion l'avait rejointe. Au début, personne n'était favorable à l'idée de ce rapprochement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que c'était plus que bénéfique. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à réparer une voiture après seulement quelques dizaines de minutes d'examen. Depuis, ils les laissaient ensemble, à condition qu'une autre personne soit présente : ils ne faisaient pas totalement confiance à la Latvérienne.

« Et ça, je le mets là ? », demanda le petit garçon.

Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de graisse, occupés à travailler sur une des nombreuses voitures présentes qui avait besoin de quelques petites vérifications. Arion était surprenant quand il s'y mettait et cela terrifiait Tony qui ne savait jamais comment faire pour éviter que les autres ne réalisent son potentiel mais, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient tendance à en dire trop. Très vite, les gens les entourant étaient perdus par leurs échanges.

« Oui, c'est ça, sourit-elle largement.

— Oh, mon Dieu, des monstres ! », lâcha Helsa en les pointant du doigt.

Elle rendait fréquemment visite au duo de mécaniciens. Elle ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à ce qu'ils faisaient mais aimait bien être avec eux et s'assurait qu'ils mangent.

« Mon Dieu, que vous êtes sales ! constata en effet Wanda. Allez donc vous laver avant le repas ! »

Tony se crispa, il avait du mal à ne pas être nerveux lorsque Loki n'était pas loin, même si tous deux étaient cachés sous des formes féminines. Le brun ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment prendre toutes les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Attrapant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses mains, elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Wanda.

Wanda était un mensonge, Loki l'avait trompée une première fois avec Loren, puis avec la jeune femme qu'il avait crue sincère. Finalement, tout dans sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux venir t'aider sous la douche », proposa la voix sensuelle de la ténébreuse à son oreille.

Ce fut par simple réflexe que la brune donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de la sorcière pour la faire reculer, avant de courir pour échapper aux éventuelles représailles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki faisait ce genre de choses lorsqu'il était sous la forme de Wanda, mais c'était toujours très gênant, essentiellement parce que Tony n'était vraiment pas insensible à ce genre de geste, mais aussi parce qu'au final, il ne savait pas si leur couple survivrait à ce mensonge qui les avait à la fois rapprochés et éloignés.

Pourquoi Loki ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui dire qu'il était Wanda ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sache s'il l'aimait « lui » plutôt que « elle « ? Cette épreuve à elle seule avait mis le brun dans tous ses états, au point qu'il avait bu cette foutue potion de transformation dont il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose ! Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il resterait ainsi.

Percutant quelque chose de plein fouet, Angélique eut du mal à rester sur ses jambes. Des mains puissantes l'attrapèrent, l'aidant à rester debout et cela, même si elle devint livide en rencontrant le regard inquiet de Steve.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il avec une bienveillance que Tony ne lui connaissait pas.

Peut-être l'avait-il été un jour : gentil et attentionné mais, pour le brun, c'était nouveau et il était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec son corps féminin. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu son regard posé sur « elle », le genre de regard qui lui laissait clairement entendre que son esprit s'égarait sur des pensées pas très nettes.

« Je dois rapidement prendre une douche avant le repas », marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

Le pire, c'était que son mariage avait été organisé dans la semaine avec Pepper. Un événement à peine médiatisé, ce qui était normal : la popularité du couple était au plus bas, surtout depuis que la rousse passait pour une chaudasse et le blond pour un salaud de première. Tony avait compris quelque chose en revenant ici sous les traits d'Angélique : Steve n'était pas un salaud, c'était un chaud lapin qui était sûrement prêt à sauter tout ce qui avait une chatte... Après tout, entre les regards qu'il posait sur lui et l'amour qu'il portait à Wanda...

L'amour qu'il portait à Wanda. Le brun réalisa soudainement quelque chose : la Sorcière Rouge était en réalité Loki... Steve était donc amoureux de Loki ! Cette réalisation le fit exploser de rire, comme ça, si brusquement que le blond ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir, haussant les sourcils tandis que le rire se transformait en fou rire incontrôlable : les Avengers se faisaient tous berner par Loki depuis plusieurs années maintenant ! C'était plus que comique comme situation, non ?

Ne réussissant pas à se calmer, le brun recula, prenant appui contre le mur sans parvenir à se calmer. Steve lui avait reproché de s'être laisser berner par Loren, mais également d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme, mais n'était-ce pas l'erreur qu'il commettait lui-même ? C'était à en pleurer de rire, non ?

* * *

Wanda entra dans les appartements assignés à Angélique, elle avait entendu parler de cette étrange crise de folie dont elle avait été victime et n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que c'était sûrement de sa faute. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et s'introduisit dans la salle de bain où elle vit la brune installée dans la baignoire, occupée à se frotter énergiquement la peau. La ténébreuse en resta figée, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du dos nu qui portait sa marque.

Tony finit par réaliser sa présence et sa première réaction fut de cacher une poitrine dont Wanda n'avait même pas pu se délecter, en serrant les jambes contre elle. Cette réaction pudique était amusante parce que la brune ne l'était pas du tout. Les hormones jouaient-elles ou était-ce leur mésentente qui la rendait peu encline à se montrer à elle ?

« Pourquoi ce besoin de te cacher à moi ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement, en s'approchant.

— Oh, s'il te plaît ! soupira la brune qui rougissait. Tu veux bien sortir ?

— Non... »

Elle fut surprise parce que Wanda avait laissé place à Loki qui s'était assuré qu'aucune caméra ne le voie et qu'aucun micro ne puisse enregistrer la moindre voix humaine. Il s'approcha de la baignoire, s'installant sur le rebord alors que la femme se crispait d'avantage. Ce comportement donna envie au ténébreux de conquérir Tony. Il osa glisser un doigt sur sa nuque dégagée, la faisant frissonner.

« Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi ! grinça Tony.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua Loki avec amusement. Je sais qu'on est en froid, mais tu ne m'as pas quitté définitivement, que je sache. »

Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, mais la brune eut un sursaut qui lui fit réviser son jugement. Il n'aimait pas être repoussé par son amant, mais il réalisa qu'il aurait du mal à se faire comprendre dans cette situation : c'était une femme qui était dans ce bain et il avait plus de scrupules à s'imposer, surtout qu'elle, elle était...

« Tu es vierge, dit-il à voix haute.

— Quoi ? s'étouffa à moitié Tony en se tournant vers lui.

— Aucun homme ne t'a jamais rien fait, c'est la première fois que tu te transformes physiquement, sourit-il.

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te préviens que, si tu m'approches, je t'arracherai les yeux ! »

L'hostilité bien présente de Tony déstabilisa Loki qui en fronça les sourcils. Il suivit du regard la brune qui sortait de son bain, attrapait son peignoir pour l'enfiler sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Ne s'était-il pas offert à lui ? Certes, jamais il n'avait laissé le brun le dominer sous sa forme masculine mais, quand il était Wanda, il l'avait laissé faire, pourquoi ne lui permettrait-il pas la même chose en retour ?

« Tony... Tu sais comme j'ai du mal à accepter que tu me repousses.

— Je suis un mec ! répliqua la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Il est tout à fait hors de question que tu me fasses quoi que ce soit sous cette forme !

— Tony...

— Et non, ce n'est pas pour te punir de ton comportement que je me refuse à toi ! Je suis un homme et je ne te laisserai pas prendre quelque chose qui n'existe pas chez moi !

— Pourtant, il me semblait bien que tu étais actuellement une femme... Laisse-moi vérifier ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il saisit les pans du peignoir et l'ouvrit. La réaction de la brune ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui décocha un bon coup de poing, le laissant choqué. Un sentiment de trahison profonde le traversa et il fut aveuglé par une rage soudaine : celle de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il se saisit d'elle pour la renverser au sol et se plaça au-dessus de cette femme arrogante, aussi arrogante quand elle était femme que lorsqu'elle était homme.

« Tu es à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de te refuser à moi ! hurla-t-il. Dois-je sans cesse te le rappeler ?

— Arrête ! hurla Tony, paniqué.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, mais te refuser comme ça... me donne juste envie de réclamer mon dû...

— Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais le ténébreux ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ses mains se posant sur sa peau, rencontrant des formes n'existant pas chez Tony et glissant sur ce ventre manquant cruellement de muscles pour finir par atteindre cette chose qu'elle semblait vouloir préserver à tout prix, parce qu'elle se défendit, bien sûr, tentant de se défaire de son emprise en le frappant de toutes ses forces, le suppliant en hurlant de cesser, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il désirait plus que jamais ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Loki sentit arriver le danger, il se rejeta en arrière juste à temps pour éviter le coup de dents de David. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda froidement le loup dont les poils s'étaient hérissés, et qui s'était placé devant Tony en grognant.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, David », lâcha Loki d'un ton glacial.

Le louveteau recula, mais resta entre eux et continua de grogner. Il était sur la défensive et, encore une fois, le ténébreux se retrouva désarmé, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne faisait que protéger Tony, c'était ce que comprit Loki en le voyant se calmer tout en restant prêt à répondre à son instinct primitif.

« Papa, tu es un idiot ! », soupira Arion à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il s'avança vers eux en secouant doucement la tête, l'air désolé.

« Essaie de la comprendre : il est né homme, il aurait dû le rester toute son existence, alors tu penses bien que, cette situation, il ne peut pas l'accepter.

— Reste à ta place Arion, répliqua Loki, offensé.

— Papa, je veux bien te laisser tranquille, mais si tu le forces, tu le perdras définitivement et si tu le perds, tu nous perds, nous tous... »

Avaient-ils donc tous décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi avec lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous simplement le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire ?

« Il faudra bien que vous l'acceptiez ! répliqua-t-il amèrement en jetant un regard à Tony. Tu m'as fait une promesse : tu accepterais ce que je te demanderais... En échange, je sauvais Cassie.

— Et tu veux donc que je m'offres à toi comme ça ? », répliqua Tony.

Elle était assise contre le mur, serrant son peignoir contre elle, donnant l'impression au ténébreux qu'elle était une bête blessée, mais encore incroyablement dangereuse. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Loki trouvait cet être extraordinairement beau et irrésistible.

« Non, j'attends de toi que tu me donnes la même chose que ce que je t'ai offert...

— Quoi ? »

Elle ne voyait pas, bien sûr. Loki arbora un sourire cruel et s'approcha tout en restant attentif à son fils David qui restait prêt à défendre Tony en cas de besoin.

« Je veux que tu me donnes des enfants ! »

* * *

Le repas se déroula de manière assez incertaine. Tony, sous sa forme féminine, restait silencieuse, se contentant de se servir à manger. Elle avait beau sentir les Avengers autour d'elle mal à l'aise, cela ne l'encouragea nullement à devenir plus délicate et plus douce, au contraire, elle avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur ses anciens amis... ou sur le « nouveau », Bucky ! A priori, l'ancien meilleur ami de Steve jouait toujours ce rôle, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Y avait aussi le Faucon, un mec qui idolâtrait Captain. Un vrai lèche-cul...

La brune leva la tête de son assiette, jetant un regard à Wanda qui mangeait tranquillement à côté de ses enfants, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention, ce qui l'offensait fortement. Tony aurait aimé sentir la culpabilité envahir cet être, mais il semblait tout à fait normal d'attendre le bon moment pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une dette envers lui.

Agacée, elle décida de quitter la table avant d'avoir fini son assiette et croisa le regard plein de reproche d'Arion qui était toujours forcé de lui courir après pour qu'elle ait une alimentation normale et saine. C'était aberrant tout de même : les enfants qui surveillent leurs parents ! David réagit dans la seconde, abandonnant lui aussi son repas et redevenant le louveteau, la suivant fièrement comme à son habitude.

Retournant dans l'atelier, elle n'eut cependant pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, David se couchant juste à côté d'elle et posant son museau sur ses genoux. Était-ce donc ce qu'avait prévu Loki ? Accepter de sauver Cassie tout en sachant qu'il lui demanderait de faire une chose aussi tordue ? Tony se sentait une nouvelle fois trahi, essayant de comprendre sans être sûr d'y parvenir : peut-être était ce une question d'éducation ? De différence de culture ?

David releva la tête vers la porte, lâchant un grognement et Tony se demanda si Loki oserait revenir pour lui réclamer ce qu'il voulait, mais ce fut pire que ça. Celui qui entra dans l'atelier, c'était Steve. Le louveteau ne l'aimait pas du tout, il se mit sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir, mais il ne devait pas faire une telle chose, alors elle lui tira un peu les poils pour le rappeler à l'ordre et cela sembla le blesser, il s'écarta, les oreilles baissées.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle, sincère. Sois gentil ou pars, mais pas d'attaque. »

Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était tout ce qu'attendait le Shield pour enfermer David quelque part et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Son fils dut le comprendre parce qu'il passa à côté du blond qui le surveilla du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus en vue, reportant son attention sur Angélique.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, déclara-t-il.

— Cela vous intéresse-t-il réellement ? », répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Vu son expression légèrement offensée, peut-être l'était-il sincèrement ? Tony en déduisit donc que, pour intéresser Steve Rogers, il fallait posséder un vagin et une poitrine ! Agacé d'en arriver à cette conclusion, la brune décida de faire quelque chose avant d'éprouver l'irrésistible envie de le tuer à coups de clef anglaise.

« Auriez-vous oublié de nous prévenir de quelque chose à votre sujet ? insista le blond.

— J'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais dire sans me mettre en danger, répondit-elle en se penchant pour récupérer la boite à outils. Je dois aussi penser à me protéger, moi. Si je vous en dis trop, je me mettrai en danger...

— Quelque chose vous préoccupe... »

Cette insistance était mal placée venant de cet homme, Tony était sûr le point de le remettre à sa place, mais elle découvrit qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment seuls : Wanda était sur le seuil de la pièce. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lancer quelques piques ?

« Je suis fiancée, rappela-t-elle. Sauf que cette personne m'a trompée...

— À quel point ? interrogea Steve, n'ayant toujours pas vu la ténébreuse.

— Pas comme vous l'entendez : en fait, il n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être... Mais vous le savez déjà : c'est Loren Olson. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils tandis que la ténébreuse se mordait la lèvre. Elle semblait prête à intervenir à tout instant. Sans doute prête à prendre les traits de Loki.

« J'ai appris récemment qu'il s'agissait de Loki... Avant, je m'en fichais, mais il attend de moi que je lui donne un enfant. »

Cela ne semblait pas plaire au blond d'entendre cela.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui donnais ce qu'il veut et lui dire de ne plus jamais revenir me voir, continua Tony sous les traits d'Angélique, faisant passer ainsi un message. Il m'a demandé de porter son enfant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je devrais l'élever avec lui, au contraire... »

N'était-ce pas ça, la solution ? Accepter et le larguer pour de bon ? Ses enfants lui avaient déjà fait comprendre qu'ils le suivraient, lui, si jamais il décidait de partir, non ? Ainsi, il ne reviendrait pas sur cette promesse qui lui avait été arrachée, mais hors de question que ce menteur s'en sorte indemne : le dommage collatéral de cette requête serait énorme !

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

A asarah : merci pour le commentaire ! ^^ Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, mais prend soin de toi : rester debout toute la nuit pour lire, la fic ne s'enfuira pas ! XD

Aux autres qui passe par là : Niark niark niark, je savais que beaucoup n'avaient pas vus la supercherie =p Niark niark niark ! Bon, pas le temps de raconter ma life, de toute façon, c'est encore et toujours un enchaînement de malheur ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! Moa ha ha ha !


	25. Chapitre 24 : A Nice Answer

**_Chapitre 24_**

 _A Nice Answer_

Loki n'était pas en colère, il était fou de rage ! Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser, Tony était loin d'être un imbécile et il savait comment s'y prendre pour lui renvoyer sa demande en pleine figure. De rage, le dieu du Chaos avait donc fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : détruire ! Après avoir attaqué une quelconque base du Shield, il était revenu dépité chez les Avengers, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas tout simplement tuer Tony. Cela réglerait tous ses problèmes, il n'aurait plus à se questionner sur ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient sans cesse et ne risquerait plus de piquer des crises incontrôlables qui le dérangeaient franchement.

Réclamer cet enfant qu'il désirait et tuer Tony semblait être une bonne idée à la base, mais peut-être serait-il plus simple d'abandonner pour garder son amant à ses côtés ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait clairement plus se passer de lui ! La simple idée de le tuer lui était insupportable.

« Tu es en train de le perdre », déclara Arion.

Loki lui lança un regard glacial, mais les menaces ne fonctionnaient pas sur ses enfants, ils semblaient savoir au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur faire le moindre mal.

« Moi, ça m'embête si on n'est pas une famille ! admit le garçon. Faut que t'arrêtes de déconner et que tu réfléchisses... T'as pas remarqué que tu agissais en suivant tes émotions plutôt que tes réflexions ? Franchement, demander à Tony de te donner un enfant alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas remis ensemble ?

— Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tout ça alors que tu n'as même pas le quart de mon âge ! répliqua amèrement Loki.

— Peut-être, mais il semblerait que je sois plus mature que toi ! rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras sur son petit torse. Tu sais, je suis ton fils, alors... Je comprends mieux les choses, même mieux que toi : je suis de ta race et de celle de Tony...

— Et tu penses m'apprendre la vie ? sourit ironiquement le sorcier.

— Non, le sens de la vie m'échappe tout autant qu'à toi, mais... Je me dis qu'un ou deux conseils pourraient peut-être t'aider... »

Loki soupira, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda son fils, trop intelligent pour son âge. S'il était né à Asgard, il n'aurait pas su s'adapter, au contraire... En réalité, s'ils avaient été dans ce monde, il n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité ? proposa Arion. Tu sais, arrêter d'être le "dieu du Mensonge" avec lui et tout lui expliquer, sans rien lui cacher... »

Était-ce réellement la solution ? Cela pouvait-il être aussi simple ? Il serait extrêmement naïf de le croire, et pourtant, son fils ne s'était que rarement trompé. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'attendait Tony ? La vérité ? Mais ne lui avait-il pas déjà tout dit ? Il avait tué Wanda pour prendre sa place et ainsi infiltrer ses ennemis... Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

Quelle vérité attendait-il ?

* * *

Donner un enfant à Loki et partir, était-ce réellement ce que désirait Tony ? Bien sûr que non ! Même s'il était en colère contre le ténébreux, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose : Loki était sa drogue et, même s'il le voulait, il n'y arriverait pas. Pourtant, retourner auprès de lui après ce qu'il lui infligeait était hors de question. Pas plus que de pardonner à son amant et encore moins de lui céder le moindre pouce de terrain.

Tony y arriverait-il ? Ne pas lui céder ? Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Même dans ce corps de femme, il n'était pas sûr de résister à la tentation que représentait Loki.

« Tony », fit Loki.

Elle sursauta et lança un regard surpris au sorcier qui s'avançait dans la pièce, plein d'assurance, redevenu cette personne inflexible qui ne voulait rien céder. Lui faisant face, elle se prépara à se défendre au besoin.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, assura le ténébreux en s'approchant. Même si tu crois le contraire, même si tu penses que je t'ai trompé, quand j'étais Wanda, Loren ou moi-même, je n'ai jamais menti... »

Tony avait du mal à comprendre ce que cherchait à faire Loki, surtout qu'ils étaient toujours sous surveillance. L'illusion devait l'aider à se dissimuler aux yeux de leurs ennemis, mais la brune pouvait-elle réagir ou non ?

« Je pensais chaque déclaration que je t'ai faite. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais Wanda, mais comment aurais-je pu te le dire alors que tu avais eu tant de mal à accepter que Loren soit Loki... »

Il s'était arrêté juste devant elle, la distance les séparant n'étant plus que de quelques centimètres. Il tendit la main, ses doigts frôlant son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais menti lorsque je disais te vouloir, ni quand je disais t'aimer...

— Mais tu me menaces...

— Parce que je suis finalement moi aussi un barbare ! sourit le ténébreux. Je pense que tu m'appartiens et que tu me dois tout, j'en oublie que tu es à moi autant que je suis à toi... Je t'aime... »

Il avait posé les mains sur ses joues, rapproché son visage du sien comme pour embrasser ses lèvres sans pour autant combler la distance restant entre leurs bouches.

« Je suis prêt à conquérir le monde pour toi...

— Mais je m'en fiche du monde...

— Et pourtant, je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime et t'offrir un lieu où jamais personne ne pourra dire du mal de toi ou t'en faire... Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Me pardonnes-tu d'être un être incapable de réagir normalement ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois amoureux ! soupira-t-elle.

— Amoureuse, reprit ironiquement le ténébreux.

— Loki, ce n'est pas parce que je suis « amoureuse » que je dois forcément me laisser faire !

— Je sais, c'est justement ça qui m'a attiré chez toi... Mais j'ai toujours réussi à te faire céder et, un jour, je sais que tu me céderas... Mais j'attendrai plutôt que de te forcer... »

Ses lèvres taquines continuaient de tenter Tony qui avait l'impression d'être capable de n'importe quelle folie pour qu'il cède enfin et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il attendait ? Ça, il en était hors de question !

« Parce que je veux avoir des enfants de toi », ne céda pas Loki.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais le ténébreux sembla se braquer, ses main se posant sur ses épaules avec des mouvements qui ne semblèrent pas naturels à la brune. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il la saisit, semblant se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier, la retenant d'un bras tandis qu'un poignard frôlait sa gorge. Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant elle Steve, comprenant qu'il avait vu le sorcier.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Et comment cet homme faisait-il pour lui pourrir à ce point la vie ? C'était énervant, d'autant plus que Tony ne voyait pas trop ce que son amant cherchait à faire en la prenant en otage. N'aurait-il pas pu se dissimuler sous l'illusion de Wanda ? Non, pas depuis que Thor avait ramené quelques trucs d'Asgard !

« Captain, murmura Loki, sourire aux lèvres.

— Lâchez-la tout de suite ! ordonna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, vous vous inquiétez pour elle ? Pourtant, elle m'appartient et il me semblait que mes propriétés vous dégoutaient ?

— Lâchez-la tout de suite ! », insista Steve en faisant un pas en avant.

La pointe de la lame sous la gorge de la brune se pressa un peu plus contre sa chair et Steve stoppa son mouvement, son visage devenant bien plus sombre. C'était étrange : il disposait là de l'opportunité de capturer Loki, où étaient donc les renforts ? Sans doute se rapprochaient-ils progressivement et n'était-il qu'un simple appât pour le distraire ? Loki n'était pas un idiot, il devait s'en douter, alors pourquoi continuait-il cette comédie ? Il aurait parfaitement pu le pulvériser !

Ah non, Tony lui avait dit de le lui laisser... S'il respectait cette décision, ce n'était pas plus mal et cela, même si la brune savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le tuer, quoi qu'il ait fait.

« On dirait qu'elle vous plaît ? ironisa le ténébreux. Ne croyez-vous pas en avoir assez ? N'avez-vous pas déjà pris la rousse à Tony ?

— Je ne lui ai pas prise ! répliqua Steve, acide. Il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps !

— Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier auprès de moi. Je ne peux que vous remercier de les avoir séparés, de l'avoir éloigné de votre équipe. Il a été plus simple pour moi de me l'attacher définitivement grâce à toutes vos trahisons. »

Steve garda le silence, restant attentif au moindre mouvement du ténébreux sous le regard même de Tony qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cherchait actuellement à faire son amant. Y avait-il réellement une logique dans tout ce qu'il était en train de dire ?

« Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix », murmura pensivement Loki.

Il semblait y avoir du regret dans sa voix.

« Je savais ce qui se passait entre vous et cette femme... Je l'ai toujours su... Depuis que j'ai eu l'opportunité de prendre cet enfant, votre enfant... Il était petit, fragile et seul, j'aurais pu l'emporter pour forcer Tony à rester avec moi en menaçant sa vie... La vie de votre fils à vous... Mais je le lui ai laissé en me demandant combien de temps vous mettriez à reprendre ce qui vous appartenait... »

La lame s'était retirée de sous sa gorge, mais la brune restait sous le choc de cet aveu. N'était-il pas en train d'admettre qu'il l'avait manipulée ?

« J'en ai voulu à Tony de préférer sa famille à moi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais... J'aurais dû le lui prendre pour le lui rendre et pour que jamais vous ne puissiez le lui enlever... Mais peut-être devrais-je le faire maintenant ?

— Quoi ?

— Je parie que tous les Avengers arrivent pour m'interpeller... Et qui protège votre si précieux fils ? Devrais-je le faire ? Enlever cet enfant qui est le vôtre, mais qu'un autre aime plus que vous ? »

Était-ce un message dissimulé ? Une manière de lui dire qu'il le ferait pour lui ? Qu'il récupérerait son fils si Tony le lui demandait ? Mais, le pouvait-il seulement ? Avait-il droit de dire qu'il était son père ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : James était son fils à lui et pas à cet homme devant eux...

Avant que la brune ne puisse prendre la moindre décision, elle fut poussée par Loki. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait tandis que Steve se précipitait pour la rattraper. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter d'échapper à sa prise, mais en vain. Des explosion de nature magique retentirent derrière elle et, en jetant un coup d'œil, Tony fut surpris de découvrir une femme en armure armée d'une lame qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur Loki. Il était blessé, son bras saignait. Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, la brune tenta de nouveau de se défaire de la prise de Steve, mais la différence de force était trop grande.

« Je vais vous mettre en sûreté ! », assura le blond en continuant de la tirer.

Sa prise était douloureuse, il la tenait fermement par les poignets et Tony savait qu'il aurait une marque et, même si ce n'était pas très intelligent de se débattre, c'était plus fort qu'elle, voir tout ce sang lui faisait craindre pour son amour et amant.

* * *

Steve se dit qu'ils avaient eu énormément de chance que la guerrière Sif soit arrivée le jour même où Loki s'infiltrait dans leur base. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle et les Trois Guerriers voulaient revenir sur ce monde si particulier qu'ils avaient eu l'honneur de découvrir autrefois. La ténébreuse avait tout de suite senti la magie dans l'air et peut-être qu'à eux tous, ils pourraient enfin vaincre le Sorcier qui leur causait tant de préjudice. Cependant, la résistance qu'opposa Angélique lorsqu'il tenta de la mettre en sûreté le surprit grandement et il comprit qu'il faudrait peut-être plus que la retenir pour parvenir à la protéger d'elle-même. Il la confia donc à Natasha qui n'eut aucun mal à la maîtriser et il put ainsi repartir aider ses alliés pour vaincre Loki.

Sif avait réussi à amocher Loki et, même si la plaie semblait se régénérer à vue d'œil, le sorcier semblait en difficulté, aux prises avec les quatre Ases à la fois. Et même si Thor restait incapable d'agir, chose qui arrivait souvent en présence de son frère, l'avantage était clairement de leur côté. Hors de question de le laisser fuir une fois encore : cet homme avait trop longtemps échappé à la justice de leur monde et à celle d'Asgard !

Bien sûr, avec le nombre d'opposants se trouvant face à lui, le magicien fut rapidement acculé. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le temps de répliquer, continuant de tester ses différentes défenses et l'épuisant progressivement par l'utilisation de la magie. Il finit par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de leur échapper. Ils s'acharnèrent encore un moment sur lui, cherchant des failles dans sa garde pour en tirer profit. Sif faillit même lui asséner un coup potentiellement fatal mais Thor intervint pour lui prendre le bras.

« Ça suffit, tu vas finir par le tuer ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de se tourner vers son frère. Rends-toi, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir dans ton état et tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre tous. »

Il aurait dû afficher un visage plein de colère et leur lancer des regards emplis de menace et pourtant, Loki leva son regard vers eux et afficha un sourire méprisant.

« Puisque je n'ai que ce choix, alors, allons-y, je me rends... »

Cela ne plut pas à Steve, parce que même s'il se rendait, blessé et épuisé, il ne semblait pas dans une situation critique, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Se sentait-il si peu menacé par eux ? Ou peut-être était-il sûr de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation, mais ce n'était pas le cas : le Shield ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir une fois encore d'une de ses prisons. Steve était prêt à garder personnellement sa cellule si nécessaire !

Ils le menèrent donc au lieu de sa détention, le firent entrer dans une cellule qu'ils avaient conçue pour lui grâce à l'aide d'Asgard. Son frère le suivit pour soigner sa blessure, Fandral déclara qu'il retournait auprès de son roi pour le prévenir de cette capture et revenir avec des renforts afin de l'escorter jusqu'à la cité d'Or. Le ténébreux continuait d'afficher cette expression assurée, comme si se retrouver dans cette cellule ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il ne craignait donc pas pour son avenir ?

« Je l'ai vu, le regard que vous posiez sur elle, sourit avec malice le Sorcier. Je ne suis pas dupe. Vous les faut-il toutes ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ? répliqua vertement Steve.

— J'avais déjà senti l'attirance que vous éprouviez pour cette petite sorcière et, plus tard, j'ai appris que vous vous faisiez la copine de Stark. Je n'imaginais pas que, pour assouvir votre besoin, vous pouviez tomber si bas. »

Le blond se braqua, jetant un regard menaçant à Loki qui affichait une expression satisfaite. Thor ne savait plus ou se mettre, et continua de bander le bras de son cadet.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, répliqua le Captain.

— Quand vous prenez pour proie la mienne, si ! »

« Sa proie » ? Alors Angélique était une de ses proies ? Certes, le sorcier n'agissait pas de manière normale avec elle, mais ne l'avait-il pas utilisée comme otage pour le maintenir à distance ?

« Tony ne vous suffit plus ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous une telle familiarité ? soupira le ténébreux. Vous avez perdu le droit de le nommer de manière si familière lorsque vous l'avez trahi... Lorsque vous avez couché avec sa fiancée, la mettant enceinte d'un bâtard que vous avez ignoré jusqu'à ce que son éducation ne soit plus un fardeau pour vous... »

Steve serra les dents, soutenant le regard glacial que lui adressait le ténébreux, regard empli d'un hostilité que jamais le blond n'avait eu à subir de sa part. Loki haïssait son frère, même si, ces dernières années, cette rancune avait progressivement disparu, il ne l'avait jamais reportée sur un autre, du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

« Concernant notre petit différend, je n'ai pas besoin de vous menacer, continua le sorcier, toujours avec ce sourire plein de dédain. Vous devriez me la rendre et nous laisser partir.

— Angélique ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à elle ?

— Parce qu'elle est intelligente, belle et qu'elle a un fort caractère. Les enfants qu'elle me donnera ne pourront être que magnifiques.

— Alors, vous avez décidé de lâcher Tony ? »

Le sourire du ténébreux s'élargit. Thor avait finit sa besogne et s'approchait de la porte tandis que Loki se rapprochait de la vitre blindée et chargée de magie, l'emprisonnant malgré ses pouvoirs.

« Les enfants qu'elle aurait de lui seraient tout aussi magnifiques : ceux qu'il a eus de Wanda ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? »

Cela voulait-il dire que le brun abandonnait la sorcière ? Loki dut capter ses pensées, il s'avança davantage vers la vitre, continuant à lui sourire.

« Tony m'appartient et tout ce qui est à lui est à moi... Wanda et ses enfants sont donc tous ma propriété. Vous savez que c'est là l'unique vérité car il suffirait d'un mot de la part de Tony pour qu'elle le suive jusqu'en enfer... Et bien au-delà... »

Sa main se posa contre la structure transparente, des étincelles magiques illuminèrent davantage encore les lieux, indiquant qu'une décharge devait normalement traverser la chair de Loki, mais c'était comme s'il ne sentait rien.

« Tout ce que vous désirez au plus profond de vous-même m'appartient, ces êtres chers qui hantent vos désirs et ses enfants qui auraient dû être les vôtres... Cela ne changera plus et tout ce que vous voudrez m'appartiendra au final... »

Steve voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Thor intervint, déclarant que cela suffisait et invitant tout le monde à sortir. Soupçonnait-il son frère de vouloir créer des embrouilles ? Sans doute. Le blond décida de céder, suivant de près l'Ase qui avait entamé une discussion avec ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps, mais la voix sifflante de Loki l'appela, un son faible que le capitaine faillit ne pas entendre, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple murmure. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le ténébreux, il sut pourtant qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

Son regard brillait d'une étrange lueur, cela allait au-delà de la simple provocation, le soldat se sentait heurté dans son orgueil et ne savait plus quoi faire. Partir était le choix logique pour éviter d'entrer dans les magouilles de cet homme et pourtant... Il revint.

« Je n'ai jamais été dupe, vous savez, déclara le ténébreux. Je sais pourquoi vous le haïssiez tant... Son tort le plus grand était d'être né homme, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, s'il avait été une femme, alors cela aurait été normal d'éprouver tous ces sentiments pour lui... »

Steve resta de marbre.

« S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris en le gardant à mes côtés, c'est que l'amour et la haine ne sont séparés que par une très maigre frontière... »

Son regard empli de malice brillait derrière cette vitre emplie de magie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Il y aurait plein de chose à dire, que se soit sur la fic ou sur la vie privée ou sur mes projets ... Quoi que, non, pas vraiment, plus aucun projet n'avance à cause d'une nouvelle blessure, mais même ça, je le trouve moins intéressant que de parler de "Civil War" ! A priori, pour la sortie du film, on aura droit à des cosplayeurs du coté de cher nous, un mec qui tient un magasin de jeu m'a montrer son cosplay, il est à fond dedans et avait déjà fait Destrok pour la sortie de Superman VS Batman (c'est peut être le contraire ? XD). Pas mal du tout, mais je voulais pas y aller pour la sortie : trop de monde, le matin y en a moins ... Et y a une réduc sur les tickets ! XD Mais j'irais sûrement faire un tour par ce que je suis curieuse de voir tout ça !

Pour le film, autant dire que j'ai l'impression qu'il va changé notre vision de la franchise Marvel, pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir une tonne de sortie de fic en tout genre, rien que l'idée de voir deux héro s'affronté, sa me donne des idées ... Niark niark niark ! Si j'avais pas ma foutus blessure qui me fait écrire un mot en cinq minutes (utilisation d'une mains, la moins douée pour taper), je serais déjà dessus ...

Enfin, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	26. Chapitre 25 : Blood Cruse

**_Chapitre 25_**

 _Blood Cruse_

Tony, toujours sous le couvert d'Angélique, enrageait en présence de Natasha. Elle se souciait peu de dévoiler ses peurs, qu'elle soit vue comme une femme amoureuse d'un psychopathe était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis parce que Loki avait été blessé et que c'était de sa faute. Sa stupidité leur faisait courir un grand risque et tout ça, pour quoi ? Bon Dieu, Tony savait de quoi était capable Loki, il en avait fait les frais tout au long de sa vie, alors pourquoi se fâcher pour si peu ? Oui, il lui avait vraiment niqué la gueule en jouant l'amant féminin et masculin en même temps. Mais le fait d'être tordu au point d'être jaloux de lui-même rajoutait à son charme, c'était tellement lui tout ça, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accepté ?

Et pourquoi Loki l'avait-il laissé partir ? Bon Dieu, il n'aurait pas pu agir comme il le faisait habituellement, en l'enfermant dans une cage dorée jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ? Non, Monsieur avait décidé de jouer à l'homme de Cro-Magnon, le laissant se jeter dans les bras de leurs ennemis pour venir sauver sa belle princesse !

« Il vous a effleuré avec sa lame, constata Natasha en fixant sa gorge. Il faudrait vous soigner. »

En effet, il avait une petite égratignure à la gorge, mais en même temps, c'était une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas égorgé à cause de cette furie en armure ! S'il avait été un vrai otage, Loki ne se serait pas gêné pour lui trancher la tête, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas dans les intention des Ases de sauver des mortels qui avaient de toute façon une vie éphémère. D'ailleurs, dès que Sif apparut, la brune ne put réprimer plus longtemps sa rage et attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, la lui balançant au visage. La guerrière esquiva sans mal, se mettant sur la défensive.

« Vous avez failli me tuer, sombre idiote ! hurla Tony de rage.

— Comment osez-vous ? répliqua, outrée, la « grande dame » en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, je peux comprendre : pourquoi devriez-vous sauver des mortels ? continua-t-elle sans se soucier des dires ou des armes de la déesse. Nous-mêmes, nous ne nous soucions pas des fourmis ! Sauf que lesdites fourmis pourraient parfaitement vous exploser la gueule !

— Quelle prétention !

— Vous voulez voir de quoi je suis capable ? répliqua Angélique d'un ton incroyablement plus serein, son regard brillant d'une menace que chacun sembla identifier. Je suis prête à vous affronter... »

Thor dut sentir que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, il intervint, se mit entre elles et tenta de calmer le jeu en parlant avec Sif du mieux qu'il put, sauf que celle qu'il fallait calmer, c'était bien la scientifique de Latvérie et non pas cette foutue nana !

« Déesse de pacotille ! », cracha encore Angélique tandis que Natasha tentait de l'entraîner plus loin.

La guerrière était plus qu'offensée, c'était le but recherché. Cela calma la brune jusqu'à ce que Steve n'apparaisse et que son envie de les emmerder jusqu'au bout ne la reprenne, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer la moindre insulte, il lui prit les bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Surprise par le comportement du blond qui avait pourtant paru doux et délicat, elle lança un regard mauvais à son ennemi.

« Vous m'aviez dit être sa fiancée, celle de Loren Olson ! Vous devez savoir des choses sur lui, comme sur son amant ! Tony Stark est-il à l'ambassade de Latvérie ?

— Qu'allez-vous faire si je réponds oui ? répliqua-t-elle. Vous vous attaquerez à l'ambassade et donc au seigneur Fatalis ?

— Il est là-bas... Et Loki est ici... Il a menacé votre vie... Pourtant, vous vouliez revenir auprès de lui... Vous n'êtes pas une de nos alliées et...

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être ! le coupa Angélique sans la moindre hésitation. Je connais Loren, mais vous l'avez compris : j'ai appris à connaître Tony... Et toutes les trahisons dont vous vous êtes rendus coupables envers lui, il me les a racontées... Je ne vous accorderai jamais ma confiance.

— Mais vous l'accordez à un menteur ? »

Oh oui, c'était ironique, le brun était le premier à l'admettre, et oui toute cette histoire était vraiment à chier. Amoureux d'un mensonge, puis d'un autre, découvrir la vérité sur le premier et plus tard sur le second, fuir le menteur et lorsque celui-ci lui parlait, retomber amoureuse. Les mensonges, quels qu'il soient, lui avaient toujours apporté plus de bonheur que tout le reste de son existence.

« Je l'accorde à l'homme que j'aime, soupira la jeune femme d'un air rêveur. Il m'a menacée, certes, mais je crois être suffisamment tordue pour accepter la mort de sa main... Parce que c'est la main de l'être dont je suis tombée amoureuse, quelle que soit sa forme...

— C'est mignon ! », s'exclama Wanda.

Pour la plus grande surprise de Tony qui n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle était bien là, s'approchant tandis que Steve relâchait la brune en soupirant de désespoir.

« C'est stupide ! »

Loki était emprisonné dans une cellule l'isolant totalement par magie, alors il ne pouvait pas être là, pas même par une illusion.

« C'est ça l'amour, mais tu en es dénué, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment ! », assura la Sorcière en s'approchant.

Non, ce n'était pas Wanda, du moins, pas Loki, cela devint une certitude lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, sourire qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans que cela ne soit vraiment bien défini.

« Dois-je te rappeler mon mariage avec...

— Tu ne l'aimes pas comme moi j'aime Tony ou qu'elle, elle aime Loki... Ce n'est pas comparable, n'est ce pas ? »

Wanda s'était rapprochée d'elle, la laissant toujours aussi perplexe.

« Tu aimes Loki, même si c'est un menteur...

— Oui... »

Pourquoi aimait-il à ce point Loki ? Peut-être parce qu'au final, ils étaient tous les deux des éternels menteurs, trop différents pour être compris des autres... Mais, était-ce réellement à Loki qu'elle disait cela ?

« C'est mignon ! lâcha la voix amusée d'Helsa à l'entrée de la pièce. J'aime quand ça se finit bien ! »

Ce sourire... C'était le même que Wanda... Du moins, la personne qui était actuellement Wanda... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

* * *

Angélique était actuellement surveillée, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable, surtout après qu'elle avait admis être amoureuse de Loki. Cela n'étonna donc personne que Wanda se propose de rester avec elle et, même si d'autres restaient avec elles, elles se retrouvèrent seules un moment... Du moins, seules avec les enfants de la Sorcière Rouge, David se collant affectueusement à la brune, sous sa forme humaine pour une fois, Eliab faisant de même et Helsa s'étant rapprochée de sa « mère ». Arion restait à l'écart, surveillant du coin de l'œil les personnes présentes.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, les enfants décidèrent d'avoir une petite explication avec Tony. Ils le lui devaient bien, alors Arion fut plus subtil cette fois : trop de magie serait repérée par cette Ase présente, mais il pirata facilement le système de sécurité. Ce fut d'une simplicité déconcertante, décidément, ils n'auraient jamais dû se débarrasser du milliardaire, parce qu'il était sans égal et aurait fourni à ces idiots un véritable système de défense.

« Tu as des questions ? demanda-t-il à l'adulte en s'approchant du lit.

— Vous me jouez encore un mauvais tour ! répliqua la brune.

— Pardon ?

— Qui c'est ? », dit-elle en désignant Wanda.

Ça, ça allait être dur à encaisser, surtout pour Tony. Leurs facultés se développaient à une vitesse incroyable et, même si Arion savait que lui paraissait normal, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour ses cadets. David était un loup plus qu'un être humain, Eliab ressemblait à un reptile, quant à Helsa... Son don de magie avait évolué dans un sens inattendu et certains auraient parlé de malédiction.

« C'est la vraie, dit Arion, surveillant les réactions de Tony. Vu que papa est emprisonné, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un soupçonne la supercherie, alors on a fait revenir la vraie...

— Vous ? Comment ?

— Je peux contrôler la Mort, répondit Helsa à la place de son aîné. C'est tellement subtil et inné qu'à priori, je peux le faire sans que cela ne soit détectable.

— Mon Dieu...

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— C'est à cause de moi... Parce que j'étais le Marchand de mort... »

Évidemment, on pouvait voir la chose ainsi, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'étaient attendus les enfants. Ils avaient cru qu'il tiendrait Loki pour responsable car lui-même était le dieu du Chaos. Finalement, Arion se demandait si ce n'était pas cette association qui provoquait ce don et le pire, c'était que leurs deux parents prendraient cela comme une malédiction alors que la petite fille voyait ça autrement.

« Ce don sur la mort me donne un grand pouvoir, assura l'enfant. Je suis presque une déesse grâce à ça... Non, en fait, je ne suis pas « presque », je pense pouvoir dire que j'en suis une. Je ne suis pas déçue d'obtenir une force qui me permettra de vous protéger un jour, toi et papa...

— Hé ! », lâcha David sur le qui-vive.

Arion comprit l'alarme, il retourna à sa place et réactiva le système, comprenant qu'une personne arrivait. Le garçon fit croire qu'il jouait à un jeu sur la tablette alors que l'Ase entrait dans la pièce, jetant un étrange regard à chacun d'eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait ici, elle n'était pas suffisamment douée en magie pour déceler ce genre de tromperie, alors ce regard était celui d'une femme ayant énormément d'estime pour sa petite personne... Stupide créature ! Il décida de faire comme s'il se fichait de sa présence.

La femme s'arrêta devant le canapé. Était-elle là pour prendre la relève et surveiller Angélique ? En tout cas, qu'elle ne croie pas pouvoir leur faire quitter leur poste de surveillance, aucun d'eux ne céderait face à une créature pareille.

« Vous croyez réellement que Loki peut vous aimer ? demanda-t-elle, sans se soucier de la présence des enfants.

— Pardon ? lâcha Angélique, encore troublée par les précédents aveux.

— Vous êtes naïve de croire une telle chose... Loki ne peut aimer personne ! C'est un monstre, plus que toute autre créature existant sur les autres mondes... Oh, il a bien aimé une femme autrefois, mais cet amour ne lui a jamais été retourné...

— Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

En effet, quel était donc son but ? Peut-être valait-il mieux arrêter là cet échange ? Arion se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant en regardant sa petite sœur qui comprit le message. « Wanda » se leva, mais Sif ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Le garçon comprit ce qui brillait au fond des prunelles de cette Ase : la haine. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle un tel sentiment à l'encontre d'une mortelle ?

« Loki a dit vouloir avoir des enfants de vous, cela ne signifie pas qu'il éprouve le moindre sentiment pour vous ! lâcha-t-elle avec amertume. S'il vous aimait, il vous aurait dit qu'il en avait déjà eu ! »

Déjà eu ? La révélation intrigua toute la fratrie qui observa avec attention cette femme et, même si la colère semblait l'animer, aucun d'eux ne fut en mesure de l'arrêter parce que l'idée qu'ils soient plus nombreux avait quelque chose d'enchanteur pour eux...

David resta cependant sur la défensive, les yeux étincelant de menace, comprenant que l'Ase n'avait que de mauvaises intentions.

« Pardon ?

— Lorsque vous lui aurez donné ce qu'il veut, il se lassera de vous et vous abandonnera pour revenir auprès de la seule qu'il aime vraiment...

— Qui ? demanda Tony, livide.

— Moi. Il m'a toujours aimée... Il m'a toujours désirée... C'est à cause de moi qu'il haïssait son frère... Parce que moi, celui que j'aimais, c'était Thor... Et même s'il sait ça, il ne pourra jamais m'oublier. Pas après que je lui ai accordé une nuit pendant laquelle nous avons fait plus que nous unir... Une créature est née de notre union et, quoi que vous fassiez, cela ne pourra jamais être défait : il m'aimera toujours et finira par me revenir !

— Menteuse ! hurla Helsa. Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! Arrête de répandre ton venin ! »

La petite avait compris qu'elle cherchait à détruire quelque chose chez cette mortelle. Certes, tous les Ases méprisaient Loki, mais même s'ils le détestaient et le maudissaient pour certains, le savoir avec une chose aussi vulgaire que cette mortelle ? D'après les bruits de couloir, beaucoup ne reconnaissaient pas le mariage entre Thor et Jane, mais c'était l'héritier, alors il avait bien le droit à une esclave mortelle !

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, petite chose, répliqua Sif en lui lançant un regard glacial.

— Tu prétends avoir mis au monde un enfant de Loki ? Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse !

— J'ai porté dans mon ventre sa...

— Ferme-la, vieille cruche ! lâcha David d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux se fendant progressivement. Je ne te permets pas de parler à ma sœur de la sorte ! »

Il était prêt à se transformer entièrement et à bondir à sa gorge au besoin. Même si l'Ase était sûre d'elle et de sa puissance, ses yeux brillèrent de peur devant le regard dangereux de l'enfant. Le mal était fait, bien sûr, Tony était touché au cœur, tout comme la petite fratrie, mais il était hors de question pour Helsa de laisser faire une telle chose, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient réparer le mal fait, alors elle sauta du fauteuil et tira Angélique par la main.

« Viens ! ordonna-t-elle. Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle ment ! Viens ! »

La brune se laissa guider, elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à Tony Stark mais, cette fois, c'était au tour de leurs enfants de prendre soin de leurs parents et tous l'avaient compris. Arion jeta un regard à sa tablette, décidant de faire plus que de couvrir leur père, laissant à ses cadets le soin de s'occuper de leur autre père. Quelques secondes suffiraient pour ouvrir cette foutue cage, il fallait juste trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que ce soit crédible. L'idée s'imposa d'elle-même : pirater le système, c'était clair, c'était tellement facile. Qui serait le coupable ? Fatalis, bien sûr, qui viendrait en aide à son allié. Comment ? Ça aussi, c'était facile : il avait envoyé un robot, il ne restait plus au gamin qu'à prendre le contrôle d'un robot du roi de Latvérie. C'est sans doute ça qui serait le plus difficile parce que Fatalis était plus doué que tous les hommes du Shield.

Helsa avait entraîné Angélique jusque dans la salle où se trouvait Thor, Sif sur leurs talons, leur disant des choses que la petite fille se refusait à entendre. Il y avait d'autres Avengers, mais elle s'en fichait complètement, continuant à se diriger vers le blond qui fronça les sourcils en les voyant approcher.

« Dis-lui qu'elle n'est qu'une sale menteuse ! ordonna-t-elle.

— Je ne comprends pas, admit le dieu de la Foudre, incertain.

— Ta copine d'enfance a dit des monstruosités sans nom à Angélique ! expliqua la petite fille avec rage. Elle a dit que Loki lui reviendrait toujours et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble ! Dis-lui que c'est un mensonge ! »

Thor jeta un regard à Sif qui paraissait gênée et tentait de s'expliquer, mais Helsa était toujours incapable de laisser cette vile personne parler :

« Elle a le droit de connaître la vérité, alors dis-le lui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la blesser comme ça ! Elle n'a rien fait qui mérite qu'on la traite de la sorte et que vous la détruisiez ! C'est la personne la plus gentille qui existe, elle a le cœur sur la main, elle s'est sacrifiée alors elle a le droit à ce putain de bonheur que vous lui refusez ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite fille, mais elle s'en moquait, jetant un regard suppliant à cet homme qui dirait toute la vérité, même si elle était mauvaise. Tony Stark méritait mieux que toutes ces trahisons ! Il méritait de vivre heureux...

Thor se baissa et lui caressa délicatement la joue, cherchant sans doute à apaiser la toute petite créature qu'elle était et qui tremblait actuellement de rage.

« Helsa, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer... »

Cet homme ne savait pas mentir, il était peut-être idiot, mais il était débordant d'amour. Pourtant, ce fut un regard glacial qu'il lança à Sif.

« Qu'as-tu été raconter ? cracha-t-il avec une hostilité que personne ne lui connaissait.

— Ce que je lui ai dit ? Rien ! Je ne parlais pas à cette gamine !

— Qu'as-tu dit à Angélique ? répéta-t-il comme s'il était en colère et se contenait difficilement.

— Elle a dit ce que je t'ai dit ! insista Helsa en essuyant ses larmes, tenant toujours la main de Tony dans la sienne. Elle a dit avoir eu un enfant avec Loki et que lui n'aimerait jamais qu'elle ! Elle a traité Angélique comme si c'était une moins que rien, juste là pour amuser Loki...

— Menteuse ! asséna finalement Thor. Tu crois que Loki t'aimait, Sif ? Il l'a cru, lui aussi... Mais il a bien dû se rendre compte en aimant Tony que ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi était insignifiant...

— Thor !

— Ferme-la... Tu ne sais pas ce que peut ressentir Loki pour cette femme, ne parle pas en son nom : tu ne le connais pas ! »

Il se détourna d'elle, se relevant pour fixer la brune qui accusait le coup, Tony n'était vraiment pas ménagé ce soir, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ?

« Mais j'avoue qu'ils ont eu un enfant... Enfin, elle dit simplement ce qui l'arrange : l'enfant n'est jamais venu au monde ! Elle a fait en sorte que Odin l'apprenne et il s'est occupé de son "désagrément"... »

Angélique adressa un regard interloqué à Thor qui paraissait désolé.

« Loki ne doit surtout pas avoir d'enfants, Odin ne le lui permettra jamais, alors je te prie de prendre garde à toi...

— Pardon, je ne comprends pas, admit-elle.

— Ses enfants seront tous maudits comme le sont tous ceux qui sont du sang des Jotuns et plus encore de par leur naissance : les enfants de Loki sont destinés à détruire Asgard et c'est pourquoi il a été décidé que mon frère n'aurait jamais d'enfant ! »

Helsa était surprise par l'aveu, mais elle sentit surtout Tony se mettre à trembler. Elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et pouvait sentir sa peur.

« Mais... Et s'il en avait déjà eu ? Que ferait ton père ? »

Sif eut un rire sinistre.

« Il les ferait tuer, bien sûr ! »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, on y apprend certaine chose comme les pouvoirs d'Helsa, mais bon, la plupart d'entre vous devez sans doute s'en douter (Helsa = Hel ... L'idée de rappelé la "Reine des Neiges" avec le prénom "Elsa" était là pour comme un indice rappelant les capacités des Jotun). La plus troublante est sûrement celle de la fin, sur l'idée qu'Odin fera tuer les enfants de Loki, je me demande ce que vous en pensez !

Bien évidement, la magie de Loki empêche Heimdall de découvrir cette information concernant la véritable identité de Wanda, pour être franche, je crois qu'Heimdall, s'il avait connaissance de cette affaire n'en dirait pas un mot à Odin. Je vois ce personnage plutôt apte à pardonner et à protéger les innocents et un enfant condamner à cause de ses origines parental, c'est cruelle ... Mais dans cette histoire, il ne sait rien ! Donc, c'est pas Odin le tout puissant qui découvrira la supercherie ! =p

La fin de l'histoire est proche ... Niark niark niark ... Enfin, encore 3 bon chapitre ... En fait, je sais plus trop ... Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Damsel In Distress

**_Chapitre 26_**

 _Damsel In Distress_

Tony n'était plus vraiment capable de réfléchir, c'était comme si le monde avait cessé de bouger autour de lui pendant que les autres intervenaient dans la conversation, faisant part de leurs avis et de leur incompréhension face à une telle injustice tandis que la brune reculait, pâle et terrorisée à la simple idée de la menace qu'Odin faisait peser sur ses enfants.

Comment pourrait-il protéger sa progéniture de ce roi ? Quelle arme pour repousser cette potentielle armée qui viendrait un jour chercher ses enfants ? Pourrait-il concevoir une machine capable de faire plier le genou aux Ases ? Il avait déjà réussi à tenir tête à Thor et à Loki, mais contre toute une armée ?

Odin devrait marcher sur son cadavre pour mettre la main sur la chair de sa chair !

C'était étrange, mais Tony éprouva soudainement le besoin vital d'écarter ses enfants des Ases présents dans la pièce. Instinct maternel ou désir de protection ? Peu importait, il fallait qu'elle les mette tous en sécurité et dans la seconde ! Mais la petite main de Helsa lui échappa et la brune se tourna vers sa petite fille qui secouait doucement la tête et pointait quelque chose derrière la brune qui resta incertaine.

« Attention ! », lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Mais Tony percuta de plein fouet la personne en face d'elle et des mains se refermèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle reconnaissait l'odeur de Loki.

« Je te tiens, ma beauté, lâcha-t-il victorieusement. Tu es à moi...

— Non, attends ! », paniqua la brune.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Un nuage de fumée verdâtre les engloba et elle sut qu'ils se téléportaient ailleurs. Elle voulut s'écarter de Loki, mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il craignait de la perdre une fois encore ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il voulait la tenir dans ses bras ?

« Loki, les enfants ! », hurla-t-elle.

Il la relâcha légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lever la tête vers lui et une expression inquiète remplaça le bonheur éprouvé en la retrouvant enfin.

« Tu as l'air malade, constata-t-il.

— Thor nous a parlé de ton enfant... De ce qu'Odin réservait à tes enfants ! Je t'en supplie, il faut les sauver !

— Odin ne sait pas pour eux, il ne le saura que lorsque je l'aurais décidé et, ce jour-là, ils seront protégés. J'y travaille et je suis loin d'être le seul.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Odin veut la mort de tes enfants ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Une histoire ancienne pleine de superstitions dérisoires, mais Odin veut maintenir les anciennes coutumes... J'admets que je le crains... Mais plus autant qu'avant.

— Avant ?

— Avant, j'étais son fils, j'étais sa chair et son sang, mais je connais la vérité et je n'hésiterai pas à user de tous mes pouvoirs, tous ceux qu'on m'a donnés, tous ceux que j'ai acquis... Tous ceux que je peux encore gagner... Tony, je te promets que nos enfants ne courent aucun danger...

— Tu me mens encore ?

— Je ne te mens pas ! Je ne te mentirai plus jamais : je sais comment faire pour que nos enfants soient protégés d'Odin. Il y a une chose que j'ai appris ici, une chose incroyable qui me fait comprendre que ce monde n'est pas comme les autres... »

Évidemment, ils mouraient plus rapidement et étaient d'une faiblesse affligeante et tout le tralala ! Les Ases étaient assez expressifs à ce niveau, pas besoin d'entendre l'avis d'un Jötun et surtout pas s'il s'agissait de son fiancé.

« Si l'on touche à un seul d'entre vous, c'est tout votre monde qui se dressera ! sourit Loki en l'attrapant par la taille et en la soulevant dans ses bras. Oui, ce sont les enfants d'un monstre, mais n'oublie pas qu'ils sont aussi les enfants du plus grand héros de ce monde ! Peu importe ce qu'on t'a fait croire : tu es l'être qu'il ne faut pas toucher sur cette terre ! »

Sans prévenir, il la jeta sur quelque chose de mou, ne tardant pas à la rejoindre, la dominant complètement de son corps. Tony comprit qu'il était sur un lit et cela ne lui plut pas spécialement. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la requête que lui avait faite son amant et n'était toujours pas prêt à lui céder.

« Je te l'ai dit : on m'aide, bientôt, nous aurons un lieu où nous serons les seuls maîtres... Les autres pourront croire que nous sommes des monstres avides de pouvoir, mais tu sais... N'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir ? répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Que tu seras un bon leader... Comme tu t'es avéré être un bon père... »

* * *

C'était son idée, son plan pour mettre toute sa famille en sécurité, une solution à tous leurs problèmes et qui écarterait chacun des êtres qui lui étaient chers du danger. Plus personne ne pourrait mettre la main sur ses enfants et le Shield comme les Avengers n'auraient plus aucun droit sur Tony Stark. Plus personne ne pourrait les toucher sans que cela ne provoque une véritable guerre.

Loki avait conquis, non pas le monde, mais un pays, du moins ne l'avait-il pas fait seul. Combien de pays étaient dirigés par des hommes que d'autre qualifiaient de tyrans et de dictateurs ? Attiser le désir de liberté avait été simple, réveiller les haines contre le gouvernement et offrir d'autres perspectives avait été simple. Bien sûr, les frontières de ce pays était fermées, personne ne savait ce qui s'y passait actuellement, tant que cela ne sortait pas de cette contrée, peu importait ce qui s'y passait.

Il était devenu le visage de la résistance de ce pays qui ne savait pas qui il était exactement, aidé par Fatalis qui fournissait les rebelles. Un coup d'État se préparait, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment et prendre le contrôle de ce pays pour en faire un royaume d'un genre nouveau et en faire un paradis...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sorcier ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était allé loin dans son exploration du corps de Tony, sa main glissant sur sa hanche, sa bouche contre sa gorge, son genou frôlant sa cuisse et remontant lentement. Certes, il se perdait dans ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour son amour, mais il la sentait fléchir sous ses assauts répétés.

« Loki ! », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il se releva pour observer son visage et se trouva faible face à cette créature, pas besoin qu'il parle pour qu'il sache que c'était toujours « non », mais pas question qu'il abandonne, il reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

« D'accord, je ne te ferai rien sous cette forme », céda le sorcier.

Tony soupira de soulagement, mais redevint suspicieuse lorsque Loki se métamorphosa sous ses yeux, prenant une forme féminine, celle qu'il prenait habituellement dans son rôle de Wanda, même s'il y avait quelques petites variantes : les cheveux plaqués contre son crâne, sa tenue n'avait pas changé mais s'était adaptée à son corps.

« Cela te convient-il davantage ? demanda la ténébreuse avec ironie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

— Non, la bonne question est "qu'est-ce qu'on va faire", sourit-il malicieusement. Je te l'ai demandé une fois, mais cela ne te plairait-il pas ? Toi et moi sous cette forme ? Ne me dis pas qu'après tout ce temps, tu n'es pas en manque... »

Le dieu savait parfaitement que son amant aimait les contacts physiques, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours été soit avec Loki soit avec Wanda, voire les deux en même temps. Il ne pourrait pas résister et la ténébreuse faisait tout pour faire céder son amante, recommençant ses attouchements sur le corps qu'il désirait toujours avec autant de force. Il devait cependant admettre que l'idée de disposer d'un corps vierge avait quelque chose de vraiment fascinant.

La tâche ne fut pas des plus simples, Tony était quelqu'un de têtu, mais Loki l'était tout autant et ce fut sans doute pourquoi il réussit à le faire céder, ce fut progressif et long, mais la brune commença à lâcher. La sorcière savait par expérience où la toucher pour la faire réagir et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à user de cela contre la génie qui se retrouva désarmée face à tant d'insistance. Progressivement mais sûrement, elle finit par céder et cela emplit Loki de fierté.

* * *

Jamais Tony Stark n'aurait pu prédire qu'un jour, il aurait ce genre d'expérience sexuelle, et cela même après avoir eu des relations avec un sorcier. C'était une situation si improbable que ce n'était même pas envisageable de son point de vue, mais c'était fait, ils avaient eu cette foutue nuit d'amour et s'étaient bien lâchés tous les deux. Était-ce mal ? Pas forcément. Était-ce mauvais signe ? Assurément : si Loki avait réussi à la faire céder ainsi, alors combien de temps la brune protégerait-elle sa « virginité » ?

Tony attrapa la couverture pour l'enrouler autour de son corps, allant jusqu'au salon pour voir où était Loki, mais il, ou plutôt « elle » n'était pas bien loin, parlant à un homme à l'entrée des appartements. Il ne sembla pas distrait par son arrivée et la brune reconnut là le professionnalisme des agents de Latvérie, peut-être même était-ce un cyborg ?

« Tu as faim ? demanda Loki.

— Après une nuit pareille, bien sûr que j'ai faim ! », soupira Tony en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Elle sourit, reportant son attention vers l'homme et lui commandant un repas avant d'entamer une discussion rapide sur la situation. Cela ne tarda pas longtemps, elle ne tarda pas à revenir auprès de la brune, s'installant à côté d'elle.

« Tu étais très belle cette nuit, tu l'es encore plus maintenant.

— Mais ma forme masculine doit quand même te manquer, non ? s'adapta à merveille Tony.

— Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais j'attends toujours quelque chose de toi... Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre d'avoir ce que je rêve d'obtenir de toi.

— Ce n'est pas naturel que je mette un enfant au monde, Loki, soupira la brune avec lassitude.

— Ce n'est pas naturel non plus pour moi, du moins, d'après tous les autres... Mais ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça si cela permet de tenir entre ses mains sa chair et son sang... Je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je n'abandonnerai pas, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et tu sais que je ne céderai pas aussi facilement que tu le crois ?

— Voilà un défi que je suis prêt à relever, sourit Loki. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi... »

Tony se mit sur la défensive, s'attendant au pire avec le ténébreux qui ne fit que rapprocher l'ordinateur d'elle.

« Tu vas envoyer un message de détresse aux Avengers et leur dire où tu te trouves.

— Pardon ? Mais pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent si jamais l'envie leur venait d'attaquer l'ambassade. Dis-leur que tu es retenue prisonnière mais que tu refuses de travailler pour nous, d'accord ? »

Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait admis l'aimer ? C'était sûrement inutile : il l'avait entendue, mais comprenait-il que cela la compromettait fortement ? Quoi qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et ne pas vouloir vivre avec cette personne, pour diverses raisons. Tony s'exécuta donc, devant tout de même jouer de ses connaissances pour trouver une voie afin de leur envoyer un message simple et efficace.

« Et s'ils attaquaient à cause de ça ? demanda Tony en pianotant frénétiquement.

— Ils attaqueront un jour cette ambassade mais, pour ça, ils doivent avoir le soutien du gouvernement et je doute que ce pays prenne le risque d'entrer en guerre contre Fatalis. Nous serons au calme et je pourrai peut-être obtenir ce que je désire... »

Qu'il y croie si cela lui faisait plaisir, mais Tony Stark était né homme, il ne risquait pas de se laisser aller à seulement envisager de lui offrir sa virginité. Le génie milliardaire lui avait donné assez comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter davantage, du moins l'espérait-il.

Au final, était-il sûr de résister à Loki ? Il ne l'avait jamais pu, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Sans doute finirait-il pas céder, mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui simplifier la tâche, il en était hors de question ! Quelle parade pouvait-il inventer pour lui résister ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester auprès des Avengers ?

* * *

« Elle se trouve donc à l'ambassade de Latvérie ? interrogea Natasha en se mordant la lèvre.

— Ce qui ne va pas nous aider, confirma Fury qui n'aimait pas non plus cette idée. Attaquer une ambassade n'est pas une bonne idée, sauf si nous voulons provoquer un conflit politique.

— Surtout s'il s'agit de l'ambassade de notre cher Fatalis, constata Steve. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de la récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle coure un gros risque, intervint Thor, incertain. Certes, Loki pourrait la manipuler pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il désire, mais il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps s'il l'avait voulu. »

L'Ase était dans le vrai, mais les autres ne craignaient pas comme lui la naissance d'un enfant de Loki, eux redoutaient plutôt ce que pouvait concevoir Angélique pour le compte de Fatalis ou même du sorcier. Elle était intelligente et avait déjà prouvé être capable de bon nombre de créations intéressantes, même si elle n'en avait pas fait profiter les Avengers, certaines de ses plus belles œuvres étaient aux mains du SWORD, pas la peine de douter de ses capacités. D'après l'avis général des membres de l'équipe, il était indispensable de récupérer cette femme.

Steve se détourna, fixant un point devant lui. Lui aussi pensait que récupérer Angélique était une priorité, mais peut-être pas pour les même motifs que les autres. C'était comme s'en prendre directement à Loki, récupérer une chose qu'il désirait absolument et faire en sorte qu'il ne l'obtienne pas, mais elle avait admis l'aimer, alors pourquoi se refusait-elle à lui ? Il avait envie de savoir, il voulait comprendre et tenter de lui faire réaliser à quel point l'homme qu'elle aimait était un monstre.

« Steve », l'appela Pepper.

Elle aussi participait à la réunion, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, le matériel que fournissait son entreprise aux Avengers et au Shield lui procurait une position importante. De plus, Steve la voyait comme une femme plutôt passive, un atout lorsqu'il fallait prendre une décision à la majorité. Les autres personnes présentes étaient essentiellement des agents du Shield comme Natasha, Clint ou Fury et, bien sûr, des Ases, comme Thor et Sif. Il savait qu'ils seraient globalement de son avis.

« A-t-on une idée de l'endroit précis où elle se trouve dans l'ambassade ? questionna-t-il.

— Malheureusement, non, admit la rousse, mal à l'aise.

— Et Tony, sait-on s'il est là bas ? », continua Steve.

Ils parurent surpris par sa question. Depuis qu'il était parti, ils n'avaient jamais plus évoqué l'homme qu'ils avaient tous trahi, essentiellement parce que Steve ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de lui et pouvait se mettre rapidement en colère. Le nom de Tony était devenu tabou avec le temps.

« D'après un agent infiltré là-bas, il n'y serait plus depuis longtemps, répondit Fury en faisant une recherche sur sa tablette. C'est tout du moins ce que disent les bruits de couloirs, mais pourquoi l'évoquer maintenant ?

— Si nous envisageons réellement de récupérer Angélique, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, mais s'il n'est plus là-bas, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je crains juste de le voir réapparaître à un moment ou un autre.

— Mais s'il avait coopéré avec eux, nous le saurions depuis longtemps. Certes, Fatalis crée des robots très sophistiqués, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce que pourrait fournir Stark.

— Pour le moment, notre priorité est de trouver un moyen de récupérer Angélique, reprit le blond. Avez-vous une idée ?

— Tu sais parfaitement quel genre d'idée j'ai en tête, intervint Natasha. Soit on la descend...

— C'est une femme innocente ! protesta Thor. Son seul crime est d'avoir eu la malchance d'attirer le regard de Loki !

— Soit on tente une infiltration pour la récupérer, continua la rousse avec amusement. La première option ne me plaît pas : elle pourrait être utile, mais la seconde me semble compliquée. Tous les atouts que nous pourrions avoir sont inutiles contre eux. »

Steve détourna le regard, réfléchissant frénétiquement à une solution. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'y parvenir, mais il faudrait un certain temps et une certaine organisation pour ce faire. Ils auraient besoin des compétences de tout le monde et plus encore car les ennemis qu'ils comptaient affronter sur leur propre terrain étaient Loki et Fatalis, deux hommes qui étaient loin d'être stupides ou incompétents.

« Notre mission est donc de trouver un moyen de récupérer cette femme et de tout faire pour la récupérer saine et sauve », conclut Steve.

Et après, ils agiraient en conséquence selon le cas, parce qu'il n'était pas motivé que par l'idée de la sauver, il voulait aller bien au-delà : la sauver, et après, espérer autre chose d'elle. Lui prendre son cœur ? Son regard se posa sur Pepper, il savait que ce n'était pas bien vis-à-vis d'elle, mais il voulait prendre à Loki quelque chose parce que lui...

Lui...

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà, mon dernier ordi a cramé, je sais même pas comment j'ai fais, j'étais pourtant remotivé pour écrire sur certaine fic délaisser, j'avais même réussis à écrire presque cinq chapitre sur une histoire longtemps oublier et voilà, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir récupérer les chapitres et les réécrire comme je les avaient fait ? Dure ... Ils étaient pourtant pas mal du tout ... Je vais voir avec mon frère et chercher un nouveau pc, même si j'avoue que j'ai clairement pas les moyens ! Sa compromet clairement mes projets à venir, mais j'arriverais pas à survivre sans PC ... Enfin, l'objectifs premier serait déjà d'essayé de récupérer mes chapitres et après, j'aviserais ...

J'ai vus Civil War et comme je le pensais, ce film est très inspirant sur bien des points ! ^^ Je le trouve génial, même si certain truc continue de me chiffonner dans l'histoire général, je n'en parlerais qu'avec les personnes qui voudront en parler ... Je vais me dépêcher de poster le chapitre avant que ce pc qu'on m'a prêter explose !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Kept its promise

**_Chapitre 27_**

 _Kept its promise_

Loki n'abandonna pas, ne se laissa pas abattre par les multitudes de difficultés que Tony plaça volontairement entre eux, il finit même par trouver un moyen de parer toutes les protestations que le brun pouvait émettre et cette obstination à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, à ne pas abandonner, finit par porter ses fruits. Cela germa progressivement dans l'esprit de Tony : et s'il se laissait aller une toute petite fois ? Il avait déjà cédé sur tant de choses qu'une de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Mais comment céder à un homme quelque chose que l'on ne possède pas ? Faire l'amour à un mec quand on en était un, ok, mais quand on avait été transformé en femme et qu'on vous réclamait votre virginité, céder n'était pas simple. Tony Stark était un playboy, certes, mais lorsqu'une fille lui disait être vierge, il avait tendance à la fuir. Il aimait à dire alors que c'était parce qu'il aimait les femmes expertes, mais en réalité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas assumer l'acte de prendre une chose aussi précieuse à une femme.

« Que tu es belle quand tu prends cet air farouche », murmura Loki à son oreille.

La brune ne dit rien, n'ayant pas envie que cet étrange rêve s'arrête. Combien de fois avait-elle fini par envoyer bouler le ténébreux alors qu'il était excité. Elle l'était aussi, mais la peur l'envahissait et la faisait quitter les lieux avec précipitation. Le pire était que Tony n'arrivait jamais clairement à expliquer ses craintes tant elles étaient nombreuses et une grande part d'entre elles, sans fondement.

La première fois qu'ils le firent enfin fut inoubliable, peut-être même un peu trop du point de vue de Tony qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir après. Loki, lui, sut : il la fit basculer sur le lit pour prolonger cette nuit encore un long moment, continuant de se montrer prévenant avec elle et la comblant plus que de raison. Il était si doux et si tendre que cela en devenait un enchantement et chaque fois, c'était avec douceur qu'il entamait leur nuit d'amour, le dieu de la Malice n'en demandant jamais trop à Tony.

En dehors de ça, Loki continuait ses petites magouilles, laissant souvent Tony seul. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le ténébreux ne pouvait plus aller se dissimuler parmi les Avengers. Sif pouvait détecter sa magie d'illusion, alors Helsa usait de son pouvoir pour remplacer sa « mère ». C'était un bienfait pour Loki : cela lui laissait plus de temps pour conspirer.

« Tu es chaque jour plus belle, remarqua Loki en rentrant un jour.

– Et pourtant, je suis malade comme jamais, là, soupira Tony en se laissant aller sur le lit.

— Malade ?

— Laisse, rien de grave. Peut-être une indigestion. »

Loki médita sur la question et finit par se pencher sur elle, posant une main contre son ventre nu. Ce geste était délicat, mais portait une part de magie. Tony commençait à savoir quand son amant en usait. Intriguée par le comportement de Loki, la brune le laissa faire en l'observant, essayant de définir ce qui l'animait. Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire s'élargir, elle fut plutôt perplexe.

« Tu m'as offert ce que je désirais », murmura-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre tandis que les mots prenaient tout leur sens. Il avait un bébé dans le ventre ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il était un homme ! Il était né homme, avait dragué et vécu comme un homme toute son existence, alors avoir un bébé dans son ventre même s'il était dans un corps de femme lui paraissait tout simplement impossible ! Une nouvelle forme de panique l'envahit et Tony Stark se dit que son plus grand malheur avait été de croiser la route de Loki !

Loki, dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos, manipulateur né, illusionniste et tortionnaire, ainsi que Tentation de Tony. Son visage était celui d'un homme heureux et comblé par la vie... Loki, le garçon cantonné au rôle d'ombre de son frère... Loki, trahi par ceux qui se disaient sa famille et torturé par ceux qui se disaient ses amis... Loki, enfin heureux...

Toutes ces peurs qui l'avaient saisi disparurent soudainement. Qu'importaient les lois physiques quand la personne que l'on aime semblait soudain si bien ? Leurs mains touchèrent ce ventre qui allait progressivement se transformer pour dévoiler son état. Tony Stark mettrait au monde cet enfant et tout le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance, si ce n'était de rêver de cette maison où ils pourraient vivre ensemble, leurs enfants et eux...

* * *

Franchement, Tony ne se souvenait plus si Wanda et Pepper avaient été aussi insupportables qu'elle lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes, mais une chose était sûre : lui devait être un emmerdeur de première et il se demandait comment Loki pouvait le supporter à longueur de journée. Peut-être était-ce l'idée qu'elle portait son enfant qui le rendait apte à supporter ses changements d'humeur ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il cédait au moindre de ses caprices, se plaisant la plupart du temps à coller son oreille contre le ventre qui gonflait petit à petit. C'était visible maintenant, normal à trois mois.

Depuis peu, Tony devenait plus capricieux encore, réclamant ses enfants à chaudes larmes avant de parler joyeusement de ce qu'ils feraient à la naissance du petit être. Loki ne pouvait pas accepter de lui amener les petits. Helsa devait encore jouer son rôle de Wanda, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ses petites magouilles qui devaient lui permettre de protéger ses enfants d'Asgard. Comment exactement ? Loki continuait de refuser d'en parler, mais Tony avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose dans un petit pays du centre de l'Europe, à l'est de la Latvérie où une guerre civile faisait rage. Cela devait embêter Fatalis et mettre en danger les gens de son pays habitant sur la frontière.

La jeune femme se prélassait dans son fauteuil en mangeant des fruits très acides, elle adorait ça et en consommait régulièrement. Elle était en train de se détendre lorsqu'il se passa quelque chose dans l'ambassade où elle logeait toujours. Il y eut de l'agitation hors de sa chambre, elle voulut aller jeter un coup d'œil, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa, la faisant paniquer et hurler. Une main se posa contre sa bouche.

« C'est moi, c'est Steve », murmura une voix reconnaissable à son oreille.

Cela lui déplut fortement, mais Tony se calma pour qu'il la lâche enfin. Elle lui fit face en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Il portait un uniforme noir qui devait lui permettre d'être plus discret. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Le souvenir du message envoyé lui traversa l'esprit, mais était-ce encore d'actualité en cet instant ? Qu'avait prévu Loki pour ce cas particulier ? Parce que déjà le regard du blond se posait sur son ventre et se remplissait de réprobation.

« Nous en reparlerons dans un lieu plus sécurisé », annonça-t-il en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul et se heurta à un autre corps masculin, un contact froid se fit et elle comprit que c'était Bucky. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore que ce bordel ? Tony Stark n'avait-il pas le droit à ce bonheur tant espéré ? Surtout que c'était encore une fois Steve Rogers qui le lui arrachait ! Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner tout le malheur qu'il provoquait ?

« Suivez-nous. »

Avait-elle le choix ? A priori, les gardes de l'ambassade étaient occupés à autre chose à l'extérieur.

* * *

Helsa était au courant de tout, elle n'avait pas averti son père parce que, d'une part, cela aurait pu lui porter préjudice et, d'autre part, parce qu'elle voulait elle aussi profiter de son père, Tony ! Pourquoi Loki se donnait-il le droit de garder pour lui seul cet homme qu'ils aimaient tous ! Elle savait que c'était dangereux d'agir de la sorte, mais ce n'était pas son fort d'être prudente et elle frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Tony. C'est ce qui la trahit : Arion la réprimanda de ne pas les avoir au moins prévenus, eux, David lui mordilla le bout de sa robe préférée pour la punir. Quant à Eliab, eh bien lui resta impassible, cherchant plutôt un moyen d'aller voir James. Son « père » ne le laissait plus jouer avec eux...

Qu'importe maintenant, tant qu'on lui ramenait Tony, elle se fichait de tout le reste. Dès qu'elle sut qu'il était bien là, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le rejoindre, mais Rhodes la saisit avant qu'elle puisse se jeter dans ses bras.

« Lâche-moi, je veux dire bonjour à Angélique ! », hurla la petite fille en se débattant.

David dut le convaincre parce qu'elle toucha à nouveau la terre ferme du bout des pieds mais elle évita cependant de se précipiter, préférant observer la scène avec intérêt. Cela sentait mauvais : Angélique était au centre de l'attention, la main posée sur un ventre trop gros pour ne pas paraître suspect. Helsa n'apprécia pas l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou pire, une petite sœur. Elle ne voulait pas partager plus encore SON père ! Elle devait déjà le faire avec tant de monde...

« Vous avez fraternisé avec l'ennemi, reprochait Steve.

— Oui, c'est pas gentil ! », lâcha Helsa en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond lui lança un regard réprobateur mais, une fois encore, David lâcha un grognement pour rappeler qu'il était présent et prêt à défendre sa sœur, aussi insupportable soit-elle.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! gronda tout de même le leader de l'équipe.

— Bah si, quand même ! lâcha Arion en entrant dans la pièce, l'air désinvolte. On est directement liés à cette histoire !

— Ça suffit ! s'énerva Steve. Vos caprices sont insupportables ! Sortez de cette pièce tout de suite !

— Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à mes enfants ! intervint la marionnette Wanda, dirigée par Helsa. Tu n'es pas leur père ! »

Des mots qui faisaient toujours autant d'effet à cet homme, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en offenser, reportant toute son attention sur la brune.

« Avez-vous une explication ?

— Je vous ai dit que je l'aimais ! rappela-t-elle. Je l'ai fui à cause de cet amour que j'éprouve pour lui... mais je ne peux pas lui résister. C'était prévisible, non ?

— Et vous avez accepté de porter son enfant ? », lâcha Thor d'un ton inquiet.

C'était le moment d'intervenir, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent véritablement. Comment faire pour arranger cette situation ? Tout exploser et se barrer ? Où ? Le Shield avait attaqué l'ambassade de Latvérie sous prétexte de son intervention dans la guerre civile du pays voisin. La chose avait été très bien amenée : la Latvérie voulait absorber cet autre pays en faisant croire qu'ils voulaient juste aider, les autres pays ne pouvaient pas cautionner cette attitude ! Et puis, Fatalis n'étant pas là, autant en profiter, non ?

Ce fut Eliab qui réagit après ces déclarations en se jetant sur Angélique. Son apparence, de plus en plus étrange, semblait terrifier tout le monde, sa peau écailleuse se colorait de bleu nuit, ses yeux devenaient reptiliens. Sans doute étaient-ils dégoûtés par cette créature, mais Tony ne pouvait pas repousser son fils, même pour jouer la comédie, ses bras se serrèrent autour de l'enfant.

« Tu es enceinte de papa ! », lâcha-t-il joyeusement.

Helsa aurait pu le tuer pour le coup, elle resta figée en se demandant comment leur frère avait pu naître aussi bête !

« Mais comment Loki a-t-il fait pour que tu couches avec papa ? C'est parce qu'il a pas le droit d'avoir des enfants ? Il est malin, Loki, mais je m'en fiche : tu retourneras plus avec lui ! C'est cool, j'ai maman Wanda, je vais avoir une maman Angélique, il reste plus qu'à retrouver papa pour qu'on soit au complet ! C'est vraiment une famille bizarre, non ?

— Attends, quoi ? lâcha Steve, plus en colère encore. Comment ça... »

Angélique soupira, Eliab venait de leur donner une explication qui mettrait hors de danger l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il était donc facile de deviner qu'elle en tirerait parti pour expliquer cette situation déjà pas simple mais qui se compliquait encore.

« Après les déclarations de Thor concernant la progéniture maudite de Loki, vous pensez bien que je ne me serais pas laissée faire ! soupira la brune.

— Alors vous avez accepté de porter l'enfant de Tony ? cracha Steve.

— J'ai fait la même chose ! rappela Wanda avec désinvolture. Décidément, tu es pathétique ! Alors, on l'enferme dans un cachot sinistre en l'enchaînant au mur ? »

Une chose était sûre : Steve était dans une colère qui semblait s'intensifier de seconde en seconde tandis qu'il restait là, les yeux rivés sur la brune qu'Eliab continuait de serrer amoureusement dans ses petits bras. Il finit par quitter la pièce, laissant perplexe les autres Avengers. Pourquoi cette colère ? Helsa se demanda si le blond n'était pas attiré par la brune. L'idée d'avoir, une fois encore, perdu face à Tony devait l'emplir de rage...

« D'accord, je vais vous emmener dans des appartements à l'étage, annonça Bucky en se frottant la nuque. Vous resterez sous surveillance le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui s'est réellement passé...

— Je ne pense pas que Loki me laissera libre longtemps, fit la jeune femme. De toute façon, vous allez regretter... Je suis difficile, enceinte... Et énervante au possible ! »

* * *

Ça, pour être énervante, elle l'était ! Angélique avait même réussi à provoquer la transformation de Bruce Banner en Hulk, mais il ne frapperait jamais une femme enceinte, aussi insupportable soit-elle, le bébé n'y était pour rien. Natasha prouvait à quel point elle était douée pour la dissimulation en restant loin d'elle et cachée. C'était vraiment étrange de constater que les Avengers pouvaient se plier au caprice de cette personne.

L'enfant de Tony Stark devait être intéressant parce qu'ils ne firent rien pour contrer cette naissance, même si Sif semblait très intéressée par celle-ci. Peut-être ne croyait-elle pas à l'histoire qu'elle avait fournie ? Ou peut-être était-ce la jalousie d'avoir été remplacée dans le cœur de Loki par un simple mortel ?

Loki lui avait raconté leur histoire. Il était tombé amoureux de cette guerrière parce qu'il l'avait trouvée belle dans la bataille. Longtemps, il avait cherché un moyen de lui plaire, mais en vain, elle ne le trouvait pas à sa hauteur et, finalement, il avait abandonné. Cela lui avait déplu, peut-être se plaisait-elle à être aimée ? En tout cas, elle tenta de le charmer pour obtenir de lui un attachement qui ne pourrait pas se défaire, mais c'était justement ce qui avait brisé l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Qu'elle soit aussi superficielle avait brisé l'illusion de la belle guerrière. Elle n'était qu'une femme comme une autre !

« Tu sais que tu es belle, les mains posées sur ton ventre ? demanda Arion, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— C'est sûrement parce que je suis la plus heureuse des mamans, admit Tony. C'est étrange... J'avais tellement peur au début... Mais maintenant, je n'éprouve que de la joie.

— Cela ne vous pose pas de problème d'avoir... Comment dire... Cette situation étrange entre Loki et Tony... »

C'était Scott qui lui posait cette question, ils la surveillaient à tour de rôle et cet homme était l'un des seuls qui ne subissait pas trop ses foudres, alors autant le mettre en première ligne. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas aussi suspicieux à son encontre. Peut-être leur amitié perdurait-elle inconsciemment ? En tout cas, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

« Cela vous choque que j'aie accepté ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

— Disons que... Si j'ai bien compris... Ce bébé aura deux papas, deux mamans si Tony réussit à convaincre Loki de kidnapper Wanda... Et tout un tas de frères et même une sœur... Ça va faire une sacrée famille...

— Surtout qu'Arion veut se marier avec ta fille ! rappela-t-elle avec enjouement. Ça va encore agrandir ma famille !

— Oh, Tony t'a parlé de ça ? Et ça ne te dérange pas de m'avoir dans ton entourage, à vie ?

— Je t'aime bien Scott, toi et ta fille, vous êtes des perles dans ce monde. »

L'un des enfants les appela, ils étaient actuellement dans la maison d'Ant Man, celui-ci avait réussi à convaincre les autres qu'une femme enceinte était inoffensive. Son état avait été confirmé, d'ailleurs, le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle portait des jumeaux et son seul regret était qu'elle n'avait pas pu le dire elle-même à Loki. Ils avaient décidé de faire un barbecue, il faisait bon dehors, le soleil réchauffant l'atmosphère.

« On finira cette conversation plus tard », proposa Tony.

Mais Scott ne semblait pas de cet avis, continuant de l'observer et faisant craindre à la brune qu'il ait découvert qui elle était réellement et tout ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« Je t'aime bien aussi, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse... Et pourtant, j'ai peur pour toi... Peur qu'aucun de tes rêves ne se réalise jamais... Tu le mérites, pourtant... »

C'était des paroles plutôt pessimistes, mais son visage démoralisé laissa place à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Cassie était venue les chercher et la jeune femme leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait après avoir fini la salade. Elle était heureuse. Certes, Tony pouvait espérer mieux que ce qu'il avait actuellement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse...

Inexplicablement, une vive douleur saisit la brune qui prit appui sur le plan de travail, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. C'était difficile de décrire ce qui lui avait provoqué une telle souffrance et l'impression que cela venait de son ventre ne l'aida pas à se calmer et à réfléchir rationnellement. L'idée d'appeler les autres la traversa mais, de nouveau, elle éprouva une telle douleur qu'elle en fut paralysée. Il y eut un craquement. La douleur, trop intense, la fit tomber au sol et lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

C'est bon, vous vous en sortez ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Non par ce que maintenant que j'y pense ... Loki qui prend l'identité de Wanda et qui à aussi jouer le rôle de Loren à enfin un enfant de Tony qui est sous la forme d'Angélique mais qui fait croire qu'elle est enceinte de Tony pour que les autres face pas de mal au bébé, tout sa aidé par Eliab, fils de Wanda qui est en fait Loki, mais qu'a part nous et eux, personne sais ... J'ai peur que la fic devienne un peu compliqué là ...

Bon, j'avoue un truc : habituellement, l'idée de foutre un mec enceinte, j'aime pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas ça par ce que ... Bah, c'est pas normal ... Mais c'est derniers temps, je me lâche à ce sujet (j'aime pas non plus les fics à OC, et j'en écris pourtant ... De temps en temps ... Vous y avez pas eu droit à donf pour le moment !). Etrangement, ça me pose même pas un petit problème de faire subir ça à Tony, alors que c'est pas logique : autant Loki se métamorphose et dans la mythologie il aurait bien eux un enfant dans son ventre (Sleipnir, sûr), autant l'humain ... Même aidé par la magie de Loki, sa aurait put ne pas passer ... Mais ça me va ! XD

Sinon, j'ai pus me racheté un ordi pas trop cher, quand aux troisièmes PC, c'est juste le truc d'alimentation qui à cramer, si j'en rachète un, je peu peut être le sauver ... Sauf que je peu pas en racheté un ce moi ! J'avais écrit pas mal de chapitre sur une fic délaisser, les chapitres ne sont pas perdus, mais je ne pourrais pas les récupérer pour le moment ! Dommage : "Le fils de Stark" ... T_T ...

Bon, sinon, je suis aller voir le nouveau X-Men, il est pas mal et rattrape le précédent le scénario ... Mais ... Putain, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les maquillages sont juste DEGEULASSE ? Mystique, sa cloche, normal : les taches noir sont laides et même pas asymétriques ! Les formes d'un coté du visage son pas pareil que l'autre coté. Je parle même pas du méchant dont les couleurs sont débordantes et le fauve ... Non mais c'est quoi cette touffe de poile qu'il à sur la tête ? ... Après, certaine scène totalement prévisible (on sait d'avance comment sa va se passer par ce que c'est trop logique) sont LONGUE ... Très longue ... Mais au final, le film est très bon, ça me va ! Pour le maquillage, je pense qu'ils avaient plus de budget (acteur montant et cher ... XD).

Merci de m'avoir lus !


	29. Chapitre 28 : Make a Decision

**_Chapitre 28_**

 _Make a Decision_

Ils s'amusaient tous dehors, les enfants jouant ensemble, mais David, sous sa forme de loup, se figea soudainement, intriguant tout le monde. Ils purent voir ses oreilles se plaquer contre la tête. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et paniqué, et bondit soudainement vers la maison. Scott n'eut pas besoin de plus pour s'élancer vers la maison, découvrant David qui tournait autour d'Angélique, gémissant d'inquiétude en la reniflant.

L'homme s'accroupit auprès d'elle, passant une main sous sa nuque. Il la sentit trembler et la trouva trop pâle, son visage marqué par une souffrance indéfinissable. Il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

« Stop, ne la bouge pas ! hurla Arion en se jetant à côté de lui. Il faut pas la bouger ! Elle est gravement blessée !

— Non, sors de là ! hurla en retour Scott. Hope ! »

Il était hors de question qu'ils assistent à la scène, ils étaient trop jeunes pour voir ce genre de chose, mais le petit garçon ne tourna pas même un regard vers l'adulte, ses mains se posant sur le ventre. Helsa s'approcha d'eux tandis que David s'allongeait au sol, ses yeux suppliants se posant sur le héros.

« Du calme, ne bougez plus, vous faites mal à maman... »

La voix du petit garçon était apaisante, elle aida Scott à se détendre et à réfléchir plus concrètement. Angélique était allongée sur le sol et semblait blessée, par qui et pourquoi n'était pas important, ce qui comptait était de faire en sorte de la stabiliser pour l'emmener se faire examiner. Le petit garçon continuait de dire des mots apaisants qui semblaient porter leurs fruits : le visage de la brune sembla se détendre légèrement, mais restait trop livide.

Hope intervint, et David sauta sur le côté pour lui laisser la place. Il leur tourna autour, continuant de gémir tristement. La jeune femme semblait plus qu'inquiète, son désarroi comme sa peur se lisaient sur son visage.

« C'est pas possible ! marmonna-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Putain, Scott, elle a besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence !

— Le bébé ! gémit Angélique.

— Angélique, ne bouge pas ! ordonna la Guêpe. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu bouges ! Tout va bien se passer, reste calme. »

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment besoin de recommandations, son visage se détendait progressivement. Était-ce grâce à eux ou plutôt grâce aux paroles réconfortantes prononcées par l'enfant qui, malgré le critique de la situation, restait impassible ?

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? », hurla Steve en approchant à grands pas.

Scott se tourna vers lui, l'air complètement perdu, n'ayant lui-même pas encore compris lui ce qui était arrivé. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose de concret ? Un début d'explication ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Il hésita, ses yeux se posant sur la jeune femme que des médecins examinaient.

« On l'a trouvée dans la cuisine, elle se tordait de douleur, marmonna-t-il incertain. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Elle se serait fait attaquer pendant que vous n'étiez pas là ? s'énerva le blond.

— Non, enfin, je ne crois pas... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai rien entendu qui puisse laisser croire qu'elle ait été attaquée... Bon Dieu, je l'ai laissée deux minutes ! Pas plus ! »

Mais le médecin arriva en même temps que certains des Avengers, il semblait vraiment perplexe, les observant tour à tour avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Thor.

« Vous êtes le père ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, pas du tout, lâcha l'Ase avec surprise. Le père est un de mes amis. »

Le mot utilisé arracha un sourire ironique à Scott qui le fit disparaître rapidement. Le terme « ami » ne convenait pas pour évoquer les véritables rapports entre Tony et cet être. En fait, même s'il pensait être un ami du milliardaire, il ne le prouvait pas du tout : jamais il n'avait pris son parti ou sa défense et cela, quelle que soit la situation.

« Je ne sais pas comment présenter la chose, admit le médecin, très gêné. A priori, cette femme a subi des dégâts internes extrêmes. Des côtes cassées, la colonne a été touchée et il semblerait que certains de ses organes aient subi une pression... dangereuse...

— Comment est-ce possible ? intervint Steve.

— Les bébés... Ce sont les bébés qui ont causé ces dégâts... Elle n'a pas de marque extérieure, cela ne ressemble pas à de la magie : nous l'aurions détectée... Donc, il ne reste que cette option : les enfants qu'elle porte sont la source de ses blessures. »

D'où le regard se posant avec insistance sur Thor : ces enfants n'étaient pas « mortels ». Le regard perplexe du blond fit comprendre à Scott qu'il n'était clairement pas responsable de cette situation, de toute façon, il n'était pas présent lors de la conception.

L'ancien voleur pâlit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle avait menti : le père des bébés ne pouvait être que Loki. Cette idée n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter et pourtant, il se sentit mal, se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il sut que les autres avaient compris en leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Elle nous a menti ? demanda inutilement Bucky.

— Peu importe : si les bébés mettent sa vie en danger, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'un choix possible. »

Scott en eut des nausées. Il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour Loki, au contraire, il le haïssait pour toutes les galères qu'il leur apportait mais, en même temps, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« On ne peut pas faire ce genre de choix ! tenta de rappeler Hope. Les bébés sont trop âgés pour...

— Ceci n'est plus de votre ressort ! coupa soudainement Sif en se rapprochant de Thor. Il faut qu'on prévienne ton père ! La loi est claire à ce sujet : on doit s'en occuper. »

En réalité, l'Ase ne semblait toujours pas comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce qui se passait, ses yeux se posant sur chacun d'eux, s'arrêtant sur Angélique qu'ils pouvaient voir au travers de la vitre. L'idée qu'il cède et décide de supprimer la progéniture pas encore née de son propre frère lui procura plus de malaise encore, Scott ne pouvait tout simplement pas en entendre davantage. Il se leva pour se diriger loin d'ici.

Quelqu'un l'appela, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, leur faisant un petit signe. Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient comme conneries ces foutus Asgardiens ? Les enfants de Loki détruiraient Asgard ? Un peu normal, vu l'accueil qu'on leur faisait ! Si on veut tuer un être sans raison valable, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient heureux ! Et sans même parler de la rancune ! Si, après ça, ils n'avaient pas des envies de vengeance sur le royaume des dieux !

Scott sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de son ex-femme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là, mais comprit que ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'ici. Les enfants étaient là, on les avait confiés à une personne capable de tous les gérer et elle s'en sortait comme toujours à merveille.

David tournait en rond, la tête baissée, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, Eliab semblait lui aussi dans un état d'angoisse, quant aux deux autres, ils tentaient de rassurer leurs frères, Helsa suivant le loup, Arion caressant doucement la tête de son cadet. Scott chercha du regard sa fille et la trouva en train de rapporter des bonbons. Le père rejoignit sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et se sentit rassuré.

Ce fut comme s'il avait manqué d'air jusqu'à cet instant précis, qu'il reprenait vie tandis qu'il tenait entre ses mains la chose la plus importante de son existence. La raison qui le poussait à être cet homme bon... Bon ? Il avait toujours cru qu'en devenant un Avenger, il deviendrait un vrai héros. Il l'était, médiatiquement parlant, mais dans son cœur, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être ce qu'on disait de lui.

Qu'était-il ? Lui qui venait d'abandonner une femme enceinte de deux petits êtres qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui étaient pourtant condamnés à mort parce que leur père était Loki et qu'une quelconque prophétie disait qu'ils étaient le mal... Qui était mauvais dans cette histoire ? Loki était dangereux, il l'avait prouvé maintes fois, mais...

Mais...

N'avait-il pas sauvé Cassie d'une maladie mortelle ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures, papa ? », demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

Sans ce « monstre », il n'aurait pas vu grandir son petit ange, ne l'aurait pas vue devenir une jolie jeune fille, il n'aurait pas pu continuer avec elle sur le chemin de la vie, ne l'aurait pas vue accepter une demande de mariage de la part du têtu petit Arion. La voir devenir une femme, une mère peut-être... Tony s'était sacrifié pour lui donner cette opportunité et, même si Loki se fichait peut-être complètement de Cassie, il l'avait quand même fait : il avait sauvé son enfant ! Cela ne lui donnait-il pas une dette envers le sorcier ?

Il avait sauvé sa fille, Scott ne se devait-il pas de faire de même pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour rembourser cette dette qu'il avait envers lui ?

« Papa ? insista Cassie.

— Je ne suis pas le héros que tu aurais voulu que je sois, murmura-t-il tristement.

— Mais si ! assura-t-elle avec force. Tu es un héros parfait ! T'es super classe et t'agis comme tu l'entends, donc tu es le héros que j'aime !

— Cassie, je ne suis pas un héros... Un héros... C'est quelqu'un qui fait le bien...

— Vous croyez être mauvais parce que vous n'agissez pas toujours lorsque vous voyez le mal ? intervint cette fois Arion. Cela ferait de tout homme quelqu'un de mauvais et pas un seul ne serait bon car le mal est partout, il se manifeste aussi bien dans l'homme qui menace une femme que dans l'enfant qui écrase des insectes... Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'agissez pas que vous êtes mauvais... »

Quel sagesse chez cet enfant qui n'avait pas encore dix ans ! Sauf que ce que Scott faisait mine de ne pas voir était bien plus grave qu'une petite agression. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose : il devait aider Angélique à s'enfuir, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, mais il était hors de question pour lui de rester les bras croisés ! Il embrassa sa fille sur le front en se relevant.

« Les Avengers ne sont pas vraiment les héros que je croyais, finalement... Pardonne-moi. »

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de sa fille, se demandant s'il pourrait un jour la revoir, il croisa le regard interrogatif de Hope, elle ne l'avait probablement pas lâché d'une seule semelle. Son ex-femme l'appela, mais il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle compagne, désolée pour elle aussi.

« Tu vas faire une bêtise, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Désolé, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça... Est-ce que tu vas prévenir les autres ? »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je peux participer, non ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton de petite fille.

Wanda avait eu une mauvaise influence sur elle : où était la femme d'affaires qui surveillait chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses expressions ?

* * *

Arion regarda les adultes partir, la mère de Cassie s'essuyait les mains en marmonnant des reproches, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le petit garçon se demanda si Scott n'était pas un idiot fini ! Ce qu'il allait faire était inscrit sur son visage, mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé aux conséquencex de ses actes ? En agissant de la sorte, il allait mettre en danger la vie des personnes qu'il aimait ! Soupirant, l'enfant réfléchit frénétiquement à une solution à ce problème...

Donc, Scott allait probablement se mettre à dos les Avengers... Et, vu la mentalité imposée progressivement ces dernières années, basée sur la manipulation et le chantage affectif, il se pouvait bien qu'ils se servent de Cassie pour le retrouver et le punir ! Il fallait donc mettre la jeune fille en sécurité, mais où et comment ? Où, c'était facile, ils avaient déjà envisagé ce cas de figure, mais comment, c'était autre chose.

« Dites, si je vous dis qu'on est tous en danger, vous m'écouteriez ? », tenta Arion en s'adressant au beau-père de Cassie.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer, observant le petit garçon. Pourquoi donc un adulte écouterait-il les histoires d'un enfant ? Évidemment ! Le manipuler ? Non, ça, c'était exclu d'office !

« Tu sembles savoir quelque chose ? », demanda tout de même le flic.

Son expérience lui avait sans doute appris que chaque parole pouvait être intéressante, peut-être aurait-il une chance, mais franchement, comment lui mettre sur la table « faut qu'on parte parce que Scott va sauver Angélique parce qu'elle porte le bébé de Loki qui est aussi notre père, ce fait nous condamnant à mort »... Impossible ! Il chercha autre chose et finit par trouver une idée :

« En fait, on va manquer de glace, on pourrait pas aller en chercher ? Et puis, le nouveau livre de Lulu est sorti, on peut aller le chercher ?

— Oh, oui ! intervint Helsa en sautant du canapé. Je l'attends depuis longtemps ! On peut y aller ? Dites ? »

Elle arbora une moue adorable de petite fille attendant un « oui » et qui accepterait un « non » mais en serait triste et blessée, le genre qui faisait craquer le flic incapable de faire pleurer une petite fille. Savait-elle ce qui arrivait ? Sûrement, elle était loin d'être bête, même pour son jeune âge.

Le flic tourna son regard vers sa femme qui semblait hésitante : elle avait fait les courses le matin même mais elle ne semblait pas contre l'idée. Peut-être était-ce une forme primitive d'instinct s'éveillant en elle, son visage était marqué par une inquiétude indéfinissable, ses yeux fixant la porte par laquelle était reparti Scott. Comprenait-elle qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de vraiment dangereux pour eux ?

« D'accord, sortons », céda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Première étape accomplie, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les mener vers un lieu plus sûr et il savait où pouvait être cet endroit, mais il aurait besoin de la complicité de ses frères et sœur pour y parvenir.

Eliab tira sur sa chemise, attirant son attention.

« Et James, on l'emmène pas ? demanda-t-il.

— On ne peut pas l'emmener, ce n'est pas notre frère, murmura Arion pour que seul son frère l'entende. Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, on leur fera payer ca !

— Je le ferai ! assura Eliab. James était à moi... »

Son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais l'étrange sensation qu'il éprouva disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il reporta son attention sur les deux adultes qui enfilaient leurs vestes à Helsa et David qui avait repris une forme humaine.

* * *

Hope observa Angélique que les médecins continuaient de surveiller avec attention, bien que ses enfants semblaient être devenus soudainement indésirables, la jeune femme gardait une certaine importance, ses compétences la rendant irremplaçable. La futur ex-Avenger s'interrogea sur les véritables intentions de Steve. C'était étrange mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ses compétences qui l'intéressaient.

« Vous allez tuer les bébés ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Thor.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir aborder ce sujet, donnant l'impression que cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Au fil du temps, Hope avait fini par comprendre que l'Ase était dévoué à son père et pouvait accepter de lui des horreurs auxquelles il n'était pourtant pas favorable.

« Dès qu'ils naîtront, nous les emmènerons à Asgard et confierons leur sort aux mains d'Odin », annonça Sif à la place du prince.

Ils agiraient bien avant. Hope savait que Scott ne voudrait pas prendre le moindre risque, qu'il tenterait au moins de prévenir Loki s'il ne parvenait pas à la sortir de là. Le tout était d'attendre le bon moment en s'assurant d'être là tous les deux, mais elle gageait qu'un seul suffirait pour la sortir de cette pièce.

L'occasion ne se présenta qu'au bout de trois heures, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Sif dans la pièce. Elle ne lâchait plus la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait appris pour les bébés. En y repensant, elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, peut-être espérait-elle pouvoir lui prendre plus que ses enfants ? Cette déesse était réellement prétentieuse de croire qu'ils allaient les laisser faire ! Les Avengers partirent à une réunion avec Fury pendant laquelle ils n'avaient pas besoin de la Guêpe. Ce genre de truc, les petits nouveaux en étaient écartés et c'était mieux ainsi.

Vérifiant que ses rayons bioniques étaient réglés à leur maximum, elle nota que Sif les observait avec un certain dédain, voire même une certaine arrogance. Toujours et encore !

« Cela crée un rayon paralysant très puissant, déclara Hope avec un petit sourire.

— Il serait inefficace sur un Ase ! assura la guerrière.

— Oh, vous croyez ? Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas le tester ? »

Elle avait le mérite de lui faciliter les choses car, sans le moindre remords, elle lui tira plusieurs fois dessus, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne se relève pas. Thor l'avait autorisée à tester sur lui les réglages nécessaires pour neutraliser un Ase, essentiellement parce que leur plus grand adversaire était Loki et qu'il voulait toujours le récupérer en vie, alors bien évidemment qu'il fut efficace sur elle, elle se tordit de douleur avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

« Comme quoi, il faut se méfier des technologies humaines ! », rigola Hope.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Scott ait nettoyé le couloir : le Faucon ainsi que Winter étaient devant la porte, eux aussi exclus des réunions avec Fury, réservées uniquement aux membres fondateurs des Avengers... moins Tony Stark !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Finally Learn The Truth

**_Chapitre 29_**

 _Finally Learn The Truth_

Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire des ténèbres douloureuses dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Elle avait conscience que c'était pour son bien qu'elle était plongée dans cette inconscience mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait en sortir et, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait entre les bras de Scott qui la glissait sur un siège passager.

« Ne faites pas de bruit, ils n'ont pas encore compris ce qui se passait, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je sauve l'enfant de Loki. Il a sauvé le mien et tu es une bonne personne ! Tu ne mérites pas ce genre de traitement ! »

Il referma la portière, alla s'installer à l'avant tandis que Hope prenait la place à côté d'elle, l'aidant à enfiler sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle le fit en prenant de multiples précautions.

« Scott, tu vas te mettre à dos les Avengers, murmura Tony, comprenant à moitié ce qui arrivait.

— Je m'en fiche ! Je dois énormément à Loki et ça me permettra de lui rembarrer qu'il n'aura rien à demander à Tony !

— Trop tard, admit Angélique avec un sourire en biais.

— Comment ça, trop tard ? questionna Hope. Loki attendait quelque chose de Tony ? Quoi ? »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle était dans un état euphorique, ayant l'impression d'avoir bu une dose énorme d'alcool sans être touchée par ses effets néfastes.

« Loki a demandé à Tony de porter ses enfants...

— Cela prouve à quel point il est hors de la réalité ! assura Hope en se tournant vers Scott. Et toi, tu veux qu'on lui ramène sa copine enceinte ! Tu es sûr qu'il ne nous tuera pas ?

— Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, on sort Angélique d'ici et après on évitera les rayons mortels de Loki, ok ?

— Loki ne vous fera pas le moindre mal, assura la brune. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais il vous aime bien... Il vous considère comme des amis... Et j'ai finit par cédé, j'ai accepté de porter l'enfant de Loki... »

Hope tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur et plutôt perplexe.

« Je suis Tony Stark... Et le plus drôle, c'est que Wanda, celle que vous avez connue, ça a toujours été Loki ... »

Ils ne durent pas la croire, elle raconta tout, toujours dans cet état second, la croyaient-ils quand elle expliquait tout ce qui était arrivé ? De la manipulation de Loki déguisé en Wanda à Tony déguisé en Angélique ? La brune ne prenait pas conscience de ce qui arrivait autour d'elle, comme si une magie tentait d'apaiser son corps blessé et en danger avec les deux petits êtres qu'elle portait dans son ventre et qu'elle aimait de toute son âme.

Tony n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était dans son propre monde, se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ces dernières années, tous les moments heureux ou malheureux... Était-ce un moment tragique ? Pas tant que ça... Le pire moment de son existence était celui où Steve lui avait pris James.

Une soudaine lucidité l'habita et elle réussit à sortir de son étrange état.

« James ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici !

— Calme-toi ! », ordonna Hope.

Elle semblait trop nerveuse au goût de Tony. Elle détourna le regard et vit à travers la vitre Steve sur sa moto.

Lui, toujours lui et encore lui ! Il lui avait pris son fils, cela ne lui avait pas suffi ? À cause de lui, pendant des années, ils avaient perdu des instants précieux de bonheur, Wanda, lui et Loki... Lui et son amour... Il lui avait volé ce temps et cela ne lui suffisait pas ?

« Tu m'as déjà pris mon fils, je préfère crever plutôt que de te laisser un autre de mes enfants ! », hurla Tony.

Il ne l'entendait pas, bien sûr, trop occupé à faire des gestes à Scott, cherchant à le faire s'arrêter. Sans doute, les autres n'étaient-ils pas loin.

« Putain, ton copain ne peut pas apparaître, là ? ragea Scott.

— Va à l'ambassade de Latvérie !

— Elle est complètement détruite !

— Va là-bas, Loki y sera... C'est sûr ! »

* * *

Arion n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'agir lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, il avait bien eu un plan pour aller au lieu de rendez-vous mais, en fait, Eliab ouvrit la portière et sauta hors de la voiture, commençant à courir sans demander son reste.

« Mais non, reviens ! », protesta le petit garçon en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

Derrière eux, il y eut quelques protestations, chacun sortant à son tour, les deux adultes perdant complètement le contrôle de la situation. Ils abandonnèrent la voiture pour pourchasser les garnements. Cassie l'appela mais Eliab était insaisissable et habile, jamais il n'avait dévoilé ce genre de capacité jusqu'à ce jour.

« Eliab, arrête-toi ! », hurla Arion.

Mais son petit frère n'obéit pas, il approcha de ce qui semblait être une zone sous contrôle policière, un flic tenta bien de l'intercepter mais, encore une fois, le petit se montra bien trop rapide et efficace. Trop surpris, le flic n'eut pas l'idée d'arrêter le second. Cassie parvint elle aussi à se glisser dans la zone, ainsi que David. Helsa s'arrêta, attendant les deux adultes.

Arion se figea devant ce qui avait été un jour l'ambassade de Latvérie. Les Avengers et le Shield n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Combien y avait-il eu de victimes dans ce massacre ? Et on disait que Loki était mauvais ? Lui s'attaquait à des hommes qui connaissaient les risques, oui, il avait fait du mal à des innocents, mais ça... C'était autre chose.

« Eliab ! soupira Arion avec agacement.

— J'aime pas l'idée d'abandonner James à cet homme ! admit le petit garçon. Je n'admettrai pas de vous mettre en danger tous pour un caprice, mais je l'abandonnerai pas... Je reviendrai le chercher ! Je reviendrai moi-même le chercher !

— Les enfants ! soupira la mère de Cassie en attrapant Arion par le bras. Eliab, revient tout de suite ici. »

Il était au sommet d'un tas de briques, restes d'un mur effondré, peu importe comment, mais la façade derrière semblait complètement éventrée, dévoilant l'intérieur du bâtiment où l'on pouvait voir des impacts de balles ou d'explosions. Les Latvériens ne s'étaient pas rendus, ils s'étaient battus avec force et on pouvait le constater, était-ce le genre de sentiment qui animait alors son petit frère ? Prêt à se battre contre ses ennemis jusqu'à la fin ?

« Tu es trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose ! lâcha Arion d'un ton plein de reproche.

— Dit-il alors qu'il avait déjà une fiancée à mon âge ! répliqua Eliab avec malice. Nous devons grandir plus rapidement que les autres parce que nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui... Et que notre vie est déjà en danger alors qu'on n'est que des enfants ! On n'est pas destinés à rester des gamins, au contraire ! On est plus que ça... »

Se rendait-il compte que des caméras étaient venues là pour prendre quelques images de ce qui restait d'un conflit dont ils ne comprenaient pas les vraies issues ? N'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour que tout le monde sache la vérité à leur sujet ? Bah, de toute façon, cela ne tarderait pas à se savoir ! Ils allaient relâcher la marionnette jouant le rôle de leur mère pour retrouver leurs deux pères et vivre enfin tous ensemble la vie qu'ils auraient dû vivre !

« Nous sommes les enfants maudits de Loki et Tony Stark ! »

Était-ce réellement comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Les « enfants maudits » ? Non, le ton qu'il avait employé était clairement sarcastique, empli de dédain. Pour lui, ce n'était clairement pas le cas, mais qu'importe ! C'était dit maintenant... Peut-être que certains ne prendraient pas au sérieux ce petit garçon, mais d'autres sauraient que c'était la vérité. Les conspirateurs, par exemple...

Des flics s'approchèrent, interpellant la mère de Cassie, lui déclarant que la zone était interdite au public à cause du danger, elle s'excusa et tenta de convaincre Eliab de revenir auprès d'elle, attrapa la main d'Arion et la tint fermement.

« Votre ex-mari va trahir les Avengers ! annonça sans détour Eliab. Vous savez à quel point ils peuvent être mauvais... Votre ex est stupide de croire qu'ils ne vous feront rien, et ça vous le savez, alors venez avec nous et on vous protégera !

— Eliab, on n'a pas le temps de jouer, allez, viens là, mon petit.

— Je ne joue pas... D'ailleurs, ils arrivent ! »

En effet, au bout de la rue, une voiture semblait approcher à toute vitesse, rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper sa progression folle.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il écouté cette femme qui semblait en plein délire, racontant des histoires loufoques au sujet de Wanda, Loki, Tony et d'elle-même ? Un sentiment de malaise l'avait envahi pendant certains passages de son récit. Loki ayant pris la place de Wanda depuis longtemps, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il avait appris à connaître cette jeune fille... Et finalement, si c'était vrai ? Loki était un maître en illusion et, d'après les dires d'Angélique, en métamorphose...

Scott appuya sur le frein à main tandis qu'il réalisait que, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait faucher des civils. Heureusement, la plupart eurent le bon sens de s'écarter du chemin, sauf bien sûr Paxton, nouveau mec de son ex. Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de sa nuque tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait failli tuer l'homme et sortit de la voiture, désolé devant le regard réprobateur que lui envoyait le flic.

« Je te jure que c'était pas une tentative de meurtre ! assura Scott. J'ai une nouvelle copine, elle est canon, pourquoi j'essaierais de te tuer ? »

Derrière lui, il prit conscience que la moto de Steve s'était arrêtée et déjà le Faucon les avaient rejoints, atterrissant non loin de là. Pas le temps de justifier son acte inconsidéré, le héros sauta par-dessus la voiture et fut surpris de voir que le petit Arion avait déjà pris les devants, ouvrant à la jeune femme et l'aidant à sortir.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Les petits ont arrêté de bouger ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira la jeune femme en posant une main sur son ventre.

— On en a marre de jouer la comédie et de devoir vivre avec nos ennemis ! répondit Eliab qui était au sommet d'un tas de décombres. Je veux appeler mon père "papa" et mon autre père "maman" !

— Et je serai donc "maman" ? ironisa la brune.

— Bien sûr ! soupira Helsa en s'approchant. Loki est déplorable dans le rôle de mère ! Toi, tu es un bon père et une bonne mère, en fait, on a juste besoin de toi ! »

Steve s'approchait d'elle, son bouclier déployé, alors Scott s'interposa, sauf que ce qu'ils venaient de dire confirmer la véracité de cette histoire folle qu'avait racontée Angélique... Tony ? Non, c'était trop fou pour être vrai ! Franchement, qui irait croire une telle histoire !

« Scott, écarte-toi tout de suite ! ordonna Steve.

— Vous vous trouvez actuellement à l'ambassade de Latvérie ! intervint Eliab d'une voix forte et assurée. De ce fait, vous êtes considérés comme franchissant les frontière de Latvérie, aucune action hostile ne sera tolérée sur cet espace et, si c'était le cas, alors nous agirons en conséquence pour nous protéger ! »

Scott était-il le seul à observer ce tout petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans proférer ses petites menaces ? Pourtant, en regardant son expression, l'ancien voleur comprit qu'il y avait du juste, il possédait une assurance qu'on ne reconnaissait qu'en la personne de Loki, cette expression emplie à la fois d'une confiance absolue et d'une moquerie à peine voilée. L'idée qu'il était peut-être le fils du Sorcier ne semblait plus aussi surréaliste que ça, il possédait déjà un caractère ressemblant à celui de son père...

Steve profita de son inattention pour prendre le dessus, le frappant à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il ne puisse réellement esquiver. Se prendre un coup de poing de la part de « Monsieur Sérum », c'était quelque chose ! Chaque fois qu'il le frappait, il avait l'impression de se prendre un éléphant dans la tronche ! Heureusement, il eut encore l'instinct d'activer sa petite taille et de tenter de le frapper, se propulsant efficacement, mais il abandonna l'idée de lui faire du mal lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre derrière lui.

Sif était arrivée d'on ne savait où et, son épée sortie, avait pris pour cible Angélique. Arion eu l'inconscience de se mettre entre la jeune femme et la guerrière rancunière. Scott bondit de toute sa petite taille, comprenant sans mal qu'il arriverait trop tard. L'adrénaline qui coulait alors dans son sang lui donna l'impression d'un ralenti monstrueux. La brune tira le petit garçon, l'enlaça en levant une main vers l'Ase et...

Et la lame trancha quelque chose, sauf que ce ne fut pas une giclée de sang qui éclaboussa à la fois la femme et l'enfant, mais quelque chose de brun et de bien moins liquide. Scott ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant sa course et grandissant tandis qu'il envoyait son poing dans le visage de la guerrière. Il n'aimait pas frapper les femmes, mais il ferait une exception pour cette créature-là ! Il fit ensuite volte-face et resta figé en voyant à terre le corps inanimé de Wanda.

* * *

Et voilà, maintenant, le cadavre de Wanda ne serait plus utilisable ! Helsa soupira en s'approchant de la scène macabre, observant les taches de sang coagulé qui avaient touché son frère et sa mère, celle-ci restait choquée et gardait Arion serré contre elle tandis que celui-ci essuyait son visage d'un revers de manche.

« Tu as cassé ma marionnette ! », reprocha la petite fille à Sif.

Vu le regard horrifié que lui adressa l'Ase, elle dut comprendre... Ou peut-être pas : elle était tellement débile ! D'ailleurs, elle se relevait, tenant fermement son épée, alors la petite fille tendit une main vers elle, activant son pouvoir sur sa principale ennemie dont l'arme devait progressivement devenir de plus en plus lourde. S'il y avait bien une chose contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas se battre, c'était bien la mort. Son visage se rida progressivement, ses cheveux blanchirent et elle finit par manquer de force, s'écroulant à genoux en écarquillant les yeux face à cette toute petite fille qui la dominait mais qui décida cependant de la laisser vivre.

Cela prouvait-il qu'eux, les enfants de Loki, étaient un danger pour Asgard ? Assurément ! Combien de pommes d'Idunn devrait-elle manger pour reprendre des forces et revenir à son état normal ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait atteint depuis longtemps le sommet de sa puissance, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses frères qui mettraient un certain temps avant d'atteindre leur maturité.

Helsa reporta son attention sur ce qui restait de Wanda, s'excusant silencieusement auprès d'elle de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, mais elle pouvait partir maintenant vers le monde où son frère l'attendait avec impatience. Ils étaient jumeaux, Helsa avait deux jumeaux, elle n'imaginait même pas la vie sans ses frères avec qui elle avait partagé le ventre de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! », marmonna derrière elle le Faucon.

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se rapprochant de Tony et d'Arion pour les aider à aller dans la zone de décombres où Eliab les attendait toujours avec patience.

« Les enfants, écartez-vous d'eux ! », tenta Steve.

Helsa lui adressa un regard qui sembla le figer sur place, son sourire devait lui aussi avoir quelque chose d'inquiétant, elle le savait.

« Tu n'es pas notre père ! Le nôtre arrive et il ne vous laissera jamais plus pourrir notre existence, à nous tous...

— Tony ? lâcha le blond, d'un ton empli de dégoût.

— Votre stupidité vous aura perdu, Captain ! sourit-elle malicieusement. Aveuglé par votre amour, vous n'avez jamais pu voir la vérité... Vous avez perdu, Captain ! »

Il la regardait toujours avec perplexité tandis que la petite fille pouvait ressentir derrière elle un flux de magie qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien : son père arrivait ! Et il n'était définitivement pas enclin à dissimuler toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ces êtres qui avaient toujours été au travers de son chemin, pourrissant une existence qui aurait pu être belle.

* * *

Steve ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train d'arriver, les enfants de Wanda n'avaient même pas réagi à la mort de leur mère. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais semblé être très attachés à elle, lui préférant largement Tony. Helsa était même hostile à la ténébreuse, mais restait de marbre et continuait à avancer de la sorte ? Et qu'avait donc fait la gamine à Sif ? La pauvre déesse si fière de sa beauté était devenue une vieille femme ridée à la chevelure argentée, dévoilant une faiblesse trop grande.

Le blond finit par sortir de sa léthargie, il s'avança jusqu'au sommet, réussissant à rattraper Angélique par le poignet et, même si David lui gronda furieusement dessus, le Soldat se tenait prêt à se protéger et à répliquer de son bouclier.

« Qu'avez-vous fait aux enfants ? lui hurla-t-il.

— Lâche-la ! », ordonna la voix glaciale de Wanda.

Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Il en avait l'impression. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Wanda, c'était bien celle qu'il avait connue ces dernières années mais elle portait la tenue de Loki, ce cuir vert, ce plastron d'or, cette longue cape qui flottait au gré du vent...

« Je ne me répéterai pas ! », lâcha la sorcière, enveloppée d'une aura dangereuse et les yeux brillant d'une magie verte.

Wanda ? Non, pas Wanda... Loki ?

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Enfin ... Enfin tout le monde apprend la vérité ! Et tout le monde découvre la vérité concernant Wanda et Loki ... Et c'est pas fini ! En claire, ils sont entrains de se prendre la plus belle raclé de tout les temps sans même s'en prendre réellement une, c'est trop badasse, non ? Moa ha ha ha !

J'adore ce passage, je suis sûrement pas la seule, n'est ce pas ? Je suis sûre que beaucoup l'attendaient ! Alors, qu'en avaient vous pensée ?


	31. Chapitre 30:Child of a God and of Earthy

**_Chapitre 30_**

 _Child of a God and of Earthy_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », marmonnait devant lui Steve.

Son visage, ses yeux écarquillés emplis de crainte car il venait de comprendre la vérité, ou peut-être pas, mais qu'importe ? La comédie était maintenant terminée ! Loki reprit sa véritable apparence et voir le visage de cet homme continuer à se décomposer enchanta grandement le mage qui n'hésita pas à utiliser sa magie contre lui, le propulsant loin de Tony.

Les autres voulurent réagir, Clint dégainant son arc et pointant le bout de sa flèche directement vers lui, mais sans tirer : les systèmes d'autodéfense dissimulés pour les cas extrêmes s'activèrent, se déployant pour viser les personnes se trouvant sur le périmètre et n'ayant pas été identifiées comme alliées. Voir des mitraillettes aussi grosses sortir des murs ou du sol diminua la combativité des Avengers, surtout qu'ils mettaient en danger la vie des civils et des policiers présents. Qu'ils tentent donc quoi que ce soit contre lui et ils devraient en subir les conséquences !

Loki s'approcha de Tony, s'agenouillant devant elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais c'était tout le contraire, elle était pâle et, bien qu'une magie tentait d'adoucir ses souffrances, il lisait sur son visage une douleur incompréhensible.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Tony ? demanda-t-il, caressant délicatement sa joue.

— Tout va bien maintenant, je suis sur mon petit nuage... Parce que nous allons vivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons enfin être heureux ensemble ?

— Définitivement, toi et nos enfants, nous allons vivre notre vie et personne ne pourra nous faire le moindre mal ! assura-t-il.

— Crois-tu réellement qu'Odin laissera grandir tes abominations ? hurla Sif de rage. Et ce monde, penses-tu réellement qu'ils te laissera vivre ta vie tranquillement ? »

Loki se releva, confiant la mère à Eliab et Helsa, il ne pouvait pas y avoir meilleur garde que ces deux petits êtres. Il s'avança vers celle qui fut un jour une belle déesse et qui n'était plus qu'un tas d'os sur une chair trop maigre.

« Je te laisse le soin de l'annoncer à Odin, sourit-il cruellement à la femme. Tu pourras aussi lui dire que c'est déjà trop tard : j'ai déjà eu quatre enfants qui sont tous destinés à devenir des mages aussi puissants que moi... Voire plus... Ma fille ne t'a-t-elle pas mise à terre sans avoir à abuser de ses grandes capacités ?

— Cette abomination est donc bien de toi ? »

Elle jeta un regard haineux à la petite princesse, c'était bien plus que de la rancune, une peur primitive semblait envahir l'Ase et touchait le prince Thor qui avait rejoint son amie, la soutenant tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

« Elle sera détruite par la puissance d'Odin ! assura avec arrogance Sif.

— Ma chère, crois-tu réellement qu'un être capable de contrôler jusqu'à la mort elle-même puisse être détruit ? Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, qu'Odin vienne donc sur ce monde et tente de tuer ma progéniture ! Ce ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec celui que tu aurais mis au monde... Parce qu'eux... »

Parce qu'eux étaient les enfants de Tony Stark, un être humain d'une incroyable intelligence et qui était d'une valeur supérieure à celle des Ases eux-mêmes ! Un homme comme l'on en rencontre peu dans l'univers...

« Ils sont les enfants d'un dieu et de la Terre ! »

Fatalis atterrit à côté de lui, il avait sans doute traversé le portail que lui-même avait emprunté pour venir. Lui aussi avait des choses à régler ici : on avait détruit son ambassade et tué certains de ses compatriotes, même si tous disaient de lui qu'il n'était qu'un dictateur sans scrupules, au contraire de tous les autres gouvernements du monde, ce n'était pas ses habitants qu'il envoyait au front !

Loki capta le regard de Scott, il s'était placé devant sa fille et son ex-femme, mais il était un peu à l'écart des autres. Arion lui transmit par pensée tout ce qui s'était déroulé et il comprit pourquoi son enfant avait mené jusqu'ici la famille de cet homme.

« Scott, tu ne peux pas rester ici : tu vas sûrement être condamné pour haute trahison... Toi et Hope ... Alors je t'offre l'asile politique à toi et à toute ta famille, qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, se demandant sans doute s'il se foutait de lui ou non. Ils l'avaient connu en tant que Wanda, pas en tant que Loki, mais cette offre ne se refuserait pas sans y avoir réfléchi avec soin. Scott n'était pas bête et même si l'impression lui était faite qu'il se jetait dans les bras de son ennemi, il finirait par comprendre un jour que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Vous promettez de ne jamais faire de mal à ma famille ? demanda tout de même l'ancien voleur.

— J'ai sauvé la vie de ta fille et si je lui faisais du mal, mes enfants ne me le pardonneraient pas, pas plus que Tony ! assura Loki avec un petit sourire sans arrière-pensée. Toi non plus tu ne risques rien. Quant à Hope, je me suis attaché à elle ! Elle a été une amie précieuse ces dernières années, même si elle ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. »

Il ne tentait pas de l'adoucir par quelques manipulations et peut-être qu'il s'en rendit compte, il jeta un regard à son ex-femme et son actuel époux. Pas besoin de leur expliquer plus loin la situation.

Loki reporta toute son attention sur Steve qui s'était relevé mais restait prudent, les armes toujours pointées vers lui et ses alliés. Dommage : le ténébreux aurait voulu causer sa mort, mais peut-être était-ce trop attendre de lui que d'accéder à sa requête muette ? Il l'aurait emmerdé jusqu'à la fin !

« Tu n'a pas encore compris, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec une ironie qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de dissimuler.

— Tu manipules les enfants pour nous empêcher d'agir, tenta le Soldat.

— Non, je ne les manipule pas, ce sont bien mes enfants, vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier en effectuant vos tests ADN, cette fois, ma magie ne trompera pas vos résultats, d'autant plus que maintenant, vous avez le cadavre de la vraie Wanda à vous mettre sous la dent !

— Quand l'as-tu tuée ? hurla le blond de rage.

— Juste avant qu'elle n'intègre les Avengers... Donc, depuis le début, tu ne crois pas ? Depuis toujours... Oui... Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de connaître la vraie Wanda.

— Tu l'avais tuée... Depuis le début... Tu... Tu paieras ça...

— Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est ironique : tu n'étais pas amoureux de Wanda, mais de moi, ton pire ennemi... Tu dois avoir un faible pour les amours compliquées, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je te promets que tu paieras ça !

— À votre place, je ne me risquerais pas à faire ce genre de promesse ! intervint cette fois Fatalis. Il n'est jamais bon de menacer le roi d'un nouveau pays ! »

Steve jeta au « dictateur » un regard empli de milliers de questions, cela devait amuser l'homme de voir ses ennemis aussi déconcertés. Fatalis avait été charmé par son histoire, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Loki les avait tous bernés pendant si longtemps que cela en était devenu pathétique, le monarque devait avoir pitié des Avengers.

« Loki est devenu le nouveau roi de Taxus Cuspidata, il serait malvenu de votre part de vous attaquer au représentant d'un peuple qui lui sera tout entier dévoué corps et âme. »

C'était ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas conquis un royaume, ne l'avait pas menacé d'une quelconque manière, mais l'avait libéré d'un gouvernement pire qu'une dictature, ils avaient bien placé à la tête du pays un homme « gouvernant » tout ça, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une marionnette capricieuse. Les militaires avaient imposé un rythme de vie à une population étouffée et, quand Loki était arrivé, il avait pris la tête de la rébellion par quelques manipulations, mais qui aurait dit non à un être capable de les sauver d'une vie trop accablante et misérable ? Les militaires étaient les maîtres et n'hésitaient pas à user de leurs armes, tandis que les mines de diverses matières précieuses dissuadaient les autres gouvernements d'intervenir, surtout que les traitements infligés au peuple restaient « secrets ».

Loki avait promis beaucoup de choses, la plupart seraient plus que réalisables grâce à l'aide de Fatalis, de sa magie et, surtout, grâce à l'aide de Tony, chacun d'eux pouvait permettre d'aider ces êtres mais, en échange, Loki voulait être le roi. Il ne s'était pas imposé, quand il en avait parlé, certains avaient jugé cela parfaitement logique : le sauveur n'eut même pas vraiment à argumenter et encore moins lorsqu'il évoqua l'ascension de son époux.

« Par quel moyen es-tu parvenu à la tête d'un pays ? répliqua Steve.

— En leur offrant une vie convenable... En faisant ce que tous les autres ne faisaient pas pour eux : en les sauvant de ces dirigeants trop puissante ! Vous les avez ignorés, ignoré leur souffrance et leurs tourments, alors j'en ai fait mon royaume !

— Si tu crois qu'on te laissera faire !

— Vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix : je ne les torture pas, je ne les tue pas, je les aide et ils auront bientôt une vie parfaite ! Ils ne craindront plus la faim, ni la soif, ils n'auront plus froid et vivront comme ils l'entendent...

— Frère, tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose ! hurla Thor.

— Je ne les force pas et je ne leur ferai pas de mal car, même si je me risquais à redevenir haineux, Tony m'empêcherait de sombrer définitivement et de faire des choses que je regretterais...

— Mon frère...

— Tu diras à Odin qu'il peut venir avec toute son armée pour tenter de détruire mes enfants... Mais ils seront accueillis par nos propres forces... Et je t'avertis que Tony ne laissera sûrement pas ses enfants se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt ! »

Il savait que le brun créerait une armée de robots, des vaisseaux, des armes pour défendre sa progéniture. L'homme abandonna là ses ennemis, revenant auprès de ses enfants qui s'étaient regroupés. Scott s'était aussi approché d'Angélique, s'inquiétant pour son état. Le ténébreux prit la suite, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Enfin, ils pouvaient espérer être heureux tous les deux, vivre au grand jour leur amour et être réunis.

* * *

Tony sentit les mains de Loki la soulever du sol, l'emportant avec lui. Elle se sentit soulagée, sentant qu'enfin elle pourrait être libre d'agir comme elle le désirait. Vivre avec le Sorcier, ne plus avoir besoin de se cacher derrière des masques, n'était-ce pas le principal ? Soulagé, il se laissa faire et l'enlaça en retour, soupirant de bien-être.

« Tout va bien, Tony, je prends soin de toi maintenant, assura le ténébreux.

— Loki, je t'aime tant...

— On dirait que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, tu sais ? Tu es tellement belle sous cette forme et tu sembles si vulnérable que tu en deviens irrésistible !

— Profites-en bien : cela ne durera pas longtemps ! »

Steve l'appela et Loki le trouva pathétique et si affaibli moralement qu'il lui fit pitié en cet instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de le tuer : il souffrait tant que la mort aurait été une libération pour lui !

« Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Tu est en train d'enlever les enfants de Wanda et cette jeune femme. »

Disait-il cela à cause des caméras, lui donnant ainsi le rôle du méchant, ou bien tentait-il de se convaincre lui-même ? Cela devait être dur de d'admettre que tous ses mensonges étaient faux...

« Il n'enlève personne, il fait juste comme toi : tu as récupéré James parce que tu disais être son père. Lui est bien le père de ces enfants, quant à moi... Hé bien, cela fait-il de moi leur mère ?

— Oui ! répondit avec enthousiasme Helsa. Comprends-moi : Loki n'est pas une bonne mère alors que toi, tu as toujours été merveilleux dans ce rôle alors, d'accord, tu es un homme mais franchement, tu es plus doué que l'autre qui nous a portés dans son ventre ! »

Helsa possédait une franchise tranchante et ses propos étaient empreints d'une vérité qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, c'était ça le plus beau chez elle. C'était une enfant, certes, mais qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

« Quant à moi, tu as tout fait pour me faire disparaître de ton existence, Steve, continua la brune, souriante. Alors, laisse donc Loki se charger de moi, de mon existence...

— De ton... »

Un éclair de lucidité sembla le traverser, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tony ? », souffla-t-il.

Mais une lumière aveuglante engloba la petite troupe, Tony éprouva une étrange sensation, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous transportés ailleurs. Fatalis n'était plus avec eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, où pouvait-il bien être ? Qu'importe, ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter ! Loki avait enfin l'occasion d'interroger les autres concernant son état.

La famille de Scott était un peu en retrait, lui-même était plus proche, tentant d'expliquer au ténébreux ce qui était arrivé sans y parvenir, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et devait regretter d'avoir suivi Loki, mais avait-il eu le choix ? Il serait en sécurité ici et ne serait pas obligé de travailler et de risquer sa vie pour des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

« Ce n'était pas prévu que tu viennes aussi rapidement avec ta famille, admit Loki à Scott. Je n'ai pas encore pu réclamer de résidence pour vous, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta fille pourra venir dîner avec les petits et toi aussi, si tu veux... Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.

— C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas encore tout pigé...

— Pour résumer : Loki a pris la place de Wanda et moi, je suis Tony à qui Loki a lancé un sort pour pouvoir me foutre enceinte ! résuma merveilleusement la brune.

— Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, admit sans honte le ténébreux.

— Fais pas trop le malin, tes conneries ont failli tuer maman ! trancha Arion d'un ton glacial. Qu'un extraterrestre tombe enceinte d'un humain, ça passe, mais franchement, tu as pensé à ce que pouvait faire un sang-mêlé dans le ventre d'une créature aussi faible qu'un être humain ?

— Arion, soupira la brune.

— Non, ne prends pas sa défense ! Il est adulte, il peut se défendre tout seul ! En tout cas, je t'interdis de recommencer ! Les bébés ont failli tuer maman ! Avec un coup de pied ! Si tu veux d'autre enfant, t'auras qu'à les porter, toi !

— Ah non, je ne veux plus d'autres frères et sœurs ! protesta farouchement Helsa. Je vais déjà devoir partager tant de choses avec ceux-là ! Et puis, on est déjà assez nombreux comme ça !

— Et on n'a pas notre mot à dire ? soupira Tony.

— Non ! », répondit avec obstination la petite fille.

Finalement, étaient-ils réellement libres ? Leurs enfants semblaient vouloir prendre le pouvoir et comment les combattraient-ils ? Ils étaient si beaux ! Le combat était perdu d'avance !

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions du monde pour que tout se passe aussi bien que possible, mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Loki tenait la main de Tony dont le travail avait commencé depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

« Tu souffres, mon amour ? demanda-t-il, frôlant son front avec délicatesse. Pardonne-moi de t'infliger une telle douleur.

— Loki, ce n'est rien, tu as déjà vécu ça, lui rappela Tony avec amusement.

— Et tu m'offres des enfants issus de ta chair, je te remercie pour ce cadeau exceptionnel ! »

Peut-être était-ce à lui de le remercier pour l'avoir aimé sincèrement ? Pour l'avoir sorti du trou dans lequel il s'était enfoncé progressivement ? Si Loki n'était pas venu le sauver dans cette prison, qu'aurait été sa vie aujourd'hui ? Et s'il n'avait pas pris la place de Wanda ? Serait-il resté coincé dans le rôle du père de James ou bien se serait-il retrouvé dans une prison du Shield ?

Tony ne voulait pas savoir !

Et Loki, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Tony pendant son séjour en prison ? S'il s'était simplement contenté de tuer un à un les Avengers ? Il n'aurait pas eu ces merveilleux enfants qui était les leurs et n'aurait pas cette vie. Rongé par sa haine pour son frère, celle-ci aurait probablement fini par le détruire...

Loki était satisfait de sa situation actuelle.

Après de nombreux efforts, les cris d'un enfant se firent entendre puis, celui d'un second. Tony avait mis au monde une jolie petite fille, nommée Alexiel, et un adorable petit garçon, Jack. Complétant le tableau de leur merveilleuse famille. Le brun avait pris son fils dans ses bras, quant au Sorcier, il observait la nouvelle rivale d'Helsa qui l'examinait d'un œil critique.

« Alors, que penses-tu de ton petit frère ? demanda la brune à Eliab qui était à ses côtés.

— Il sent bon, je l'aime bien. James va bien l'aimer, lui aussi ! »

C'était là le seul regret de Tony : avoir laissé James derrière lui et la simple évocation de son nom l'attristait grandement. Il ne se laissa pas aller à ses tristes sentiments, préférant penser à autre chose, mais il ne pouvait oublier l'image de cet enfant qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'on lui avait arraché.

« Maman, j'ai déjà prévu le coup ! assura Eliab avec un large sourire. J'irai récupérer James ! On vivra tous ensemble ! En plus, moi, ça m'arrange qu'on l'ait laissé là-bas parce que si on l'avait ramené, il serait devenu mon frère et ça, c'est pas cool !

— Pourquoi ? soupira Tony.

— Parce que James, il est fait pour moi ! sourit mystérieusement le petit garçon. Il le sait et je le sais et rien au monde ne pourra empêcher qu'on se retrouve un jour ! »

Son fils l'embrassa sur le front avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé qui lâcha un petit gémissement.

« Hé, Helsa, c'est pas de la fille que tu devrais avoir peur mais de lui, là ! Il va devenir très mignon, trop même ! J'en suis sûr ! Il manipule déjà maman en gazouillant.

— Je le savais que j'aurais pas dû vous laisser seuls ! soupira la petite fille. Je voulais être la plus merveilleuse, Loki, je te le pardonnerai pas !

— Vous êtes tous merveilleux, uniques et irremplaçables à mes yeux ! assura le sorcier en jetant un regard à la petite fille. Nous vous aimons tous et si un seul d'entre vous est en danger, nous agirons de la même façon : violemment et implacablement !

— Sauf que vous vous aimez plus que vous ne nous aimez ! lâcha-t-elle avec arrogance et jalousie.

— Et un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera aussi fort et toi aussi tu aimeras de cette manière... Et lorsque tu auras un enfant, tu pourras nous comprendre... »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

Un jour, oui. Mais, pour le moment, ils allaient profité chacun des autres et vivre heureux, parce qu'enfin, Tony n'avait plus l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre empli de souffrance et que Loki lui-même ne sombrait plus dans ses ténèbres grâce à lui.


	32. Epilogue : 15 ans plus tard

**_Épilogue_**

 _15 ans plus tard_

Cela faisait longtemps que les gens avaient décidé de laisser Loki et Tony vivre leur vie, de toute façon, Fatalis avait été clair à ce sujet : une attaque contre leur pays, Taxus Cuspidata, et il répliquerait avec eux. Deux pays face au reste du monde, on aurait pu croire que l'avantage reviendrait aux plus nombreux mais, très rapidement, les usines avaient tourné à plein régime, dévoilant des androïdes d'une nouvelle génération fabriqués par Stark lui-même, des êtres humains synthétiques parfaits se dissimulant dans la population afin de la protéger contre le crime, mais surtout contre une potentielle invasion.

Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas terrifié les habitants ? Ils auraient pu être remplacés par ces robots et progressivement ne plus avoir leur place dans ce monde, mais ces « humains synthétiques » n'avaient pour unique but que la protection et la défense. Un immeuble en feu ? Les soldats du feu n'avaient plus besoin de se jeter dans les flammes en prenant tous les risques ! Des hommes s'attaquaient à une banque ? Encore une fois, plus besoin d'échanges de coups de feu !

On aurait pu croire que cela aurait eu un effet néfaste sur la population : privée du besoin de risquer leurs vies pour protéger, les habitants auraient pu perdre tout courage mais ce fut tout le contraire, même avec une potentielle armée d'hommes synthétiques, lorsque le Shield avait envoyé une unité dans les premières années de règne, elle avait été accueillie à coups de batte par des êtres humains ! Même si les androïdes prenaient de l'ampleur, ils ne retiraient pas à l'homme son humanité.

Quant à la vie dans le pays, on la disait plus que bonne : Stark recevait toujours les dividendes de l'entreprise qui portait son nom, les avocats avaient beau le présenter comme un traître, après quelques attaques sur le système informatique menaçant l'intégralité des archives, on avait vite compris qu'il n'était dans l'intérêt de personne de le priver de son argent. Le gouvernement n'avait donc pas besoin d'écraser les gens par de lourds impôts. Ils avaient fait construire de nouvelles usines et, bien que l'export avait été à l'origine mal vus, au fil du temps, les nouveaux appareils de l'entreprise Taxus avait finis par être vendus dans le monde entier, après examen pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas infectés de chevaux de Troie, bien sûr !

Le temps avait passé, les gens avaient fini par comprendre que Loki s'était caché sous les traits de Wanda, même si le Shield et les Avengers démentaient farouchement, les gens n'étaient pas dupes. De toute manière, Tony avait envoyé des échantillons de sang de tous ses enfants, ainsi que du sien et celui de Loki à Christine Everhart qui avait écrit un article à ce sujet, aidée par les agents du SWORD dont Miss Marvel avait confirmé les origines. La famille royale de ce nouveau petit pays était devenue célèbre pour leurs ambiguïtés génétiques : moitié humaine, moitie extraterrestre aux origines encore floues.

Au final, tout le monde dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce nouveau royaume dirigé par Loki et Tony ne pouvait que devenir grand et cela ce confirma, il devint, avec la Latvérie, une des plus grandes puissances mondiales en quelques années. Les frontières restèrent fermées sauf à ceux réclamant l'asile politique et Loki comme Tony n'hésitaient pas à intervenir dans les conflits trop sinistres et compliqués pour que les autres pays interviennent. Ils se firent de plus en plus d'alliés, devenant intouchables au grand dam de leurs ennemis.

Odin lui-même hésitait à s'attaquer à cette communauté d'une puissance hors norme car, si Tony avait préparé de quoi accueillir les hommes, Loki s'était toujours attendu à ce que les Ases viennent réclamer la tête de ses enfants et avait fait appel à ceux qui voulaient être ses alliés. Bientôt, ils ne se contentèrent plus d'accueillir des humains, mais des habitants d'autres mondes ! Ils étaient prêts à faire face à tous les dangers qui se présenteraient à leurs frontières !

* * *

« C'est une occasion en or ! gémissait avec enthousiasme une jeune fille qui sautillait sur ses deux pieds. J'étais sûre que jamais ils ne feraient ce genre de chose ! C'est ma chance d'enfin devenir une héroïne ! »

Et elle n'était pas la seule à le croire : des centaines de personnes s'était présentées lorsque les Avengers, en manque d'effectifs depuis déjà des années, avaient décidé de lancer une campagne de recrutement. Bien sûr, à l'origine, ils étaient des milliers, voire des millions. En tout cas, le Shield avait fait le tri : pas de délinquants parmi ses héros, ni d'êtres normaux et sans pouvoirs ! Mises à part quelques exceptions dues à des dons incroyables.

« Il paraît que Patriot sera là ! gloussa la compagne de la première. Il est si canon !

— M'en parle pas, j'ai déjà l'impression de fondre ! », admit l'autre.

James Rogers Potts, parce qu'il avait changé de nom suite à une décision de justice, était devenu un héros depuis quelques années déjà. Il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, mais s'était montré d'une incroyable efficacité, au point qu'on était sûr que le sérum du Super Soldat s'était transmis génétiquement. Il fallait l'admettre, il était magnifique, d'une incroyable beauté et d'un charisme dépassant largement celui de son propre père, il semblait cependant écrasé par celui-ci lorsqu'il apparaissait, lui laissant les devants de la scène sans qu'il ne le mérite.

Les enfants des Avengers furent tous intégrés à l'unité, Katniss avait repris le nom de son père, Œil de Faucon, elle était aussi douée que lui à l'arc, tout comme ses deux frères, Francis et Nathaniel Pietro. Le premier s'était contenté du surnom la Flèche, quant au second, il avait repris le pseudo du héros dont il porter le prénom, Vif-Argent. D'autres avaient intégré les Avengers, remplaçant progressivement la Veuve Noire, Rhodey, le Faucon, car il ne restait plus que Steve et Bruce des Avengers d'origine, Bucky était lui aussi toujours de l'aventure, mais c'était tout.

« Hé, celui-ci est pas mal ! », fit remarquer la demoiselle.

Elle pointa du doigt un jeune homme de grande taille, aux cheveux blonds d'une longueur dépassant ses épaules et qui, en effet, était impressionnant : alors qu'ils étaient tous entassés dans une pièce, se serrant les uns contre les autres, tous semblaient l'éviter, pas par peur mais par admiration. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les ramenant difficilement en arrière, sa longue veste d'origine militaire était ouverte sur un torse en partie dénudé par un tee-shirt au col V où un pendentif en forme de serpent blanc se baladait.

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent détacher les yeux de cet homme, elles n'étaient définitivement pas les seules. Il lâcha un petit soupir, comme si cela l'ennuyait grandement d'attendre et se détourna de la porte dont tous attendaient qu'elle s'ouvre, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les jeunes demoiselles qui rougirent devant ce regard bleu. Lorsqu'elles le virent arborer un sourire charmeur, elles fondirent littéralement devant lui.

« Pas la peine, il est pris ! », assura une voix malicieuse derrière elles.

Un autre jeune homme passa à côté d'elles, plus petit, moins charismatique, mais d'une incroyable beauté. Elles finirent même pas s'interroger au vu de ses grands cils qui encadraient ses magnifiques yeux verts : n'était-ce pas plutôt une fille ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? râla le grand blond avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai failli attendre !

— Je t'ai perdu du regard et je ne te trouvais plus ! soupira le second avec la même mauvaise humeur.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis le plus grand ici ! Je ne suis pas dur à retrouver !

— Mais tous les autres sont tous plus grands que moi, je n'ai pas réussi à te repérer parce qu'ils me cachaient tous la vue ! Alors, j'ai écouté les minauderies à ton sujet et j'ai suivi la rumeur ! Dragueur !

— Tu peux parler ! »

Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas le prendre mal, arborant un sourire amusé tout en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci ne dégageait pas le même charisme que le plus grand, mais il émanait de lui autre chose qui attirait les regards, c'était un sentiment inexplicable et qui comblait tous les observateurs du duo improbable. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'arrêtaient sur sa nuque, lui aussi portait un uniforme militaire mais trop large pour lui, les manches avaient été arrachées, dévoilant des bras d'une pâleur éblouissante. Lui aussi portait un pendentif, un serpent noir cette fois.

« Je ne vois rien du tout ! », soupira le ténébreux en jetant un regard glacial vers la foule qui lui dissimulait tout.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le plus grand attrapa le petit, le plaçant sur son épaule sans aucune difficulté. Le ténébreux ne s'en offensa pas, semblant même habitué à ce genre de traitement, et se contenta d'observer la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre enfin et un sourire satisfait marqua son visage.

« Je le vois ! », lâcha-t-il victorieusement.

* * *

Les entretiens avaient duré des heures et cela, même s'ils avaient pu les limiter en effectuant des tests un peu particuliers. James était monté sur une estrade en disant qu'ils allaient passer à la suite et était reparti vers une pièce, attendant de voir les premiers qui approcheraient, cherchant à déterminer qui pouvait prendre des décisions, tout ceux qui avaient hésité avaient été recalés ! Ils avaient posé des questions concernant leurs motivations et autres, jugeant à la fin de leurs pouvoirs et capacités. Au final, d'après le jeune homme, ce recrutement était d'une grande inutilité ! Pas un seul n'avait attiré son attention.

S'arrêtant devant le reflet d'une vitre, il observa les cernes qui encadraient son regard bleu. Ses cheveux courts et blonds avaient toujours trahi ses origines et son corps qui s'était progressivement sculpté avait achevé de lui ôter tout doute. Toute son adolescence, il avait espéré qu'on lui mentait, que son père était bien Tony Stark et non Steve Rogers, cela avait provoqué des conflits familiaux de grande ampleur, mais aujourd'hui, il devait bien l'admettre : il était le sosie de Steve Rogers sur bien des points.

« James, il en reste deux ! lui annonça Katniss qui le rattrapa.

— Comment ça ? gémit désespérément le blond. Je croyais que tout le monde était passé !

— Ils sont restés dans la salle principale jusqu'à maintenant...

— Alors, fais-les partir : Rogers a été clair à ce sujet, il ne veut pas d'hésitation !

— Hé bien, j'ai examiné les vidéos et... Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde... Alors, je leur ai envoyé Francis... Ils ont dit que s'ils devaient montrer leurs capacités, ce serait dans cette grande pièce et nulle part ailleurs. »

D'après James, c'était d'autres arrogants qui voulaient jouer aux plus forts, il aurait bien voulu oublier tout ça et se barrer, mais sa mauvaise humeur était épuisante et il pourrait se faire les poings sur ces deux arrogants ! Passant à côté d'elle, il lui rendit la fiche des dernières personnes vues, rejoignant rapidement la pièce où Pietro et Francis discutaient avec les deux importuns. Ok, un mec grand et beau ainsi qu'une jolie petite demoiselle, ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour être Avengers !

« Alors, voilà le fameux James Rogers Potts ! », lâcha le plus grand en s'approchant de lui.

Le Patriot aurait bien voulu le reprendre, mais si son père regardait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas cette erreur et James eut l'impression d'être écrasé par cet homme qui s'approchait de lui et le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? répliqua le blond.

— White Mamba. Et l'autre qui ressemble à une nana, c'est Black Mamba !

— Hé ! protesta le second.

— J'avais hâte de rencontrer le fils du célèbre Captain America ! »

Encore une fois, James eut l'impression d'être écrasé par le nom du célèbre héros, écrasé par tout ce qu'il représentait et par ce qu'il attendait de lui. Cela l'énerva fortement, il fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard sombre à cet inconnu qui se permettait de lui parler si familièrement.

« Capacités ? », interrogea James en jetant un regard à Francis.

Il tenait entre ses mains les dossiers d'inscription des deux présents et résuma : capacités surhumaines, ouïe, force, régénération accélérée. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler du second que James décochait son poing dans le visage du grand mec qui broncha à peine, mais l'Avenger eut au moins la satisfaction de le voir perdre son sourire. Il se frotta le menton et cracha une dent ensanglantée, reportant son attention sur James.

« Tu es plein de haine, à ce que je vois... »

Son regard sembla devenir surnaturel, gagnant progressivement en intensité et devenant doré, brillant d'une lueur hypnotique.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi... J'ai une revanche à prendre...

— Contre qui ? questionna James, impassible.

— Contre Loki, parce que j'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux à cause de lui... Et tant que je ne la récupérerais pas, je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

— D'accord ! fit la voix de Steve Rogers. Tu es engagé ! »

Il était à l'entrée de la pièce, sans doute intrigué par ce qui se passait ici. James comprit que son père en voulait encore énormément au sorcier et qu'il était toujours bien décidé à se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

White Mamba sourit de manière significative, cela ne rassura nullement James qui avait presque pitié de l'ennemi de cet homme. Qu'importe ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtiendrait, c'était clairement marqué sur son visage.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je n'accepte aucune réclamation ! =p Moa ha ha ha ! Bon bah ... Un jour, la suite verra peut être le jour ... En tout cas, j'ai finis pour cette partie ! X3


End file.
